Teenage Pregnancy
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Being a pergnant teenage girl is hard enough, but when everything seems fine, in a blink of an eye everything changes for the worst. You'll never know what lies ahead. And if there's one thing she hates and fears is not knowing. How will their lives change when the baby is born or even before he/she is born. It starts with a mystery. Story 3 of the What If There Was A Girl Saga.
1. The Test

**Chapter 1: The Test**

She sat on the side of the bathtub, waiting for the timer to go off. There was a pregnancy test on the windowsill. She placed a hand on her stomach, what if there was a baby there. This would change everything! And her career and her boyfriend's career had just taking off and to top it off she was seventeen. But she decided she wouldn't start freaking out until she knew.

After what seemed like eternity the timer went off. She slowly walked over to her windowsill and picked up the pregnancy test, she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes. She flipped over the test and opened her eyes slowly to see a pink plus.

She stared at it in shock, shedding a few tears. She had no idea what to feel about this happy, sad, worried or even mad? She had so many decisions she didn't want to make. What would her friends think, her parents, her family and of course her boyfriend. Would they just desert her, disown her?

What about the baby? Would she abort it? Keep it? Or put it up for adoptions? Her mind was being clouded by all these thoughts which made more tears appear. How the hell would she tell everyone?

She decided she'd just think about quietly then tell people. Well that's the plan anyway. She took some toilet paper and wrapped the pregnancy test up and tossed it into the bin. She wiped her eyes and fixed her makeup so it didn't look like she was crying. She took in a couple of deep breaths and headed out of the bathroom and over to the couch to where her friends and boyfriend were hanging out, pretending everything was ok.

**But which girl was it? **

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that. By the way this is the third story of the 'What If There Was a Girl' Saga. Please review and read the other two stories. The first story isn't great at the start but I'm going to edit the first few chapters so hopefully be better. **


	2. Confusion

**Chapter 2: Confusion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR sadly.**

**Special Thanks to…..**

**Teshia14 who was my first review and follower.**

**Dana2184 who added this story to her favourites and who reviewed and is following.**

**This based on an episode of Friends: The one after I do**

**Well I guess your all eager to find out who's pregnant so here you go,**

_Apartment B_

Camille and Brona eat breakfast at Jo's apartment seeing that they sleepover last night. It was going to be a happy and special day today for the gang, especially for Jo. She was taking them to an award show seeing that she was getting an award for her show Newtown High.

"Em any word on Logan?" Camille asked.

"No. I can't believe Hortense Logan Mitchell missed his flight. I mean I've known him all my life and he's always so organised and on time. What if he doesn't make it back on time?" Brona questioned.

Jo exits her room running and looking really excited and hyper. "My first award show is today! It's finally here! My big night!" Jo screamed and ran back into her room.

"Y'know she might not notice he's gone." Brona admitted.

Jo ran back out. "I'm going to start getting ready!" Jo screamed and ran back into her room.

"Don't—we can't let her start getting ready! This is too awful! Oh God, she'll be up there thanking people then she'll thank her boyfriend Logan. And Logan won't be there!" Brona panicked.

"Shhh! Stop it! Stop it Brona! You can't do this here!" Camille comforted her and dragged her into Jo's bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, just so sad." Brona admitted and looked in the mirror and Camille sat down on the toilet.

"Yeah, but you've got to pull yourself together! Jo can't see you like this! Then she'll know something's wrong!" Camille told her.

"I know. I know. Oh God. *Looking around* There's no tissue! Can you grab me some toilet paper?"

"Yeah. *Looks* Oh, that's gone too."

"Oh!"

"No-no! I-I…I found one."

"Okay."

Camille reaches into the trash can, pulls one out, and hands it to Brona.

"Oh thank you! *Wiping her nose* Oh God! *She throws it out* Can I have another one?"

Camille looks into the trash can. "Sure. *Reaching into the trash can* Do you need some floss?"

"Oh God I just cannot imagine what is gonna happen if Logan doesn't show up when he promised!"

"Oh here's a whole bunch."

"Oh, I mean she's gonna be mad and then they'll break up and I'll have to choose sides and then she'll be here all alone."

Camille finds something interesting in the trash can. "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"There was a pregnancy test in the garbage, and it's positive. Jo's pregnant."

Brona covers her mouth. "Oh my God! Logan got her pregnant! Oh my God!"

"Ok, this is going to be the worst award show, the nominee is pregnant, the boyfriend's in a different state and I'm still holding this." Camille said and tossed it away.

"Okay Cami, we cannot tell anyone about this."

"Right."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Hey, wait. Do you know what kind of birth control she was using?"

"No. Why?"

"So we don't use it! Duh!"

_2J_

Brona and Camille entered the apartment to see James hanging up the phone, Carlos sitting on the couch and Kendall pacing up and down.

"Anything?" Camille asked and Brona stopped her boyfriend from pacing.

"Well-" James started.

"Oh God." Brona panicked.

"Well-" James started again.

"Oh here we go again." Brona said and Kendall wrapped his arms around her.

"He's got off the plane but he got a cab and the driver dumped him off somewhere and he doesn't know when he'll be here… or where in LA he is…." James trailed off.

"All right, we've got to tell her he mightn't make it." Brona decided.

"No! Hey! Hey! We can't!" Carlos told her and got off the couch.

"She's gonna start getting ready soon!" Brona told them.

"Well, can't you at least stall her a little? We'll look around." Kendall said.

"All right, well how much time do you need?" Camille asked.

"Well how much time before she absolutely has to start getting ready?" Kendall asked.

"One hour." Brona replied.

"Give me two." Kendall told her.

"Then why do you ask?!" Brona questioned.

_Apartment B_

Brona pushed her brown hair behind her ear as she took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Hey! Okay, so I thought we'd start with my makeup and then do my hair." Jo smiled.

"Okay uh, but before you do that. I-I, I need you to talk to me." Brona told her.

"About what?" Jo asked sounding worried.

"Umm… I'm never gonna getting married!" Brona cried.

**"**Yeah you will! The right guy is just around the corner! Kendall might even be the right guy. Okay?"

"No Jo! I'm serious! Oh, maybe I should just forget about it. Well maybe it would make me feel better if I slept with James and dumped Kendall."

Jo jumps out of her seat. "Brona! Are you okay?"

_On The Street_

"We are never gonna find him! He's one guy in a huge city!" James said.

"Oh my God! Is that him?" Camille asked and points at someone.

"No! Camille that's an old Chinese lady." Kendall told her.

"It could be a disguise or something. Wait! Is that him?" Camille told him and pointed to the person beside the lady. She pointed to a lost looking seventeen year old with raven coloured hair and he looked a little scruffy.

"Logan!" Carlos screamed and ran over to his best friend along with the others.

"Thank God you guys found me!" Logan praised. "Does Jo know?"

"No, and we better get back because Brona can't stall her forever." Camille told them.

"The days and nights are hard! I get it! Okay? Look umm, Brona I'm sorry! I have to start getting ready! I'm getting an award!" Jo told her.

"I know. At dusk. That's such a hard time for me." Brona admitted.

Jo gets up. "I'm gonna go put my make-up on, we have to be at the hotel in an hour!" Jo heads for her bathroom.

"Okay. But wait!"

"What?!"

"Let's go to lunch."

"I can't go to lunch!"

"Right."

Jo goes into the bathroom and Brona thinks quickly.

"Oh good God! I've fallen down!" Brona makes it look like that she's fallen on the floor.

Jo comes out of her bathroom. "What's going on?"

"Okay. Alright. *Gets up* Honey listen. When I tell you what I'm about to tell you, I need you to remember that we are all here for you and that we love you." Brona started and took hold her hands and brings her over to the table.

"Okay, you're-you're really freaking me out."

"Logan's missing…(Camille sticks her head in the door and puts her thumb up)—you. Logan's missing you."

Camille enters the apartment fully. "Don't worry we have consoled Logan he's getting ready."

"Aww, wow. I was really scared for a moment. Let's start getting ready!" Jo smiled and they all hugged and cheered.

The four boys waited in Jo's apartment while the girls were putting the final touches on their hair and makeup. The four boys were wearing tuxes and Logan and Kendall were holding roses, and Mr Taylor was staring unnoticeable daggers at Logan.

"Would you boys like anything?" Mrs Taylor asked. She came down from North Carolina to come to her daughter's award show. She would be here all the time with her husband and daughter but she had a career in North Carolina that she had to keep so they could support Jo's dreams.

"No we're fine." Kendall replied.

The girls walked down the hallway looking absolutely stunning. Camille was wearing a long blue dress with ruffles from the waist down with scattered sequins from the waist down. Brona was wearing a long red strapless dress that was cut going down the side so you could see some of her leg. Jo was wearing a long white dress with sliver patterns on it. It had a V-neck neck line.

The boys stood up with their mouths dropped, which made the three girls blush. Mr Taylor coughed which made the boys quickly snap out of their daze. Carlos and James gave Kendall and Logan a little push.

Logan gave Jo a kiss on the cheek, her parents where there but he had to show her some affection and gave her the roses. Kendall gave Brona a kiss on the lips which would probably make Mr Taylor hate him because he thought of Brona as a daughter seeing her father was back in Minnesota. Kendall handed her the flowers.

"I love you." Kendall/Logan whispered to Brona/Jo.

"I love you too." Brona/Jo whispered back.

Brona and Camille were just entering the lobby seeing that the others headed out earlier but they had to grab a few things.

"I just can't believe this." Brona admitted.

"I know should we tell her we know?" Camille asked.

"I really don't know." Brona responded. "Ok, here's the plan we just get through the night without telling the boys and we'll just wait till Jo tells us herself."

"Right this is just like acting but you're not an actor."

"I grew up with four boys and I'm the girl of big time rush I need to be able to act."

"So we tell nobody Jo's pregnant."

"Right."

They both continue walking. A wide eyed Logan heard everything seeing that he was at the vending machine.

"What!?" Logan shouted and his quarters went everywhere.

Camille and Brona turned around and grabbed Logan so he wouldn't run off which he looked like he was.

"We were talking about New Town High." Camille lied. Everyone would buy it but Logan was very smart.

"No you weren't!" Logan shirked.

"Logie, man calm down. Breath, breath, breath." Brona ordered and Logan calmed down. "You ok?"

"I th-think I-I am. I mean, y'know, I'll talk to Jo later about this. Huh, this is weird I'm not freaking out." Logan smiled and Camille let go. "Brona you can let go now."

"No way, not until you're in the limo mister. I've known you all my life and most of yours (Logan is older than her) so I'm not letting you screw up your life by running off." Brona told him.

_Award Show_

Jo and Logan smiled at the cameras as they were entering the hotel and all the others made it through. Camille went over to Brona and Kendall who just pulled away from a kiss.

"Kendall can I borrow her for a second?" Camille asked and Brona rolled her eyes seeing how both of them always did this.

"Sure." Kendall smiled and went over the three boys letting the girls have space.

"Look how cute they are." Camille cooed.

"I know." Brona smiled.

"Now kiss her again." The paparazzi ordered Logan.

They kiss and everyone applauds.

"I love you. And I know about the baby." Logan whispered as the moved on.

"What baby?" Jo asked.

"Our baby." Logan replied.

"We have a baby?"

"The girls found your pregnancy test in the trash."

"I didn't take a pregnancy test."

"Then…who did?"

"Oh and they're going to have a baby." Camille said.

"I know." Brona gasped wearing a very worried and frightened look on her face and she slowly takes a deep breath.

The gang were having their pictures taking by a professional photographer from New Town High. The photographer was just taking a picture of Jo, Logan, Kendall, Carlos and James.

"Great. *Takes a picture* Great! Just give me a sec to change film." The photographer told them.

"Okay." Jo smiled.

"Okay, I know I'm not supposed to know, but I do because I overheard Logan. And I'm so excited for you!" Carlos smiled.

"What? What's going on?" James asked.

"Jo's pregnant!" Carlos cheered.

"Oh my God!" Kendall smiled.

"Guys! I'm not pregnant." Jo told them.

"Ah. (To Logan) Slow swimmers?" James joked and Logan glared at him.

"What?! What do you mean? You-you-you're not pregnant?" Carlos questioned.

"You didn't tell anybody I was did you?!" Jo slightly yelled.

"No!" Carlos shrieked and left.

"Well then why don't we see Jo, Logan, Brona and Camille?" The photographer suggested.

"Okay. *Camille and Brona join Logan and Jo* Hey Jo, why did you tell the guys you weren't pregnant?" Camille asked.

"Because I'm not." Jo said and raised an eyebrow.

"We found your test in the trash, if you're not pregnant—*She sees Brona shaking her head*—It's because I am."

The photographer takes a picture of Jo and Logan's stunned faces.

"What?! What are you talking about?" Logan asked.

"What _are_ you talking about?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I…I am with child. (Flash) And I didn't want to say anything because it's your day; I didn't want to steal your thunder." Camille lied.

"Wait a minute! So you told people I was pregnant?! (Flash) Does this look like a conversation that I want to remember?!" Jo questioned.

"Who's the father?" Logan asked.

"Yeah!" Jo said.

"I can't say." Camille told them.

"Why?!" Jo asked.

"Why not?" Logan asked.

"I can't say because he's famous." Camille said.

"Oh my God, who is it?!" Brona asked getting kinda excited. Camille rolls her eyes.

"Cami, come on, you have to tell us. Is it James?" Jo asked seeing that she and James were on and off all the time.

"Okay, okay. It's Robert Pattison. Robert Pattison is the father of my baby." Camille lied.

"As in Kristin Stewart's fiancé Robert Pattison?" Logan asked.

"What?! Well he never said that to me!" Camille lied.

_Later _

"Why don't we have Jo step away and we'll get Logan and Brona and Camille." The photographer suggested.

"How about just me and Brona?" Camille asked.

"Y'know I am the nominee's boyfriend right? I was told it was kinda big deal." Logan told them.

"It is." Camille began.

"For you." Brona added and Logan left.

"Oh my God!" Camille shrieked.

"Oh, thank you for doing that. I just can't deal with this just quite yet." Brona told her.

"So instead you told me Jo was pregnant." Camille asked.

"You said that she was, I just didn't disagree with you."

"Sneaky."

"Oh yeah."

"Smile ladies." The photographer said.

"Oh! *They smile and the picture is taken* Oh by the way?" Brona started.

"Uh-hmm."

"Robert Pattison?"

"Oh, I know I love him but he's like 26 and engaged. But I could only think of two names, him and Connor Maynard and then I remembered he's gay."

"Connor Maynard is not gay."

"Really?!" Camille asked sounding really intrigued.

Camille and Brona sat down at the table they were assigned to and watching people dancing.

"So, are you ready to talk about it?" Camille asked.

"No." Brona replied.

(Pause)

"Now?" Camille asked.

"No!"

"Okay, we'll talk about something else then."

"Thank you."

"Who's the father?!"

"Who do you think?"

"Oh….Kendall? But are you sure it's his?"

"I'm positive, he's my first. Remember?"

Kendall came over to the girls. "Can I cut in?" Kendall asked and put out his hand for a dance.

"Sure." Camille smiled and gave Brona a slight nudge.

Brona took Kendall's hand and got up. Kendall brought her over to the dance floor put one hand on her hip and with his free held hers and Brona's other hand rested on Kendall's shoulder.

"Y'know I love you. Right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah. You always say it's me and you against the world."

"Nothing can come between us or tear us apart. Any surprises that come our way we can handle it because I love you."

Brona kissed him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "I love you too."

Kendall felt hot tears on his neck and he tilted her head up by her chin with his finger. "Hey baby, don't cry. Your too beautiful too cry."

"Don't worry there happy tears." Brona smiled.

"Can you believe Camille got pregnant?!" Jo asked Brona, they were sitting at their table.

"Oh y'know what honey? Let's not talk about that right now?" Brona suggested.

"This is so huge." Jo told her.

"Sure, but come on, as big as your night?" Brona asked.

"Of course not nothing is, but that's like for me. Between me and you…"

"Yeah."

"…in this day and age how dumb do you have to be to get pregnant?"

"Hey! Y'know, sometimes you can do everything right, everyone can wear everything they're supposed to wear, and one of those little guys just gets through or breaks the condom!"

"How?"

"I don't know! Maybe they have tools."

"Well I-I talked to and uh, she's definitely going to have this baby. Y'know, she said she was gonna raise it on her own."

"Well, maybe that's, maybe that's really brave."

"Maybe. I just hope she realizes how hard it's gonna be."

"Maybe she hasn't really thought it through that well."

"Well, there's a lot to think about. I mean, how is she, how is she going to handle this financially? How is she going to juggle work? How is she going to handle the public?"

"(starting to cry) I don't know."

"Are you okay?"

"Uh-hmm. I'm just thinking about Camille; poor knocked up Camille."

"Champagne?" A waiter asked from behind them.

"Oh yes! Thank you very much!" Brona grabs a glass, takes a sip, and realizes what she just did. She then tries to spit the champagne back into the glass without Jo noticing. It doesn't work. "Oh that's-that's actually how the French drink it."

Jo gasps.

"Well, I just got off the phone with my lover, Robert Pattison…" Camille trailed off and joined the girls.

"Oh really?!" Jo asked.

"Yes, and apparently he is married to some actress, but he said he would leave her for me. And I said, "Robert, Robert Pattison, are you sure?" Robert Pattison said…" Camille was cut off.

"Brona's really the one who's pregnant." Jo interrupted.

"(Shocked) What?! (Deadpan) Why bother?" Camille asked.

"How do you feel?" Jo asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how I feel. This is all happening so fast. I have to make all these decisions that I don't want to make." Brona explained and takes another sip of champagne and spits it back out. "Somebody just take this away from me!"

"Calm down. Maybe you're not pregnant." Camille told her.

"What?!" Brona questioned.

"When I thought I was pregnant I took that test three times to make sure I wasn't." Camille admitted.

"Yes! Maybe it's a false positive. Are you sure you peed on the stick right?" Jo asked.

"How many ways are there to do that?" Brona replied.

"I'm-I'm just saying, don't freak out until you're a hundred per cent sure." Camille told her.

"All right, I'll-I'll take it again when I get home." Brona said hoping Katie would be asleep by then, seeing that they shared a bathroom and bedroom.

"You-you gotta take it now. Come on, do it as a present to me." Jo begged.

"Okay. Thank you." Brona said.

"Okay." Jo responded.

"I'll run out and get you one." Camille told her.

"Oh, you guys are so great." Brona smiled.

"Oh, wait a minute! Who's is the father?!" Jo asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?!" Brona groaned.

_The Women's Restroom_

Brona and Phoebe are waiting for the outcome of Brona's second test.

"How much longer?" Brona asked.

"30 seconds." Camille replied.

"30 seconds, okay." Brona said.

Jo comes in. "Did I miss it?" Jo asked and Camille shakes her head. "Brona, I-I want you to know that, if it's positive, we're gonna…"

"Oh I know. I know." Brona smiled and they hugged.

"It's time." Camille announced.

Another woman starts to enter.

"No!" The girls shouted and the woman backs out.

"Go ahead Brona." Jo said.

She goes over to look. "Oh wait! Y'know what? I can't, I can't look at it. I can't. Somebody else tell me, somebody tell me."

"Okay." Camille responded.

"Okay." Brona said.

"Umm, it's negative." Camille exclaimed.

"What?" Brona asked.

"It's negative." Camille repeated.

"Oh. Oh. Well there you go. Whew! (Pause) That is—that's great—that is really great-great news. (Pause) Y'know 'cause the whole not being ready and kinda the financial aspects, all that. Phew. Wow, this is so just the way it was supposed to be. *Starts to cry* God." Brona stuttered.

"Well… Well, great." Jo spoke softly and put an arm around her.

"Here." Camille gives Brona a tissue.

"Thanks. *Crying* God this is so stupid! (Pause) How could I be upset over something I never had? It's negative?" Brona asked.

"No, it's positive." Camille smiled.

"What?!" Brona questioned.

"It's-it's not negative, it's positive." Camille repeated.

"Are you sure?" Brona asked.

"Well yeah, I lied before." Camille confessed.

"Oh!" Brona gasped.

"Oh God…" Jo smiled.

"Now you know how you really feel about it." Camille told her.

"Oh-oh, that's a risky little game!" Brona chuckled.

"Are you really gonna do this?" Jo asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have a baby. I'm gonna have a baby!" Brona smiled and they all hug.

**A/N: Hi guys! I'd like to apologize for the length, I know it was quite long and I was going to split it into two but then I decided that it would just be a special! What did you think? What do you think will happen? Please review! I don't mind criticism along as it's constructive and nothing too bad. I'll try to update soon! **


	3. Rainy Days and Hopefull Wishes

**Chapter 3: Rainy Days and Hopeful Wishes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush : (**

**Special Thanks To….**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever for adding the story to her favourites and for reviewing!**

**Daisy54154 who reviewed and who is a new follower!**

**Dana2184 who reviewed!**

**Dana2184 asked me: Why did Brona take the test in Jo's apartment? So instead of PMing her which I would but some of you are probably wondering too so…**

**The reason Brona took the test at Jo's is because she lives with the guys, Katie and Mama Knight so there'd be less chance of them finding the test if she took it somewhere else.**

_Brona's POV_

I looked out through the water-dropped stained window, with a heavy heart, to see it lashing rain. I actually don't mind the rain, sometimes I love it, unless you had something planned and you need good weather for it. 'And when it rains on your parade, look up rather than down. Without the rain, there would be no rainbow.' Me and my cousin/best friend Amy would always say. Now I'm looking up and seeing no rainbow, but hopefully they'd come soon.

I went over to my full length mirror and lifted up my t-shirt and stared at my bare stomach, placing both of my hands on my stomach. It was still reasonably flat, but if I looked really close, I could see my stomach curve ever so slightly. Even though I'm scared, I can't help smiling at the fact that my baby was in there. I just found out that I'm pregnant two days ago, and I already love him or her to death. I pulled my t-shirt down and sighed, seeing that I haven't told Kendall aka the father of my baby I'm pregnant.

I really don't know how the hell he's going to react. Is he going to be happy, sad or even mad? Will he still love me? Will he be there for me and the baby? Will he make me get an abortion? Will he leave me?

Ok enough of clouding my mind!

I walked into the hallway to see Kendall in his shared bedroom playing a few notes on his guitar. I took a deep breath and went into the bedroom. Kendall smiled and put his guitar down and patted a spot on his bed for me. I gave him a smile and sat down. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yup! *coughs* why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"You just seemed a little out of it lately." Kendall said.

"Just stressed."

"How about me and you get out of here for a week or two? Like Hawaii!"

_Yeah I don't think I'm allowed fly while I'm pregnant. _

"Em, eh, you see, I'm-I'm, that's an idea!"

_Damnit Brona!_

"So we'll think about."

"Yeah sure. Em baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Y'know how you said, the other night, that nothing can come between us or tear us apart. Any surprises that come our way we can handle it because you love me."

"Yeah."

"Did you mean that?"

"Of course I did. I've known you forever and I'm not just going to throw our relationship and friendship away just because something we didn't expect or plan for came up."

"Aww…"

**Line breaker! Line breaker! Line breaker! Line breaker!**

_4J_

"What am I supposed to say? Hey Kendall, remember that week last month when were alone and on the last night of fucking each other, the condom broke! Well guess what I'm pregnant!" I growled as I paced up and down. Camille looked at me with concerned eyes.

"Wow this is really taking a toll on you." Camille said.

"Sorry Camille, it's just the morning sickness is awful." I admitted.

"It's fine. I have no idea what's going through your mind but were all going to be there for you even if Kendall isn't. Which is very unlikely."

"Thanks Camille."

I gave her a hug. It was weird her being calm, I guess she just had to be because these times are hard and there driving me crazy. I guess I should just tell Kendall, the longer I keep it in the worse it's going to be.

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all your reviews and kindness! I want you to guess what happens next? And please review and tell me what you think of this chapter! The next chapter could be up today because right now is an awful wet, windy and rainy day which kinda inspired the chapter! And I have nothing to do because I did my homework yesterday! Which is never like me…..? Well any way I could bore you with going on but no. Please review and Peace out!**


	4. Take a Hint

**Chapter 4: Take a Hint**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush : (**

**Special Thanks To…..**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who reviewed! It was the longest one I ever got! Thank you! You asked a few questions and guess what they might be revealed in this chapter.**

**Thesia14 who also reviewed! You also asked a few questions that will be revealed in this chapter too.**

**So thanks everyone who's reading and reviewing or following! You guys are the best!**

Brona's POV

It's been four days since I found out I'm pregnant with Kendall Knight's baby.

I lay on the double bed in the guest room clutching on to a pillow planning on how to tell him. Maybe I should tell him in public so he doesn't make a scene, but knowing him he probably would still make a scene.

There was a knock on the door and I looked up to see Jo and Camille standing in the doorway.

"You can come in." I said and they walked over to my bed. Jo sat on the edge of the side of the bed and held on to my hand. Camille lay down beside me.

"By that look I'm guessing you haven't told him yet." Camille admitted.

"I tried guys, I tried but I chicken out and say something else." I sighed.

"You're having the baby right?" Jo asked.

"Definitely I love it already. I'm just hoping Kendall will too and I hope he will still love me too." I admitted.

"Kendall will you'll see and more importantly he's going to love you. Newsflash it takes two to make a baby." Camille said.

"I thought you guys used a condom all the nights you had sex." Jo admitted.

"Well condoms only have a percentage of 97% that they will work but I guess it doesn't help when the condom breaks on the last night." I explained. "His sperm has tools y'know."

"What condoms only work 97% of the time? That's something they should write on the box!" Camille exclaimed.

"They do." I said and opened the drawer beside me and took out Kendall's condoms and handed them to Jo and Camille.

"They should write it bigger than that, like in big black letters." Jo admitted and handed me them back and I put them away.

"Actually you never told us if he was good." Camille said.

"Oh he was. Oh my fucking God he was fucking amazing!" I blurted out.

"Detail please." Jo pleaded.

"Each round was better than the last, each kiss was even more passionate, each moan was even more heavy with pleasure and of course, each thrust Kendall gave was deeper. He could be rough but then gently." I explained.

"Tell us more." Camille pleaded.

"He'd grind down hard against me, slowly but deeply rolling his hips against mine, making me move up and down with the movement. And he would kiss, lick, suck and bite my neck and my neck is sensitive so it's really great. He knew all the zones and all my sensitive spots."

"You lucky bitch." Jo groaned.

"Don't tell us any more or I swear I will kill." Camille laughed.

"Well I ended up preggears! Which I'm actually excited about!" I admitted. All my life, I've always dreamt about getting married and having kids. When I was eight I made the guys help me plan my wedding.

Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend

Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend

'Shit where's my phone?' I asked looking all around the room.

Your boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boy friend

Have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?

(Yeah)

And there isn't anything they could have said or done

(Said or done)

And every day I see you on your own

"Hey!" I answered.

"Hey baby it's Kendall."

"Sorry that it took so long for me to answer I couldn't find my phone."

"What's new?"

I laugh.

"I really miss you, I really miss your lips, your neck ok basically I'm craving anything that's Brona Cox."

"Did Gustavo give you a break?"

"No he's yelling at Carlos so I sneaked into the bathroom to call you."

"Ok, I'm so glad I'm at home and not at work."

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, it seems like I only throw up in the _mornings_, the _mornings_ and then I feel better."

"Good!"

"Babe when are you coming home, I think we need to talk."

"Two hours. But I have to go Gustavo has gone quiet. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye"

_Rocque Records_

Gustavo burst through the bathroom door.

"No more bathroom breaks!" He shouted.

Kendall nodded and exited the bathroom. He sat down on the couch with the others.

"Kendall are you ok?" Carlos asked seeing Kendall's shocked sad confused expression.

"I think Brona might break up with me..." Kendall admitted.

Everyone gasped.

"Why would you think that?" Logan asked.

"She said 'Babe when are you coming home we need to talk'." Kendall replied.

"That's never good." James admitted. Kendall looked at him.

"But it's Brona Cox we're talking about the girl who would never be able to break up with you." James reassured him.

"Gustavo can I go home than come back. I'll be real quick." Kendall begged.

"No." Gustavo yelled.

"Yes Kendall." Kelly said and Kendall sprinted out of Rocque Records.

_2J_

I answered the door to a worried looking Kendall.

"I have ten minutes. What's up?" Kendall said. I took his hand and brought him into the guest bedroom and closed the door. We sat down on the bed. I took hold of his two hands and looked down at them.

"You should know that you're the something I hold onto when I'm left with nothing." Kendall told me.

He leaned close to me and tilted my face up with a finger under my chin. "I really want to be with you."

"I really want to be with you so badly." I smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kendall asked.

"Em, I'm, I'm, I just wanted to know that you wanted to be with me." I said quickly.

_Dammit Brona!_

"Of course I do, Brona I love you. Nothing could ever come between us." Kendall smiled and gave me a long sweet kiss. "If you want I could be stay for an extra five minutes thus giving us fifteen minutes to be together. Also giving us time for a quickie."

"As much as I want that I don't think it's such a good idea."

"You know you want too." He whispered sexily in my ear.

His hand snaked around my waist and he pressed his body against mine causing me to fall back on the bed.

"If you want me to stop tell me." Kendall whispered into my ear and started to suck on my neck. I let out a yelp of pleasure when his teeth dug into my skin. His hands made his way to my hoodie and he unzipped it.

"Baby come on I know you love this."

Kendall began grinding down hard against me slowly but deeply rolling his hips against mine, making me move up and down with the movement. As this was all going on, Kendall was still devouring my lips and every so often he'd lick around my lips. He removed my hoodie and I started to unbutton his shirt.

'Mmm Kendall...' I moaned.

Mama Knight opened the door.

"Oh my God!" She shrieked and closed the door. I pushed a shocked Kendall off of me gently.

_REALITY! I'm pregnant!_

"My mom just saw us." Kendall panicked.

"Kendall go talk to her and then go back to work." I told him. He gave one last kiss and he headed out.

"By the way I'm pregnant but you're not here."

_Half an hour later_

"Why those toast take forever?" I complained waiting for my toast and the baby gave me a hard time with cravings.

"Hold on its coming." I said and patted my tummy.

"Who are you talking to?" Katie asked.

"No one.è I told her.

"Hey that's your fifth and sixth slice of toast. You've been vomiting in the mornings, you've been holding your belly a lot lately and you've got a lot of cravings. Oh my God you're pregnant!" Katie gasped.

"How come you can figure it out and your brother who got my pregnant can't?!" I groaned.

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Katie please don't tell your brother or anyone. I'm going to tell him tonight."

"Yeah I promise. Ooh this is so exciting! Want to play some bio hazard 5?"

Toast pops.

"After my toast!"

_Two hours later_

Lobby

"Guys could you not come up to the apartment I kinda want Brona to myself." Kendall asked.

"Why Kendall can't we share her?" James complained.

"I want to get her into bed..." Kendall told them quietly.

"Go ahead bud have fun." Carlos said.

"Ride her like she's stolen." James laughed.

"James don't ever say that again." Logan told him.

_2J_

Kendall opened the door and then closed it.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hello gorgeous." Kendall smiled and walked over to the couch and sat down beside me. He put his arm around me. I snuggled up to his chest. I was watching 16 & pregnant, I thought I might learn a thing or two from it even though I'm 17 & pregnant.

"Do you ever think about the future?" I asked.

"Yeah, and right now it's looking pretty darn good. Your there and were still together and we live in a mansion. The guys and girls still hang with us and were famous." Kendall smiled.

"And would there be a little bassinet in that future?"

'Why would there be- oh. Yeah definitely. I'd teach them all about hockey and they'd be so cute because they'd have your gene."

I felt comforted and reassured once I heard this even though this was for the future. I snuggled in closer to him.

_An hour later_

"Hey we're all alone." Kendall said and pulled me into his chest and held me by my waist. He started to kiss me but I pulled away but I still let him hold me.

Kendall tried to kiss me again but I pulled away. He pressed his nose against my forehead.

"What's wrong baby?" Kendall asked.

"Just not in the mood." I admitted.

"I bet I can change that." Kendall smiled and started to kiss me. I kissed him back promising myself he wouldn't get any farther. He pulled away.

"How about we take this to the bedroom?"

"I'm fine just making out here."

"Ok can we in a while though?"

"Maybe..."

He started to kiss me again; I could feel him smirk up against my lips. I knew what he was thinking. He stared pulling me towards the bedroom but he never broke the kiss. He pulled away in need of air.

Since he didn't pull so far away, I leaned into him and whispered against his lips. "I'm sorry I can't do this. Kendall I'm pregnant with your baby."

He let go off me and went over to the counter and grabbed his keys and left the apartment. I sat down on the couch and started crying.

**A/N: Muhahahahaha cliff hanger! What do you think will happen? What did you think of this chapter? I'll try to update soon it might be today it might be tomorrow I don't know! Please review! Also what do you guys think of the picture I selected for this story? **

**Will till next time…..Peace out!**


	5. You Said You Be There For Me Always

**Chapter 5: You said you'd Be There for Me Always**

**Disclaimer: I think you all know I don't own big time rush! I wish I did!**

**Special Thanks To…..**

**anaBTRusher who is a new follower! Who reviewed! Who added this story to her favourites! And who added me as a favourite author! Thanks for ticking all the boxes!**

**TaylorCammieBell who added this story to favourite stories!**

**Daisy54154 who added this story to favourite stories and who reviewed!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who reviewed!**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Seriously guys you're the best! I'm just blushing when I read your comments, so thank you! I guess you want to know what's going on in 2J now so…..**

_2J_

Kendall burst through the door and went over to me and took hold of my hands.

"You came back." I smiled. He wiped my tears.

"Of course I did." Kendall said and connected our lips sweetly. "I just needed to take care of something."

"Do you mind if I ask what you had to take care of?"

"I made an appointment at the hospital for the baby."

"You didn't have to do that I have a doctor already." I kissed him again.

"Babe that's not what I made the appointment for." He kissed me again. "I made it for an abortion. So we'll be happy." Kendall went in for another kiss but I stopped him.

"What? I'm not getting our baby aborted."

"Yes you are."

"Since when is it your decision?"

"Since I'm the father."

"Yeah well I'm carrying our baby." I held on to my stomach and got up from the couch. Kendall stood up and took a tight grasp of my wrists and I squirmed under his grasp.

"You're getting that bastard aborted even if you I have to drag you there myself." He tightened his grip.

"Let go off me." I said and struggled to get him to let me go. "Kendall let go!"

"Not until you say you're getting it aborted."

"No I'm not." I was praying someone would come through the door.

"Brona don't you dare cross me." His eyes were now full with rage. I've never seen him like this; the guy who made me feel safe is now making me afraid. "Say it." He growled and pushed back into the counter. I let out a yelp of pain and tears started to roll down my cheek.

"Kendall please stop."

"Say it."

There was a long moment of silence. He picked up a glass.

"I'm getting an abortion." I panicked.

"Nice to know we have an understanding. Now you don't ever disobey me again." He picked me up and I nodded not looking in to his eyes.

"Now we have two more hours alone so you're going to let me do what I want to do with you."

I nodded sadly this was _not_ the guy I fell in love with.

He placed his plans on my breasts and squeezed them which usually would turn me on but no it was, making me feel like I was being molested rather than being loved. I cringed but the Kendall continued to run his hands over My chest slowly and suggestively.

I grit my teeth, knowing that throwing a tantrum would most likely just cause me to be hurt again. Then suddenly Kendall was shoving me backwards and he threw me down on the couch. I couldn't help but cry out in slight surprise when my back hit the couch and then Kendall pushed himself down on my body, and started to kiss me.

_Reality_

I woke up in a cold sweat and looked around my room. I looked at my night stand and looked at the flashing green numbers on my alarm clock reading 03:12.

"It was just a dream." I sighed in relief.

I got up from the bed quietly so I wouldn't wake Katie and put on my dressing gown. I tipped toed into the guys' bedroom to see if Kendall came home while I was asleep. I peeped in and smiled they were so cute when they were sleeping. I then frowned when I saw Kendall's empty bed and now my cravings were acting up again. Oh I still have chocolate left over. I sneaked into the kitchen and opened the fridge hoping no one (Carlos) ate it.

"Yes!" I smiled seeing it was still there. The door opened and a male figure appeared. He dropped a bag and he ran over to me and held me.

"I am sorry that I left you there with no answer. I just was shocked and I needed to clear my head and think. Then I met that guy we meet on the beach and I realized that I should be with you right now. Then I got hit by a car-"

"Oh my God Kendall are you ok?"

"I'm fine but when I got hit by the car all I could think of was you and how much I love you and the baby. Please forgive me." Kendall begged.

I give a kiss just a short one to tease him.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"We both forgive you."

"Brona I love so much."

"I love you too."

"I love you too Baby Cox." Kendall smiled and placed his hand on my stomach. I placed my hand on top of his. Baby Knight actually but that was a surprise.

"I also got a little something for the baby." Kendall smiled and went over to the bag and pulled out a baby vest that said 'I 3 LA.'

"Aww it's so small." I cooed.

"I was frightened at first but then I was passing a store and saw this in the window and I thought something that can fit into this can't be so scary."

"We have a lot of decisions to make." I told him.

'I know. How about we go to bed and then tomorrow we have a long talk about everything.' Kendall suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea." I admitted and we went into the hallway. I turned for mine and Katie's room but he grabbed my wrist.

"I thought we could sleep together tonight."

"I can't I'm pregnant."

"No literally. I just want hold you and lie next to you and be the luckiest guy in the world."

I smiled and he took me by the hand and brought me to the guest bedroom. He got under the covers and I did too. Kendall put his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

"Goodnight babe." Kendall smiled and brushed his soft lips against my forehead and I moved my head up and he kissed me very passionately.

"Goodnight Kendall."

_Next Day_

I woke up and the sunshine comes into the room through the curtains, lightening up the whole space and making me blind for a few seconds when I opened eyes first. I turn over to avoid the sun shining straight into my eyes along and when I did that I found myself face to face with Kendall.

"Good morning." I yawn. I lay in his arms. In his loving, gentle arms.

"Sleep well?" Kendall asked.

I suddenly felt nauseous. My stomach was aching and I felt like throwing up. I rolled out of his arms slowly. I rose and went to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet and threw up. Kendall grabbed a hair tie from the dresser and ran over to me and tied my hair. He was saying words of comfort but I wasn't really listening I was concentrating on throwing up. I waited for a while to make sure I was done.

"I think I'm done." I admitted and he went back into the bed.

I drank a glass of water and brushed my teeth. I walked back into the bedroom and Kendall patted the bed. I smiled and sat down beside him. He pulled the covers over us. Kendall put one of his arms around me and the other on my stomach.

"We could plan for the baby now." Kendall suggested.

"Yeah." I smiled and took a note pad and pen of the night stand.

"Ok do you want to find out the sex of the baby?" Kendall asked.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Yes. So we need to book a scan."

"Yeah I already did. Our first appointment is in six weeks. To check on the heart rate and then the doctor will tell us when to come again." I explained. "Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should tell your mom today."

"Really? Do we have to tell her at all we'll just say your fat."

"Yeah and nine months later oh how did this baby get here?"

"I want to its just I'm afraid of what she might say."

"Hey your mom is so supportive, yeah she might be shocked but at least we didn't have unprotected sex."

"Yeah ok. So let's tell the guys, the girls, Gustavo and your parents. Hey what if we go to Minnesota to tell you parents?"

"Yeah, ok but if my brothers beat you up don't come crying to me."

Kendall laughed before giving me a kiss.

"Godparents?"

"Ugh, how the fuck are we supposed to pick Godparents."

"Wanna discuss that later."

"YES!"

"What else do we need to plan?"

"I think we need to tell everyone and find out the sex before we plan anymore.'

Kendall started to suck hard on my neck. I started to moan.

"Kendall!" I giggled.

"I love your body." He whispered. I smiled at him when he pressed himself against me and slide the collar of my T-shirt down on my shoulder. My skin showed up and Kendall didn't miss a single square inch to leave there a wet kiss.

"Are you coming to work today?" Kendall asked before going back to suck my neck.

"Nope I'm still 'sick', we have to tell Gustavo soon I mean I can't go to work until I stop having morning sickness. Plus were going to need to tell the world."

"Were lucky we told them last month we were dating."

"I think they're going to be shocked."

"Obviously I mean I was shocked. But our fans are very supportive."

"Yay! I have the three f's supporting me."

"Three f's?"

"Family, friends and fans!"

_Later On_

Kendall and Brona sat on Kendall's bed facing the guys and girls.

"Ok guys." Brona started and Kendall grabbed her hand to comfort her. "Kendall and I-"

"Are getting married?" James hoped.

"Don't interrupt." Kendall said.

"Ok guys, Kendall and I are having a baby." Brona continued.

The guys and girls looked at them shocked or pretending to be shocked in the girls case.

"When did ye do it?" James asked.

"Y'know when!" Kendall answered and put his arm around Brona.

"Brona, Kendall why didn't you use a condom." Logan said.

"It broke while in use." Brona told him.

"Are we going to be uncles and aunts?" Carlos asked "Or are you getting an abortion."

"You're going to be uncles and aunts." Brona said.

"Now we have to go talk to mom." Kendall told them.

Kendall and Brona left the room to talk to Mama Knight.

"This is so exciting! I'm going to be an Aunt!" Katie smiled.

"Hey were all going to be Uncles and Aunts." Carlos reminded her.

"Ksh, yeah, but I'm the only one here by blood, so ha!"

_The Kitchen_

"Does everyone in your family freeze when they hear shocking news?" Brona laughed looking at a frozen Mama Knight. Kendall laughed and then he stayed in a smile.

"Well yeah…." Kendall trailed off.

"Kendall I taught you about condoms when you were 13." Mama Knight said suddenly unfrozen.

"It broke while it was in use." Kendall replied awkwardly.

Mama Knight smiled. "Those this mean I'm going to be a Grandmother or are you getting an abortion."

"You're going to be a Grandmother." Brona said.

"Yes! Did you tell your parents yet?" Mama Knight asked.

"No. Can you because my older brothers will beat the crap out of Kendall." Brona joked.

"I'd take one for the baby." Kendall said. "I told you I'd be with you the whole way through." Brona hugged him.

"Aww." Mama Knight said.

"We're going to Minnesota next week to tell them." Brona smiled.

"Well I guess we better tell Gustavo." Kendall suggested.

"Or someone else could tell him." Brona responded.

"Like who?" Kendall asked.

"Freight Train." Brona said.

"Yeah I'm good with Freight Train telling Gustavo, which gives us time to get to Canada!" Kendall joked.

**A/N: Hey guys! Did you enjoy that? What did you think? How do you think Brona's older brothers, older sister and younger brother handle this? Also her parents! Oh seeing that some of you mightn't have read the first two chapters Brona is half Irish because her mother's Irish, also her one of her Aunts is famous. Guess who it is? Her last name is Cox…. Please review and I'll update as soon as I can or as soon as you want it. Also on my first story of this saga I started replacing some of the chapters only chapter 1 so far so if you want to check out do if you don't that's cool.**

**Well till next time, peace out!**

**Mystery Girl 911!**


	6. Driving Does Bring Back Memories

**Chapter 6: Driving Does Bring Back Memories**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR!**

**Special Thanks To…..**

**TaylorCamm ieBell for adding this story to favourites and who is following!**

**Dana2184 for reviewing!**

**Bigtimerus her93 who is a new follower!**

_Friday_

Brona had the side of her head pressed against the cold glass of the car window. She and Kendall had been driving since six am this morning and it was now seven pm so which makes it about twelve to thirteen hours, excluding stops, on the road. They would have gone by plane but Brona was in the early stages of her pregnancy and there's a chance it could cause her having a miscarriage and they both have lost family members. Kendall lost his father when he went to Chad seeing that he was in the US army. Brona's mother had a miscarriage and Brona lost her baby sister Leslie.

"Want me to take the wheel?" Brona asked seeing her boyfriend yawning.

"No, it's fine. The motel is just up there anyway." Kendall smiled.

The back seat caught Brona's eye, which made a good kind of shiver run down her spine.

"Haunts you to?" Kendall asked.

"The good kind of haunting." Brona said and gave Kendall a faint smile.

The back seat of Kendall's car, not the SUV or BTR mobile, this was Kendall's car. The back seat of Kendall's car was _kinda_ were their child was conceived, classic right?

Brona lay back comfortably in the seat and shut her eyes gently.

_Flashback_

The blonde took Brona's hand and dragged her out of some house seeing that they were at a party there and to his car. When he got to the driver's side and got in, Brona already had her jeans undone and sitting around her knees. Three fingers were deep inside her and she was moaning. Fuck, she was moaning so beautifully and fuck, it was making Kendall hard. Harder than he'd ever been.

"Baby, couldn't you have waited?" Kendall asked.

"You don't want me?" Brona asked a naughty flare to her tone.

He reached out and grabbed the brunette's arm before pulling her back to him. The girl smile when warm arms wrapped around her and a mouth sucking on her neck. "Back seat." Kendall whispered against her ear. The girl jumped back there. Kendall locked the doors before jumping back in the back too.

"You are so beautiful." the blonde murmured as he took off his shirt. He let the shirt fall before slowly removing Brona's t-shirt and bra.

Kendall took off his pants and underwear. He then pulled down Brona's jeans and panties all the way before throwing them to the floor. He knelt down beside Brona's legs and spread them apart before leaning down until his face was inches away from her clit. Flicking out his tongue, Kendall gently rubbed the muscle over Brona's entrance making her cry out.

"K-Kendall!"

The blonde closed his eyes before wiggling his tongue over her. Brona started to moan out load. "F-fuck y-yes!"

Kendall smiled and nipped the brunette's entrance before pulling away. Brona whined and Kendall leaned down and kissed her.

"Shh, baby. I got you." he promised softly into Brona's mouth before moving away to put on the condom on his throbbing dick.

Kendall lined himself up before looking up at Brona. The girl nodded and the blonde grinned before sprawling himself on top of her and started to thrust deep inside of her, making Brona scream. The blonde let out a moan before snapping his hips forward.

And she continued to moan as Kendall pounded into her and Kendall leaned down and kissed her. The girl raised her legs up in the air so Kendall could in deeper before grabbing the blonde's chin and yanking him forward into a passionate kiss.

The blonde's tongue immediately entered Brona's sweet mouth making her moan. Kendall began to chew and eat at his girlfriend's lips. Soon, Brona had to throw her head back to breathe a bit and Kendall attacked her neck.

It all became too much for Brona and minutes later, after a dozen or more fast thrusts from Kendall and a wet lick to her neck she screamed hoarsely, back arched off the seat for a few seconds before falling back down. It was only mere seconds later that the Kendall was, moaning Brona's name weakly before collapsing on her chest.

They were both breathing hard but Kendall still had the strength to lift his head up and stare into Brona's eyes and whisper, "I love you so much, Brona. I do. It's always going to be you, baby, I promise. I'm never letting you go. Ever. You're mine, okay?"

Brona nodded with a beautiful smile graced over her swollen lips. "I love you s-so much, Kendall." she whispered back and Kendall leaned forward to seal their lips together sweetly. Brona rested her hands on each side of Kendall's face gently and kissed back.

"Let's go back to the-"

_Flashback: To Be Continued_

Brona felt a hand gently shake her shoulder and she groaned slowly opening her eyes to see Kendall.

"Baby wake up." Kendall said gently.

Brona started blinking so her eyes could adjust to the light. "We in Shakopee?"

"Well if you count a motel parking lot in Denver Colorado then yeah were back in Shakopee."

Brona rolled her eyes and smiled. They shared a kiss and they both got out of the car. Kendall took out a small suitcase from the trunk of the car and put his arm around Brona as they made their way into the motel. They got their key of the guy from the front desk and headed to their room for the night.

The motel was ok. It was reasonably clean, nice furniture and nice decorating. Kendall opened the door to their bedroom with a bathroom. It consists of a double bed, a TV, a full length mirror, a table and chair, two night stands with two lamps and a phone. It looked clean and not a bug in sight. Brona and Kendall entered the room.

"We should get ready for bed we have a long drive tomorrow if we want to make it to your house for Sunday." Kendall admitted and placed the small suitcase on the bed and went searching for their PJs and tooth brushes. Brona placed her shoulder bag down on the table and sat down on the bed where Kendall was routing through the suitcase.

Brona wanted the next two car rides to go as slowly as possible. Really she had no idea how her parents would react. It was like telling Kendall all over again, but now it was her parents and siblings. If her Dad took from her Grandpa at all then he would threaten to put his foot up Kendall's ass. Her Mom, well, it was hard to say. She's done some pretty weird things so who's she to judge! Plus her mother said that she'd be there if Brona ever needed her. Her older sister Courtney would definitely be there for her, and she had no doubt about that. Her older brothers Jim and Tim there twins, her Father wanted their names to rhyme, would probably tear Kendall apart. And her younger brother Joey would probably watch Kendall being torn apart.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kendall. "Baby are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I'm fine." Brona replied and got up to the mirror.

She peeled up her light knitted pink jumper to see her baby bump had grown. She could actually see a small curve had formed. You wouldn't notice it with clothes on. Kendall slowly approached her and stood behind her. He placed his hands on top of hers, which were on her bare stomach. Kendall placed his chin on her shoulder and they both then and there really realised that they were actually going to be parents. They both looked at each other with big smiles on their faces.

"Our baby." Brona smiled and happy tear slide down her face.

"Our baby." Kendall repeated and pulled her back into his chest and gently kissed her cheek. They stayed that way for a good twenty minutes, both wondering what their child would be like, what he or she would like.

Brona went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She took off her makeup and let down her hair. She decided she might as while get dressed in there too. He put on her pink, short sleeved, pyjama top and light blue, long kind of pyjama bottoms with mini pink strawberries. She exited the bathroom to see Kendall in his underwear changing the sheets of the bed.

Brona let out a small chuckle. "You're so like your mom."

"Ksh, no I'm not."

"Kendall, you brought sheets from home!"

"Mom told me to and I promised her I would."

Brona raised an eyebrow recognising the duvet. "Is that?"

"Yup. The sheets and quilt were our baby was probably conceived."

_Flashback_

"Let's go back to the Palmwoods and finish this off." Kendall whispered into Brona's ear and the girl nodded. Kendall grabbed two long towels. He wrapped one around his waist and Brona wore hers as a dress.

They both hopped back into the front and Kendall started driving. He had to come up with a plan to get through the lobby with any suspicion from anyone but, mostly Bitters. All the Palmwoods teens were at the party so they'd be fine. Lie: They came from Mercedes' party, pool party.

Brona was thinking about the fun she was going to have tonight and the lack of sleep. The car wasn't the most suitable place when it came to Kendall. Even though some people wouldn't think but Kendall was the wild one when it came to bed which surprised her.

They arrived at the Palmwoods parking lot. Kendall held Brona's free hand while her other one held her towel up. They entered the lobby and sprinted to the elevator seeing that no one was in the lobby not even Bitters. He was probably in bed, the two didn't realise how late it had gotten, it was about midnight.

They hopped in the elevator and let out a sigh of relief when no one else was in there.

"Ok so in this week we have lost our virginity and have done it everywhere except for-"

"Kendall, for the millionth, we're _not_ making love in the pool after hours."

"Right. You can use a condom twice right?"

"Well, did you take it off?"

"No."

"Then, I'm sure, you can use it again."

They both ran down the hallway of two giggling and they darted into 2J. Thy dropped their towels. Kendall picked Brona up and she wrapped her arms around Kendall's neck and her legs around his waist. HE ran into the guest bedroom and fell back onto the bed.

After a good few rounds they both grew tired.

"Hey baby I-I don't think I'll b-be able to-o go for another round." Kendall breathed.

"It-t's I'm tired too."

"Let's just finish this round."

Kendall devoured her lips as he gave everything he had left in him. He grinded down on her hard, and rolled his hips against hers. He got ready and started thrusting into her deeply. He smirked as she moaned out his name. There was a quiet snap and the condom broke. It was only mere seconds later that the Kendall was filling her up with his load, moaning Brona's name. After the blindness of the pleasure, they both looked at each other wide eyed and they both had their eyebrows raised.

"Oh shit!" Kendall cursed.

"Pull out!" Brona ordered and he pulled out as quick as he could and collapsed down on the bed beside her both of them breathing heavily.

"What if I got you pregnant?!" Kendall shrieked.

"Wait!" Brona said and started moving her finger around.

"Period math?" Kendall asked and she nodded.

"Well I'm not ovulating. So the chances are lower than usually."

"That's good then."

_Flashback Ended_

"Brona? Hello? Earth to Brona!" Kendall called waving his hand in front of his zoned out girlfriend's face. He snapped his fingers and she snapped out of her daze. "Flashback?"

"Yeah." Brona smiled and hopped into bed followed by Kendall.

"Sweet dreams." Kendall said and kissed her.

"Hopefully." Brona joked.

**A/N: This was just a filler by the way. Next chapter will be the one with Brona's family! Which will be hopefully be up by Saturday or Sunday. So please review! **

**Peace out!**

**Mystery Girl 911.**


	7. Shock, Tears, and Disappointment

**Chapter 7: Shock, Tears, and Disappointment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**Special Thanks To….**

**Dana2184 for reviewing!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever for reviewing!**

**Teshia14 for reviewing!**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, following or reviewing!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologise in advance for the length I know it's a little long but I couldn't find a perfect spot to cut it in half.**

"It feels weird to be cold." Kendall admitted.

Kendall and Brona where on Brona's porch back in Minnesota to surprise her parents.

"Yeah it doesn't help that it takes them along time to open the door." Brona said.

"Well it gives me time to do this." Kendall smiled and cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. Brona kissed him back.

The door opened and they broke away from the kiss.

"I won't tell Mom or Dad about that." A boy around twelve said.

"Joey!" Brona smiled and gave her little brother a hug.

"I can honestly say I have missed you." He admitted.

"Nice to see you again Josephine." Kendall smiled.

"Likewise Kenderella." Joey laughed and they gave each other a bear hug. Joey took their bag inside.

Kendall took hold of Brona's hand as they went inside. Brona looked around the house it was the same has she had left it. Same furniture, different order and of course tidy.

"Hey something's never changed." Brona smiled. A woman with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes stopped washing the dishes and turned around.

"Brona, Kendall?!" She gasped. "What a surprise?"

"I think that's why they call it a surprise visit." Brona told her before giving her mother a hug.

"Nice to see you again Mama Cox." Kendall said and gave her a hug.

"How long are you staying for?" Mama Cox asked.

"Two or three days." Brona told her.

"You two can have your room. I can trust you if I let you share a room?" Mama Cox asked.

"Yes mom. We're just going to unpack." Brona said.

_Brona's Room_

Brona's room was fairly big. It consists of a double bed, a couch, a wardrobe, a desk, a coffee table, one of those seat/windowsill thingy, and it has its own small bathroom. And of course the walls were plastered in posters, pictures and paintings.

"I can't believe I'm in Brona Cox's room!" Kendall exclaimed.

"Kendall you have been in my room a _gazillion_ times." Brona told him.

"Yeah but not as your boyfriend." Kendall smiled.

"And that makes a difference because?" Brona asked.

"Because there's your couch and there's your bed." Kendall pointed out.

"So you know were the furniture is."

"I meant for making out."

"Really? Please don't tell me you've fantasied about this."

"No."

"Phew."

"You were wearing your cheerleader outfit."

"Oh my God." Brona gasped and closed the door. Kendall sat down on the couch.

_After Awhile_

Brona resting fully in her boyfriend's lap with her hands gently cupping Kendall's cheeks. Brona's knees were bent on either side of the Kendall's sitting form and she was moving their lips together slowly and deeply. Kendall had his arms wrapped around Brona's waist firmly. He was kissing her back sweetly. Brona gently fist Kendall's shirt with one of her hands while the other one slowly traced patterns on the blonde's cheek. There was a knock on the door. Brona got off Kendall and lay on her bed.

"Come in." Brona said. Her three brothers came in. "Joe, what's up?" Brona asked.

"You know how your relationship isn't a secret to the world and magazines and websites want stuff of you two." Joey asked.

"No dude that is so uncool." Brona complained.

Brona looked at Kendall and he nodded.

"Guys we need to talk to you. I think you need to sit down." Brona said and sat down beside Kendall. Her brothers sat down on her bed. Kendall put his arms around her.

"Em you have to promise not to tell anyone yet." Brona told them.

"We promise." They all promised.

There was another knock on the door.

"Hey Brona, have you see my hair straightener?" Her older sister Courtney asked.

"Courts I think you need to sit down too." Brona said.

"Ok..." She replied looking at her younger sister concerned and sat down beside her brothers.

"Em I'm, I'm." Brona stuttered.

"It's ok baby." Kendall whispered in her ear.

"I'm pregnant with Kendall's baby." Brona blurted out.

"What?" Herolder brothers shouted and stood up.

"Dude you fucked and knocked up my sister that is so not cool!" Joey said.

Brona and Courtney looked at him shocked.

"Who taught him that word?" Courtney and Brona shouted looking at the twins.

"Em let's change the subject..." Tim suggested.

"There's a person growing inside you?" Jim asked.

"At least I hope it's a person." Brona smiled.

"We're keeping the baby." Kendall told them.

"We're not going to beat the crap out of you." Jim and Tim said.

"You're not?!" Kendall and Brona shouted.

"No." Jim replied.

"Why do you sound shocked?" Tim asked.

_A little while later_

Kendall and Brona were sitting on the couch in the living room. One of his arms was around her and the other was on her belly.

"Ok so you needed to talk to us." Mama Cox said and sat down on the two seater and Mr Cox sat down beside her.

"Yeah mom dad I don't know how to say this. Em Kendall you tell them." Brona decided.

"Why me?" Kendall asked.

"Because I've told everyone so far." Brona told him.

"Ok Mr and Mrs Cox em you're going, to be grandparents." Kendall said.

"I'm pregnant with Kendall's baby." Brona admitted.

"You hear that were going to be grandparents!" Mr Cox said excitedly.

"Dad you're ok with this?" Brona asked.

"Yeah I am." Mr Cox smiled.

"No threatening to put your foot up someone's ass?" Brona asked.

"No. Kendall I give you my blessing to be a part of this baby's life and no I won't kill you."

"I'm very grateful Mr Cox." Kendall nodded.

Mama Cox had a look of shock and disappointment on her face which made Brona's heart sink. Mama Cox got up and headed for her room.

_That Night_

Kendall was in his boxers and a T-shirt holding his crying lover tightly. He held her head and let her bury it in his chest.

"She hates me." Brona whimpered.

"She does not hate you." Kendall reassured her. "Baby you're too beautiful to cry."

"That look on her face it keeps replaying in my head." Brona cried.

"Shhh…" Kendall hushed and kissed her on the head. "Everything is going to be fine."

It really hurt him to see his girlfriend upset.

"What if she never wants to see or talk to me ever again?"

"She will. Trust me maybe she just needed time to take everything in."

"Maybe your right."

"Now let's watch some TV to cheer you up." Kendall suggested. Brona kissed him and Kendall smiled.

"Babe I really need to tell you something." Brona admitted and Kendall pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah?"

"Kendall you are my everything. Right now you're my hero." Brona said fighting back the tears.

"I feel the same way about you." Kendall smiled and gave her a long sweet kiss.

_Next morning _07_:15_

Brona woke up and the sunshine comes into the room through the curtains, lightening up the whole space and making her blind for a few seconds when she opened eyes first. She closed her eyes again and she turned over to avoid the sun shining straight into her eyes.She opened her eyes when she didn't feel a warm, loving, gentle body next to her.

"Kendall?" Brona called quietly. She then noticed a note on her bed.

Good morning babe and baby.

Your probably wondering where I am well stay in bed try to get back to sleep if you can. DONT MOVE from your BEDROOM! I'm in your house don't worry. I'll be up soon.

Lots of love

Kendall

Xoxo! (Lots more where that came from)

"Oh my guy." Brona smiled.

She got up from her bed and did her hair and went to her en-suite bathroom and brushed her teeth. She fixed her face by washing it and removing the sleep from her eyelashes. She put on deodorant and she put on Kendall's favourite perfume on her neck. Brona got back under her covers and positioned herself carefully and pretend to be asleep. She heard footsteps.

Kendall came into her room holding a tray which he placed on her desk. He closed the door and He sat down on the bed and kissed the sleeping girl. He could feel her kiss him back. He slowly pulled away.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Kendall smiled and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Good morning." Brona smiled back.

"Good morning baby. Daddy's here." Kendall said and pulled back her T-shirt revealing her skin and he kissed her tummy.

"You're only using that as an excuse to kiss my stomach." Brona told him.

"Yes I do." Kendall responded and put his arms around her. He nuzzled his nose lovingly into her neck. "You smell awesome." Kendall then started to suck on her neck.

"Mmm Kendall." Brona moaned quietly.

Kendall looked up from her neck.

"I made you breakfast." Kendall got up and brought over the tray.

"I think I love you more if possible." Brona smiled and he brought the tray over to her bed and he sat down beside her.

"Ok I have cereal, toast and pancakes that your sister helped me make. Also I made you tea." Kendall told her.

"Aww first time you made me breakfast in bed, well in Minnesota." Brona said and kissed him on the cheek.

"You remember the first time I made you breakfast in bed." Kendall laughed.

"Yeah you were up at six. You burnt everything at your first go and then you called Jo to come and help you. Then when she went you came in with a tray and you were naked. Then we made love afterwards." Brona smiled.

"Best breakfast ever." Kendall admitted.

"Yeah." Brona sighed.

"I'm sure your mom will come around." Kendall reassured her.

"I hope so." Brona told him.

_10:35_

Brona and Kendall came down the stairs and into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Hey guys." Courtney greeted them and she was holding a box.

"What's up Courts?" Kendall smiled.

Brona looked at the box. "What's with the box?"

"I thought you might like to take some baby clothes." Courtney told her and handed her the box. "There are boys and girls clothes in there."

"Thank you." Brona gave her a weak smile and Courtney joined them on the couch.

"Mom will come around baby sis." Courtney told her. "She has too. I mean she's wonderfully weird!"

Joey ran down the stairs with a duffel bag and a hockey stick and ran over to the couch.

"Ok I have a hockey match on now, Mom isn't up, Dad's gone to work so will one of you drive me? Oh and please!" Joey asked.

"I'll do it." Kendall offered.

"Thanks Kendall." Joey said.

"See you later." Kendall told Brona.

"Bye sweetie." Brona smiled and gave Kendall a long sweet kiss.

"Aww..." Courtney said at the same time Joey said. "Eww..."

"Bye Joe, good luck." Brona smiled and kissed her brother's head.

"Good Luck Joey!" Courtney said.

"Bye guys." Joey called and him and Kendall left.

"Oh if mom's in bed then who's opening the salon! Oh I gotta go!" Courtney said. "I'll be back later! Bye Brona!"

"Bye Courts!" Brona waved.

_Later_

Brona was over at the Garcia residence with all their mothers except Mama Knight who was in LA, and her mother who was in bed.

"Please, please, please tell me the story again!" Brona begged.

"You've heard the story about a million times." Mama Mitchell told her.

"Yeah, I know! But please, please tell it to me again!" Brona said.

"Ok well as you know I was your mother's wedding planner." Mama Diamond started.

"And you drove all of us insane!" Mama Garcia told her. "I've heard of Bridezilla but never the wedding planner-zilla."

"Hey, hey, I wasn't that bad!" Mama Diamond admitted.

"Just tell the story!" Brona told them.

_Flashback_

_The Day before Sandra Walsh's & Jerry Cox's wedding_

_In A Café_

Sandra and her brother Gary sat down on a couch in a café. A waitress comes up and gives them their coffee.

"Oh no, no, no, let me get this." Gary told her.

"Thanks Gary. Also thank you for agreeing to walk me down the aisle tomorrow." Sandra smiled.

"No problem. I may not be Dad but I'm a close second." Gary said.

"No you're not! If I wanted a close second I would have picked Harry! But you're my oldest brother." Sandra told him. Her mobile phone rings and she looks at it. "Oh, it's my wedding planner. She's driving me crazy! *She answers* Hello... Hey, ok, stop screaming! Ok? So, chicken. All right, so salmon, either way. I don't-I don't... it doesn't matter to me!"

Brooke entered with a headset on and she's speaking into the microphone. "Well, it matters to me!"

"Well, I don't care, so you pick!" Sandra told her.

"Did you just hang up on me? *she hangs up too* All right, look, I need you at the rehearsal dinner tonight at 1800 hours." Brooke informed her.

"Uh-uh. Ok. But there is only 24 hours in the day." Sandra said.

"You don't know military time?" Brooke asked and Sandra shook her head. "Just subtract twelve."

"Ok so six!" Sandra smiled. "Hey I just learned something!"

"Ok. Hold on. *her mobile phone rings* Diamond here! No! I said it has to be there by 4 o'clock. Goodbye. *she hangs up* Oh, how hard it is to make an ice sculpture?"

"Ice sculpture? That sounds really fancy! I told you I just want a simple wedding." Sandra said.

"Please... honey, leave the details to me. Now I wanna make this day as special for you as I can. Now, ok, I was thinking that the harpist should wear white." Brooke smiled.

"Yeah! Hey something we agree on!" Sandra smiled.

_Later_

"So, you know I'm filling in for our dad, tomorrow, right?" Gary asked Jerry.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, thanks for doing that, it means a lot Sandra."

"Oh, hey, my pleasure. So what are your intentions with my sister?"

"I intend to marry her."

"Oh, a smartass." Gary stated and Jerry looks at him bewildered. "No, no, no, I understand you plan to support your wife by being a mechanic? Isn't that kind of unstable?"

"Em well my Dad is passing me down his shop so…."

"Strike two!"

"You're right. She probably will support me. Hey, unless we move in with you, bro?"

"Strike three! You only get one more, Jerry!"

_Next Day_

_Jennifer's & Sandra's apartment_

"Yeah and then they fall in love." Jennifer laughed and so did Sandra.

Sylvia comes in holding a box with Sandra's wedding dress in it followed by Joanna and Brooke who is wearing her headset.

"Happy wedding day!" They all cheered but Jennifer and Sandra couldn't stop laughing.

"Ok someone's had enough champagne." Joanna said and took their glasses of them.

"Oh sorry guys. We were just saying what if I had a daughter and Jen had a son and they were in love. Like that would every happen!" She giggled and they all started laughing.

"Ok, go and get your hair and make-up done, and I'll take care of everything." Brook said.

Chris Diamond and Jack Knight walked into the apartment.

"Hey how's Jerry?" Sandra asked.

"Good Sandy. David and Carlos are helping him find- *sees Brooke's angry expression* I-I mean helping tie his shoe." Jack replied. "(To Chris) she scares me."

Chris nodded and patted his back. "Hey, what are you guys gonna do?" Chris asked.

"About what?" Sylvia asked.

"The blizzard. We just saw on the news, it's like the worst snow storm in 20 years! They already closed all the bridges and tunnels." Chris informed them and opened the curtains revealing the storm.

"Ooh! But the band and the photographer are coming all the way in from Wisconsin!" Joanna shirked.

"I don't think they are." Jack said sympathetically.

"So sorry Sandra." Chris apologised.

"Looks like the weddings off." Sandra whimpered.

_Chris & Brooke's Apartment_

"Well, the hotel lost its power." Brooke said.

"Yeah according to the news, most of the Minnesota did." Carlos informed them.

"Since when do you watch the news?" Joanna asked.

"Uh, for your information, since they hired a very hot weather girl." Carlos smirked but the smirked soon faded when Sylvia hit the back of his head. "See this is why I wear a helmet!"

"I can't believe you guys aren't going to be able to get married today." David admitted.

"I know." Sandra groaned.

"Wow, you know, it's so beautiful out there. You always wanted to get married outside. Why don't you guys just do it on the street?" Jennifer suggested.

"What?" Sandra asked.

"Well, look, it's hardly snowing anymore. I mean you couldn't ask for a more romantic setting. This could be the simple wedding you've always wanted!" Jennifer told her.

"What do you think?" Sandra asked Jerry.

"I think I wanna get married to you today." Jerry admitted.

"Me too! Brooke, do you think we could do it?" Sandra asked.

"YES! All your family is down from Ireland and all Jerry's is down from Wisconsin and Cloquet." Brooke replied.

"BOO! Packer's fan!" Everyone shouted playfully.

"Hey, hey, Sandy's Irish." Jerry pointed out.

"Yeah but honey I support the Vikings." Sandra smiled.

_Later _

_Outside_

They are a bunch of people arranging chairs, shovelling snow and making other preparations.

"OK LET'S GET THESE CHAIRS OUT HERE! Chris, hit the Christmas lights." Brooke ordered. He does so and the lights above the chairs light up. Brooke looks satisfied. "Looks good honey!"

"Jerald!" A woman shirked she had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had a man with a bald patch and red turning grey hair.

"Hey! You made it. Great!" Jerry smiled and kissed his mother's cheek and hugged his father.

"It's lovely. The lights and the snow. I could look at them forever." Mrs Cox smiled.

"Good luck son. Come on, sweetheart." Mr Cox said and escorted his wife to their seats.

_Inside The bottom Floor of the Apartment Building _

"So, you're ready to do this?" Brooke asked.

"Uhuh, uhuh... Oh my God! This is really happening." Sandra shirked.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you honey." Jennifer smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Sandra said.

"I love you." Joanna said and Sandra leans into give her a hug.

"Oh, wait, wait, wait! No hugs. The dresses... Oh what the hell." Brooke responded and they all hug.

"I love you guys." Sandra smiled.

"We love you." The girls replied.

"Okay. It's zero hour. All teams execute on my count. Let's get this show on the road." Brooke told them.

Brooke, Jennifer, Joanna, Sylvia and Ciara (Sandra's sister) headed outside.

"Okay, hit it." Brooke ordered and a man turned on the stereo and The Way You Look Tonight started playing.

Jennifer and Jack walk down the aisle followed by Sylvia and Carlos, Joanna and David, and Ciara and Eric (Jerry's brother).

"Chris, Chris, why are you just standing there, where is your bridesmaid? We've got a broken arrow. Bridesmaid down! Oh, that's me." Brooke realised and they walk down the aisle.

_Inside_

"Ready?" Gary asked.

"Okay." Sandra replied sounding nervous.

"Okay."

"Oh wait, oh no. Wait."

She takes off the coat, she is wearing over her wedding dress, which is white and has a different shade of white petticoat underneath which shows at one side where the dress is lifted up to about the height of her hip and connected to the petticoat. She's wearing a veil over her curly hair and a low cut top with straps only just hanging over her shoulders.

"Wow! Aren't you gonna be cold?"

"I don't care... I'll be my something blue."

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

They start to leave. The band stereo to play "Here, There and Everywhere" by the Beatles. The crowd rises from their seats. Sandra and Gary walk down the aisle. Sandra really glows with happiness. So does Jerry who watches her walk down the aisle. Sandra and Gary arrive.

"Y'know it's never too late to change your mind." Gary joked which earned him a hard playfully punch in the shoulder. Gary looks at Jerry. "The rest of your life Jerry."

Sandra rolls her eyes and walks to her bridesmaids.

"My God! Aren't you freezing?" Jerry asked.

"Na-ah." She replied.

"Friends and family... Thank you all for being here to witness this blessed event. The cold has now spread to my special place... so I'm gonna do the short version of this. Sandra and Jerry are perfect for each other. And I know I speak for everyone here... when I wish them a lifetime of happiness. Who has the rings?" The priest asked.

Jack hands the priest the rings.

"Okay..." The priest nodded.

"When I was growing up, I never knew what I wanted but I always knew that something was missing. But now I'm standing here today, knowing that I have everything I'm ever gonna need... You are my new family." Sandra said and put the ring on his finger.

"Sandra you're so beautiful. You're so kind, you're so generous. You're so wonderfully weird. Every day with you is an adventure, and I can't believe how lucky I am, and I can't wait to share my life with you forever." Jerry said and put the ring on her finger.

"Sandra, do you take this man to be your husband?" The priest asked.

"I do." Sandra smiled.

"Jerry, do you take this woman to be your wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Jerry responded.

"I now pronounce you... husband and wife." The priest asked.

Jerry and Sandra share a passionate and sweet kiss.

"I got married! Could someone get me a coat, I'm freaking freezing!" Sandra confessed.

_End of Flashback _

"That sounds like mom." Brona smiled.

"God, and now Sandy and Jen are going to be Grandparents." Joanna nodded.

"There old." Brooke joked and Sylvia and Joanna laughed.

"Wait guys aren't there like just a few months of age difference between you guys?" Brona asked.

"There so young." The mother's replied and Brona rolled her eyes.

_Later_

Kendall came back into Brona's house and saw Brona in the kitchen taking some pills he went over to her. "No, no, no, no, I know you're upset but this is not the way to go."

"Would you relax? It's just aspirin." Brona admitted. Kendall studied her face, her cheeks were tear stained and her eyes were red. She had been crying again. Kendall placed both of his hands on her cheeks and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"What's up?" Kendall asked and kissed her gently.

"I was watching Revenge and Victoria and Charlotte had a mother daughter moment and then I went to Mom's room and she wasn't there." Brona whimpered and tears started to fall again. She snuggled up into Kendall's chest and Kendall wrapped his arms around her.

"Well the reason why she wasn't here is because we went shopping."

Brona tilted her head up. "What?"

"Yeah. I talked to her and then somehow she convinced me to come shopping with her and we bought a thing or two for the baby."

The door opened and Mama Cox came in holding two shopping bags. Brona let go of Kendall and ran over to her Mom who held out open arms. Brona hugged her.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I needed time to take everything in, I probably would have done the same thing if you were thirty and pregnant. My baby girl is having a baby that's a lot of information to take in and that's only seven words long!" Mama Cox said cradling her baby girl.

"It's ok Mom. I'm sorry too." Brona admitted.

"It's ok. I want you to know that I'm going to be there for you." Mama Cox told her.

"I already know that." Brona smiled.

Kendall smiled from the kitchen looking at the happy moment he helped created. Courtney came into the kitchen and awed.

"You did something, didn't you?" Courtney smiled.

"Maybe." Kendall replied.

"Huh, maybe you're more than the seven year old that got his head stuck in our fence."

"Courts."

"Yeah?"

"That was James."

"Huh, I do I get you guys mixed up."

**A/N: Hey Guys! Well done for reading all that, I didn't intend for this to be that long but one thing led to another and so this happened! What did you think? I think I should tell you that hopefully in the chapter after the next you're going to find out about the gender of the baby! Ok I could have just ruined that for you…. Anyway please review! And thank you for everyone who has had!**

**Peace out,**

**Mystery Girl 911!**


	8. Baby Books Are Fun

**Chapter 8: Baby Books Are Fun**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR**

**Special thanks to….**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who reviewed!**

**Dana2184 who reviewed!**

**Thank You!**

**Well here you go! **

Brona snuck up to the kitchen at six in the morning and went over to the fridge. She took out a tub of ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from a drawer. "Ooh I've missed you. He will never keep us apart again."

"Ok..." A male voice said.

"What? Carlos?" Brona asked and switched on the lights.

"Hey Brona! What you doing up?" Carlos asked.

"Em, don't tell Kendall. He made me promise I would lay of the ice-cream because I'm pregnant, but it's been really hard and I have cravings." Brona explained.

"I won't tell him." Carlos promised and went back to his book 'What to expect when you're expecting.' "Hey Brona listen, did you know that during pregnancy your fingers swell up to twice their size and never go back."

Brona looks down at her fingers. "Oh my…God! Let me see that!" She demanded and grabs the book from him.

Carlos started laughing. "You fall for it every time!"

"I'm going back to bed." Brona grunted.

Brona put the ice-cream back in the freezer and headed to her's and Kendall's room. She hopped into the double bed and snuggled up to Kendall.

_Morning_

_Thanksgiving_

Brona looked in the full length mirror fixing her dress. Kendall came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"You look sexy." Kendall admitted. Brona was wearing a short red causal dress.

"I look fat." Brona admitted and turned into his chest and put her arms around his neck. "I gained like eight pounds."

"Yeah but you mostly gained it in your breasts, so it's ok." Kendall said without thinking and Brona raised an eyebrow. "You can hit me if you want."

"No I'm saving my anger for when I go into labour." Brona replied.

"So have you given any thought to what I asked you last night?"

"Some."

"Enough to give me an answer?"

"No I'm sorry I need more time."

"Hey its fine, you take as much time as you need."

"Thanks for being so understanding. It's just a really big step for us."

"Hey it's the least I can do. You just think about it."

Kendall smiled and moved their lips slowly and deeply together.

"I love you." Kendall smiled.

"I love you too." Brona said and they headed to the kitchen were Mama Knight was cooking dinner.

"Good morning." Mama Knight said.

"Happy thanksgiving!" They both replied and moved over to the couch were the others were.

"Hey mommy and daddy!" Carlos joked and Brona rolled her eyes at Carlos' new nicknames for them.

"Hey." They both said.

"What you doing?" Brona asked seeing her pregnancy books scattered all over the living room floor.

"Reading." Everyone replied.

"My pregnancy books?" Brona questioned.

"Yup!" They responded.

"We said we'd be there for you." Jo started.

"So the best way to do that is understand what you're going through." Logan told her.

"Okay…." Kendall said and they both sat down on the couch.

"Your seven weeks pregnant right?" Camille asked.

"Yup." Brona smiled and looked at Kendall. "Our first appointment is next week."

"Yeah." Kendall smiled and kissed her.

"Then before we know it we'll have a mini Kena running around the place." Katie said.

"Yeah!" Brona smiled. "Let's go help Mama Knight."

Brona, Jo and Camille went over to the kitchen.

"Hey Kendall, listen, you know that right now, your baby's only this big?" James asked measured it with his thumb and finger. "This is your baby. (in baby-like voice) Hi Daddy!"

"Hello!" Kendall waved.

_Later On_

Just before dinner Kendall dragged Brona into their bedroom.

"Have you decided yet?" Kendall asked and took hold of her two hands.

"Baby I -." Brona was interrupted and let go of his hands to put her hands on his cheeks.

"What if I show it to you? Then that would help you decide. Would it?" Kendall asked.

"Ok, but I want you to know that size does not matter. The only guy I want to be having a baby with and moving forward with is you, and if you say this is how we're going to move forward then I say yes."

Kendall picked her up and Brona wrapped her legs around his waist. "You have just made me the happiest man in the world."

"And I'm the luckiest person that ever lived." Brona smiled and connected their lips.

X

Jo was in the kitchen putting out dinner plates on the table while James, Carlos, Logan, Camille and Katie watched the football game or parade because they keep switching the channel.

"Hey, isn't weird to think about how next year at this time they'll be a little baby at the table?" Jo asked and Logan turns around in horror. "Brona's! But good to know where you're at!"

Brona and Kendall came out of their bedroom joint at the hip and they were but smiling.

"Ugh guys! One of you guys is already pregnant you can't keep going at each other." James told them.

"Oh no, dude, no, no, no. We weren't doing anything." Brona told him and her and Kendall joined them on the couch.

"Then why all smiles?" Katie asked.

Kendall and Brona happy exchanged glances.

"We are excited for our first scan." Kendall said

"Yeah I think we all are." Carlos admitted.

"Kids dinners ready!" Mama Knight called.

_At dessert_

"Em guys me and Kendall have a special announcement." Brona started and Kendall took hold of her hand and they both smiled.

"Ok! Just announce it already!" Carlos said sounding impatient but excited.

"Ok well..." Kendall started. "We're moving in together."

"Em…you already share a room…" Logan trailed off.

"Oh let me rephrase that." Brona said. "Em we're moving out of 2J into our own apartment."

"I felt like we'd take up a lot of space seeing that were having a baby. I think it'd be more comfortable for everyone." Kendall said.

"Where is the apartment?" Katie asked.

"Yeah Kendall where is the apartment?" Brona asked.

"It's a surprise." Kendall smirked.

"Ugh, I don't even get a say in the furniture." Brona told them.

"You brave, brave girl." Jo said.

"Let me be the first to say Congratulations." Mama Knight smiled and gave the others a look.

"Congratulations!" They all cheered.

_Next Week_

"I can't believe I'm moving out today! Ooh and it's my first scan too! Exciting!" Brona smiled. "But I am nervous about the apartment situation."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's lovely." Mama Knight told her.

"He showed to you, didn't he?" Brona asked.

"Sweetie the night before he asked you we went apartment shopping. I was not letting him do it alone. Trust me you're going to love it." Mama Knight replied.

"Thanks Mama Knight." Brona smiled and gave her a hug.

"You ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah I'm so excited!" Brona cheered and slid her arm around his waist.

"Ok baby lets go look at our baby." Kendall said and Brona rolled her eyes.

_While Brona & Kendall Were At the Hospital_

Camille and James were packing boxes.

"Y'know Brona's going to freak if all the boxes aren't labelled." Camille told him.

James nodded in agreement and picked up a marker and started writing on the box. "Box of crap."

"Yeah." Camille nodded.

"Ooh box of Kendall's hid-e-ous clothes." James said and wrote it on the next box.

"Ok don't go overboard with insulting the boxes." Camille warned him. Jo, Logan, Carlos and Katie came holding a box or two each.

"I think that's everything." Katie admitted.

"Wow this is wild." Logan said.

"Yeah, I wonder where will our new hang out be." Carlos said. "Will it even be at the Palmwoods?"

"It's kinda unlikely; would they be able to afford it?" Jo asked.

Mama Knight keep her head down and continued to stir her cookie dough mixture.

"I'd give anything to know where it was or what it was like." Camille admitted and they all nodded in agreement. They all looked up in realization and turned their heads to Mama Knight.

"Mom, do you know anything?" Katie asked.

"No, I know nothing." Mama Knight lied and put her head back down. She stirred faster when they all looked away but they keep the deadly silence. Mama Knight felt beads of sweat form on her forehead. "I know EVERYTHING!"

They all looked at her with grins. "Tell us more!"

_Two Hours Later_

_2J_

"The baby's healthy." Brona announced as her and Kendall walked into the apartment.

"That's great." Logan smiled.

"Yeah! A good heart Dr Williams said." Kendall informed them.

"Yayee!" Carlos cheered.

"Ok wanna see the apartment now?" Kendall asked.

"Yes!" Brona blurted out.

"Ok." Kendall asked and put his two hands over her eyes. "Can you see?"

"No."

"Ok let's go." Kendall told her and guided her out of the apartment.

"Brona's going to be so happy and relieved." Camille said.

X

"Kendall are we nearly there?" Brona asked. She just climbed three flight of stairs and they went on a car ride were she had to wear a blindfold.

"We're here at our door." Kendall told her and opened it. He helped her in and took his hands of her eyes and she gasped.

"Oh….my….God." Brona gasped and hugged him.

The walls are painted light beige in the living room. The apartment has an open plan, mainly comprised of the kitchen and the living room. The apartment has three bedrooms, a bathroom; there is a door beyond the bathroom that is one of the bedrooms.

"Ok, ok, this is our room." Kendall pointed to the one on the left. "And this can be the nursery." Kendall pointed to the one on the right. "And that's the guest bedroom and that's the bathroom. This is the kitchen and that's the living room." Kendall took hold of her hands. "What do you think?"

"I love it." Brona replied and kissed him. "How can we afford it?"

"Well, I talked to Gustavo and Kelly convinced him to give us a little extra mula."

"I can't believe we live here."

"I know. Do you have the scan?"

"Yeah." Brona said and took out about ten pictures of their baby.

"How many did you get?"

"Well we want one, your mom wants one, my mom wants one, my grand-"

"I get it."

Kendall took one of the pictures and picked up an empty picture frame that was on a small table beside the couch and placed it in the frame. "Happy moving in together day!"

"Aww, I can't believe in seven months we'll have our baby."

"Yeah, I wonder what gender it is."

There was a knock on the door and Brona raised an eyebrow. Kendall walked over to the door to answer it.

"Hey neighbour!" Logan waved.

"Hey." Kendall smiled and let him, James, Carlos, Katie, Mama Knight, Jo and Camille in.

"We live in the Palmwoods?" Brona asked and Kendall nodded. "But we took a car ride?!"

"Yeah I just keep circling around in the parking lot." Kendall told her. "Look at our apartment number."

Brona nodded and opened their door and looked at the front and gasped. "We live in 2K."

"Yeah." Kendall smiled.

"2K aka our new hang out!" Carlos cheered.

X

Kendall came out of their bedroom to see Brona looking at the living room and kitchen. He leaned up against the door. "You coming to bed?"

"Yeah…it's just something doesn't feel right…." The brunette admitted.

"What doesn't feel right?" Kendall asked.

"Mmm…..Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You wore shoes on the furniture. Didn't you?"

"Ok, how the hell did you know that? Did Logan tell you?"

"No. I just knew, I'm physic."

"I'm actually starting to believe that." Kendall said. "Come on let's go to bed."

Kendall walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and brought her into the bedroom.

X

"Mmm damn. Loving the view sexy." A voice came from behind Brona, surprising her and making her jump. The brunette was working at the stove, pans of various foods sizzling in them, delicious smelling scents filling the apartment's kitchen. Brona didn't have time to turn around because a set of arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Kendall."

"It's a good one so far. Is this my shirt?" The blonde boy gave a gentle tug to the shirt his roommate was wearing.

"Mm-hmm."

"It's sexy on you." Kendall purred, kissing her exposed shoulder. Actually, since the shirt on Brona was pretty big, half her right shoulder and neck were visible to the world.

"No dessert before breakfast." Brona teased. "But it's dessert time somewhere!"

"So true!" The blonde said and Brona turned on the stove before turning around to him and they started making out.

The door opened but neither of them noticed until someone coughed. Brona and Kendall pulled away from the kiss and looked at the visitor.

"Really?" Logan questioned.

"I told you it was a bad idea giving them a key each." Brona whispered to Kendall. "Good morning guys! What's up?" Brona asked grabbing her robe seeing that she was only wearing Kendall's shirt.

"We're here for breakfast!" Carlos smiled.

"Ok." Brona said and went back to cooking.

**A/N: Hey guys! What you think? Did you think Kendall purposed at first? Well in the next chapter you will find out the gender of the baby. Do you want it up as soon as possible or should I tease you….choose wisely. Please review! Well till next time,**

**Peace out,**

**Mystery Girl 911!**


	9. Super Powers

**Chapter 9: Super Powers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Special Thanks To…**

**Dana2184 who reviewed!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_2J_

"Just a little more." Brona smiled putting whipped cream and syrup on her pancakes.

"Brona if you put on any more it won't be pancakes it'd be cream and syrup." Logan teased.

Brona took the can of cream and sprayed some on Logan's nose.

"You try to being pregnant!" Brona giggled.

"I'm good." Logan admitted and they sat down on the couch beside Carlos and James.

"Where's Kendall?" James asked.

"I let him sleep in." Brona replied.

"Hey how come when I plaster my pancakes with cream and syrup you give out to me but when Brona does its ok?" Carlos complained.

"I have to eat for two me and the baby." Brona told him.

"Godparents have you made any decisions yet?" James asked.

"No!" Brona admitted.

"Good morning guys!" Kendall yawned as he entered the apartment.

"Baby's kicking again." Brona told them.

"Must be happy to see its daddy." Kendall smiled and four hands appeared on her stomach.

"You've got an athlete there which is no shocker." Logan said.

"Yeah. Hey where were you this morning I had no one to wake up too." Kendall asked.

"I wanted let you sleep in and I had stuff to do this morning." Brona said before kissing him.

"Ok." Kendall looked down at his watch. "We better go we don't want to be late."

"Yeah. I'm so excited." Brona smiled.

_Hospital_

"Brona Cox." The nurse called. She had cloned hair that was plaited and she had blue eyes.

Kendall took hold of Brona's hand as they entered the room.

"How's my favourite parenting team today?" She asked.

"Excited." Brona smiled.

"You can sit there and I will be back in a minute." She told them and left.

"This is it." Brona smiled.

"I know." Kendall smiled back at her and kissed her swollen bump.

"I love you." Brona said.

"I love you too." Kendall smiled and pushed her hair behind ear.

"Ok let's take a look then." The nurse smiled and set up the sensor. "This could be a little cold."

Brona nodded and Kendall squeezed her hand gently. The nurse rubbed gel on Brona's stomach and then put the sensor on it and moved it around.

"Ok want to know the gender?" The nurse asked.

"Yes." Kendall nodded.

"You guys are having a healthy girl and boy."

"WHAT?!" Brona asked completely shocked.

A wide grin appeared on Kendall's face and then he fainted.

"Didn't Dr Williams tell you at your first scan, that you were having twins?" She asked.

"Well she did say the two hearts are beating fine but I thought it was me and the baby and I was like good because I'm having a baby." Brona admitted.

"Well they are both healthy and strong." The nurse told her.

Brona smiled. "I actually always wanted twins. And I guess I should have seen this coming."

"Why does your family have a history of twins?"

"Well my two older brothers are twins."

"What do we do about him?"

Brona looked down at Kendall.

"Kendall, Katie's making with a guy who owns a motorcycle." Brona said. Kendall quickly got to his feet. "Promise you won't faint when I'm in labour."

"I promise it's just I'm shocked. We're having twins!" Kendall smiled.

"I know!" Brona smiled back at him.

"Here is the scan." The nurse smiled and handed them the scan.

_The Car_

"Should we tell them that were having twins?" Brona asked.

"Why not?" Kendall wondered.

"Well when there waiting outside delivery room and the nurse comes out and she's like wanna meet Baby girl and Baby boy Cox. And there like WHAT!"

"Yeah ok so we don't tell the gender or that their twins. So were naming them Baby Girl and Baby Boy?"

"No I want something classy like, Bambi and Bambo!" Brona giggled. "I'm messing we'll talk names later."

"Ok."

"Your sperm has super powers."

"How?"

"Well first it has super strength now it has the power to multiply."

Brona explained and Kendall laughed.

"Babies are kicking again!" Brona smiled. Kendall took one hand of the wheel and placed on her stomach. Brona places her hand on top of his.

"If Logan was here it'd be like TEN AND TWO KENDALL! TEN AND TWO!" Brona mocked.

"You are really good at Logan impressions."

"I know!"

"I better put my hand back on the wheel." Kendall admitted and started to pull his hand away Brona gently pulled it back.

"It's ok I don't mind."

"You sure you're not uncomfortable?"

"Kendall I'm uncomfortable when I'm not with you."

"I'd kiss you but I kinda have to watch the road."

"Yeah…. Godparents?"

_2J_

"Hey how did it go?" Logan asked who was sitting on the couch with his arm around Jo.

"Good baby's healthy." Brona smiled and she and Kendall sat down beside them.

"How about we all go out to dinner tonight just the four of us." Kendall suggested.

"Yeah sounds like fun." Jo replied.

"Great." Brona said.

_That evening_

Kendall, Brona, Jo and Logan were at a restaurant just finishing desert.

"Guys there's something we want to ask you." Kendall started.

"Yeah?" Logan said.

"Will you be the Godparents of our baby girl?" Brona asked.

"Of course we will." They both practically screamed.

"Please don't tell anyone we're having a girl or that you're the God parents yet." Kendall begged.

"Yeah don't worry we'll keep our mouths closed." Jo reassured them.

"We are going to spoil that kid of yours." Logan smiled.

_2J_

Brona & Kendall's Room

"Who's going to be the Godparents of our Baby boy." Brona asked Kendall. They were both lying on the bed.

"Well James is already a Godparent. What about Carlos and Camille?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, and that way my siblings won't kill each other." Brona laughed.

_Next Morning_

_Park_

Brona and Kendall were sitting down drinking smoothies.

"You wanted to see me?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah Carlos take a seat." Kendall replied.

"Ok if it's about the strawberry Cooley in your shower I don't know how it got there." Carlos lied.

"What there was no-" Brona started.

"That was you? My hair was all sticky." Kendall complained.

"Anyway that's not what we wanted to talk to you about. We have to wait for Camille." Brona told him.

"You needed to talk to me?" Camille said.

"Yeah take a seat." Brona told her.

"There's something we need to ask you." Kendall started.

"Will you be the Godparents of our baby boy?" Brona asked.

"Yes! Oh My God! Yes!" Camille smiled.

"Yes!" Carlos beamed.

"Please don't tell anyone we're having a boy and that you're the Godparents." Brona asked.

_Later That Day_

_2K_

Kendall and Brona sat down on their cream sofa watching the DVD of their sonogram while looking through the big books of names.

"Babe?" Brona asked.

"Yeah?"

"What about Jack?"

"That's my Dad's name."

"Why do you think I picked it?"

Kendall smiled and kissed her.

"Add it to the list." Kendall told her. "What about Zoey and Joey. Billy and Milly. Alex and Alexis-"

"Really?"

"I'm just being a smart ass."

_After Awhile_

Brona and Kendall looked at their list of names that they had picked and smiled.

_Girl_

Clara

Leslie

Erica

Nicole

Jessica

Deirdre

_Boy_

Jack

Noah

Daniel

Aran

Eric

Steven

**A/N: Hey Guys? Twins! Did you like that? I couldn't wait to get this chapter up. It could be a little while before I get the next chapter up, but I'll try my best! Also what do you guys think of the names? The twins probably won't be named until they're born. Please review!**

**Peace out!**

**Mystery Girl 911**


	10. You Dont Have To

**Chapter 10: You Don't Have To…..**

**A/N: Ok this chapter is a special because it's a crossover chapter! It's a crossover of Big time rush and That 70's Show. It just came out of me. Its ok if you've never watch it before it's not that confusing. It's a longish chapter. I got two bits of this from two episodes of That 70's Show.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own That 70's show or Big Time rush.**

**R.I.P: An old teacher of mine died recently, I think he had some cancer. He was in his early thirties and he had two young daughters. It was so sad. You wouldn't believe how much I cried. I'd just like thank you for being a great teacher and R.I.P.**

**Also check out Never Look Back On The Steps Your Taking by Ireland Maslow. It's a BTR story and its really good! So check it out or else!**

"Ok Eric let's go over this one more time." Brona told her uncle as they approached her Grandparent's house. He had brownish-red hair with green eyes. "What do you _not_ talk about?"

"Star wars." Eric replied.

"Good. What do we not want to hear from Red?"

"I will kick your ass."

"And what else."

"Dumbass."

"Ok I think that's everything."

Brona and Eric walked up to the slide door that led to the kitchen and opened it to see Jerry (Brona's Father) drinking a beer and Kitty (Brona's Granny) baking brownies. Kitty was a small woman with greying blonde short hair. Jerry had short wavy hair and clear blue eyes.

"Hey Dad! Hi Granny!" Brona smiled.

"Look at you sweetie." Kitty said seeing that Brona was now five months pregnant. "Did you eat too many brownies?"

"Yeah. Apparently when you do that you get pregnant." Brona replied.

"Hi Mom." Eric waved.

"Oh my baby!" Kitty shrieked and hugged the life out of him.

"*Cough* Mama's boy *cough*" Jerry and Brona coughed.

"Mom! Mom, let go." Eric said trying to get out of his mother's deadly grip.

"Where's Granddad?" Brona asked as she grabbed a coke from the fridge.

"He got some letter." Jerry informed her.

Red came into the kitchen wearing a smile and holding a letter. "I got a letter about the reunion."

"It is so nice to have a place where people applaud after you say how many people you shot." Kitty replied and brought the brownies over to the table.

"And this one is going to be special." Red told them. "You remember Larry Matthews?"

"Yeah the one with the most medals or something?" Brona asked.

"Yep. (Happily) The bastard finally died." Red smiled. "Struck by lightning. The sucker could dodge a bullet but Mother Nature got him straight in the ass."

"I only hope someone shouted 'fire in the hole'." Jerry joked.

"Now that he's gone I'll be the most decorated soldier there. Which means the added respect of my peers and plus enough free drinks to fill Mike Simpson's fake leg." Red told them.

Kitty laughs. "Y'know whenever you soldier buddies get together you have cocktails. I should have been in the army."

"So what you doing in honour of the dead soldiers?" Brona asked.

"Well, were kinda doing a speech like thing for them." Red told her.

"What about Jack Knight?" Eric asked.

"Yeah were going to include him to dumbass." Red said and Brona slapped her forehead.

"Eric!" She grunted.

"I didn't do anything!" Eric responded.

"Jack was a good kid." Red admitted. "A leader, he was reliable, kind, loyal and as stubborn as an ass."

Jerry smiled in memory of his best friend. "I remember when we smoked-" Jerry stopped speaking when he got a strange look from his Father and Mother and Brona slapped her forehead. "(Whisper) Eric say something."

"Why me?" Eric asked.

"Because you have the power of making things worse when no one else thinks it's possibly." Jerry replied.

Brona rolled her eyes at them and decided to change the subject. "Em, I can't believe you're selling the house."

"Well honey, we need a change of scenery. And Florida seems like the perfect place for us." Kitty told her.

"When are people going to start looking at the house?" Brona asked.

"Yesterday actually. So Red how did it go?" Kitty asked Red.

"Why don't you ask all the dumbasses that walked through here?" Red replied.

"So poorly then." Brona assumed.

"Maybe I should show the house today. I heard you're supposed to make a home feel warm, friendly and inviting. So you should probably leave." Kitty suggested.

"Yeah. I just don't have the patience for these people. I hate to admit it but I wish they were all dead." Red admitted.

"Dad." Eric said and shook his head.

"I said I _hate _to admit it!" Red pointed out.

* * *

_In the Car_

_On some back road_

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked.

"Do you see Red and Kitty's house _anywhere_?" Logan asked slightly raising his voice. Logan and Kendall sat in the front while James and Carlos sat in the back.

"Logan try to calm down." Kendall told him and Logan nodded trying to keep his full attention on the road.

"Carlos!" James groaned as Carlos snatched his Pop tiger magazine.

"I want to check my horoscope." Carlos told him.

"You're getting chocolate fingerprints on it!" James yelled and tried to pull the magazine off him. They both dropped the magazine and got into a girly slap fight.

Kendall looked in the mirror. "Hey! Don't make me come back there!"

* * *

"Kendall!" Brona shouted and got off the car she was sitting on to greet her boyfriend.

"Hey baby." Kendall smiled and kissed her. "Missed you."

"Missed you too."

James, Carlos and Logan joined Brona's cousin Amy on the hood of the car.

"See this is why she's with child." Amy said.

"Amy what are you doing here?" James asked.

"Nice to see you too." Amy joked knowing exactly what James meant. "Well, I know Red so I came here to support him."

"Irish test on Monday?" Logan asked.

"You betcha." Amy replied.

Kendall and Brona walked over to them holding hands.

"Hey guys!" Brona smiled.

"Huh. She notices us." Carlos joked but with a sarcastic flare.

"Huh, looks like you have a little sarcasm on your mouth there." Brona joked.

* * *

_Next Day_

_The Day of the Reunion_

"Grandma you don't have to sell the house. And you don't have to move." Brona told Kitty as she helped tidy the living room.

"I know I don't but I am." Kitty replied and Brona nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

"Ok show time." Kitty announced and did some jazz hands before answering the door.

She answered the door to a couple. The women had short blonde hair and hazel eyes and the male had a close shaved hairstyle that was black and blue eyes.

"Oh hello there. I'm Kitty Cox and this is my granddaughter Brona Cox. She's famous *Brona rolls her eyes* my daughter is also famous. Courteney Cox." Kitty smiled. "I am so excited to show you my home!"

The couple enter the house and Kitty stands in the middle of the living room while Brona offers them cookies.

"Ok well this is the living room, where I have spent many happy hours." Kitty said. "Not like happy hours like at a bar." Kitty taps the drink counter. "Although I would be lying if I said I didn't try to start that up around here."

"It's true." Brona added.

"Yeah, but I have spent many happy times with the kids in here before they moved so very far away." Kitty told them. "Oh wait! Sad! Follow me."

Kitty and Brona leaded them into the kitchen. "And this is my kitchen. And this is the table were Eric would do his homework and Jerry would play or try to play paper hockey, and where Laurie and Courteney would do their nails. Y'know I guess the six of us would never sit here together again."

Brona gave Kitty a faint smile and patted her shoulder.

"Em let's move on." Kitty said and led them into the dining room. "Now this is the dining room where we'd have all our special dinners and where Red's mother would always tell me my pot roast was too dry. But what does she know. She's in hell now."

"Y'know I've always thought I'd always serve dinner to my grandkids in here." Kitty told them. "Oh my gosh, I'm just chocking up."

"Em follow me." Brona told the couple and led them through the next door.

"Ok and here is the den." Kitty said. She looked at the border of the door. "Oh and these are them em markings on the door we'd measure the kids height when they were growing up. (Crying) But-but you'll probably just em paint over this." Kitty assumed. "You unfeeling bastards. Yeah, you will get this house when you pry it from my cold dead fingers. In fact let me show you one more thing; the door." Kitty opens the door and the confused couple exited.

"So you're not selling the house then?" Brona asked.

"Weren't you just there?" Kitty asked.

"I was. Bravo, bravo." Brona clapped before giving her Grandmother a hug. "I did say you didn't have too."

* * *

_The Reunion_

Brona looked at the picture of Jack Knight that was put up in his honour. She wiped the tear that rolled down her cheek. She'll always remember the very, very last time she saw him alive and the one before that. She'll always remember the time when she was thirteen and she found Kendall early dead in his bedroom. She turned away from the picture and scanned the room of people to find Kendall. He was nowhere to be seen. She spotted Logan over by the bar where he was talking to her Granddad and looking a little grossed out. She made her way over to him.

"That-that's in very em….horrific detail." Logan said.

"Granddad can I borrow Logan for like a sec?" Brona asked.

"Wait one minute I was just telling him a story about the time I was in Korea." Red replied.

"Yeah, em I need him now. And if you don't let me, then I'll tell Granny that her engagement ring is only worth 100 dollars." Brona told him.

"Ok son, we'll finish this story later." Red told him.

"Yeah if you can find me." Logan said and went with Brona. "Never let me join the army."

"Have you seen Kendall anywhere?" Brona asked.

"Em no. Sorry. Maybe you should try in the hall or something." Logan suggested.

Brona nodded and looked over at where Carlos and James were. "Ok you take James and Carlos away from my Granddad or no one will be sleeping tonight."

* * *

Brona walked out into the hallway to see a boy about her age with dirty blond hair sitting on a bench. He was bent over and his hands were clasped in his lap. Brona walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You ok Ken?" Brona asked and sat down beside him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kendall lied.

"Were you crying?" Brona asked studying his face seeing tearstained cheeks. But that was the only evidence because his eyes weren't red.

"No." Kendall sniffed.

"You can tell me anything."

"Just a few tears."

"If you want we can stop at the cemetery on the way home?"

"Thanks baby."

Kendall cracked a small smile and kissed her head.

_Two Days Later_

_2K_

Brona sighed seeing that Kendall was still in bed. She was keeping a close eye on him since they went to the cemetery two days ago. She was not letting a certain incident repeat itself.

_Flashback_

A thirteen year old Brona Cox walked up the stairs of the Knight residence holding a dish of lasagne. Kendall was home alone this weekend seeing that his mom and baby sister were visiting family.

"Kendall?" Brona called but there was no answer.

She furrowed her eyebrows and left the dish of lasagne down and continued to call out his name. She opened the door of his room and screamed. Kendall was lying on the ground with his arm cut deeply and bleeding with a big pool of blood around the area on which his arm was lying. He looked so pale and his eyes were slightly open. He tried to speak but nothing came out. Brona saw him clutching on to a razor in his other hand.

She went to his bathroom and grabbed three towels, a first aid kit and two glasses of water. She put everything down on the floor and got two pillows of his bed and used them to help him sit up. She took the razor out of his hand and took hold of his other arm.

She studied it very carefully knowing right then she had to act fast seeing that he nearly hit a vein. The cut was thin but deep. She grabbed a towel and applied pressure onto his arm hoping to stop the bleeding, if she couldn't he'd have to go to the hospital and how would she explain this? Luckily it stopped bleeding.

"Thank God!" Brona praised.

Lucky for her and Kendall, Logan had brought her to some first aid courses. She went back to the cut and got some of the antiseptic wipe and cleansed the cut. It started to heal then.

She looked at Kendall's face to see that he got some of his colour back. There were some silent tears sliding down his face that she knew he didn't want her to know about them.

"Kendall, I'll be back." Brona told him and he nodded faintly. She darted down the stairs and ran to the kitchen. She grabbed a packet of cookies and a carton of milk with a glass and carefully ran to Kendall's bedroom. She poured him a glass of milk and gave him a cookie.

"Eat, you'll feel better." Brona said and gave him a faint smile.

Kendall just nodded and obeyed her. He had no idea what to see to her. He was the leader; she shouldn't have seen him in his time of weakness. He knew she would be there for him but she shouldn't have to be.

As eat and drank Brona studied the mess trying to calculate how much blood he lost. Two pints. Two pints was a lot, he was lucky she came or he would have died. She went into his bathroom and got a pile if tissue paper to clean up the blood from the oak floor. It felt weird mopping up the blood; this was Kendall Knight's blood. She looked at Kendall who was looking at her but then looked away feeling ashamed.

"Kendall, honey, its ok. Was it by accident?" Brona asked feeling stupid for asking if it was accident.

Kendall nodded trying not to look into her eyes. Brona knew everything and she knew when someone was lying.

"You're lying." Brona said softly, she took hold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No! No I don't! I'm the leader! I'm not weak! I don't cry myself asleep at -"

"Kendall I never accused you of being weak. I never said you weren't a leader. I never accused you of crying yourself asleep at night. It's ok. Everyone and I mean everyone has a moment of weakness, you can't bottle up your feelings for ever or one day you'll mess up everything."

"Sorry for snapping."

"It's ok. Do you wanna talk about though?"

"No, I'm the leader. I'm the shoulder to cry on not the one to cry on a shoulder."

"Yeah you may be the leader but I'm the glue. I'm the one who keeps us together so we can follow you. I'm the one that you can talk to about anything and everything."

"I don't want you to see me cry."

"You've seen me cry and you were always there for me when I needed you. When Leslie died, when my dog died, when I am upset or sad. Every day you guys are there for me and you always remind me that I'm not alone."

Kendall looked at her not knowing what to say.

"Logan used to cut himself." Brona admitted.

"What?! I didn't know that!"

"No one did till I found him cutting himself in his bathroom. He's fine now though because he let me help him."

Kendall nodded. "I'm ready to talk."

Brona gave him a faint smile and put one arm around him and Kendall rested his head on her shoulder.

"It's about my Dad." Kendall started. "He didn't deserve to die."

"I know, your Dad was a good man."

"I know and I killed him."

"No you only think that."

"I'm a murder."

"No you're not. The man who shot the gun killed your Father."

"I'm as guilty as the one who pulled the trigger."

"Why?"

"If I didn't accept his necklace he wouldn't have died. The bullet would have bounced of the medallion part."

"Kendall, it's not your fault."

Kendall said something else but he didn't know if she'd understand him because there was a lump in his throat making it hard to speak.

"Go ahead." Brona said and put both of her arms around him and pulled him in to a hug. She felt her jumper get wetter as Kendall let the tears he forced away early go. Brona gently rubbed and patted his back.

"It's ok Kenny. Let it all out." Brona whispered.

_End of Flashback_

Brona traced her fingers over the small wooden box that was on the table in the kitchen. She let Kendall sleep while she did some thinking of her own. She studied the box as she played with her locket trying to make her decision. She suddenly stopped and took a key out of her pocket and unlocked the box.

She slowly opened it. Brona looked inside the box and took out a few things so she could get what she was looking for. She picked it up slowly tracing her fingers around the crisp white envelope, the appearance of the envelope surprised seeing that it was like nine to ten years old. She traced her fingers over the name it was addressed to.

Kendall Knight.

Brona let the few tears shed as she remembered the memory behind this letter. She closed her eyes and let the memory play in her head.

_Flashback_

_Saturday 24/6/12_

_06:41_

An eight year old Brona Cox well she was going by Brona Walsh at this time. (Remember from the first story?) It was a cold crisp morning and Brona was sitting on the bench swing on her porch, she was sitting up straight with her hands clasped in her lap. She breathed in the cold air that was around her as a blond, tall; man approached her and sat down beside her.

"What you doing up so early sweetie?" The man asked.

"Well Joey was crying so I comforted him and then I couldn't get back to sleep so here I am. Why you up so early Jack?" Brona replied.

"I needed to give someone something and that someone lives in this house." Jack told her.

"I don't think Daddy's up yet." Brona admitted.

"I was talking about you."

"Oh, ok. What is it?"

"Well how good are you at keeping secrets and keeping things hidden?"

"Very good. Why?"

"Em well." Jack started and grabbed a letter out of his jacket pocket. "I want you to give this to Kendall on his twenty-first birthday. Can you do that?"

"Yeah of course, Jack you can count on me for anything! But why aren't you going to give it to him?"

"Well just in case I don't make it back-" Jack got a lump in his throat thinking about it.

"Yeah I understand. But why me, may I ask?"

"Well Carlos would just forget, Hortense panics under pressure so he would probably give it to Kendall straight away, and James….well James is James."

"Yeah that's understandable."

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep this a secret?"

"I have more secrets then you think."

Jack nodded and handed her the letter.

"Don't worry I'll make sure he'll get. Only if something happens to you, which with God's help and all the angels and saints you'll come back safe and sound. I'll pray for you every single day Jack! I promise!" Brona told him. "You have to write too!"

"Only if you write back."

"I will, but concentrate more on staying alive!"

Jack let out a small chuckle. He knew she was going to grow up to be something great.

"Thank you Brona, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't mention it. You'd do the same for me."

"Will kiddo I better get back to bed I have a long journey to make later."

"Yeah I'll see you later."

Brona gave him a hug and watched him leave. She ran back quietly into her house and went up to her room. She went over to her windowsill and took the cushions off and took out a small wooden box that she remembered she had. She got the key and opened the small empty box. She placed the letter in there carefully.

End of Flashback

"Oh Jack." Brona whispered and placed a hand on her stomach feeling the twins kick. She let the small silent tears slide down her cheeks. "If only you had said seventeen."

"Well I'm only four years early so to hell with it!" Brona said and wiped her tears. She locked the box and put it away. She looked at the letter and nodded. She went into her's and Kendall's bedroom to see Kendall sleeping. He looked so peaceful and cute that a small aww escaped her lips. She gently started to shake his shoulder.

"Wakey, wakey." Brona said and Kendall's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hey gorgeous." Kendall yawned and sat himself up in the bed. Brona gently kissed him.

"I have something for you." Brona admitted and sat down beside him.

"Oh yeah?" Kendall responded and Brona nodded gently and put the letter on his lap. Kendall picked up the letter and studied the hand writing that wrote 'Kendall Knight'. "Brona this isn't your handwriting."

"Good because I didn't write it." Brona told him. "I'll make you tea and you open that letter." Brona kissed his forehead and left the bedroom.

Kendall looked at the letter and raised an eyebrow. The writing seemed kinda familiar. He sighed and carefully opened the envelope and took out the letter and looked at it.

_Dear Kendall,_

_It's Jack, your father. If you are reading this I'm supposing I did not make it back from the army. Well if my plan worked you are about seventeen or eighteen years old. Brona always had a thing when it came to perfect timing. Don't let her get away Kendall, she's something for special and I can tell you love her and don't deny it! Just try your best to not to get her pregnant when your teens but if you do it's ok because you're going to make an excellent Father._

_Well seeing that I'm not there to tell you this, I'm proud of you. I'm proud of you no matter how you turned out. If you're working as a garbage man I'll be happy and proud. Don't let anyone tell you different._

_I know you're missing out on fatherly advice, so I asked Jerry, Carlos Sr., David and Chris to help you out on that. Well I don't know what 'changes' you're going through but I can give you a piece of advice I'm always been sure of. If an once in a lifetime opportunity comes around remember, These opportunity's come once in a lifetimes you gotta grab it and go big time! And this goes for career, love, life etc. opportunities._

_I hope you're still playing hockey and singing along to the radio. Yes Kendall I've heard you singing along to the radio. You're really good son, maybe you will be a pop star. Maybe James got you tangled into some situation?_

_Kendall, please look after your mother for me. And tell her I love her with all my heart and I'm sorry I was not able to be there with her to raise you and Katie with her. And Katie, my baby girl, tell her I love her too and she's going to grow up to be amazing just like you. Just make sure she doesn't lose the house in Vegas. _

_All the love in the world and the best of wishes_

_From and love _

_Jack Knight_

"You feel better baby?" Brona asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for keeping this."

"I always keep my word…most of the time. Ok great now drink your cup of tea." Brona ordered and he obeyed. Brona watched him and smiled. Today was one of their darkest days, but they got through it, which made Brona thankfully for both of their strengths, they brought it out in each other.

**Special Thanks To…..**

**Teshia 14 for reviewing!**

**Dana2184 for reviewing!**

**ChelseaStroyAddicted-50shades who is a new follower!**

**Daisy54154 for reviewing!**

**Btrfanfiction1516 who added this story to favourites!**

**Dj33173 who is a new follower and who added this to favorites!**

**Thanks guys!**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading You Don't Have To….Move, Sell, or Hurt.**

**Ok it was a little iffy. Ooh for the next chapter there is going to be a shit load of drama! I'm actually really excited! So what did you think of this chapter? Please review! Also should I try to have the next chapter up today? I'll try to update soon.**

**Peace out,**

**Mystery Girl 911**


	11. Kiss & Tell

**Chapter 11: Kiss & Tell?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Special Thanks To…**

**Dj33173 who is a new follower and added this story to favourites!**

**NiamShipper who reviewed!**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Warning: Drama!**

_Kendall's and Brona's Room_

_01:43_

Kendall held the sleeping girl in his arms, trailing his fingers up and down her bump.

"How many times has she forgiven me?" Kendall thought. "Every time = A million times. This would kill her, but I have to tell her."

Kendall brushed his lips against her forehead before going back to admire her beauty.

"She has to be God sent. An angel, I don't deserve her." Kendall thought.

Brona's eyes slowly fluttered open and her cheeks tilted pink when she saw Kendall looking at her. She lay in his arms. In his loving, gentle arms.

"Did I wake you?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know, but its ok if you did." Brona smiled.

Kendall knew she was looking for a kiss but it'd only make him feel guiltier. He leaned down anyway and kissed her lips softly and sweetly. Brona snuggled closer into his chest.

"I love you so much. Words can't describe how much I love you." Kendall said.

"I love you more." Brona told him.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

"Look outside and count the stars in the sky." Brona said.

Kendall smiled but in the inside he was screaming. He knew he probably wouldn't hear those three little words that made his life complete from her for a long time.

* * *

_Later That Day_

_2J_

Kendall was pacing up and down biting his nails while the three other boys sat on the couch watching him.

"Kendall stop pacing." James said to break the silence.

"I'm freaking out!" Kendall wined.

"You should be!" Carlos shouted. James elbowed the smaller boy.

"Just tell her." Logan told him.

"How I'm I supposed to tell the girl I love, the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with, the mother of my child, that I kissed another girl?!" Kendall asked.

"Then spare her the pain." James said.

"And don't tell her." Carlos started.

"It might be the best." Logan finished.

* * *

_Apartment B_

Brona lay on Jo's bed as her, Camille and Jo looked on different baby websites.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Jo asked.

"Secret!" Brona replied in a sing song voice.

"Ok, me and Jo thought of some names." Camille informed her.

"Let's hear what you got." Brona told them.

"Ok if it's a girl *winks* Camille, and if it's a boy Camilleo like Romeo." Jo smiled.

"What I thought if it's a girl Jo and if it's a boy *winks* Jo!" Camille said.

"We will certainly think about it." Brona laughed.

Lucy came into Jo's room beaming and holding a shopping bag.

"What you got there Lucy?" Brona asked.

"I know I shouldn't show it to you yet but I couldn't resist!" She responded and pulled out a pink t-shirt with rocking designs written on it.

"Aww baby rocker clothes!" The girls cooed.

"And if it's a boy..." Lucy trailed of and took out the same T-shirt but in blue.

"Aww!" The other girls cooed again.

"Now pretend you never saw them when I give them to you and Kendall and your little baby!" Lucy smiled.

"Wow this baby isn't even born and it's spoilt already." Brona laughed. "You guys are making this a lot easier on me. Thank you." And they all had a group hug.

* * *

_2K_

Brona came into her's and Kendall's apartment and sat down on the cream couch. She turned on the TV to watch a new episode of Revenge. Kendall came in holding a pizza box and spotted Brona on the couch. He came over to her and set the pizza down on the coffee table.

"Oh pizza!" Brona smiled and Kendall gave her a kiss.

"Did I miss anything?" Kendall asked.

"Only commercials." Brona responded.

"Good." Kendall said and went over to the open kitchen and grabbed two plates, two cans of coke, two glasses, coasters, dinner mats and a blanket and brought it over to them. Brona smiled at him. He set up the coffee table and then put the blanket over both them. They cuddled up together.

Brona looked at him. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"No I'm the lucky one." Kendall admitted and kissed her.

"You're so good to me." Brona smiled and snuggled closer... if possible into his chest. Kendall put a hand on her belly. Guilt was overtaking him. She had the right to know.

Kendall kissed her again seeing that the commercials were still on.

"Are you ok?" Brona asked. When he kissed her she could feel his bottom lip quiver.

"Yeah, yeah fine." Kendall replied a little shaky.

"Are you sure? You're not coming down with something are you?" Brona asked pressing the back of her hand against his forehead gently.

"Babe I'm fine." Kendall told her.

"Are you sure?" Brona asked trailing her fingers down his chest.

"Yeah I just missed you." Kendall said.

"Aww." Brona smiled. "Lucy bought baby rocker clothes. They are so cute! When should we get a start on the nursery?"

"Soon I promise." Kendall responded.

* * *

"Ok while Brona's gone to get us smoothies we can look for our presents she bought us for our birthdays!" Lucy said and Jo and Camille nodded. They all went into Brona's room.

_15 minutes later_

"Ow!" Jo screamed.

"Oh!" Lucy screamed.

"Ow! Ow!" Camille screamed.

"She knows u-us t-to well!" Lucy screamed.

"Ow! Ow-ow-ow-ow!" They all screamed.

Hearing the screaming Logan, Carlos and James rush in.

"We're all right." Camille told them.

"It's okay, it's okay." Jo repeated.

"We're all right." Camille said.

"We got shocked by Brona's electric shield that our presents are behind." Lucy informed them.

"Oh please." Carlos replied.

"For your information, this happens to be a pain like no one smart enough will ever experience." Camille told then.

"Yeah, well I don't think you can make that statement, unless you've been kicked in an area that God only meant to be treated nicely." Logan responded.

"Yeah, I-I think that women just have a lower threshold of pain than men, that's all. I mean, come on, it's just a little shock." James said.

"Oh yeah, come here." Lucy told him and pulled him by the arm over to Brona's closet.

"Oh, that's mature." Logan mocked.

"Okay, fine, so now what, I just put my hand in?" James asked.

"Uh-huh." Lucy replied.

"That's right." Jo told him.

James laughed and put his hand on the shelf that the presents and let out a high pitched scream. They heard talking coming from the kitchen.

"Come on, Brona, come on! Talk to me! Please!" Kendall begged.

"I can't talk to you. I can't even look at you right now!" Brona told him.

"What?" Jo asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Carlos said.

Jo goes over to listen at the door. "Brona didn't say anything was wrong."

"What, what are they talking about?" Camille asked.

"Brona?" Kendall asked.

_Living Room_

"Just get away from me!" Brona told him.

"No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake! Okay?" Kendall replied.

"A mistake?! Kendall, you made out with another girl!" Brona announced.

_Brona's and Kendall's bedroom_

"Oh my God." Lucy gasped.

"Yeah well it wasn't his fault she forced herself on him and he just didn't stop and ugh..." Logan said.

"Oh!" Jo responded and hits the boys in the head. "You guys knew about this and you didn't tell us?!"

"He made out with another girl, and we get hit in our heads." Carlos said.

_Living Room_

Brona opens the door. "Y'know what, I want you to leave! Get outta here." Brona yelled.

"No!" Kendall replied.

"Just get out! Now!"

"No! No! I wanna stay. I wanna talk about this."

"Okay! All right! How was she?"

_Bedroom_

"Uh-oh." Logan said.

_Living room_

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Was she good?" Brona replied.

_Bedroom_

"Don't answer that." James whispered.

_Living Room_

"Come on Kendall! You said you wanted to talk about it, let's talk about it! How was she?"

"She was..." Kendall trailed off.

_Bedroom_

"Awful! Horrible!" Carlos suggested.

"She was not good. Not good." Logan said.

"She was nothing compared to you." James supposed.

_Living Room_

"She, she was nothing compared to you." Kendall told her.

"Like better than me?"

"No, no, no!"

Brona picked up a magazine and started beating him with it.

"What? Okay, okay, okay, okay." Kendall replied and takes the magazine on her.

_Bedroom_

"Should we do something?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, never cheat on Brona." Logan said.

_Living Room_

"I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry. I wa-I was disgusted with myself. I still am I should have never done this to you."

"Then why didn't, did you, do you still, ugh."

Kendall handed Brona back the magazine, and she started beating him with it again.

"Listen. Oh hey, hey, the important thing was that she meant, she meant nothing to me!"

"And yet she was worth jeopardising our relationship!"

She threw the paper at him, misses and hits their bedroom door; they all jump back at the sound.

"Look I'd never meant to hurt you."

"What were you trying to do then?"

"Hey! Chip cheated on you but he had sex with another girl! So this is minor compared to that."

"Yeah, well I loved you! I didn't love Chip!"

Kendall cringed at the word _loved. _Seeing that it was put in the past tense.

_Bedroom_

"Y'know what, I don't think we should listen to this anymore." Carlos said. He gets up to open the door.

Jo stops him. "What, what are you doing? You can't go out there." Jo told him.

"Why not?! I'm hungry." Carlos whined.

"Because they'll know we've been listening." Lucy told him.

_Living Room_

"God! And to have to hear and see it from Jett!" Brona said.

"Come on! Like I wanted him to tell you, I was trying to make sure that didn't happen!"

"Oh, that is so sweet. I think I'm falling in love with you all over again."

_Bedroom_

"Y'know what, I think we can go out there. I mean they have more important things to worry about." Logan said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." James told them.

_Living Room_

"Look Brona, I wanted to tell you, I thought I should, I-I did, but there was never a right moment. And the guys told me not to."

_Bedroom_

"Were never ever leaving here!" James said.

Brona and Kendall were sitting in the kitchen.

"What? Come on Brona; tell me what you're thinking?"

"I'm thinking, I'm gonna order a pizza."

"Order a pizza like, 'I forgive you?'"

She turned around and glared at him, and he turned away.

_Bedroom_

"Oh man, pizza? I like pizza." Carlos admitted. He looks like he is trying to send a telepathic message to Brona. "Put olives on the pizza."

"They're gonna get through this, aren't they?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, come on, it's Kendall and Brona, they've got too." James told her.

"What if they don't?" Lucy asked.

* * *

Later, in the living room, Brona is sitting on the couch; Kendall is on the arm chair.

"What, now you're not even taking to me?" Kendall asked and moved over to the coffee table. "Look baby, I-I'm sorry, okay, I'm sorry, I was out of my mind. Come on! Come on, how insane must I have been to do something like this? Huh? I-I don't cheat right, I, that's not me, I'm not James!"

_Bedroom_

"Whoa-ho-ho!" James said.

"Hey. It's ten and they don't know that I've come home from New Town High to have dinner with them! You notice how neither one of them are wondering where I am." Jo mentioned.

"Yeah, y'know, people can be so self-involved." Camille said and rolled her eyes.

_Living Room_

"Okay, well here we are. Now we're in a tough spot. What do you want to do? How do you want to handle it? Huh? Do you wanna fight for us and the babies' sake? Or, do you wanna bail?" Kendall asked and sits down next to her. "Look, I, *on the verge of tears* I did a terrible, stupid, stupid thing. Okay? And I'm sorry, I wish I could take it back, but I can't. *The girls and boys in the bedroom are almost in tears* I just can't see us throwing away something we know is so damn good. Brona, I love you so much."

He kisses her on her shoulder, then her neck, then the side of her face, then just before he kisses her on the lips...

"No Kendall!" Brona yelled and stood up and moved away from him. "Don't! You can't just kiss me and think you're gonna make it all go away, okay? It doesn't work that way. It doesn't just make it better. Okay?"

"Okay, okay, okay."

"(Softly) I think you should go."

"What?"

"(Softly) I really think you need to go now. You can come back it's just I need to think right now."

"What does this mean for us?"

"I can't be with you. Kendall it hurts too much to forgive you and move pass this. You can still be a part of mine and the babies' life but not a part of my love life."

"Look, look, there's got to be a way we can work past this. Okay." He takes a hold of one of her arms. "I can't imagine, I can't imagine my life without you. *Both of them are starting to cry* without, without these arms, and your face, and this heart. Your good heart Brona." He dropped to his knees and hugs her around her waist.

"(Crying) No. I can't, you're a totally different person to me now. I used to think of you as somebody that would never, ever hurt me, ever. God, and now I just can't stop picturing you with her, I can't." Brona cried and Kendall stands up and backs away. "It doesn't matter what you say, or what you do, Kendall. It's just changed everything. Forever."

"(Crying) Yeah, but this can't be it, I mean."

There was a few moments of silence.

"Then how come it is?" Brona asked. Kendall leaves their apartment in tears. Brona breaks down completely.

* * *

"They've been quiet for a long time." Lucy admitted.

"Maybe she killed him?" James wondered.

"Let's go." Logan suggested.

Brona is asleep on the couch, and they can finally emerge from their 'cell'. Lucy places a blanket on Brona and Carlos turns on the TV.

"Carlos!" The others complain pointing to Brona but she didn't wake up.

"Oh My God look." Carlos gasped and they all turned their attention to the TV.

There were a bunch BTR fans with angry signs that were gestured towards Kendall and the girl he made out with.

"Facebook or twitter. NOW!" Logan ordered and they all took out their phones.

"Found it!" James said and looked at his phone. "Jett posted pictures from the other night of Kendall and that ….whore."

"Em on Brona's page she says she's ….single." Lucy told them.

"Ugh I hate that girl!" They all grunted.

* * *

_What Happened Last Night? Do You Wanna Know?_

_Nightclub_

"Come on Kendall have liven up and smile." James ordered Kendall and Kendall put on a smile.

"Better?" Kendall asked.

"Much." Logan replied.

Kendall took out his phone and looked at his wallpaper which was him and Brona on the beach last year. "I think I'm going to call her."

"No, no, no, no, no!"

"Come on she's having a pyjama party with the girls. I'm sure she's fine and _not_ in labour." Logan reassured him.

"Yeah there's nothing better than girls having pillow fights in their underwear." Carlos smiled.

"Ok." Kendall nodded

* * *

"Ok time for the prank phone call." Jo announced as she gave out the chocolate milkshakes. The all gather around the house phone which was on a small table next to the white couch.

"Ooh I know how we can call!" Brona admitted. Brona hits the speed dial button on the phone. "Shhh." It begins to ring.

"Hello, Kendall Knight."

Brona puts on a very convincing fake voice. "Hello Mr Knight...I love you."

"(Angrily) Alright, whoever this is, stop calling me!" Kendall ordered. The girls laugh silently. "It's been six months! It's not funny!"

"But, I love you." Camille said catching Brona's drift.

"Leave me alone! For the love of God, leave me alone!" Kendall said and Brona hung up.

"Wow six months and he's your boyfriend…Brona you badass!" Lucy smiled.

"Oh that's not even my badass side." Brona giggled.

* * *

"Hey sexy." A girl purred. She had raven coloured hair and hazel eyes. Kendall was standing up against the wall waiting for Logan and Carlos to come back with their drinks and James to come back from talking to a pretty girl seeing that he and Camille were off. "Wanna dance with me?"

"Em I have a girlfriend." Kendall replied.

"I don't see her anywhere." She said and bite her lip seductively.

"Maybe that's because she's at home, because she's busy being seven months pregnant with my baby." Kendall told her and took in her full appearance. She was wearing a blue dress that had sequins on it. The sleeves were long but the length was…let's just say if it was one millimetre shorter you'd be able to see her panties.

"Oh wait! Your Kendall Knight from Big Time Rush!"

Kendall nodded shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Can I have a picture?"

"Sure."

The girl smiled and took out her camera from her purse and wrapped her arm around Kendall. Just as the flash went off she quickly cupped his cheeks and pressed her lips against his and quickly shoved her tongue passed his lips seeing that his mouth was already open. Kendall could hardly breath, he had no idea what to do and he was silently panicking. He tried to push her of gently or to detach their mouths but it didn't work she was stuck to him like glue.

_Over at 2J_

Mama Knight cradled her crying son. She never ever had seen him so upset only when his Father died.

"Mom I'm so stupid. I should have pushed the whore off me but no I stopped fighting and let her kiss me." Kendall cried into his mother's lap.

"Kendall watch your mouth. Go over and tell Brona you're stupid and you made a huge mistake." Mama Knight told him.

"She made it clear that we couldn't get back together." Kendall said. Mama Knight just rubbed his back gently not knowing what really to say. Katie went over to the fridge but stopped when she saw Kendall.

"How could you do that to her Kendall? She loved you and what about your kid?! I can't look at you right now!" Katie screamed.

_Later On_

Kendall went into his and Brona's apartment and yawned. He heard Brona in the bedroom and decided to see her. When he got in saw Brona packing a suitcase.

"No, no, no you can't leave! Please don't leave." Kendall panicked. "Just don't leave."

Brona looked up at him her eyes were red from crying and her cheeks were tearstained but Kendall still thought she looked gorgeous.

"These aren't my things they're yours." She told him softly.

"You're kicking me out?" Kendall asked.

"Well yeah, into the guest bedroom." Brona replied. "Unless you want this room?"

"No guest bedroom's fine. You shouldn't be doing that I should, your pregnant no hard work for you." Kendall said. They were just trying to get on with their lives and each other.

"Your things are all packed anyway." Brona told him and pointed to the three other suitcases in the corner.

"Ok, em, when's the babies' next appointment?"

"Soon, I'll check later."

"Well I guess I better get these suitcases out of the way." Kendall told her and she nodded.

The babies started kicking and Brona quickly grabbed Kendall's hand by instinct and placed on her stomach; force of habitat. Kendall secretly smiled at her.

"Can I?" Kendall asked and Brona nodded. Kendall kissed her bump; he was _so_ going to miss her even though he'd still see her every day. "Ok well good night."

"Good night." Brona responded and they gave each other a slightly awkward hug. Kendall really wanted it last and somewhere deep, deep, deep down Brona did too. They slowly pulled away.

_Is this the end for Kena?_

**A/N: Hey guys! **

**So what did you think of that? Anyone need a tissue? Do you think they will get back together? Or will this turn into a battlefield? Please review! They make me type faster. And you can share your thoughts on this chapter. I appreciate criticism and advice too as long as the criticism is constructive! I'll try to update soon!**

**Peace out**

**Mystery Girl 911**


	12. You Cant Feel Anything That Your Heart

**Chapter 12: You Can't Feel Anything That Your Heart Don't Want To Feel**

**(Wow title is a little long…..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR but I'm working on it! **

**Special Thanks To…**

**Daisy54154 who reviewed!**

**NiamShipper who reviewed!**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**The reviews meant so much to me. Thank you so much. You guys are really and truly the best!**

_07:06_

Brona woke up all alone which made a tear roll down her face when she remembered yesterday. She wasn't entirely alone she had Baby girl and baby boy Cox Knight it was going to be just Knight but she changed it.

A smell of bacon sizzling came wafting into her room from the kitchen. She got up and looked in the mirror to make sure she looked ok and then walked into their living room.

"Good morning." Kendall smiled he was cooking bacon and eggs.

"Morning." Brona yawned. "How long have you've been up?"

"Not sure. Em, I'm making breakfast for us." Kendall told her.

"I see that." Brona smiled.

It was nice to have a conversation like this; she thought it was going to be a bit awkward. They both knew no matter if they were friends or in a relationship she wouldn't be able to forgive him.

"So do you have work today?" Brona asked.

"No Gustavo gave us the day off." Kendall replied. "I'm heading out today so I won't be here till eight or nine o'clock tonight."

"Ok do you want me to save you some dinner or will you be eating out?"

"Could you save me some dinner?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kendall pulled out a chair. "Sit." Brona sat down and Kendall put her bacon and eggs on a plate. "The chef's special eggs and bacon." Kendall said in a French accent and got his breakfast and sat down beside her.

"You and your French accent." Brona mocked.

"Your jealous." Kendall told her and put his finger on her nose.

"Yes I'm jealous. Of a lame French accent."

"I'd like to see you do better."

"Oh really?"

"Uh-huh."

"Vous et votre accent français." Brona said in a French accent.

"Ok, ok you win. So what did that mean?" Kendall asked.

"You and your French accent."

"Yeah I'm going to stop doing my French accent."

"No, no, it may be lame but it's really cute."

"You're cute." Kendall smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I know." Brona said.

"How's Daddy's favourite twins today?" Kendall asked before pulling up Brona's T-shirt and kissing her stomach lightly. "Wow you are very pregnant."

"Well yeah, I am seven months pregnant. Can you believe in two months we'll be parents?" Brona asked placing her hand on her stomach.

"Yeah, geez it feels like yesterday when we fooled around at Rocque Records." Kendall said.

Brona started giggling. "And you couldn't-"

"Hey, hey you promised you'd never bring that up again."

"Well I'm bringing it up again."

"Eat your bacon."

"Ugh!" Brona groaned placing her hand on her stomach.

"Oh my God are you going into labour?" Kendall asked.

"No, it's fine. I'm pretty sure it's not a contraption. Both babies are kicking at the ugh, same time." Brona groaned.

"Poor thing. Come here." Kendall told her and put one of his arms out. Kendall moved his chair over to Brona's and put his arm around her and the other around her stomach. Brona buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"It's ok, it's ok." Kendall repeated and kissed her on the head and gently rubbed her stomach. "You want me to stay home?"

"No it's fine."

"Have they stopped kicking?"

"Yeah. Em, thanks."

"No problem. I better go." Kendall told her. "You be good for your mommy." Kendall kissed her stomach. "And you be good too." Kendall said.

"See you later." Brona waved.

"Bye." Kendall smiled and grabbed his jacket and left.

Brona sighed and finished her breakfast that he made. She brought the plate over to the sink and washed it.

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Brona her hands. "Who could that be?" She made her way over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Carlos." Brona smiled.

"How's my favourite mommy to be?" Carlos asked as he made his way into the apartment.

"Good, still pregnant." Brona replied.

"I see that. How's my Godson?" Carlos smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Promise me now that you won't get him into dangerous stunts." Brona told him.

"I promise I won't get him into dangerous stunts, but you didn't say anything about any other stunts."

"So why you up so early?"

"I thought you might be a little lonely so I came over."

"Thanks." Brona smiled and they sat on the couch.

"Let's watch movies with ice-cream like we used too!"

"Yeah!"

"I'll wake up Logan." Carlos said and he ran across the hall.

Brona laughed and headed to the freezer and took out three different types of ice-cream strawberry, chocolate and vanilla. She put loads of each into three bowls. She went over to one of the cupboards and took down all the sweets they had except for her secret stash. She sprinkled gummy bears, skittles, M&Ms, and of course sprinkles in each bowl. Logan came in.

"Good morning mommy to be." Logan smiled and stood behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. "How's my little Goddaughter?"

"Good morning Logie." Brona smiled and sprayed cream on his nose.

"Thanks." Logan said and rubbed the cream off his nose. "So I was thinking of names and Loganna came to mind."

"Were not naming her that!" Brona told him.

"It was worth a try. Right?" Logan asked.

"No not really. Where's Carlos?"

Carlos ran into the apartment with chocolate syrup and brought it over to them.

"How did you know we were out syrup?" Brona asked suspiciously.

"Em, Em I'm physic." Carlos responded.

"Oh really?" Brona asked.

"Yeah!" Carlos replied.

"We should watch Mean Girls first!" Brona suggested.

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered.

"This is a very unhealthy breakfast." Logan mentioned.

"Just more for me and Carlos then." Brona told him.

"Hey I just said it was unhealthy I didn't say I didn't want it!" Logan nagged.

Brona laughed and they went over to the couch. Carlos put in the DVD and he joined them on the couch with a blanket.

"Where's James?" Brona asked.

"He and Kendall went out." Carlos replied.

* * *

Brona came out of the bathroom with a tear running down her cheek. "Guys you need to take me to the hospital."

"Why? Are you going into labour?" Carlos panicked.

"Did you have a miscarriage?" Logan asked.

"I haven't felt the baby for _nine_ hours." Brona responded. "Call Kendall."

Carlos quickly took out his phone and Logan guided Brona over to 2J with Carlos lagging behind.

_Hey it's Kendall! I'm not here right now, but just leave a message after the beep and I'll get right back to you… BEEP._

"Hey Kendall it's Carlos. Man you have to call back and come to the hospital. Don't worry Brona is not going into labour but she hasn't felt the baby for hours; which is bad! Logan and I are taking her to the hospital. Bye."

Logan wrote three quick notes about what was going on and stuck one on the fridge. He guided Brona back out to the hallway and stuck the note on the door of 2K and 2J.

* * *

"Is he coming?" Brona asked. She was lying down on the bed in the hospital.

"We can't get through, sorry." Logan replied.

Dr Williams came in holding a chart.

"Em Carlos can you get me candy and Logan can you get me a drink?" Brona asked and they both nodded and left.

"They don't know I'm having twins and I'd like to keep it that way. Please." Brona told Dr Williams.

"No problem." She replied. Dr Williams had short red hair and blue eyes. "Where's Kendall?"

"I don't know. He's not answering his phone." Brona replied. "I'm really worried about him and the babies."

"Don't worry." Dr Williams reassured her. "Ok so have you felt anything since you came in?"

"No." Brona replied.

"Well we're going to have to wait for two to three more hours till we take a look. It's procedure."

"Em, that's fine. What happens if something's wrong?"

"Well the worse that could probably happen in this stage of your pregnancy and because your twins are healthy last time we checked, is that we could have to break your waters."

"Like force me into labour?" Brona asked.

"Yeah. But that's like last resort. I wish I could tell you more."

"What if Kendall's not here?"

"Well if there's something wrong and we have to break your waters and if Kendall's not here your still going to have the babies or they could die."

"That's a lot of ifs."

"I'll check up on you soon. Give me a shout if you feel them moving. Ciara is just going to talk you through some stuff."

"Ok." Brona said and forced a smile.

A nurse with blonde hair and hazel eyes came in. "How's my favourite parenting team- Where's Kendall?"

"You tell me." Brona sighed.

"I brought some pregnancy books to read." Ciara told her.

"Thanks, I've read loads all ready." Brona responded.

"Have you read any of these?" Ciara asked.

"Nope!" Brona replied. Ciara handed her three books.

"If you need anything you know what to do." Ciara told her and headed to the door, she stopped and turned around. "Sweetie I wouldn't worry about the babies there strong and healthy." She said and left.

Carlos came back with five pieces of candy. "So I got you skittles, m&ms, Tic Tacs, a Twix, starburst and a Kit Kat."

"Thanks Carlos." Brona smiled.

Mama Knight and Katie rushed into to the room.

"Is my Grandchild ok?" Mama Knight asked and went over to her.

"I'm not sure, but I'm really scared." Brona admitted.

Mama Knight sat beside her. "Oh everything is going to be alright sweetheart. I'm sure there going to do everything they can. Where's Kendall?"

"I don't know he's not answering his phone and they might have to break my waters so he might miss the birth." Brona panicked and started hyperventilating.

"Ok breathe; everything is going to be fine." Mama Knight reassured her.

Logan came in holding big plastic bottle of water, and put them in the fridge that was in the room.

"I'm going to try ringing Kendall again." Logan told her and stepped out of the room.

Logan groaned when it went through to voice mail. "Kendall it's Logan. We are in the hospital, ok something could be wrong with the baby and there's talk about breaking her waters. Just get your ass down here as soon as you get this message!"

Logan came back in to see that they were all watching Grey's Anatomy. Carlos was on the couch, Mama Knight was on a chair and Katie lay down beside Brona.

Brona turned her head. "Did he?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok." Brona said and Katie gave her a small hug.

"He will be here." Katie told her. There was a knock on the door and Logan opened it.

"Hi." Jo said and gave Logan a kiss and entered the room carrying flowers. "Hey I heard."

"I see that." Brona smiled.

"I brought flowers." Jo told her and placed them in a vase.

"Thanks Jo." Brona responded.

"Brona do you want me to call your Aunt Courtney?" Mama Knight asked.

"No it's fine." Brona replied. "Did you get through to James?"

"What?" Carlos and Logan asked.

"Please tell me you tried to call James!" Brona said.

"Em, yeah, eh, of course." Carlos and Logan responded.

"Idiots!" Katie said.

"Don't just stand there! Call him! I need Kendall; I can't do this without him." Brona told them.

Logan exited the room to get better reception and dialled James' number.

* * *

_The Palmwoods_

James and Kendall walked up the hallway to 2J.

"Thanks for helping me pick out paint and stuff for the nursery." Kendall said.

"You're welcome; I can't believe there are eighty shades of white." James gasped.

"I know right! And sixty shades of green!" Kendall told him.

"Let's head to 2J and grab a beer or something." James suggested.

"I better get back to Brona." Kendall sighed seeing that they weren't still together. "The baby was giving her a little trouble today."

"I'm sure she'd call if something was wrong or if she went into labour."

"Your right. I'll take you up on your offer."

James and Kendall entered the apartment. James went to the fridge and Kendall sat on the couch.

"Here you go bud." James said and handed him a beer.

"Thanks." Kendall replied. "Where's everyone?"

_Oh, Oh, Oh_

_Make it count play it straight._

"Hello?" James answered.

"James get Kendall's ass down to the hospital!" Logan said.

James jumped out of his seat. "Brona's gone into labour?!"

Kendall jumped out of his seat. "I'm going be a Dad."

"No, no, no! She's not gone into labour." Logan said.

"Sorry dude she's not gone into labour." James told Kendall.

"Then why's she in the hospital?" Kendall asked.

"There could be something wrong with the baby." Logan told them.

* * *

_Hospital_

Kendall came rushing into the room Brona was waiting in. He came over to her bed side.

"I'm so sorry-" Kendall was cut off.

"It's ok it's ok." Brona told him and fixed his hair. "Why are you all sweaty?"

James came into the room panting and everyone stared at him. "He-he ma-made me-e oh." James panted and fainted.

"What did you do to James?!" Brona asked.

"Well the BTR mobile was taken and so was the SUV and I wasn't patient enough to get a cab so we ran here." Kendall explained.

"We're going to give you space." Jo told them and she, Katie, and Mama Knight left followed by Logan and Carlos who were dragging James with them.

Kendall shut the door and held Brona's hand. "What's going on?"

"I haven't felt the babies for like eleven hours." Brona responded. "I'm really scared."

"Shhh, don't be." Kendall told her and kissed her head lightly. "Our twins our half Cox and Knight that means their fighters."

"I just want to feel them kick and know everything is going to be alright."

"Everything is going to be alright." Kendall said and sat down on the bed with her.

"Ok, I'm taking your word for it." Brona smiled and Kendall lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kendall smiled at her, and just lay there enjoying the silence and each other's company.

* * *

"Ok you ready for your scan?" Dr Williams asked.

"Yeah." Brona replied.

"Follow me." Dr Williams told her. Kendall helped Brona out of the bed and put his arm around her.

"Good luck." Everyone called.

Kendall and Brona walked into the room.

"Ok you know the gist of how things work by now." Dr Williams said.

Brona sat on the chair and Dr Williams left.

"Hey Brona look." Kendall told her and he rubbed gel on his belly and picked up the sensor.

"I feel like I'm in the room with Carlos!" Brona joked.

"Thank you!" Kendall said and looked at the screen.

"It looks like your pregnant Kendall." Brona told him and rolled her eyes. "Congratulations!"

Kendall stopped messing and held Brona's hand. "That gel is cold."

"Well yeah, the nurse doesn't say it's cold for no reason." Brona told him.

Dr Williams came in. "Ok let's take a look shall we."

She rubbed gel on Brona's belly and ran the sensor over her belly a few times while watching the screen.

"Can you not find them?" Brona asked.

"Hold on." Dr Williams responded and keep running the sensor over her stomach. "Found them."

"Which one is the girl and which one is the boy?" Kendall asked looking at the screen.

"This one is your baby girl and this one is your baby boy." Dr Williams told him.

A small aww escaped Kendall's lips.

"Em why aren't they kicking?" Brona asked.

"Well-" Dr Williams was cut off.

"Oh my god. It's never good news when it starts with well!" Brona panicked and Kendall gently squeezed her hand.

"Shhh, it's going to be alright." Kendall told her and Brona felt a pair of soft lips brush against her forehead.

"Well-" Dr Williams was cut off again.

"Oh here we go again." Brona worried.

"Brona there's nothing wrong." Dr Williams told her.

"If there's nothing wrong then why aren't they kicking or moving?" Kendall asked.

"Do you see this blob here?" Dr Williams asked. "**(1) **Well that's some kind of tissue and don't worry that will pass soon and you'll be able to feel your bundles of joy."

"Good!" Brona smiled.

"We're going to keep you in overnight just in case." Dr Williams told them.

* * *

Brona looked over at Kendall who was talking to one of the nurses daughters who was a 'fan'. Brona knew she was flirting with him because of the way she jut her fake ass chest in his face. She let out a small sigh that was noticed by Jo. Jo went over to her and sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm so glad everything is ok with your baby girl." Jo admitted.

"Me too. I just wish I didn't have to bring her into a broken family." Brona responded.

"Everyone is going to help you out you're not alone." Jo told her.

"I know. It's just hard to move on when I'm not going to have a date for months and Kendall is not pregnant and every girl will be throwing themselves at him."

"Aww honey. You still knock them dead and I'm not just saying that because I'm your best friend."

"Thanks Jo."

"I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jo." Brona waved as they all left.

Kendall and the fan exchanged numbers. Brona had no idea what was up with her, was she jealous or mad or even worried. The fan left and Kendall came over to Brona.

"Hi." Kendall smiled.

"Hey. Did you get a date?" Brona asked.

"I got a number." Kendall said. "So I might call her….when she least expects it."

"Kendall don't tease the poor girl."

"Why not?"

"Because it will take you sixteen years to make a move! And it won't be even you it'll be your best friends who will have to tell her."

"So not calling her for two weeks is totally out of the question?"

"If a guy didn't call me after three days I would think he wasn't interested."

"So when do I call her?"

"On the third day."

"Thanks for the advice."

"It's like old times."

"Yeah."

"Y'know what I've actually missed our little queer best friend talks."

"Yeah I have too."

Brona's eyes opened widely and she smiled.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"They're kicking!" Brona smiled and grabbed Kendall's hand and placed it on her bump.

"Soccer players." Kendall giggled and kissed Brona's forehead. "So what's their due date?"

"The 15th of June."

"Summer birthday."

"Yup."

Kendall lay down beside her. "Let's get some sleep."

"Goodnight."

**A/N:**

**(1) I watched a maternity show a few weeks ago and there was this woman who hadn't felt her baby for hours so she had to go to hospital and they had to break her waters. But it didn't say why the baby wasn't kicking so that tissue thing is probably a little inaccurate. **

**Hey guys! What did you think about that? I know must couples won't heal that fast over a break up but they've known each other forever are they really going to throw a lifetime of friendship away after breaking up? I'm open to constructive criticism or suggestions. **

**I'll try to update soon, it might be today but probably not because The All Ireland Gaelic Final is on today, Donegal vs. Mayo and everyone in my family is driving everyone in my family crazy because everyone is up for a different time. **

**I've decided on the twins full names so you'll probably find out when the twins are born. **

**Please review and then I'll try to update soon.**

**Peace out,**

**Mystery Girl 911**


	13. Baby Shower

**Chapter 13: Baby Shower!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR…..still working on it though!**

**Special Thanks To….**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Paulag.2011 who is following me!**

**NiamShipper who reviewed!**

**Thanks guys!**

**A/N: I can't wait for Big Time Decision! I don't know who I want him to pick! I think I'm a little bit up for Jendall than Kucy but then again I can't decide! Well I guess the title gives away what this chapter is about so here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

_One Month till The 15__th__ of June_

_2K_

"So is she asleep?" James asked. All the boys and Lucy were in living room sitting around the coffee table. James and Logan on the couch, Carlos on the stool and Lucy sat on the couch. Kendall was in the kitchen getting orange juice for Carlos.

"I think so." Kendall admitted and walked over to the couch. "Baby shower is today."

"Yup, Jo and Camille are just doing the final head check on who's coming." Lucy responded. "We can have here, right?"

"Yeah. It would just save us the hassle of moving the presents from someone's apartment to here." Kendall said.

Brona came out of her room wearing black Canterbury tracksuit bottoms and a big blue GAA hoodie. She was holding up two outfits.

"Good morning." Lucy smiled.

"Morning sleeping beauty." The boys replied.

"Morning guys." Brona beamed. "Which outfit looks better?"

There were two outfits the first one was a black lacy t-shirt with a red skirt and the other one was a blue and white dress. Lucy pointed to the first outfit and the boys pointed to the second one. Brona looked at them both.

"Thanks Lucy." Brona smiled and then looked at the boys. "Hard luck lads."

* * *

Jo, Lucy and Camille are preparing for Brona's baby shower in 2K.

"Hi!" Brona smiled as she entered her apartment.

"Hey!" The girls replied.

"So what's the final head count on my baby shower?" Brona asked.

"Em ok let's add." Camille suggested. "Twenty nine I think."

"Also your cousin Matilda called and she can't make it so your Aunt Laurie is going to try." Jo told her.

"What?! You mean she's not coming to a social event where it isn't about her?! That's shocking!" Brona admitted. "I don't care, as long the people I do like and care are here."

"Yup everything is under control! Oh and Pop Tiger called." Lucy informed her.

"And?" Brona asked.

"And they want to know if it's ok if one of their photographers can take photos of the baby shower." Lucy replied.

"Yeah that's ok." Brona smiled.

"Good because we already told them yes." Camille admitted.

Kendall came out of his room with a duffel bag over his shoulder.

"Me and the guys are going off to do manly stuff!" Kendall announced.

Brona rolled her eyes. "Well you have fun doing your 'manly' stuff."

"I will," Kendall smiled. "You have fun opening presents and what not."

"I will," Brona responded and Kendall kissed her on the cheek. "Bye."

"See you later." Kendall said and left.

"Look at you two acting like a guy who knocked up his best friend." Camille cooed.

Brona rolled her eyes. "Nice way of putting it Cami."

"You two live together, you're having a baby together, you've known each other your whole lives and you dated," Jo stated. "Please remind me why you're not together."

"He cheated on me. Remember?" Brona asked.

"Yeah but can't you forgive him, I mean your made for each other." Jo said.

"Guys, no I can't. I just can't! I've been cheated on before and I thought he'd be the last one on the whole entire planet to cheat on me." Brona admitted and the three girls gave her a hug.

"Just try not to fall for him again." Camille told her.

"Little chance of that," Brona responded. "He has a date tonight."

"And how do you feel about that?" Lucy asked.

"Good. I'm the supportive, knocked up best friend." Brona smiled.

"Good for you!" Jo giggled.

Brona's baby shower is underway. Camille, Lucy and Jo are working in the kitchen.

"We are good at planning baby showers," Jo admitted. "Everyone got their invitation and nothings gone wrong so far."

"So I told the caterers that cost 2000 dollars to come at three." Camille said.

"What?!" Jo and Lucy questioned.

"Oh you're so easy to get!" Camille giggled. "Oh hi Mrs Cox!"

* * *

Sandra had just entered the apartment when she was greeted by Camille.

"Hi girls!" Sandra smiled.

"We're so glad you could make it." Lucy admitted.

"Well I'm so glad you invited me," Sandra said. "Oh there's my little girl, I'll talk to you girls later."

Sandra walked over to Brona who was talking to Brooke, Joanna, Jennifer and Sylvia.

"Look at that face! Just like when you were in Shakopee high school!" Brooke cooed.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you were a cheerleader in trouble." Jennifer added.

"That's exactly why I wanted to quit cheerleading!" Brona admitted.

"Wow I can't believe in a month, you and Kendall will be parents and you two will be grandmothers." Joanna explained and blinked back the tears like the rest of the Mothers.

"Come on guys, don't do this! If you guys cry *starts crying* you'll make me cry." Brona admitted and decided to change the subject. "Remember that time when you sneaked Katie and me into a Jonas Brothers concert?"

They all nodded in agreement and started discussing it. Brona went to talk to the other guests. She felt really happy to see some of her cousins, her Aunts, and old friends from Minnesota, of course all of them couldn't come so must of them represented them. Also there were a few girls from the Palmwoods there too, including the Jennifers, Katie, Megan who co-started with Jo on New Town High and Mercedes but she didn't live in the Palmwoods but she's still there. Also Kelly was there too, her and Gustavo have been quite supportive about the whole thing baby thing. Gustavo wasn't at first but then he came around to it. Probably because he was a little afraid of Kelly and Brona.

Brona moved over to the kitchen where Jo, Lucy and Camille were making snacks.

"Look at all the stuff you've gotten." Jo exclaimed looking at the living room. Wrapped gifts and gift bags took up the whole living room.

The door opened revealing seven girls.

"Niamh, Amy, Sydney, Louise, Chelsea, Rose, and Nickola!" Brona shrieked and gave the seven girls a hug.

Yup, her best friends from Ireland came all the way for her!

Amy looked a good bit like her cousin Brona, she had clear blue eyes and brown hair and fairly tall. Niamh (Same Niamh from chapter 4+5 in 'So the Musical Journey continues') she had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. Sydney had brown hair and oceanic coloured eyes. Louise had raven coloured hair and blue eyes with a shade of grey in the mixture. Chelsea had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. Rose had brown hair and emerald green eyes. Nickola or Nicki had chestnut coloured hair and hazel eyes.

(Sorry bad description!)

"Wouldn't miss it!" Amy smiled.

"Wow look at you!" Chelsea said. "I can't believe you're going to be a mom!"

"I know!" Brona responded. "Get something to eat you guys look starved."

"Yeah, Niamh wouldn't let us eat the dinner on the plane." Rose grunted.

"You should be thanking me!" Niamh told them.

* * *

Brona was exhausted by the time the baby shower was over. They got so much presents. Mama Knight did up a guest bedroom in 2J and turned it into a nursery. Her parents bought them a stroller; her sister bought them a playpen her brothers teamed up and bought them baby monitors, her Aunt Courteney got them a high chair, her Aunt Laurie and Uncle Randy got them a stationary entertainer and her Uncle Harry and Aunt Carrie got them a baby indoor swing.

Their friends, cousins, and other relations bought them; adorable outfits, bibs, and burp cloths, receiving blankets, diaper pail, blankets, a bottle warmer, a bathtub, wash clothes, and hooded towels.

Brona was surrounded by wrapping paper which was being getting rid of by the girls and Mama Knight.

"Well I got rid of a lot," Katie admitted as she walked into the kitchen and placed all the wrapping paper she was holding into a plastic bag. She turned on her heel and stared at the sitting room to see there was still a good lot of wrapping paper left. "It never ends!"

The boys entered the apartment and placed their duffel bags neatly beside the door. They looked around at all the stuff. Kendall made his way over to Brona who was sitting on the couch and he sat down beside her.

"Wow! It looks like we got a lot of good stuff." Kendall admitted.

"Yeah, uh-huh, a lot…ugh I hate gift paper now!" Brona said.

"Why?" Kendall asked and Brona showed him her hand that had about five small paper cuts on them.

"Poor you." Kendall placed his lips over each one which made Brona smile at him. Lucy covered Carlos' mouth before a small aww could escape his lips.

"He's so cute!" Brona thought and then she mentally slapped herself. "Stop it Cox! Don't think like that! Darn why did he have to be cute! Ugh, here we go again."

"You better get ready for your date." Brona told him and he nodded.

"Date? What?" Mama Knight questioned when Kendall went into his bedroom.

* * *

_Brona's POV_

_22:42_

I tried concentrating on the movie 'Wanderlust' but I couldn't! All I could focus on was the clock and how it just keeps getting later, and later and there was no Kendall to be seen. _My _Kendall! Oh wait! As just a friend and the father of my twins nothing else… Stupid pregnancy hormones!

Ugh and that girl Linda! Stupid Linda trying to be all nice and innocent. This is how our conversation went when Kendall went to get his wallet.

"Are you okay with this?" Linda asked.

"Oh yeah! Yeah please, you guys have fun." I replied.

"Okay. It was nice to see you."

"Oh and it was great to see you too. And you look fantastic, although you missed a button."

"Oh umm, actually I umm…"

"Oh okay, I see what you're doing there."

It was really awkward after that.

Y'know what stupid Kendall too! Him being all sexy and single-ish. Since when is being a teenage dad so irresistible? I mean girls these days getting into all sorts of trouble. Oh dear Lord I sound like Kitty! Ok so maybe I do have a problem with Kendall dating but it's probably, no it _is_ pregnancy hormones! It has to be!

The door opened and Kendall walked in closing the door behind him.

"Hey." Kendall said.

"Hi! You're back from your date!"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, but that's not important. What's important is how the date was?"

"Uhh, it was fun. We, we just had dinner."

"Oh uh-huh, dinner, a little rub under the table."

"Did you get like a fresh batch of pregnancy hormones today?!" Kendall asked and I rolled my eyes. "What's uh, what's going on? Do you not like Linda?"

"No! No, she was nice. I mean, she's a little slutty, but who isn't?"

"I liked her."

" It's just that, she bothered me."

"Why? What was wrong with her?"

"There was nothing wrong with her! All right? She was perfectly lovely!"

"Okay, so what's the matter?"

"I don't want you to date her!"

Kendall starts to laugh. "Why? What, what are you jealous?"

"Yes! And _not_ because I want you to go out with me, but because I don't want you to go out with anybody! Okay? I know it's a terrible thing to even think this, and it's completely inappropriate, but I want you to be at my constant side and call 24 hours a day! I'm very sorry, but that is just the way that I feel."

"Okay."

"What?!"

"I won't date. I'll be here, with you, all the time."

"Really? But I'm being so unreasonable."

"True, but you're allowed to be unreasonable. You're having our babies."

I started to cry. "Thank you! I-I just don't *sniffs* don't want you to leave me."

Kendall wrapped his arms around me tightly. "I'd never leave you. It's physically impossible for me to leave you."

Kendall kissed my head gently and we stayed in that position for a few minutes.

"Here let's finish the movie." Kendall suggested.

I smiled and sat down beside him. He put his arms around me and I snuggled into his chest.

This was nice. Looks like I have nothing to worry about….for now. Ooh and I don't have feelings for him! Only best friend kind of feelings! Ugh I hate to admit it but I don't know and it scares me so much.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! A little jealous and kinda stubborn Brona in there at the end. So please review, they mean so much to me and they make me type faster! Also I'm open to constructive criticism and if you have a question just ask.**

**Peace out**

**Till next time**

**Mystery Girl 911**


	14. He's Sleeping Here

**Chapter 14: He's Sleeping Here**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, sadly.**

**Special Thanks To…..**

**ChelseaStoryAddicted-50shades: Thanks for reviewing! I will keep the chapters coming! **

**Teshia14: Thanks for reviewing! My character would thank you if she could!**

**NiamShipper: Thanks for reviewing! Maybe is all I can say…..Muhaha ;) 3**

**Well here is the next chapter, hope you like it…..**

Brona woke up lying on her side; she looked at the flashing numbers that were coming from her alarm clock reading 04:12. She felt strong, protective arms around her. She started to panic silently, she needed to know who it was and were they awake.

She shut her eyes and gently turned over making it look like she was tossing and turning in her sleep. She felt the arms tighten their grip and they pulled her closer into the body. She opened one eye and then quickly shut it. The mystery sleeper is Kendall.

What the hell?!

"If this is the closest I'll get to loving you again, I'll take it. Even if it's only for two hours a night and you don't know about it." Kendall said. Brona could hear his voice breaking. "I never stopped loving you and I never ever meant to hurt you. I'm madly in love with you Brona; I wish we could get back together. I miss sleeping with you, I miss being able to hold you and to kiss you and to tell you I love you every minute of every day." Kendall pulled the 'sleeping' or supposed to be sleeping girl closer to him. "I love you." Kendall kissed her forehead and gently took his arms away from her and quietly left the bedroom.

Brona felt the silent tears stream down her face. Did he really love her? Is he really sorry for what he did? Brona didn't know what to do. He hurt her so badly, worse than Chip Sanders! And he had sex with another girl for crying out loud!

Brona placed her hands on her baby bump. Well something's are best figured out in the morning.

* * *

Brona was in the kitchen with a small bowl of cereal placed on her bump and she was eating it happily.

"Good morning! Sleep well?" Kendall asked when he came out of his room.

"I guess you could say that," Brona admitted quietly and Kendall nodded. Kendall got his breakfast and sat at the table. "Oh Kendall, look!" Brona pointed to her cereal on her bump.

"What can you not do?"

"Become a vegetarian! Remember that time I tried?"

"Ooh yeah. How long did that last for again?"

"An hour."

"What?"

"I forgot I was a vegetarian….."

"Aww Brona."

"Ugh! Why does everyone aww at me?"

"Aww."

"Why?"

"Because you're adorable."

Brona rolled her eyes and smiled. She put her finished cereal in the dishwasher and headed over to the couch.

"Ow-ow-ow!" Brona cried.

"You ok?" Kendall asked and came over to her and sat her down on the couch.

"Yeah it's just my ankles are killing me and I have a bad backache." Brona admitted.

"Here let me help you." Kendall said and started to massage her back.

Brona started to moan lightly. "Mmm Kendall that feels soooo good."

"You like that?"

"Mmm so much."

"You like this?"

Kendall started to massage her harder but gently.

"Mmm Kendall." Brona moaned.

Brona and Kendall turned and looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They both leaned in for a kiss...

Camille opened the door and the two turned their heads away before anything could happen. Brona got off the couch and pulled her into the hall.

"We almost kissed!" Brona admitted and Camille gasped.

"What?! What happened?" Camille asked putting the heavy bag of groceries down.

"There was massaging and moaning and eye contact!"

"Ooooh. Whatcha going to do about it?"

"Em, I guess nothing."

"Ok. How did you feel?"

"Em sore and slightly horny."

"Well that's why you nearly kissed him. You haven't been em, eh, what would you call it…loved phys-"

"Hey!"

"Physically!"

"True!"

"So this is ok!" Camille smiled and brought Brona and the bag of groceries back in the apartment.

"Everything ok?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah." Camille replied.

"Just girl talk." Brona admitted.

"I finished off the nursery this morning." Kendall told her.

"Really?" Brona asked.

"Damn!" Camille said. "I forgot to buy Oreos." Camille left the apartment and Kendall and Brona resumed their conversation.

"Yeah wanna see?" Kendall asked and Brona nodded.

Kendall took hold of her hand and brought her into the nursery. Two of the walls were painted in a very pale pink and the other two were painted in a very pale blue. There are two cribs and they were both painted white, one of them had a blue blanket in it with boy toys in it and the other one had a pink blanket in it with girl toys. There was a wardrobe in there along with a bunch of toys and baby items and furniture.

"Oh my God! Kendall I love it!" Brona smiled and Kendall wrapped his arms around her.

"Really?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah and I think they like it too." Brona admitted and placed her hand on top of Kendall's which was on her bump and entwined their fingers together.

"Yeah." Kendall smiled he innocently kissed her on the cheek.

"Em…..I gotta go." Brona responded awkwardly. "I'll see you at Rocque Records later?"

"Yeah I'll see you later." Kendall replied and she left.

* * *

_2J_

"So then I kissed her-" Kendall was cut off by Logan.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Logan asked.

"Jesus Logan would you let me finish?! I kissed her on the cheek." Kendall admitted.

"And?" James continued.

"And she completely freaked out, in a quiet manner though and she's never freaked out when I kissed her on the cheek yesterday or the other day and so on!" Kendall sighed. "Maybe I should just stop trying to win her back. I don't even deserve her."

"Don't you love her though?" Carlos asked.

Kendall nodded. "She's the only thing in this world I would die without."

"Y'know what they say." Logan said. "If you love someone set them free."

"And if they really love you." James continued.

"Then they'll come back." Carlos finished.

* * *

_Rocque Records_

_Sound Booth/Control Room_

"It's like I'm falling in love all over again, yeah for the first time and I know that it feels right." They sang.

The band in the sound booth all shot an awkward glance at their friends, all of which had gone unnoticed. Did the really — out of all the songs— have to record this one today?

Brona was mainly shooting looks at Kendall but she also shot glances at Carlos, James and Logan. Kendall was mainly looking Brona but also at Carlos, James and Logan. And Carlos, James and Logan were shooting glances at everyone.

"All over again..." They sang the last line.

Gustavo and Kelly exchanged confused glances.

"Em I'm going to leave now I feel a little bit faint." Brona admitted.

"Ok Brona." Gustavo told her and Brona nodded as she exited the sound booth.

"Get your rest honey." Kelly said.

"Thanks Gustavo and Kelly." Brona smiled. "See you guys later."

"Bye." Everyone replied and she left.

"Ok that was..." Kelly trailed off.

"What's going on?" Gustavo asked.

"But I don't know what to do." Brona admitted as she eats her ice cream. Her and Katie were in 2J sitting at the counter eating ice cream.

"I don't fully understand the teenage dating world but if I was you I wouldn't worry about it." Katie told her.

"Thanks for listening Katie, even if he's your brother."

"No problem."

"So did you finish your homework?"

"Em I'm going to the bathroom..." Katie trailed off and went into the bathroom.

Brona rolled her eyes before standing up and grabbing the sprinkles. "Whoa." She felt a whoosh of a water like substance roll down her legs.

"Oh my God." Brona gasped and placed a hand on her stomach. She picked her dress up a little and saw the puddle of water on the floor. Katie came out of the bathroom to see Brona staring at the floor. Brona looked at Katie smiling.

"Katie, my water just broke." Brona smiled.

"Oh my God! This is awesome!" Katie responded. "Mom!"

Mama Knight came into the kitchen from the hallway. "Yeah?"

"Brona's water just broke." Katie shrieked.

"We're going to have to get you to the hospital." Mama Knight smiled and took hold of Brona's hand and wrapped her other arm around Brona's waist. "Katie you open the door."

Katie opened the door and they all went across the hall to 2K.

"Ok my bag that I have ready is on my bed." Brona told them and Katie went to get it.

"Ooh I'll get the camera." Mama Knight said and she went back to 2J.

* * *

"Katie let's go. Come on now people, girl in labour." Mama Knight told her as they exited 2K.

Katie exits the apartment with happy tears. "I can't believe it, I'm gonna be an aunt. I'm gonna have like a nephew or a niece."

"That's nice. Get out. Let's go, come on." Mama Knight said.

"All right, I'm going. I'm going." Katie replied. "Wait! My Nintendo!"

Katie runs back into 2J to get her beloved console.

"Mama Knight what's the hurry?" Brona asked.

"Your baby is three weeks early who knows at what speed it will dilate!" Mam Knight told her.

"I can't believe they're three weeks early! I love how my babies are prompt!" Brona thought to herself.

Katie comes out of 2J and they head down to the lobby.

"Does anyone else feel like we are forgetting something?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Mama Knight agreed.

"Ooh I know!" Brona said. "Jo, Lucy and Camille!"

Speaking of the devils the three girls walked into the lobby from the pool.

"Hey Brona!" Jo waved and her bag caught her eye. "You going somewhere?"

"The hospital." Brona replied.

"Is something wrong?" Camille asked.

"My water broke!" Brona smiled.

"Oh my God! Brona! That's amazing!" Lucy smiled and gave her soon to be not pregnant anymore friend a hug. "We should get you to the hospital."

"Ya think." Brona replied. "Kendall and the lads!"

"Em well done, dogs." Gustavo said. "We'll record All Over Again, all over again tomorrow."

"Sure thing Gustavo." James said.

"We're all just a bit distracted." Logan admitted.

_You're so fine I want you mine, you're so delicious. I think about you all the time you're so addictive_

Kendall took his phone out of his pocket as quickly as he could so he could stop his ringtone which was Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne but sung by Brona.

"Really?" Logan asked.

"I forgot to change it." Kendall admitted.

"Hello." Kendall answered.

"Hey Kendall it's me."

"Hey Brona, what's up?"

"My water broke!"

"Oh my God! Really?"

"Yes! I'm on my way to the hospital will you meet us there?"

"Yeah! Ok, I'll see you there!"

"Promise."

"I promise I would be there, I swear I'm on my way."

"Ok, bye."

"Brona's gone into labour." Kendall smiled.

"Congratulations Kendall!" They all cheered.

"What are you still doing here? You gotta go!" Gustavo said.

"To the BTR Mobile!" Logan ordered and the four boys sprinted out of Rocque Records.

**A/N: Hey people! How did you like that? I can't wait to write the next chapter! It will be….interesting – I hope. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! No review goes un-appreciated! I appreciate them all and they mean a lot to me! **

**Well the weather is really crappy this week so I'll probably update tomorrow. No promises though but it's most likely.**

**Love you guys, 3**

**Peace out! Mystery Girl 911.**


	15. Welcome To Our Messed Up World

**Chapter 15: Welcome To Our Messed Up World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Special Thanks To…..**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**NiamShipper who reviewed!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who reviewed!**

**Daisy54154 who reviewed!**

**Guys you are all so sweet! Thank you so much!**

Kendall and the three other boys rushed passed all the doctors, nurses and surgeons in the hospital to get to the receptionist desk. They spotted Brona, Katie, Mama Knight, Lucy, Jo and Camille behind a pregnant woman and a man in the line.

"Hey." Kendall greeted her.

"We're going to be parents." Brona smiled.

"I know." Kendall replied and they shared a rather passionate kiss. Lucy covered James' mouth with her hand knowing he'd say something stupid.

They both pulled away and smiled at each other and they moved up in the line.

"Hi." The nurse greeted the gang. She had red hair tied back in to a plaited pony tail and green eyes.

"Hi, I'm Brona Cox, I called from the car."

"Right!" The nurse nodded and then she looked at the computer screen. "Dr Williams' is your doctor?"

"Yup." Kendall smiled.

"Ok we have a semi-private room ready for you." The nurse informed them. "But when a private room opens up you are first on the list."

"Ok." Brona nodded.

"Have you started having contractions?" The nurse asked.

"Not yet. Umm, I heard they really hurt, do they hurt?" Brona asked.

"Well…" The nurse trailed off.

"Oh my God!" Brona gasped.

"It's all right." Kendall told her.

* * *

The Semi-Private Room

"Well you're only two centimetres dilated and we need to get to ten. It'll be a while." Dr Williams told her.

"Oh, okay." Brona replied.

"I'll be back in an hour to check you again." Dr Williams said.

"Thank you." Kendall said.

"Thank you." Brona smiled and Dr Williams leaves. "Well, I guess we have some time to kill."

They were in the semi-private room. It was reasonable big and it consists of two beds, a privacy screen and bits and pieces of furniture and doctoral equipment.

"Ooh!" Brona gasped and Kendall came over to her bedside and held her hand.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"I'm having my first contraction!"

"Oh no."

"Ooh, it's not bad."

"Ok."

Kendall gently kissed her forehead and Brona smiled.

"Oh yeah my mom told me to tell you, seeing that our twins our half Cox that I might break your hand." Brona chuckled.

"Yeah she called me ten minutes ago to warn me. Also they just got a plane so they'll be here in a few hours."

"Ok."

A couple walk in with a nurse. The woman had brown hair and hazel eyes and the man had jet black hair and oceanic eyes.

"Thank you very much." The man said.

"Thanks." The woman said.

"Hi, I'm Paul this is my wife Jackie." Paul said.

"Hi Jackie." Kendall replied.

"Hi." Julie smiled.

"This is Brona." Kendall said and pointed to her.

"Hi!" Brona said.

"Oh hi Brona." Paul replied.

"Hi. I'm guessing this is your first." Jackie smiled.

"That obvious, huh." Kendall chuckled.

"Actually our first _and_ second." Brona told them.

"Oh twins! That's great! Well, little Kyle here is our third. So, if you have questions or you need anything at all, just shout." Jackie said.

"That's so sweet." Brona admitted.

"Yeah." Kendall said. "Umm say, I-I opened this earlier (The privacy screen) but let me give you guys some privacy."

"No nonsense! We're all in this together." Paul told them.

"Yeah, we are going to share every moment of this with you. And I think we're gonna have some fun." Jackie admitted.

"Yeah." Paul said.

"Oh, okay." Kendall said.

"Oh. Oh Kendall…." Brona groaned.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"Here comes another contraction." Brona told him.

Kendall took hold of her hand. "Oh. Okay, just breathe."

"Oh honey, I think I'm having one too!" Jackie said.

Brona and Kendall exchanged glances when Jackie's contraction starts because she makes a sound like a goose during the contraction.

Oh yeah it's going to be awhile.

* * *

"Wow three hours and no baby." Camille said as she looked up at the clock.

The gang were waiting em patiently in the waiting room. It was quite big it had chairs that were made from pine with cream cushioning and they had a good few couches that were a dark shade of beige. It had a wooden coffee table with magazines. The waiting room also had a few telephones, two vending machines and one or two plants.

"Cami it takes longer than three hours to have a baby." Jo told her.

"Yeah I know but its Brona's little boy so I thought it wouldn't take long because she's a really fast runner and he's three weeks early." Camille admitted.

"What? She's having a boy?" Lucy asked.

"Oh shit!" Camille thought to herself.

"Em no I just think it's going to be a boy." Camille admitted.

"Well I think it's going to be a girl." Jo told them.

They both looked at Lucy for her to pick a side.

"Em let's go ask the guys." Lucy suggested and they headed over to the vending machines.

James and Logan were drinking sodas while Carlos was shaking the candy vending machines.

"Machine ate your money?" Jo asked.

Carlos looked at her. "No."

"Hey guys what do you think the baby is going to be?" Lucy asked.

"(Simultaneously as Logan) A boy." Carlos said.

"(Simultaneously as Carlos) A girl." Logan replied.

"No Logan. It's going to be a boy!" Carlos told him while he was shaking the candy machine.

"No it's going to be a girl!" Logan said.

"No it's going to be a boy and they're going to name him Carlos junior, junior!" Carlos yelled still shaking to machine.

"Then wouldn't it be Carlos the third?" Camille asked Lucy.

"Don't get me started." Lucy told her.

"No it's going to be a girl and they are her Hortense or Loganna!" Logan yelled.

"How about we make this more fun?"

They all turned around except Carlos to the owner of the voice. Of course it was none other than Katie.

"How?" James asked.

"I got one!" Carlos cheered as a packet of fruit smackers fell.

"We all have to bet 50 dollars." Katie said.

"Y'know maybe Brona babysitting you when you were younger was a bad idea." Logan admitted.

"Or the best idea anyone ever came up with!" Katie told him. "You guys in?"

They all exchanged glances. "Yes!

Boy- Camille, Carlos, James, Mama Knight.

Girl- Jo, Logan, Lucy, Katie.

Kelly and Gustavo came into the waiting room.

"Has she given birth yet?" Gustavo asked. "Because the Rushers are getting so impatient that the started betting with each other."

"No and were betting on the gender. Wanna join in?" Katie asked and Kelly and Gustavo looked at Mama Knight.

"I'd normally eject to this kind of behaviour, but I think I'm going to win!" Mama Knight said.

"Alright, I think it's going to be a…boy." Kelly admitted.

"And I hope it's going to be a girl." Gustavo said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Last thing I need is another Kendall." Gustavo admitted.

"But if it's a girl won't she be like Brona?" James questioned.

"Jesus Christ! You just can't win can you?!" Gustavo asked. "Well Brona writes songs….and when we fight we always write a hit song so….yeah I think it's going to be a girl."

* * *

Kendall is massaging out a cramp on Brona's hip as Paul opens up the privacy screen.

"I am so sorry. The doctor insisted on closing the curtain for the exam." Paul told them.

"Oh, that's very okay." Brona admitted.

"Jackie's cervix is dilated a seven centimetres, that's about four fingers. The doctor let me feel it myself." Paul informed them.

"Have you felt Brona's cervix Kendall?" Jackie asked.

"No, I don't think we'll be doing that." Brona replied.

"We're not gonna do that." Kendall agreed.

A nurse came in. "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes! Thank you." Kendall said.

Jackie has another contraction and she makes her annoying goose noise.

"Oh. Oh wait no." Brona responded.

"Later." Kendall said.

"No don't! Don't leave me here with these people." Brona told him.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry." Kendall told her and ran out as quick as his feet could carry him.

"No Kendall! Kendall! Kendall! My twins have no father!" Brona said.

"There is a private room available. Would you like it?" The nurse asked.

Kendall dropped to his knees and hugged her waist. "Yes! Thank you! Thank you! So much! You life saver, you!"

"Em could you stop hugging my waist?" The nurse asked.

Kendall quickly let go and stood up. "I got carried away."

"I can see that." The nurse admitted and they walked into the room.

"Hi how are you doing?" The nurse asked Brona.

"A lán níos fearr má fágadh liom féin leis na daoine seo. (A lot better if I wasn't left alone with these people)" Brona admitted.

"Excuse me?" The nurse asked.

"Oh I'm good. Just great! I just got off the phone with my great grandmother and she prefers if we speak Irish to her. That's why I'm her favourite." Brona told her.

"Well, there's a private room available if you want it?" The nurse told her.

"Oh I'm sure they don't want it." Paul said.

"Yeah we're all in this together." Jackie told the nurse.

"Uh-huh." Brona smiled at the weird couple and then turned back to the nurse and mouthed 'We want the room, help us!'

The nurse nodded and mouthed back 'Don't worry.'

"It's hospital policy. Anyways there's another couple waiting for this room."

"Then you could just give the other couple the room." Jackie suggested.

"Well you see, my sister just went into labour too so that's why we need they private room so we can go through this together." Brona lied hoping they would buy it.

"We completely understand." Paul said and Jackie nodded.

"You do?" Kendall asked and Brona hit him.

"Go raibh míle maith Dia. Is féidir linn a fháil ar deireadh fáil réidh leis na daoine! (Thank God! We can finally get rid of these people)" Brona cheered.

"That sounded beautiful. What did it mean?" Jackie asked.

"Umm, em, uh, it meant good luck and have a good life." Brona replied and Kendall and her high fived.

* * *

Brona smiled as her mother, father, her Aunt Courteney and her Uncle Eric came into the room.

"Hi!" Brona smiled.

"Hey, how's it going?" Jerry asked as he and they moved over to her bedside.

"It's ok but the doctors say it will still be awhile." Brona admitted.

"How do you feel?" Sandra asked.

"It hurts sometimes. It's a little scary." Brona replied.

"Oh I know but honey you are going to be fine." Courteney told her.

"You should have told that to Mom when she had toddler Courteney." Jerry said.

"I know! I think you were wearing a shirt." Eric admitted and he and Jerry looks at Brona whose mouth is making a perfect o and her blue eyes are wide.

"You're going to be fine though." The two told her.

"Mom when you were in labour did you want to kill dad?" Brona asked calmly. "Because I want to kill Kendall!"

"Yeah, but sweetie once she or he is here, ooh it will be so worth it." Sandra told her. "Ooh which reminds me, I have to place a bet on something! We'll be back to cheek on you later honey."

Sandra kisses her daughter's head and Courteney waves goodbye and they left. Brona started chuckling and her Dad looked at her with raise eyebrows.

"What's with the laughing?" Jerry asked.

"Em…..just thinking of the other then when James fell. It was super funny." Brona lied.

"If you say so." Eric smiled.

* * *

Kendall came into the room holding a cup. "I got you some ice chips."

"Thank- oh, ow, contraction!" Brona groaned and Kendall comes over to her to give her support.

"That sounded like a bad one." Kendall admitted as he wiped the sweat of her forehead with a cloth.

"It was. Ugh what is taking them so long?!" Brona groaned.

"Taking who so long?"

"The twins! Why can't they just dilate to 10 already?!"

"Don't worry I'm sure they're at 9 or 8 now."

"Dr Williams, I've been at this for sixteen hours! How many centimetres am I dilated? Eight? Nine?" Brona asked.

"Five." Dr Williams replied. "We are moving along." Dr Williams told them and Brona lies back and sighs. "Don't worry, you're doing great. I'll be back soon." And she leaves.

"It really does look like we have some time to kill." Brona admitted and the gang walk in. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Brona how you doing?" Logan asked. They were all carrying cups of ice chips.

"Don't ask!" Brona told him.

"Well how many centimetres have you dilated?" Lucy asked.

"Five." Kendall replied.

"Wow. This is sure taking a long time." Katie said. Brona and Kendall raised their eyebrows when they say Katie wearing a headset and holding a clipboard.

"Em what's with the getup?" Brona asked.

"Don't worry about it just make sure your baby is a girl." Katie told her.

"Ugh guys contraction!" Brona groaned and they all came closer to the bed to give her comfort and support.

"Y'know what we should sing." James suggested.

"Yeah." Camille agreed.

"I promise I would be there

I swear I'm on my way

I know you may not hear me

But that's the price I'll pay

And I don't know

How I would ever go

All alone walking on my own

Like angels, you were floating to me

And that's how it should be

'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment

I don't wanna pay for things unspoken

I just wanna race with arms wide open

Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

I don't wanna watch the world keep changing

When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking

Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing

Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

I promise you I'm gonna be there

I wanna be there

No matter what happens

No matter how tragic

'Cause the clock is ticking

The world is spinning

Our lives are passing us by

'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing

When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking

Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing

Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

Take a shot in the dark..."

* * *

"Oh God!" Brona groaned.

Another contraction starts as Dr Williams and Ciara enter.

"Nineteen hours and a teen, you're a hero." Ciara praised her.

"Doctor how many centimetres have I dilated!" Brona and Kendall said.

"Actually, I think you're ready to go to the delivery room." Dr Williams admitted.

"What?" Brona asked.

"Ten centimetres, you're about to become parents." Dr Williams told them.

"My God. Okay." Brona smiled.

They all wished her and Kendall good luck as the two of them went to the delivery room.

* * *

"Push. Come on push for five seconds. 5…4…" Dr Williams told her.

"3-2-1 oh!" Brona counted.

"Okay, the next contraction should be in about twenty seconds." Dr Williams told her.

"I can't. I can't push anymore, I can't." Brona said.

"Sweetie you're doing great." Kendall told her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh God twenty seconds haven't gone yet! I'm starting to hate how our babies are prompt!" Brona shrieked.

"Here we go! Okay, keep pushing! Wait! I see something." Dr Williams announced.

"What do you see?" Kendall asked.

"A head! The first one is crowning." Dr Williams replied. "Go! Push!"

"Go!" Kendall told her.

"Brona you're gonna have to push even harder, nothing's happening!" Dr Williams said.

"I'm sorry, I can't!" Brona admitted.

"Hey! Hey! Come on! You can! I know you can do this!"

"I can't. Please, you do it for me."

"No! One more time! One final push! Ready? 1…2…3! "

"Good!" Dr Williams said. "Here we go!"

"Oh God!" Brona groaned.

"Oh! Oh my God one of them is here." Kendall smiled.

"Congratulations the first one is the girl." Dr Williams smiled.

The baby girl cries.

"Oh she's…she's perfect." Kendall admitted.

"Oh, she's so cute." Brona smiled.

They put her in the cot so the two new parents can hold the twins together.

"Ok the boy should be here any second now." Dr Williams told them.

"Ugh!" Brona groaned as she receives another contraction.

"Ok he's crowning!" Dr Williams informed her.

"Kendall!" Brona screamed.

"Yeah?" Kendall responded.

"You don't know how much, ugh, I want to kill you right now!"

"That's great Brona! Keep pushing!"

"Oh God!"

"And here he is." Dr Williams announced and the baby cries.

"O-oh my God. Look he's tiny." Brona admitted and they took him over to we're the baby girl was and wrapped him up.

"Here they are." Dr Williams said.

Kendall and Brona are sitting up on the bed with Kendall's arms around Brona and Dr Williams placed the twins in Brona's arms.

They were perfect. The baby girl had blonde hair (Kendall), blue eyes (Brona), and she had her mother's facial features. The baby boy had blonde hair (Kendall), green eyes (Kendall), and he also had his mother's facial features.

"Oh hey you guys. Thanks for coming out of me." Brona smiled.

"Welcome to our messed up world." Kendall smiled. "They are adorable."

"Do we have any names yet?" Ciara asked.

"No, not yet." Brona replied.

"That's fine, for now we'll just call them Baby Girl and Baby Boy Cox."

"Oh no, Baby Girl and Baby Boy Knight." Brona told her.

Kendall smiles and goes to kiss Brona on the forehead but Brona smiles and shakes her head. Kendall smiles and they share a very passionate kiss.

"Hello guys." Brona smiled.

* * *

_The Recovery Room_

Kendall is taking pictures of Brona holding the twins. There was a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" A male voice asked.

"Just a second!" Brona replied. Kendall came over to the bed and picked up his son and went into the bathroom and closed the door. "You guys can come in now."

Logan, James, Carlos, Lucy, Jo, Camille, Katie, Courtney, Mama Knight, Mama Cox, and Mr Cox come in and aww as they see the little baby girl.

"Aww." Jo cooed and they all came over to see the little baby girl Brona's holding.

"Hey where's Kendall?" Carlos asked and on queue Kendall comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey." Kendall said.

They all turn around. "Hey." They all turned back to look at the baby girl and they gasped. They turn back to Kendall who is carrying the baby boy.

"Oh." James said.

"Oh my God!' Lucy gasped.

"What...what…" Camille trailed off.

"Yes, its twins!" Brona smiled and Kendall joined her on the bed.

"Oh wow." Mama Knight gasped.

"I know." Mama Cox agreed.

"Kendall is your sperm magic or something?" James asked.

"No James it has super powers." Brona replied.

"How did you come up with that?" Lucy asked.

"Well it has super strength and the power to multiply." Brona giggled and she and Kendall carefully swapped over the twins so that Kendall was holding his daughter and Brona was holding her son.

"We're Aunts!" Courtney and Katie cheered and high fived.

"What kind of twins are they?" Carlos asked.

"Well this one is a boy and this one is a girl." Brona told him. "Katie do you wanna?"

"Courtney do you wanna?" Kendall asked.

"Can I?" They both asked and Brona and Kendall nodded. Brona carefully placed the boy in Katie's arms and Kendall places the girl in Courtney's arms.

Kendall and Brona listen to everyone seeing how cute they are and how happy they are that they left them alone for that week, and all that kind of stuff while they discuss their twins' names.

Brona was holding her daughter and Kendall was holding his son as their families took pictures of them.

"So any names picked yet?" Mr Cox asked and Kendall and Brona nodded.

"Everybody meet Nicole Leslie Knight." Brona announced.

"And Daniel Jack Knight." Kendall finished.

"Aww." Everyone cooed except Carlos and Logan.

"Hey what happened to Carlos Junior, Junior?" Carlos asked.

"And Loganna or Hortense." Logan added.

"Well me and Kendall were talking and well our kids couldn't live up to your names. I mean you guys are legends! Now aww and say you love the names like good Godfathers." Brona ordered and they did.

* * *

_The Nursery at the Hospital_

Brona's putting Daniel and Nicole down for a nap when her Godmother walked in.

"Hey." Brona smiled.

"Hey. So these are them, huh." Courteney smiled.

"Yup."

"They're so adorable."

"Yeah me and Kendall do make some good babies."

"Yeah. Why aren't you two together?"

"Courteney!"

"What? Come on you have to talk about this stuff!"

"Ugh, we're, well I'm not there yet."

"It's obvious he still loves you."

"Well maybe the problem is I don't love him."

"Brona, what's going on?"

"We're good right now and I don't want to make it complicated. I just can't see us together like that again. And what if we break up again? Our kids mightn't have a family then. It's going to be hard enough being a teenage Mom but imaging doing it alone scares me."

"You're never going to be alone." Courteney told her and pulled her in to a hug.

"I know, I know."

* * *

The gang are looking at the twins in the recovery room.

"I can't believe they're here already." Jo admitted.

"I know it's like they were just inside of you and then umpteenth hours of pain they are here." Carlos said.

"Yeah." Brona smiled.

"They're really amazing aren't they?" Katie said.

"They really are." They all smiled.

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? What about the names did you like them? I'll try to update soon. Please review they make me smile!**

**Peace out! **

**Mystery Girl 911.**


	16. Our Babies

**Chapter 16: Our Babies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR…..yet.**

**Special Thanks To…**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Dana2184 who reviewed!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who was my 50****th**** reviewer!**

**Thanks guys!**

**Also check out Dodging Bullets by Coffee Sam it's a BTR fic about Katie so go check it out!**

_Recovery Room_

Brona and Kendall were sitting back on the bed. Kendall had his arm around Brona and both of them were wearing smiles like kids on Christmas morning when they were looking down on Nicole and Daniel. The two new-borns were lying on a pillow that was resting on their mother's lap.

"It feels like only yesterday I was talking to you through a layer of skin and stuff." Brona smiled.

"That's because they were born just like less than twenty-four hours ago." Kendall told her and kissed her temple. "Yeah the 25th of May is certainly a day to remember."

Brona hummed in response and gently stroked their soft hands. Dr Williams came in smiling.

"How are you guys?" Dr Williams asked.

"Good." Kendall replied.

Nicole started fidgeting and little whimpers came out from her mouth. She started crying softly.

"Oh come here baby girl." Kendall smiled and gently picked her up and held her the way Brona showed him. He gently started to rock her gently in his arms. Brona looked at him and smiled.

"Well I think you guys are ready to go home today." Dr Williams told them.

"Really? Already?" Brona asked.

"Yeah. You two seem to have the situation under control. The twins are in top health and so are you so you're able to go home." Dr Williams explained.

"Skinny jeans and coffee are at home!" Brona smiled. "Ooh I've missed them."

"It's true she has missed them." Kendall admitted as he placed Nicole and Daniel in the cot.

"Ok and I'll check up on them soon and if you ever need anything or are unsure of anything I'm just a phone call away." Dr Williams told them.

"Ok thank you." Brona smiled and Dr Williams left.

"So let's get packed." Kendall suggested.

Kendall and Brona walked down the hallway of the second floor. Brona was carrying Nicole and Kendall was carrying Daniel.

"Aww look how cute they are." Brona cooed. "I love them so much Kendall!"

"I know! I love them so much too! We make some good babies." Kendall admitted.

"Yeah we do. I'm so glad the condom broke!" Brona smiled and Kendall nodded.

"Ok kids this is your home." Kendall said as they stopped outside 2K. He opened the door revealing a surprise –not really- welcome home party.

"Hi, welcome home!" They cheered.

"Hey guys!" Brona smiled.

"Are you happy now that we gave them a key?" Kendall whispered to Brona.

"Would I be such a bad person if I said yes?" Brona responded. "Oh you guys thanks for doing this."

"Look at all the stuff people sent!" Camille said seeing that the apartment was filled with presents….again.

"Wow our twins are practically paying for themselves." Kendall admitted.

"How about we give them the tour." Carlos suggested and put his helmet on. "Carlitos style!"

"Or how about normal style? Y'know that way is fun too and y'know nobody dies." Brona replied.

"Ok this is the living room." Kendall said and moved over to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen. Over there is Daddy's room and that's Mommy's and that's your room. And that's the tour."

"And everyone is still alive!" James announced.

"Although, Brona you ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I just need some coffee and to wear my skinny jeans." Brona admitted and then took Logan by the collar. "It's been NINE MONTHS MAN! NINE MONTHS!"

"I'll make some coffee." Jo said.

"I'll get the jeans." Lucy said.

Kendall came out of the nursery to see Brona feeding Daniel and Nicole was in the cot that was in the living room.

"There you go Danny." Brona smiled as she feed her son his bottle.

"Ok I put most of the stuff away." Kendall admitted and joined her on the couch.

"Dummies?"

"Yeah."

"Blankets?"

"Diapers?"

"In the store."

"That's a handy place to keep them."

"I'll run out and get some. Want anything?"

"A muffin please."

"Ok chocolate chip?"

"Yup."

"Ok I'll see you in a few." Kendall told her and kissed her cheek. "Bye."

"Bye." Brona replied and he left.

_Lobby _

_Kendall's POV_

I walked into the lobby seeing that I got the diapers and Brona's chocolate muffin. I saw Jett hanging out by the reception desk. Ugh Jett one of the reasons why me and Brona aren't together. Hopefully he won't notice me.

"Diapers huh?" A voice asked from behind. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to ugh Jett.

"Yup." I replied.

"So I guess Brona had your baby." Jett assumed.

"Babies actually. Haven't you read a magazine or a newspaper or watched TV lately?" I asked.

"Well I saw a picture of you and then…..so twins, huh?"

"Yup, can you believe it?"

"Nope! I still can't believe she slept with you in the first place or went out with you for that matter."

"Huh, well at least I'm not a virgin." I smirked before heading back to 2K.

_2K_

_No one's POV_

Kendall entered the apartment and left the shopping bag down on the table. He saw the nursery door opened and Brona looking down at the cot. She was wearing her much beloved skinny jeans that hugged her ass and legs perfectly. Kendall felt himself harden and he gulped.

"Ok, ok umm." Kendall thought to himself. "Ok, running. Brona, running. Ok, running to the finish line, maybe even her pants come down a little… Oh no—wait no, no! No! Ok, all right, sandwiches, sandwiches. Umm, okay, on a plate, maybe Brona's pants come down a little. No! No! Okay, Gustavo! Okay Gustavo, ooh, that's working."

Kendall looked down.

"Yup it worked." He thought to himself.

He walked into the nursery and went behind Brona, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey." Brona smiled.

"Hey." Kendall replied.

"Listen to the cute sounds the twins are making." Brona cooed.

"They're adorable." Kendall admitted. "Want some tea?"

"Tea would be nice." Brona smiled and they went into the kitchen.

Kendall made the tea while Brona was thinking to herself.

_Should I bring up the other night? How would I even say it? Hey Kendall do you like sleeping in bed with your best friends? No that just sounds queer…. Hey…..yeah that's all I can think of is hey…..HELP ME!_

Kendall handed her a cup of tea and she poured in the milk before drinking it.

Kendall looked at his watch reading nine o'clock. "Hey maybe you should go to sleep. I mean when was the last time you got a good proper sleep in the last few months?"

"Yeah your right." Brona admitted. "Good night. Oh and Kendall."

"Yeah?"

"I put one of the baby monitors in your room and the other in mine."

"Ok so I might so you later tonight."

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Sweet dreams."

And with that Brona disappeared into her bedroom. A few minutes past and she came out of her room wearing her pyjamas.

"Kendall?" Brona said.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'll get a mattress and-"

"No I need you closer than on the floor. Just for tonight."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's just…it doesn't matter it's stupid."

Kendall went over to her and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Tell me."

"Well it just feels weird not having the twins with me and it just feels kinda lonely tonight…"

"I'm sure all new moms feel like that."

"Really? You don't think I'm just crazy?"

"No, no you are crazy. But Brona you were born crazy."

"Ok I'd be insulted but how I'm I kidding?"

"Do you still want me to sleep with you?"

"That'd be nice."

Brona went into her room while Kendall got dressed into his flannel pjs he loved. He went into Brona's room to see that she was already in bed waiting for him. He smiled and lay down beside her pulling the quilt over them. He put his arm around her neck and she snuggled up to him.

Even when they were in Minnesota and weren't together you could always found them cuddling in their beds or snuggled on the couch. So something about this felt right in a friend or more way.

Kendall watched her fall asleep and he smile fighting the urge to touch her soft and smooth skin or to kiss anywhere on her face or even to simply push her hair back.

Suddenly he heard crying coming from the baby monitor and Brona's eyes fluttered open.

"I'll get the bottles." Brona said smiling even though she just had woken up.

"I'll get our babies." Kendall told her.

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah this was just a filler. More serious and interesting stuff will be coming! Please review even if this chapter wasn't the best. I'll try my best to update soon.**

**So peace out and stay safe!**

**~ Mystery Girl 911 **


	17. Jealous Of The Lads

**Chapter 17: Jealous of the Lads**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR!**

**Special Thanks To….**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who reviewed!**

**Dana2184 who reviewed!**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**ElizabethMaslowBTR who reviewed!**

**Thank you guys! **

_2K_

Brona, Carlos, Logan, and Camille were watching TV in Spanish. Brona, Carlos and Camille were sitting on the cream fabric couch, Logan on the matching arm chair.

"Em she's saying….um…if I let go off my head it will fall off..um you UGLY BITCH!" Brona said.

Two girls were on the TV standing on the stairs. One of them was tall, tanned and had a mixture of blonde and brown curly hair. The other one had a lighter colour tan and had jet black hair.

"And um…she's saying NO YOU'RE THE UGLY BITCH, UGLY BITCH!" Logan told them.

"Can you guys not understand Spanish?" Camille asked.

"Oh we can it's just more fun this way." Carlos admitted.

"Yeah, you try Camille." Brona told her.

"Oh, okay." Camille smiled. "Em let's see….. That's what you get for sleeping with my brother WHORE!"

Brona clapped. "Well done Cami!"

"Hey, I thought they were related." Logan said.

"Did I say I was finished?" Camille asked. "Um, that's what you get for sleeping with my brother's whore his best friend."

"Nice save." Brona chuckled.

Kendall entered the apartment pushing a stroller with the twins in it. Brona jumped off the couch and ran over to her babies.

"Mommy will never ever leave you again." Brona told Nicole and Daniel before kissing their foreheads lightly. "It was torcher!"

"I know." Kendall said and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. Brona hugged him back. "But it was only five minutes."

"Oh really?" Brona asked and Kendall nodded. "Well, um….I'm lost for words."

Kendall and Brona looked at the TV from the door.

"Push her down the stairs!" They all shouted at the TV and cheered when one of them fell down.

Brona looked down at her watch. "Oh I have to meet James. We have to order new hair products for my mom." Brona looked at Kendall with pleading eyes.

"Yup, you can take the twins with you." Kendall told her.

"Thanks." Brona smiled. "Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

And with that Brona was gone and Kendall took a seat in the living room.

* * *

_Kendall's POV_

Logan and I walked into the lobby with Logan by my side. We saw Brona and James sitting down on one of the couches with a laptop on the coffee table. They're sitting very close to each other.

_Did he just move his hand on to her thigh?!_

I know they are close, I mean why wouldn't they be they've been best friends forever along with Logan, Carlos and me, but I can't help but have a weird feeling about this.

"You ok man?" Logan asked looking at me with a weird look.

_Oh shit! James just took hold of her hand and she's entwining their fingers together! They must be going out…..secretly._

"Em Logan?"

"Yeah bud."

"Look at Brona and James for a second, will ya?"

Logan turned his head to see his two best friends looking like they normally did and like they normally acted.

"Emm they look normal to me."

I cocked an eyebrow. "Normal? Normal! Logan I thought you were the smart one! You're supposed to know what the word normal means!"

"Yeah I do! It means-"

"Logan it was a rhetorical question."

"I knew that." Logan said. "Kendall what's wrong with them?"

"They're holding hands!"

"Ooh that makes sense."

"What? Why? Oh my God! I cannot believe that! I mean I don't really like it when Brona goes out with anyone, but James isn't that like incest or something?! Oh my God, and they're gonna have sex! Oh! Oh no what if he marries her?! Oh this is just terrible, this is just terrible. And I can't stop it! I can't! I don't own Brona! Y'know? And James, he should be able to do whatever it is that he wants to do! And oh my God, I can't believe Brona is marrying James, this terrible. This is just the worst thing that could have ever happened to me."

"How long was I gone to the store for?" A familiar voice asked and me and Logan turned around to see a confused looking Carlos. "Brona and James? Huh Brames. Aww and they're getting married *sees Kendall's expression* *cough* I mean…..what? Ugh that's awful! Disgusting! Eww! No. Brames that's just em….."

I started to walk over to the 'couple'.

* * *

"Dude since when did Brona and James get together?" Carlos asked.

"They never did!" Logan replied.

"Then why did you tell him they are?" Carlos asked.

"He wouldn't let me finish. I was going to say 'Ooh that makes sense. When I had my arm around Brona yesterday you were giving me a look and when Carlos gave her a hug today you gave him a look too.'"

"Yeah. Anyways what's his problem? I mean we've always been that close to her and he's never had a problem with it before."

"Love is a confusing thing Carlitos."

"That's one of the reasons I don't have a girlfriend."

Logan scoffed. "Yeah I'm sure that's why."

Kendall marched over to Brona, James and the twins.

"Ok this isn't something I'd expect from you (James) and especially you (Brona). I mean and to go out behind my back when we have just built a new foundation on our relationship and we have twins now Brona! Twins! I mean this is not ok-"

Brona and James looked at him confused.

"Kendall-" Brona was interrupted by Kendall.

"I'm sorry did my back hurt your knife?!" Kendall questioned.

* * *

_Memories and Melodies by Kendall Schmidt plays in the background. (play in background if able)_

Brona quickly walked up the hallway of floor 2 while pushing the stroller and Kendall chasing after her.

"Brona! Brona! Brona!"

"Ugh your unbelievable!" Brona said as she stormed into 2K with Kendall following after her.

"Hey! I'm not the one who keeps sneaking around with a lot of guys like some kind of slut." Kendall yelled. "Y'know what you are a slut! You're a sluty slut slut! And a bad mother too!"

Brona turned around her blue eyes glossy from the tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Brona asked.

Kendall ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her and felt his T-shirt instantly get wetter from her tears.

"No, no, no! I didn't mean it." Kendall told her. "You're not a slut you're the complete opposite of one! I mean you had many opportunities to lose your virginity but no you waited until you were ready and we lost it together. And do you know how much it meant to me when I could make love to you? It meant everything Brona, and losing my v-card to you also meant a lot because you are the most beautiful, kindest, friendliest I could be here awhile if I went on, girl in the whole entire world." He gently kissed her head. "And you're the best mom too. I've never met someone like you who is just a natural mom even if you are only eighteen."

Brona pulled away from the hug and slapped him really hard making his cheek turn red and leaving him feeling instant pain. "If you didn't mean why did you say it in the first place?!"

"Because I was jealous of how close you are with the guys and my imagination got the better of me."

"I'm _always_ that close with the guys!"

"Still! I get jealous because I should be the one that wakes up to you in the morning! I should be the one who tells that they love and how gorgeous you are every chance they get! I should be the one to kiss you every day! I should be the one that calls you baby! I should be the one that you're in love with!"

"Well Kendall you're a man whore! Our relationship is over and it's because of you! You had a girlfriend, who loved you, who was pregnant with your twins, who was at home and you had the decency to go stick your tongue down another girl's throat!" Brona yelled and sat down on the couch with her arms crossed. Silent tears streaming down her face, you couldn't hear them but they were still there. She started fiddling with her gold locket that she wore around her neck. **(A/N: James has his comb, Carlos has his helmet, Brona has her locket.)**

"Brona I-"

"No! Kendall." Brona sighed. "Let's just clean up this mess before it ends tonight, cause I don't want to fight."

"Let's just go to sleep we'll talk in the morning." Kendall said and Brona nodded and went to put the twins to bed.

Kendall ran his hands through his hair taking in a few breaths. He almost blew it. He almost lost the girl he's been in love with since forever because he let his temper get the better of him. He didn't even mean a word he said about her being a slut or a bad mother.

* * *

Kendall woke up to his alarm. He groaned before rolling over and turning it off. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before hopping out of bed. He grabbed a jumper and put it on seeing that he just wore boxers to bed because it was a warm night in LA.

He entered the living room and went to the kitchen surprised to not seeing Brona making breakfast. It was weird Brona was always up before him by 10 minutes to get their breakfast ready.

He went into his old room to see that the bed sheets were all tangled in a mess.

Kendall let out a small chuckle. "Definitely not Brona's room."

He saw one of the closet doors open and went over to close it. He noticed that her school uniform for St Antony's secondary school wasn't on its hanger.

He and the boys had sweet memories of Brona in her uniform. Every time she'd wear it she looked super sexy and they'd always slap her ass and say 'naughty girls wear plaid.'

St Antony's Community Secondary School is a boys and girls secondary school Brona attends when she's visiting Ireland. Sometimes she could be visiting for like three weeks and her parents didn't want her missing out on school so they enrolled her in St Antony's which was actually quite more fun to attend then it sounds.

Kendall heard a little buzz sound that sounded like a computer when it was loading. He turned around to see their laptop on Brona's bed. He sat on the bed and placed the laptop on his lap. He ran his finger over the built in mouse until the screen changed from black to an internet tab.

It was a website called Fly High and there was a little message.

Thank you for purchasing your ticket to Knock, Co. Mayo, Ireland with Fly High…

Kendall quickly placed the laptop on the bed and started searching through Brona's closet to see about a two week supply of clothes missing. He ran his hands through his hair. His heart rate just increased by one million per cent and his breathing became heavier. There was so many thoughts racing through his mind.

"The twins!" Kendall screamed and ran into the nursery.

He looked into both cots. He felt tears stream down his face when he didn't see his baby girl's blue eyes staring back at him or to see his baby boy's green eyes. Or to see Nicole fidgeting happily in her cot or to see Daniel reaching his little hand out to take hold of Kendall's thumb.

_Music Fades Away_

He had no idea what to do, where to go. His life was meaningless without Brona, Nicole and Daniel.

He went into the kitchen and started dialling Brona's number…

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. That chapter just came out of me. Do you guys think that Kendall has really blown it this time? How far out of line was he? Or did he have every right to do that? And Brona running away what do you think about thatCould there be another reason why she ran away?**

**So what did you guys think of that? Be honest! Well please review! They motivate me! And they are very much appreciated. I'll try to update soon.**

**Till the next time,**

**Peace out,**

**Mystery Girl 911**


	18. In His Arms

**Chapter 18: In His Arms**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR sadly or 1D's Niall Horan!**

**A/N: I got a picture for Brona. . **** . **

**I say she'd probably be a bit more tanned because she's living in LA but anyways, if I find a better one I'll upload it.**

**Special Thanks To…**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who reviewed!**

Kendall stormed into 2J half angry half upset. He only got through to Brona's voicemail and it pissed him off BIG TIME. He also left a very nasty message on voicemail. Anyways he stormed into 2J to see his mother and James up.

"Brona's gone! She just got up and left! How I'm supposed to cope? And she took the twins too." Kendall informed them. He looked a James who was holding a little baby in a pink blanket and he looked at his Mom who was holding a little baby in a blue blanket. "Whose babies are those?"

"Bad day when he can't recognise his own twins." Mama Knight muttered to James and the pretty boy nodded in agreement. "Em Kendall, its Daniel and Nicole."

"What? Why are they over here and not with Brona?" Kendall asked.

"Brona asked us to mind them until you were up." James told him.

"Ok I'm confused. Just start at the beginning." Kendall said.

"Well, Brona got a call from her Uncle Harry and he asked her to fly over to Ireland for a couple of days. Brona doesn't know why he wants her over, but Harry called us and told us what happened. Her great uncle is in the hospital but I don't know if anything is seriously wrong. Then she was going to wake you up but she wasn't able to because she said you just too looked cute and peaceful." Mama Knight explained. "So she dropped the twins of her and left. Didn't you read the note?"

"What note?" Kendall asked.

"The note she left for you." James replied.

"No, I never looked for one." Kendall admitted. "Oh no!"

"What?" Mama Knight asked.

"I may have left like a really nasty voice message on her phone, but it was in the moment!" Kendall said. "Oh I'll ring Niamh!"

"Try Sydney." Mama Knight told him. "Brona is staying at her Granny's house so Sydney would be closer."

* * *

Brona woke up to the sound of 'Little Talks' her alarm tone. She rolled over and hit the alarm clock. She slowly sat up on the bed taking in every second of this beautiful Irish morning. The curtains had already been open so the room was filled with pools of golden light. She looked out the window to see her Granny's garden that had a very light layer of frost on the grass and the birds were singing outside. She smiled before slipping on her slippers and hopping out of bed. She was wearing a Rolling Stones T-shirt with black pj bottoms.

She entered the hallway. To her right was the front door, right in front of her was the living room and to her left was the continuation of the hallway and she went right and walked straight. In front of her was the kitchen, before that on the left was the bathroom behind that was just a room that was used for multipurpose and the bottom of the hallway was her Granny's room. She went into the kitchen.

She was greeted by a little beagle puppy. She picked her up. "Good morning Blazer."

A smell of bacon, sausages and toast wafted up her nose. She looked over at the table to see her cousin Luke eating breakfast. **(Imagine him like this: . /_FC3EVZBMOVs/TS7gPWMQZVI/AAAAAAAAKFI/VysYF1cyJ5w/s400/1270604033_470x353_ ) **He was only a few months younger than her.

"Hey man." Brona smiled. "How are ya?"

"Good now and yourself?" Luke asked.

"Good." Brona replied and sat down. "God I haven't seen you in months."

"Yeah I guess the last time I saw you was….."

_Flashback _

Brona and Kendall's hands were entwined and they stood in front of Harry and Debra in their kitchen while her cousins Luck, Kyle, Ali and Sarah eat breakfast.

"Yeah sweetie?" Debra said.

"I'm pregnant." Brona replied.

The four that were eating at the time spat their food out on the plate and turned around in their seats with their mouths wide open. Debra's brown eyes were wide and Harry looked furiously at Kendall.

Kendall gulped at Harry's stare and Brona let go off Kendall's hand and stood at the side beside Debra. Harry started chasing Kendall around the table.

"Brona I thought you were responsible." Debra admitted.

"I am." Brona said softly.

"Come back here you dick!" Harry yelled as he chased Kendall around the table but Brona and Debra were ignoring it.

"Then why didn't you use a condom?" Debra asked.

"The little piece of shit broke!" Brona replied.

"Don't you have any respect for women?!" Harry shouted.

"Oh ok. I'm just quite shocked. But Congratulations!" Debra smiled and she and Brona shared a hug.

"I'M GOING TO CUT OFF YOUR BALLS!" Harry screamed as he chased the blonde who knocked up his niece out of the house.

"Ok now we should worry." Debra admitted.

"Ok Luke and Kyle go get your father." Brona told him. "So you were telling me Harry carries a pen knife with him everywhere." Brona smiled when she started the conversation her and her Aunt-in-law was having earlier. That smile soon faded when she realised something. "Oh shit he's going to cut my boyfriend's balls off! Literally!"

Brona grabbed Kyle and Luke by the collar of their t-shirts and they ran outside.

_End of Flashback_

"Huh that was a fun day." Brona smiled.

"It was." Luke agreed.

The back door opened revealing Brona's Granny carrying in a bucket of turf. Brona got up to help her Granny but before leaving the table she hit Luke on the back of his head with her hand.

"Ow!" Luke groaned.

"You should have brought in the turf." Brona told him. "Here Granny let me take that from you."

"No it's fine love." Mairèad told her and put down the turf. Mairèad Walsh was in her 70s but was as fit as a fiddle. She had brown (dyed) hair and she wore it like Angela Lansbury, she had blue eyes. "I made you breakfast."

She placed a plate of toast, bacon and sausages on the table and Brona sat down.

"Thanks Granny. You didn't have too though." Brona smiled.

"Well you too eat up now. Luke where is Kyle?" Mairèad asked.

"He's feeling sick so no school for him. The lucky bastard!" Luke's chuckle faded when he saw his Granny's glare then he looked at Brona who was smirking. "Well anyways eat up Ciara will be here to pick you up any minute now."

* * *

Brona and Luke stood outside the house waiting for their Aunt and two cousins Amy and Linda to arrive to pick them up and bring them to school….yayee! Brona saw a pale girl with brown hair, much like her own colour, with oceanic eyes run up to her.

Brona smiled. "Sydney-"

"Give me your phone." Sydney panted.

"What?" Brona asked.

"Just give me your phone! WE'RE LOSING PRECIOUS TIME!" Sydney screamed and Brona and Luke shared a confused look and Brona handed Sydney her iPhone.

"Sydney you're my hyper bud nor my angry bud! Did you not put sugar on your cereal this morning!?" Brona demanded.

Sydney quickly deleted the voicemail and luckily Brona didn't hear it or know about it.

"Do you wanna a lift?" Luke offered.

"No I'm not even dressed yet." Sydney admitted and pointed out that she was still in her pjs.

Brona grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a push. "Go! You can't be late." Sydney nodded and left.

Brona was wearing her school uniform. Her skirt was pleated and plaid and was in the colours black, white and a tiny bit of red. She was wearing a white shirt short-sleeved shirt that was under a black V-neck jumper that had a crest on her left side. Brona had her brown hair down loosely. Luke's uniform was similar but instead of a skirt he wore grey trousers and the neck line of his jumper was round. Brona wore dubes they were blackish navy with a white sole and Luke wore black shoes.

A navy car pulled up at the house.

"School time." Brona announced.

"Yayeeeee!" Luke said enthusiastically and Brona joined in.

* * *

Brona and Amy walked up the wet path of their school when a few hands covered their eyes.

"Hey Chelsea, Louise, Niamh, Nicki, Sydney and Rose!" Brona smiled and gave each of her friends a hug.

"Hey!" They all replied.

Rose quickly took out eight pairs of sunglasses from her backpack. "Ok here's a pair of shades for all of us." All the girls put on a pair of sunglasses except for Brona who looked at them with a confused expression.

"Why? We're just going inside." Brona told them.

"Yeah but Brona there's a whole bunch of paparazzi waiting there for you." Niamh told her.

Brona rolled her eyes. "We'll just take the back entrance then."

"Come on Brona! Let us have this one moment of fame." Chelsea pleaded. "It's fine if you don't want to though."

"It's up to you." All the girls chanted but not in a pressuring way.

Brona stood there with her arms crossed and looked at them. "Number one lesson lads." Brona swung around her backpack and opened the top of her bag taking out a small box that would hold glasses. "If you're going to do anything right, do it in style." She opened the box revealing a pair of expensive black Chanel sunglasses.

"That's how we raised you!" Niamh joked.

"Just this once. Right?" Brona asked.

"Right!"

They formed a line with Brona in the middle. They approached the big school and opened the big double door. When the paparazzi instantly saw the teen superstar a dozen flashes went off at once. Brona and the girls kept their heads to the side and tried to get around them.

"Ok you've got the pictures. GET OUT!" They heard a women yell. They turned their heads to see the Vice Principle Ms Parks shooing the paparazzi away. She was an average height woman with short black hair and clear blue eyes and she was about in her thirties. She got all the paparazzi out of the building and approached the girls. "Any of ye injured? Or BLINDED?"

"No miss. We came prepared." Brona said and pointed to the sunglasses.

"I see that. Well anyways you better go to your lockers the bell goes off in twenty minutes." Ms Parks told them.

"And you think it's going to take us twenty minutes to go to the locker?" Brona asked. Ms Parks looks at Rose and Amy who usually take forever at their lockers. "Yeah I see your point."

"Ok Brona, your timetable is the still the same and so is your locker or we would have taken the key off you." Ms Parks informed her.

"Thanks miss." Brona gave her vice principal a smile before turning around to her friends and getting into a huddle. "OK here's the plan me, Niamh and Amy go to the far North wing to our lockers. Louise and Nicki go to the west wing to your lockers. Chelsea you and Rose go to your lockers upstairs, and then we'll meet you there for our first classes which are all upstairs. Got it?"

"Got it!"

"Move out!" Brona said and they all went in the direction of their lockers.

Brona walked in the middle of Niamh and Amy and went to the bottom of the hallway of the North wing. They stopped at a bunch of green lockers and went to their lockers. Brona's one was a top, Niamh's was a bottom and Amy's was a top. They got their books for their next three classes, English and double Science. Brona felt a tap on her shoulder and turned round to see a familiar blonde with blue eyes.

"Niall!" Brona screamed and gave him a hug.

"Brona!" Niall screamed and hugged her back.

"Seems like I'm not the only one back to school." Brona smiled.

"Yeah, well I missed my family and the gang and my parents made me go to school so here I am." Niall explained.

"Yeah well Harry called me said something's up that he'd tell me later so here I am."

"What?"

"Harry my uncle not Harry as in Harry your band mate Harry." Brona said while rolling her eyes.

"So are the twins wearing the clothes I sent them?"

"No me and Kendall burned your present."

"Why? I put time and effort into that present."

"My babies wouldn't be caught dead in a 1D t-shirt."

"Well I wouldn't get caught dead in a BTR t-shirt!"

They both started laughing at the ridiculous conversation they were having.

"Yeah well the t-shirts are adorable thank you." Brona smiled but it soon faded away when she released her twins of two weeks weren't with her.

"Niall!" Amy and Niamh screamed and gave him a hug.

"Guys you only noticed him now? He's been standing there for like ten minutes." Brona told them and Luke appeared beside Niall.

"I see you've found Niall. Now we're only missing Dave and ….." Luke didn't finish his sentence when he saw Niamh staring at him with wide blue eyes and shaking her head.

"Well Dave has been making out with some random girl over there for like ten minutes." Brona replied and pointed to Dave who had a girl pressed up against the lockers with his hand on her waist and the other one tangled in her hair and the girl had her hand on the back of his neck.

**(Imagine him like: **** . **Hahaha)

"I'll laugh if Mrs Williams comes along and sees them." Amy smirked when she imagined the old stern teacher giving out to Dave.

"Yeah well I'll save his ass." Brona told them. She whistled loudly. "Yo, David!"

Dave pulled away from the girl. "Well bye."

The girl was in a daze. "C-call me-e."

"Em probably not." Dave replied and gave her a charming smile that made her melt before moving over to the group. "Hey guys!"

"Hey whore!" Brona waved.

"Hey!" Dave winked.

"Why do you always make out with random hot girls like all the time?!" Niamh asked.

"Because I like flirting, French-ing, fingering and fucking random hot girls." Dave replied.

"You don't flirt with us." Brona told him.

Dave put his arm around her waist. "(Joking) Do you want that to change baby?"

"Hey! Hey!" Luke said. "Step away from her."

"Come on guys we gotta go to class." Niamh said when she heard the bell.

"Wait are we missing someone?" Brona asked.

"NO! Remember the girls are upstairs." Amy told her.

"Still it feels like we're missing someone." Brona admitted.

"How about the girls head upstairs and us guys will stay down here to see if Brona's right." Niall suggested.

"Yeah! That's a good idea." Niamh admitted and she and Amy linked Brona. "Let's go."

"Luke, why aren't you going with them?" Niall chuckled but that chuckle faded when Luke punched him in the arm.

"Guys let go." Brona said and squirmed out of the blonde and brunette's grip. "I forgot my pencil case in my locker."

They both nodded and they escorted her. Brona tripped suddenly but was caught by strong arms that held onto her back and head. She smiled and the brown eyes that were staring her down.

"Hey!" Brona smiled.

"Long time no see."

"That's not my fault is it?"

_Flashback_

"I can't believe you guys haven't kissed yet!" Niamh exclaimed as her Brona, Luke, Dave and Rose walked down the road.

"Hey we're not even dating." Brona replied.

"Yeah but there's all this flirting going on." Niamh told her.

"And I can tell he wants you be the way he looks at you." Dave told her and Brona awed. He turns to Luke and whispers. "And it's not with her clothes on." Luke stares at him in disgust and hits him.

Brona smiled. "Barry's like…" *Audience ohs in shock* "Smart, gently, sweet and the list goes on!"

**(Imagine Barry like: . /hprofile-ak-ash3/50255_45517475076_2521_ )**

_Oxygen Music Festival_

The whole gang are looking for where Dave parked his Father's van.

"Brona can I talk to you for a minute?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, sure." Brona smiled and they walked a little bit away from the van. Barry took hold of her hand loosely. Brona laced their fingers together.

"So did you em enjoy the music festival?"

"Yup!"

It suddenly started raining but not to heavy it was light and romantic.

"I love the rain!" Brona smiled.

"Do you love kissing in the rain?"

"What kinda question is-" Brona was interrupted by a pair of lips pressed against hers. Brona shut her eyes and continued to kiss him back. She felt is tongue poke at her bottom lip eagerly and she granted him access. He won the battle of dominance but Brona loved how he took control.

*Honk* *Honk* "I FOUND THE CAR!" Dave called and continued to honk the horn.

_A week later_

"Brona! Brona! Brona!" Barry called his girlfriend of one week when he saw her in the supermarket.

"Oh hey Barry!" Brona smiled and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm allowed to move to America with you!" Barry said and Brona hugged him.

"Oh my God Barry! Really?"

"Yup!"

"Wow and I never even asked you."

"Yeah well when you really love someone you don't let them go easy."

"What?"

Barry's eyes grew wide realising he just told her he loved her. Which was 100% correct but he wasn't sure if she was there too.

"I love you too." Brona smiled and they shared a passionate kiss.

_Two Days Before They Left_

Brona and the gang were sitting in a café when Rory, Barry's cousin, runs in.

"Hey Brona. Have you seen Barry?" Rory asked. He had brown hair like Barry's and green eyes.

"No, why?" Brona replied.

"Well if you do tell him to pack his bags were going to Dublin."

"Em what?"

"We both got scholarships for Colin's private school the best school in Ireland and they're granting Barry every academic and sport thing he's ever wanted.

_Later That Day_

Brona stands outside Barry's house and he answers the door and he brings her inside to his kitchen were Rory is.

"What-what're you doing here?" Barry asked.

"Um, well, Rory told me about school, so (Puts on a fake cheery voice) congratulations! This is so exciting!" Brona smiled.

"It'd be even more exciting if we were going." Rory told her.

"Oh, you're not going? (Fake disappointed voice) Oh, why?" Brona asked.

"Tell her, Barry.'I don't wanna go to Colin's and work with and get a football career or science or anything, on nonononononono. I wanna go to Shakopee and make out with my girlfriend!'" Rory screamed and stormed out.

"Thank you, Rory. Thank you." Barry replied.

"So-so you're really not going?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I just- you decide."

"Oh don't do that."

"Please."

"Oh no no."

"No, but I'm asking-"

"Oh, but I can't do that-"

"No, but I can't-

"It's your thing, and-"

"-make the decision-"

"Okay, um, come with me."

"Come with you."

"Yup come with me."

_The Night Before They Leave_

Sydney is throwing a going away party.

"Hi, Rory!" Brona smiled.

"Hi!" Rory smiled and then turned to Barry. "I've decided to go to Colin's without you."

"Wow." Barry gasped.

"It won't be the same- but it'll still be Colin's. Have a happy American Summer." Rory told him and he walks away.

"Are you alright?" Brona asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine." Barry replied.

Brona leads Barry in Sydney's room.

"You're going to Colin's." Brona told him.

"No, I'm... going to Shakopee." Barry replied.

"Oh, you are so going to Colin's. You belong in Colin's school. You can't go to America just 'cause of me."

"Yes I can. Because if I go it means I have to break up with you, and I can't break up with you."

"Oh yes, yes, yes you can. Just say, um, 'Brona, football and school is my life and that's what I have to do right now'. And I say 'your football and school?! How can you say that?!'. And then you say, um, 'it's tearing me apart, but I have no choice. Can't you understand that?'. And I say (Hits him) 'no! No! I can't understand that!'."

"Uh, ow."

"Ooh, sorry. Um, and, and then you put your arms around me. And then you put your arms around me. *He does so* And, um, and then you tell me that you love me and you'll never forget me."

"I'll never forget you."

"And then you say that it's almost midnight and you have to go because you don't wanna start the new day with me if you can't finish it." They share a good, passionate, heated kiss. "I'm gonna miss you so much."

* * *

Kendall walked down the hallway of the school with the twins in the carrier. He knew Brona would need the guys and the twins when she found out her great uncle had a heart attack and the chances weren't good for him. All of them couldn't go so the other guys said he should go because the twins needed their father.

Kendall walked down to where the P.E. hall was situated and he saw the rest of her class except her and Chelsea in the P.E hall. The P.E. teacher Mrs Hale came out to greet him.

"She's in the dressing room with Chelsea. She just found out." Mrs Hale told him and he nodded.

He entered the dressing room the walls were painted white and the tiles were blue-ish grey. He continued walking and then he stopped.

He saw Chelsea sitting on the bench looking at Brona in the arms of Barry. She was softly crying in Barry's embrace. A surge of jealousy and sadness came over him he felt like punching the shit out of Barry or just hiding in a dark place and cry his eyes out.

**A/N: Muhahahahahahaha! Another cliff-hanger! So do you think Kendall's going to do something stupid? **

**Barry was in my previous stories What If There Was A Girl (complete) and So The Musical Journey Continues (On-Going) so if you want to find out more check them out! **

**If you want a picture of the school or uniform just PM me!**

**Please review and I'll update soon! **

**Peace out,**

**Mystery Girl 911.**


	19. Standing In The Dark

**Chapter 19: Standing In the Dark **

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR which is like killing me!**

**A/N: Based on the song Standing In The Dark by Lawson!**

**Special Thanks To….**

**Teshia14 thanks for reviewing!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever thanks for reviewing!**

**Dana2184 thanks for reviewing!**

Brona pulled out of Barry when she saw Kendall. She went over to Kendall and he received a hug from her. He gently dropped the carrier on the ground behind Brona and signalled for Chelsea to mind the twins which she did.

Barry cut in and hugged Brona, then Kendall cut in on their hug and they keep doing it repetitively which was not comforting for a girl who needs comfort. Chelsea rolled her eyes at the love sick boys who were clearly not helping.

Mrs Hale entered the girls' dressing room to see the um…hugging if you'd want to call it that.

"Boys I'd like a word." She told them and they let go of Brona and started leaving.

When they were walking they were lightly shoving each other and muttering stuff like 'wait ago' or 'look at what you got us into'.

They walked into Mrs Hale office –if you'd even call it that- it was pretty small, it had a computer a small desk a few shelves and P.E. equipment. She stood in front of the boys with crossed arms.

"Ok. What is going on?" The teacher asked the look she gave them sent chills down their spines.

"I was just comforting Brona miss." Barry replied.

"Oh you don't have to anymore. I'm here now." Kendall told him.

"I'd think she'd prefer someone who _didn't _cheat on her." Barry said.

"Well at least I was going to stay with her in LA when Gustavo was going to pick her over to whole band!" The blonde said slightly raising his voice.

"Well at least I didn't force her into having sex with me!"

"I never forced her into anything! I waited until she was ready!"

"Are you sure? Kendall, are you sure? Cause that's not what I heard!"

"Hey, hey, hey! I didn't force her! I loved her then and I still love her now!"

"Well I'm the one who really loves her! I would never ever, ever call her a slut or a bad mom! Do y'know how upset she was Kendall?"

"I never meant it. I'm trying so _hard_ to get her back."

"_I'm_ trying so _hard_ to win her back."

"We have kids together Barry! They're not even two weeks old and I can tell they want a real family not a broken one. I love them and so those Brona and she would do anything to make them happy."

"If you really loved the three of them then why the hell did you run out on her when she told you she was pregnant?"

"I was confused and scared."

"So was she! You should have held her and told her it was going to be ok."

They both started at each other with one eyebrow arched and they slowly turned their head to the teacher Mrs Hale who was eating popcorn.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" They both asked.

"I was but it's really entertaining and my TV isn't going to be fixed for another week." Mrs Hale replied. "Kendall I think you should bring Brona home and bring Amy too."

"Ok." Kendall replied and stuck his tongue out to a defeated Barry which made Barry roll his eyes. Kendall went into the dressing room to see Brona's head lying on Chelsea's shoulder. "Let's go."

* * *

The car ride was silent. Kendall every so often would glance to his left to check on Brona. She had her elbow propped up against the window and her forehead pressed against her hand. She just looks outside, tears dripping down her cheeks. The only time she moves is when she brings a tissue up to her cheeks and when she pinches the bridge of her nose.

Kendall also would look at Amy who was sitting in the back. She was in the same state as Brona. Tears were dripping down her cheeks but she wore a faint smile as she cooed over the twins who we're sleeping in their car seats she was trying to take her mind of things and remain strong.

Sometimes Brona was the strong one the other times it was Amy. Amy knew she couldn't let Brona be the strong one this time and it wasn't a case of pride. The brunette knew Brona was fragile; she only had the twins about two weeks ago so her hormones are still recovering, she and Kendall had this thing going on and now this. She considered Brona as her baby sister.

Kendall's heart ached for the girls. They were both really close with their great uncle Dan. He had no children of his own so the girls and their cousins and siblings visited him as often as their Grandparents.

Kendall turned into their Grandmother's house and parked in the driveway. Amy took out the twins and so Kendall could comfort Brona. They walked into Mairèad's house seeing Mairèad dressed up and she was with Amy's mother and Brona's Aunt Ciara and her husband Micky. Ciara was in silent tears while Micky was staying strong. Mairèad was remaining strong too putting everyone else before her.

"Girls, we're going to the hospital. I'd think it would be best if you stayed here." Mairèad told them. "And then we'd call….." Mairèad didn't need to finish her sentence because she knew they knew what she meant. If Dan got worse she'd send for them. She knew they'd want to say goodbye.

"Ok Gran." Brona said.

Kendall and Brona went into the bedroom Brona was staying in. Brona placed the twins in the cradle that was in the room.

Amy was in the sitting room watching TV because she really wanted Kendall and Brona to reconnect. They were friends, best friends in fact but to Amy it just wasn't good enough. Yeah, she was totally pissed when Kendall cheated on Brona but she knew Kendall loved Brona and Brona was hard to read.

Kendall clutched Brona closely to him. He brushed his soft lips of her forehead. "Wanna lie in bed for a while?"

"Kenny will you stay with me?" Brona asked.

"I'm not going to leave you." Kendall replied and she kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm going to change though." Brona said pulling on the collar of her jumper. "You only fall asleep in this once."

"Yeah I'll go outside and let you change."

"You've seen me naked before. I don't mind you staying."

Kendall took off his jacket, t-shirt and jeans and got under the covers. Brona got change in perfect view of Kendall. The blonde tried not to look but it was really hard for him not too. She was wearing a black lacy thong and a red lacy bra. She put on her rolling stones t-shirt and a pair of soft red shorts.

She hopped into the bed and Kendall wrapped his arms around her, gently pushing her soft brown hair behind her ear and gently running his fingers over her arm. They were both lying on their sides looking into each other's eyes, feeling like they're being pulled towards each other.

The brunette buried her head into the crook of his neck and Kendall placed his hands on her back holding her tightly. He felt hot tears run fall onto his neck.

"Don't cry Brona, you're too beautiful to cry." Kendall whispered and he closed his eyes letting a memory reply in his head.

_Chapter 2: Confusion_

_Brona took Kendall's hand and got up. Kendall brought her over to the dance floor put one hand on her hip and with his free held hers and Brona's other hand rested on Kendall's shoulder._

_"Y'know I love you. Right?" Kendall asked._

_"Yeah. You always say it's me and you against the world."_

_"Nothing can come between us or tear us apart. Any surprises that come our way we can handle it because I will always love you."_

_Brona kissed him and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "I love you too."_

_Kendall felt hot tears on his neck and he tilted her head up by her chin with his finger. "Hey baby, don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry."_

_"Don't worry they're happy tears." Brona smiled._

* * *

"I can't believe it." Brona smiled her and Amy were in her Grandmother's living room they were both on their knees sharing a hug.

"I know! Everything's going to be ok!" Amy replied.

"Yeah….it is." Brona said weakly and the two separated. "Amy I need to go see someone."

"Is it the someone I'm thinking of?" my asked.

"Maybe…."

* * *

Brona knocked on the door of a two story house and the door was opened by a boy her age, brown eyes, brown hair, he was wearing black sweatpants and an Ireland soccer jersey. It was no other than Barry Murphy.

"Hi." Barry smiled.

"Hi." Brona replied keeping her head down keeping her focus on a spot on the concrete floor. "I don't know why I'm here."

"I didn't ask." Barry told her. "Wanna come in?"

"I don't know." Brona said.

"Ok well I'll just leave the door open then…." Barry trailed off and sat down on the couch. Brona followed after a few seconds and sat down on the couch beside him.

"Want a drink?" Barry offered.

"Please. Coke-"

"With lemon and lime four drops of sprite and ice cubes?"

"You remembered?"

"It's kinda hard not to."

"Well yours is half coke half Fanta with shaved ice!"

Barry nodded and went over to make her, her drink. "We can watch movies, eat popcorn, and pretend to study whenever my mom or dad would walk in. Like old times? I know the others aren't here but that can't stop us…Can it?"

"Bar that sounds nice."

"So Brona…..have you ever thought about me since we broke up?"

"Uh yeah I thought about you a few months ago."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah I saw an ad for Collin's on Facebook. Even though the school shut down."

"So…..do you every think about me in a non-pupil way?"

"No."

"Ahh."

"Because getting over you was one of the _hardest_ things I ever had to do, and I don't let myself think of you."

Barry looks shocked and just hums in response. He turns around and hands her the drink.

* * *

Kendall was in the bedroom in his boxers he was sitting under the covers wide awake thinking about Brona. The blonde knew she wasn't far away; Amy said she'd gone to visit someone, but he couldn't just take his mind off her. He gently closed his eyes and lay back. He still saw her.

_Kendall was warm, naked and comfortable when he woke up. He was lying on his right side and to avoid the sun getting into his eyes, he rolled over. His eyes met with a pair of deep blue eyes. _

_They belonged to Brona who was lying there wearing nothing but a smiled. Kendall gently pushed back her hair that was covering her face._

_"Good morning." Brona beamed and kissed his cheek._

_"Hey roomie." Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around her naked body pulling her closely into his chest so there's not even air between them. "We broke this place in good."_

_"Kendall?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"We're squishing the embryo into my uterus."_

_"Oh sorry." Kendall smiled and kissed the very small bump. "Y'know I think your starting to show."_

_Brona hit him in the shoulder and gave him very serious eyes._

Kendall quickly got out of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a t-shirt and a hoodie. He shimmed them on and slipped on a pair of black converses. As he got dressed he got a glimpse of the time. 21:26.

He went over to the twins and kissed their heads. "Don't worry Daddy will be back soon. I'm going to get Mommy back."

The blonde was going to go to Brona tell her his feelings for her and not take no for an answer. He loved her so much. They were meant to be. Yeah, some people mightn't agree but he didn't give one fuck about them. He made a God awful mistake. A mistake that ruined his life. A mistake that affected Carlos, James and Logan's life too. A mistake that affected everyone's life in some shape or form.

He went into the sitting room and saw Amy fast asleep on the couch. He went over to the sleeping girl and gently started to shake her gently while calling out her name.

Amy let out a long groan. "Oh hey Kendall."

"Hey Amy! Where's Brona?"

"Here I'll give you the address."

Kendall's POV

It's a cold and dark night but the moon is giving of a warm glow lighting the pavement. All the houses had a good bit between them, must of them were two-story houses that had big gardens and some had farms. It makes sense seeing that I'm in the countryside.

I looked down as I walked shoving my hands into my pockets and counting cracks along the pavement.

_Um hey Brona. I love you. Please take me back! No too needed._

_Hey Brona, I was thinking…..maybe we could go out sometime? Better._

I make a gun with my fingers. _Hey you, go out with me. No._

I walk up to the door of the house Amy told me to go to. I was about to knock on the door but I looked in the window…..

_What the fuck?_

I'm standing in the dark; she's dancing on the table. I'm looking through the glass and I see Barry. Oh no! She's someone else's angel.

_God, how did turn into a Lawson song?_

She stopped dancing and got down from the table and went over to Barry. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

_Stick your tongue in her mouth and I will shut you Barry Murphy!_

All I want to do is hide, but I can't stop myself from staring, wishing his hands were mine. I can't stop myself from caring. And as he turns down the lights I'm feeling paralyzed and as he looks into her eyes….

_Yeah, alright._

**A/N: Muhahaha another cliff-hanger. What did you think? What do you think is going to happen next? I know I skipped a whole chunk of time in the middle but that wasnt the main part of the chapter it was really just for Kendall to fly over and comfort Brona. Please review and I'll try to update soon. Also check out my new story 'Big Time Devils' it's for Halloween! **

**Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911**


	20. The Good Guy

**Chapter 20: The Good Guy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Ok I hope the link works this time! . **

**This is what Brona would look like.**

****** .com**/thehungergames/images/f/fa/

** . **

**If you want a picture of what any other original characters in this story just ask and I'll post a link!**

**Special Thanks To…**

**ChelseaStoryAddicted-50shades who reviewed!**

**Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Jatie and Dally fan forever who reviewed!**

_Kendall's POV_

Barry gently pressed his lips against Brona's.

_Yeah, I can't watch this._

I turn on my heel and walk away. I felt like kicking his ass but if Brona's happy I'm happy.

* * *

Brona quietly sneaked into her Grandmother's house and then into the room she and Kendall were staying in. There was a light on and Kendall was in his boxers, sitting upright in the bed with the covers over him, he looked up from his hockey magazine and smiled.

"Hi." Kendall smiled.

"Hey." Brona replied and looked over at the cradle. "Are they asleep?"

"Yup, the plane ride took it all out of them." Kendall told her and Brona nodded as she removed her jacket.

"Did you wait up for me?" The brunette asked and took a pair of PJs out from her suitcase.

"Yeah." Kendall said. "Y'know, you keep me warm when we're staying in Ireland and I only have one outfit."

"You could have borrowed PJs from Luke."

"Yeah but I don't like wearing other peoples clothes."

Brona got under the covers and Kendall put one arm around her neck and the other over her stomach.

The smell of alcohol waft up Brona's nose when she got closer to the blonde. "Were you drinking?"

Kendall knew she'd know he was lying if he said no. "Yeah, it was a tough night."

"Oh baby what happened?" Brona asked her blue eyes wide and full of concern and she turned his face with her hands so she could look into her eyes. She and Kendall were both surprised at how she called him baby.

"It's stupid and I don't want to talk about."

"Ok, but y'know alcohol makes things ten times worse."

"I know." Kendall admitted. "Can we just cuddle and go to sleep? Or can't you?"

"Huh?"

"Y'know is there someone who wouldn't like you cuddling with me?"

"Probably but he's not here."

Kendall knew it, she's Barry's girlfriend now. "So you're like going out with someone?"

"I was talking about my Dad. Just because my Mom is down doesn't mean he is too. I'm still single….I think." Brona replied saying the last part quietly.

* * *

Brona was pacing up and down the kitchen while her mother was making tea. **(This what Brona's mother would look like. ** .a/6a00d8341c767353ef01310fbb7c 71970c-800wi**)**

"He kissed you?!" Sandra shrieked.

"Mom!" Brona groaned and started pointing to the closed door and signalling that people were sleeping.

"Did you _let_ him kiss you?!" Sandra asked pouring milk into the two cups of tea.

"Yes!"

"Tongue?"

"Mom!

"Oh come on it's _me_ we're talking about." Sandra told her and made her sit down on a chair. She sat the cup of tea down in front of her daughter.

"Yes tongue and I don't know…"

"And I don't know what?"

Brona looked around the kitchen with her head and signalled for her mother to come closer to her which she does. "He um…..tasted different."

"Different how?" The blonde asked.

"He tasted like…..Kendall!"

"Ok sweetie, that's just a tad too much info. I don't want to know that Kendall's dick is the same as Barry's tongue! That's gross!"

"Eww Mom! No! Kendall's tongue! Not dick! Oh now I'm having bad mental images!" Brona pressed a hand against her forehead and started blinking rapidly. Her mom gently started to rub her temples.

"Oh sorry Brona. This is just like Katy Perry's song Thinking of You."

"How?"

"(singing) He kissed my lips; I taste your mouth, oh! He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself. 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you-"

"Mom I get it."

"What are you going to do?"

"Em I'm going to hide!" Brona told her and chugged back her tea.

"Hiding's not going to solve anything." Sandra told her and wiped her daughter's mouth with a tissue.

"Yeah, but I'm going to try!" Brona admitted and sprung up from her seat. Sandra forced her to sit down.

"What are you going to do?"

"What I did last time."

"Oh goody! I get to mind the twins!"

* * *

Kendall was in a café drinking coffee. His laptop was set in front of him and he was on Skype talking to Carlos, James and Logan.

"So then he kissed her!" Kendall told them.

"Hey you're the one who is supposed to do that!" James told him.

"Did you hit him?" Logan asked.

"No….I walked away." Kendall said quietly.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Please guys talk louder. I don't think the guy at the back heard you." Kendall said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do?" Carlos asked.

"I-I'm going to…..kick his ass!" Kendall told them. "Will you help me?"

"Kendall, I don't think us getting our asses kicked will help." Carlos told him.

"Wait didn't you give him a bloody nose before?" James asked.

_"Guys what do I do?" Brona moaned and put her head down on the table._

_"Oh my God did Kendall just punch Barry?" Camille said. _

_Brona looked up from the table and ran over to them followed by Niamh, Jo and Camille._

_"Kendall!" Brona shouted. She looked at Barry's bleeding nose and back at Kendall. She had a look at disgust on her face. He tried to explain and come near Brona but she pushed him away. "What the fuck Kendall." She shouted and slapped Kendall really, really hard. She took a tissue out of her pocket and cleaned Barry's nose and brought him back to the apartment._

"Yes but she was really pissed at me so violence isn't the answer." Kendall admitted.

"Go talk to Barry and tell him to back off." James replied.

"Cause you guys are perfect for each other. We look at you and we see you together and it just….fits. And you know it's gonna last forever." Logan smiled.

"Y'know Logan's right." Carlos agreed.

"Well I am the smart one!" Logan responded.

"I am going to tell Barry to back off." Kendall told them and they cheered.

* * *

"Hey Brona." Niall smiled as he opened his door.

"Hey Niall, I need your help." Brona told him as she came into his house.

"Sure but first I heard you and Barry got it on last night." Niall told her. Brona turned around her face slackened, her eyebrows furrowed and she was biting her lip. "Oh that's what you need help with?"

"I'm afraid so." She admitted softly. "I gotta make the decision I made two years ago all over again."

"Didn't Niamh help you last time?"

"Yeah, but she's in Dublin and she has blonde hair and blue eyes, so do you and both your names begin with n-i-a which is actually quite creepy."

"We are going to clear your head. We are going to do something you haven't done since you got pregnant."

"I played hockey the other day."

"Not hockey?"

"Huh?"

"Horse riding." Niall announced as he took the blindfold off Brona. Brona took note of their surroundings. They were in a large field with two tacked up horses over in the corner grazing on the lush green grass. **(This is what they both look like.**

. /_DTlKzO9xaQA/TMiZvkN84SI

/ /bay_horse bay_horse/look_at_ )

"Awesome!" Brona smiled and gave the blonde a hug.

Brona and Niall slowly approached the horses and caught them. Brona easily mounted on the chestnut horse and placed her two feet in the stirrups as she took hold of the reins firmly. She looked over at Niall.

"You ok there Niall?" The brunette asked seeing that her friend was struggling to get up.

"I'll be up in a minute."

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Barry quickly got up to answer it thinking that it ought to be Brona. He opened the door revealing an angry looking blonde with green eyes.

"Kendall." Barry said.

"Where is she? I'm not scared of you!" Kendall told him and walks in.

"She's not here and please come in." Barry replied and closed the door.

"Well she was here last night. Wasn't she?" Kendall asked.

"Ok she was here last night."

"Well where is she now?"

"Probably with Niamh. Thinking things over."

"Oh my God! I can't believe this; I thought you were a good guy."

"Nothing happened."

"Nothing happened? So you didn't kiss Brona last night?"

"Ok….one thing happened."

"I can't believe this! Do y'know what you did? The mother of my children is out there thinking which one of us gets her. You made her think!"

"Well I'm sorry."

"And what does she have to think about? I love her!"

"Well, I really love her and she knows that."

"I had a plan, were we were going to work on our relationship so freaking hard until we were at that point where she would be able to thrust me again. It was working until you made a move! I mean, this isn't fair. You had your chance with her! You had your chance and you blew it! And this is my second chance and I am not going to blow it because we are meant for each other! And this is all just been one stupid mistake! I made some God awful mistakes with my actions and words that I regret every morning when I wake up and I don't see her lying next to me wearing her perfect smile-"

"That can take your breath away?" Barry asked and Kendall sat down heavily. Barry sits on the arm of the couch.

"Yeah. Exactly. I just miss being with her the way I used too."

"You go get her Kendall." Barry said and hesitantly places his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "And can I give you a piece of advice? If you do get her, don't let her go. Trust me."

"Y'know Barry, you are a good guy." Kendall admitted and they share an awkward bear hug.

"I know, I kinda hate it." Barry chuckled.

"I'm sorry I punched you two years ago. I never got the chance to apologise." Kendall told him.

"It's ok…buddy? Brona apologised for you. She's says you and the guys very protective of her, she likes that Kendall and makes her feel special." Barry relied. "Now go get her!"

* * *

"Brona!" Kendall called as he ran into the bedroom. He saw Brona packing her suitcase.

"Hey Kendall!" Brona smiled. "We can go home today I booked the flights. Danny and Nicole are getting a bit homesick. They take from you; they don't like the rain."

"So you wanna bring anyone home with you?" Kendall asked going over to the suitcase which was on the bed and started helping her.

"Y'know I'd bring the whole population of Ireland with me if I could."

"Yeah I know but I was thinking along the lines of a…..boyfriend?"

Brona smiled at him. She really couldn't decide who to pick and she jokingly gave out to Niall saying he was no Niamh, Jo or Camille.

Barry called her a few minutes ago saying that he'd love to get back with her but he said 'I don't wanna be the guy that breaks up a family, y'know when my parents split up, it was because of that guy. Whenever I would see him I was always think y'know 'you're the reason, you are the reason why they're not together.' and I hated that guy. And it didn't matter how nice he was, or how happy he made Mom.'

Barry convinced her to try to give Kendall a chance and Brona said she would once they got back to LA and she was with everyone.

"No." Brona replied. Kendall's eyes lighten up, as his lips slightly curl upwards. "Let's go home Ken."

"Ok." Kendall smiled. "Me and Barry actually became friends."

"That's great!" Brona replied and they picked up their twins.

Who said Ireland was boring? It's actually quite a magical place.

**A/N: **Hey guys! What do you think will happen next? Please review and I'll update as soon as I can!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	21. Vulnerable

**Chapter 21: Vulnerable**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR. **

**Thanks to Teshia14 and ChelseaStoryAddicted-50shades who reviewed!**

**Also this chapter is rated M which kinda ruined it…Yeah ok so here it is.**

Kendall and Brona walked up the hallway of floor two. Kendall was carrying the twins in their baby carrier. Brona took the keys to their apartment but as she was about to open the door it opened to three boys with smiles on their faces.

"WELCOME HOME!"

Kendall smiled at them but Brona's mouth was formed into a tight, firm, line and she flicked the three boys on their foreheads.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For all the stupid things you did while I was gone." Brona told them as she and Kendall entered their apartment.

"I told you she'd fine out." Carlos whispered to James and Logan.

Kendall and Brona gently placed their son and daughter into the cradle they kept in the living room. The five of them watched over the two baby Knight's in awe.

"Remember when we were that age?" Carlos asked.

"Nope." They all replied popping the p.

Mama Knight and Katie walked into the apartment.

"Hey, you're home." Mama Knight smiled.

"Yup." Brona yawned resting her head on Carlos' shoulder.

Mama Knight studied the teen parents' faces. They both had light grey marks under their eyes, they both looked a little shaken up and stressed also they were both yawning nearly all the time.

"Nicole, Danny? Look at me! Well, I think I'll go downstairs for a while." Kendall told them. He looks at James, Carlos, Logan, Mama Knight and Katie. "They love this."

He does the ancient trick of going downstairs while behind the couch. As soon as he's out of sight, the twins started crying.

"No, no, no, no! No, no, no, no! It's okay, it's okay. I didn't go. Don't cry, it's just a bit! I'm your daddy; funny is all I have!" Kendall said and he picked up Daniel while Brona picked up Nicole.

"It's ok baby princess." Brona whispered against Nicole's forehead and gently rocked her.

"It's ok little man." Kendall said following the same actions as Brona.

They stopped after a few seconds, falling asleep in their parent's arms.

"Let us mind them for tonight." Mama Knight offered. Kendall and Brona looked at each other unsure. "You two need some time to relax."

"Well I don't want leave them." Brona admitted and held Nicole closer to her.

"We live just next store and it's only for tonight." Mama Knight reassured her.

"Brona we do need to relax." Kendall told her as he placed Daniel back into the cot.

"Um…..ok." Brona replied.

"They'll be fine and we'll bring them back first thing in the morning." Mama Knight told them.

"C'mon Nicole, I'll teach you all about science." Logan told his Goddaughter as he picked the infant up.

"Ok, Carlos wanna carry Danny?" James asked.

"No James, his name is Daniel." Carlos replied picking up the baby boy.

"Danny is short for Daniel." Brona told him.

"Oh, ok this is embarrassing." Carlos admitted

* * *

Brona's in her bedroom sitting at her dressing table. Her head is lying on the table supported by her arms. She's crying, the tears are coming out so fast that she can't even stop them. Kendall and she had another fight which ended with her saying 'I never ever want to see you again.'

Kendall stormed into the bedroom and Brona raised her head and stood up.

"So what about us? Everything we feel for each other?" Kendall asked.

"It's over! You have to accept that." Brona yelled.

Kendall walked closer to her. "How can I? Knowing I'll never hold you in my arms again, or touch your skin, or feel your lips, knowing I'll never make love to you? How can I accept that...I can never kiss you again when it's all I can do not to kiss you right now?"

He stared into her eyes placing a gently hand on her cheek wiping away her tears while still looking into her eyes. Looking for the love he once saw in those gorgeous deep blue eyes when things were different. The love that they shared started with looking into each other's eyes.

"Kiss me." Brona whispered against his lips.

-Audience cheers-

Grabbing the opportunity Kendall pulled her in by her waist connecting their lips together. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, and her fingers gently tugging in the stands of golden hair. The blonde poked is tongue against her bottom lip which she parted giving him access. He won the battle of dominance but Brona didn't mind, she liked when he took control.

* * *

Brona woke up on the couch, bolting upright when she remembered what she was dreaming about. She brought her knees closer to her, burying her head into them and wrapping her arms around them.

"Hey Brona, you ok?" Kendall asked from the kitchen.

The brunette wiped the little beads of sweat of her forehead before looking up from the couch and responding.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Brona replied giving him a faint smile.

She shifted her position to her kneeling on the couch with her arms resting on the back of the couch. Kendall got up but turned around to face Brona when she started talking.

"Ken, we really need to talk." Brona told him.

"Can it wait?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, sure it can." Brona replied slowly and sounded a little unsure.

"No. If it's important I'll wait. I've got five minutes – ish." Kendall told her.

"No go. We'll talk later." Brona said.

* * *

"What?!" Kendall asked. He was in his old bedroom with James, Logan and Carlos. He stared at James with a confused and shocked expression.

"You heard me." James replied as he combed his hair. "Get her drunk and fuck her."

"You think that's the way to go?!" Kendall questioned.

"I don't think you should do that." Logan told Kendall and Carlos nodded in agreement with Logan.

"C'mon it's a fool proof plan." James said.

"She'll hate me if I do that!" Kendall said.

"Or love you?" James added. "When people are drunk they tell the truth. What if she says she loves you?"

Carlos joined James on his bed in agreement with James' idea now.

"Look, if two people were meant to be together then they'll eventually find their way back." Logan stated.

"And how long is eventually going to be?" Carlos asked.

Logan and Kendall exchanged glances.

"Is it just me or are they becoming smarter?" Logan whispered to Kendall.

"I really don't know." Kendall whispered back.

"Look Kendall just tell her you love her. How hard could it be?" James asked.

"Ah, I don't know James…..VERY!" Kendall replied.

"Then get her drunk." Carlos started.

"Not too drunk." James added. "Drunk enough that she knows wants to do it, not too drunk that you should feel bad about taking advantage."

"Then you make love to her." Carlos continued.

"You want it to be full of love, passion and gentleness. It's not about pleasure anymore; it's to show her you love her."

* * *

"It was really intense dream y'know." Brona explained. She was lying down on the couch in Lucy's apartment. "I've really missed him."

"Then why aren't you over there telling him that?" Camille asked.

"Because I'm so scared that I'm going to lose him." Brona admitted, her voice was shaky and you could partially hear her walls breaking down. "You can't lose what you haven't got."

"Go talk to Kendall." Lucy demanded and helped her best friend of her seat.

"Tell him you love him." Jo said and helped the brunette to the door.

Camille opened the door. "And don't come back until you have this sorted out."

* * *

When Brona entered her shared apartment she saw Kendall preparing a candle lit dinner. See this is why she's in love with him!

"Hey." Brona smiled.

"Hey! Ok from our night off of being parents I have prepared a romantic dinner, and I bought wine and then we can watch some movies." Kendall told her.

"Romantic?" Brona questioned.

"Yeah well know of us have had a date in a while and we need a little romance, so what do you say?"

"I'd say cheesy line but ok!"

Kendall pulled out a chair for her and she sat down and then he sat across from her. They both smiled at each other, trying their hardest not to stop looking at each other. It was clearly love.

* * *

Kendall and Brona had moved over to the couch they were watching movies and box sets of TV shows. They were currently watching an old friends' episode 'TOW Ross' Wedding'. Kendall had his arm around the brunette and she was snuggled up into his chest.

"Is it weird seeing your Aunt on TV?" Kendall asked.

"Sometimes." Brona replied.

Kendall could tell Brona was loose and tipsy from the glasses of wine he had to persuade her to take. He felt bad for doing that to her but he was trying to get her back and if this is the way he has to do it then it's going to be worth it. Right?

"Hey do y'know what would be fun?" Kendall asked.

Brona looked away from the TV and then up to the blonde. Her blue eyes were wide and twinkling with excitement. "What?"

Kendall gently placed his lips against hers. He felt her move her lips against his. Kendall secretly smirked to himself as he was granted access to her mouth. He ran his tongue licking every sweet spot she had to offer. He gently pulled away.

"So was that fun?" Kendall asked softly grazed her thigh with his hand.

"Mmm yeah." Brona smiled and gently pecked his lips.

"Wanna do something else?" Kendall asked.

"What did you have in mind?" The brunette asked sounding intrigued.

Kendall leaned closer to her and huskily whispered in her ear. "It involves me, you, no clothes and a bed."

"Hmmm I wonder what that could be." Brona mused.

Kendall sticks his mouth to hers without hesitation or reluctance from either of them. He gently lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Soon the brunette finds herself in between Kendall and her bed.

The blonde leaves Brona's mouth and goes for her neck sucking it hard.

"Mmm." Brona moaned in pleasure has she felt Kendall's teeth dig into her skin. Her hands go to the hem of his t-shirt and start to tug on it. Kendall pulls away and kneels on the bed and to get rid of his t-shirt and his pants.

He kisses her deeply, hands wandering down her body till they find the end of her jumper and tosses it off. The blonde goes back to his ex's lips and his hands go to her back unhooking her bra and threw it away. He stopped so he could take in her appearance.

Brona looked up at him softly cupping his chin with her hand and gently forced him to look into her blue eyes.

"Is everything ok?" She asked softly placing a kiss on his cheek and then went back to his lovely green eyes.

"Yeah it's just your so beautiful and y'know I've missed this. I've missed you and being able to make love to you it means a lot to me." Kendall smiled and gently stroked her cheek with his knuckle.

"I've really missed you too. Can we please just put all our stupidity behind us and just get back together?"

"I think you know the answer to that." Kendall said kissing her deeply.

They pick up where they left off by Kendall gently kissing her breasts but then he goes back to suck on her neck which makes Brona deepen her nails into his back.

His hands slid down to her jeans and undoes them, throwing them of to God knows where. He gently kisses her tattoo which was on her hip it was a picture of a dying rose. He then went back to her lips. Brona gently pushes him over so she can top which makes Kendall moan loudly knowing what she's about to do. Kendall then remembers this is supposed to be for her not him.

"Baby this is supposed to be pleasurable for you, all for you, just you." Kendall told her and started massaging her ass.

"Kendall just shut up." Brona replied playfully and kissed him passionately on the lips. She then heads down his neck kissing along his shoulders and then she goes for his chest lightly sucking on his nipples. Kendall starts moaning loudly. She keeps kissing him down his chest and when she reaches his boxers she tugs them off revealing his erection.

The brunette takes him in her hands and started to rub it. She stops but keeps him in her firm but gentle grip and takes him into her mouth but just the tip. She sucks it gently at first tasting the pre-cum but then she sucks harder.

Kendall moans at this running his hands through his hair. He knew it was time to give her a turn but she was good even if she was drunk. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks making her pull away from him and he gently rolled them over so he could top. He kisses her gently. "It'll probably hurt but I'll go super easy and slow and you just tell me if you can't take it. I'll do a bit of prep."

Brona nodded. She knew the chances of him being inside of her with give her pain seeing that she only had the twins about three weeks ago but Kendall was worth it.

Kendall tugged of her panties and gently rubbed the inside of her thigh in a comforting matter. "You ready?" She just nods in reply. Kendall gently and slowly enters his finger in her entrance and she moans, and the blonde hopes it's pleasurable for her. He starts to move it around making her moan louder. He takes it out a little faster and rougher then he intended which makes her wince in pain.

"Oh sorry." Kendall said. He flicks his tongue out at her clit wiggling his tongue all over it.

"K-Kendall!" Brona moaned.

Kendall felt her hands yank his face away. He looked up at the girl.

"Enough prep-"

"But I hardly got any do-"

"Enough prep I need you in me now."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Kendall nodded and sprawled out on top of her and she gripped on to his strong shoulders.

"Wait!" Brona said.

"It's ok if you don't want to." Kendall told her.

"I think you might want to use a condom Kendall." Brona replied.

Kendall stared to go red. "Yeah I'll be back in a sec."

Brona chuckled and kissed his cheek. He got off the bed and went into his room to grab his box of condom. He heard Brona shout something about 'not to get pre-cum or semen all over the apartment'. He came back into the room with the condom on and they took their positions again.

Kendall slowly entered her which made her gasp a little. He looked at Brona nodded giving him the ok. He gently moved in and out, holding back for her sake and deeply rolling his hips against hers. She started to moan out his name. After a few dozen more thrusts he collapses on her chest, breathing heavily and sweat dripping from his forehead. He pulls out gently and lies beside her.

The blonde puts his arm around Brona's neck and she turns on her side snuggling up to him and she lowered her eyes to Kendall's naked chest, absently tracing her fingers over the soft sweat skin.

She raised her head so she could look into his eyes. "I love you."

Kendall smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you too."

Kendall watched her fall asleep or pass out. It was hard to tell. He just hoped she'd remember all of this in the morning or be happy about it. He'll just have to wait and see.

**A/N: Hey guys! Do you think Brona's going to react badly to what Kendall did? **

**Also about her tattoo if Brona was real and had an actress called Brona who was playing her the tattoo would be in memory of her father. I actually did think about that. Hey who knows I might even do a story on their lives with a girl off set. If I do it probably won't be now cause I have 3 stories in progress.**

**Well anyways please review! They are appreciated and I'm welcome to criticism, nothing too bad though. **

**Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911**


	22. The Morning After

**Chapter 22: The Morning After**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR sadly.**

**A/N: Thank you to Teshia14 who reviewed!**

**Who will be my 70****th**** reviewer?**

**Ok here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

When Kendall woke up, the first thing he felt was the sensation of a warm, naked body in his arms. He himself felt so warm and comfortable. It took him a few moments to wake up properly and realise who he was holding. Brona. He'd got her drunk and she slept with him and now they're back together.

The room was cast in a warm shade, light cut off from the room but still warmly bright. They were spooning; Brona's back nestled into Kendall's chest, Kendall's leg thrown over hers. All Kendall could see was masses of smooth skin as he watched Brona breathing softly.

Then Brona stirred slightly, and Kendall felt the hand he had draped over Brona's waist intertwine with the brunette's. He smiled to himself, kissing Brona's cheek and temple. "Morning." he whispered, snuggling closer to her, if that was possible.

Brona shifted her head to see who she was sleeping beside. Her heart rate speed up hoping it wasn't some guy she picked up on the street or some creep or some hooker or a rapist! She had a pounding headache so she knew she was drinking yesterday.

Kendall. Kendall was butt naked lying beside her. She didn't have to look to see if he was naked she could feel his dick pressed against her ass.

Brona turned over fully and a pair of lips meets hers. She was staring into his green eyes and he was moving his lips against hers. The blonde pulled away taking the girl fully into his arms.

Kendall's eyes filled with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Brona closed her eyes shut trying to remember what happened last night. "Did we…?"

"Yeah." Kendall smiled and placed three kisses along her neck.

It all slowly started coming back to her. She broke out of Kendall's embrace and grabbed a robe.

"Baby come back to bed." Kendall smiled he couldn't wait to tell everyone they were back together but he just wanted to spend a few more minutes cuddled up in bed with her.

"I don't feel like talking to you right now Kendall!" The brunette replied putting her underwear on.

Kendall got out of bed and grabbed his underwear and shimmied into it. He went over to Brona who was trying to hook her bra. He did it for her and wrapped his arms around her.

He gently rubbed the soft skin on her waist with his thumbs. He nuzzled his nose lovingly into her neck.

"Talk to me, please." Kendall whispered against her neck.

"Y-you took advantage of me!" The brunette broke free from his arms and went into the living room with Kendall chasing after her.

"What do you remember?" Kendall asked.

"I remember you refilling my glass, you kissing me, you bringing me to my room, you stripping me and then everything after that is a blur!"

"Baby I only did that because I wanted you back an-"

"And getting me drunk was the way to do that?!"

"Brona, I was scared. Scared of rejection because you are the one I have wanted along!"

"Well I don't think I can get back together with you."

"This is so like you! You tell a guy you love them and then you hate them in the morning!"

"God only knows what the hell I said last night!"

"Y'know what-"

"I-I just need some time."

"About us?"

"About us, you, me, everything..." The brunette trailed off and ran into her bedroom.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kendall called into the bedroom. She emerged from her bedroom dressed.

"We'll see." Brona replied and brushed passed him wiping the tears that were running down her cheeks.

Kendall sat down on the couch burying his head in his hands and let his tear flow.

/

Logan was letting Kendall cry into his lap. Logan fought the urge to say 'I told you so'.

"Kendall you need to get out." Logan told him.

"I-I don't wanna. I'm going to wait for her." Kendall cried.

"Kendall." Logan said. "It'll be good for you."

"Ok." Kendall sniffed.

/

(No Idea plays in the background)

Kendall and Logan are running up the stairs and towards Kendall's apartment, James is taking out the garbage at the same time and stops him in the hall.

"Dude!" James hollered.

"I can't talk to you now, I gotta find Brona!" Kendall replied.

"She's gone." James told her.

"What?" Kendall and Logan asked.

"She's gone. She had a bag and she left." James responded.

"What are you talking about?" Kendall asked.

"She was all crying. She-she said that you guys weren't right for each other and that and that she needed time to think." James explained.

"Well why didn't you stop her?! Why didn't you just tell her it was a plan?!" Kendall screamed.

"I-I did! I told her everything, Kendall! But she wouldn't believe me." James admitted.

"Well where… Where did she go?" Logan asked.

"Back to Minnesota I think and she said you shouldn't call her. But if I were you I would." James said.

"The twins?" Kendall asked.

"Kendall-"

"Oh no!"

"-She took them with her."

"I can't believe I ruined this." Kendall said.

"I am so sorry man." James and Logan told him.

He walks dejectedly into his apartment to find it lit with about a thousand candles and Brona standing in the living room.

"You were just trying to get me back." Brona smiled.

The blonde turns to look at James and Logan who smiled slyly and closes the door leaving them alone.

"Don't make me regret this." Brona said softly.

She started to walk over to him but Kendall beat her to it by running over to her and cupping her cheeks, connecting their lips together.

Kendall flicked out his tongue after a few seconds. Brona gladly parted her lips for the tongue prodding them apart. Kendall pulled her closer to him by her hips and bit her lower lip. Brona moaned, while threading her fingers through the younger teen's hair.

They pulled away from each other's lips and Kendall pressed his forehead against his...um well let's find out what they are!

"Mmm I love you Kendall." Brona whispered against his lips.

"I love so-so-so-so-so much baby. I'm so sorry for the pain I've caused you. I've not been good with my words or my action lately."

"I know you love me and I know you're sorry. Hey what do words mean?"

"Nothing, words mean nothing. Only sometimes they mean something."

They shared another hungry and heated kiss when they hear banging on their door.

"Can't we come in yet?!"

"We're dying out here!"

"Wait! What are we?" Kendall asked.

"We're lovers, parents and best friends." The brunette smiled and Kendall smiled back pecking her on the lips.

"Come in! Come in!" Brona hollered.

The gang came rushing in smiling.

"We're back together!" Brona screamed and the couple each received a hug from all her friends.

"Looks like we're not the only ones that are happy." Logan said and pointed to Daniel and Nicole who were lying on the couch supported by cushions. They both were wearing toothless smiles.

"Oh my God! Guys that's your first smiles!" Brona smiled and everyone took out their phones to take pictures.

Kendall wrapped an arm around Brona's waist and kissed her cheek. "Their smiles are perfect just like yours."

"You've already got me. Don't push it." Brona joked. "We're really a family now."

**A/N: Hey guys! They're back together! What did you think? Please review and I'll try my best to update soon!**

**Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911**


	23. Something Stupid

**Chapter 23: Something Stupid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Thank you **Teshia14 and Jatie and Dally fan** forever for reviewing!**

**Congrats to Teshia14 who is the 70th reviewer!**

_Brona's POV_

I walked into the lobby carrying the babies in the baby carrier. I went over to Camille, Jo, Lucy and the Jennifers who were all sitting down.

"Hey Brona!"

"Hey guys. I think I did something stupid." I admitted putting the baby carrier down on the table and sitting beside brunette Jennifer.

"Yeah, but Brona you got something beautiful out of it." Camille said cooing over the twins.

"No, not that." I replied. "I was talking to Josh and-"

"Josh as in Josh that has a body of a Greek God and an ass of an angel?" Lucy asked.

"Yes-"

"You mean sweet, gentle, kind, book worm, baseball playing Josh?" Blonde Jennifer asked.

"Yes-"

"You mean Josh as in Josh that you were this close to going out with two days before Kendall called you a slut and a bad mother?" Curly haired Jennifer asked.

"Yes now let me finish!" I told them. "I was in the elevator and um he was there-"

"You guys made out?!" Jo questioned.

"Please Jo be louder I don't think the guy in the back heard you." I replied.

"I did!" The guy replied.

"You and Josh made out!" Lucy gasped.

"No! Let me finish!" I groaned. "Ok so we were in the elevator and Josh is here smiling, talking, flirting. I think he's still into me."

"So what did you do that was stupid?" Jo asked.

"I may have stopped the elevator and ran out..."

"And that was stupid?" Camille asked.

"Yeah but he's going to find me to ask me out." I said. I picked up Daniel who was fidgeting and gently rocked him in my arms. "And Kendall will get jealous and things are good for us. I mean we've only been back together for two days."

"I wouldn't worry. Once Josh sees you and Kendall together he'll back off." Jo reassured me.

"Yeah, you're right." I said.

* * *

Brona and Camille headed to the pool with the twins without Lucy and Jo. Jo had to go to the set of New Town High and Lucy had to go and meet a cousin of hers.

"Hey baby." Kendall smiled as he came up behind the two brunettes holding a pink smoothie. "Missed you."

"Hey. Missed you too." Brona smiled and kissed his cheek. "They missed their Dad."

Kendall got down on his hunkers and looked into the baby carrier. "Hey guys. Daddy missed you too." Kendall smiled and gently kissed their heads.

"Did you miss me Kendall?" Camille asked jokily.

"Of course I did Cami." Kendall replied and gave her a hug.

James, Carlos and Logan come up to them too.

"Hey guys." They said.

"Hey y'know what we should bring them into the pool." Kendall suggested.

"You think they're old enough?" Brona asked.

"Yeah, they are." Logan replied.

"Ok I'll go get them ready." Brona smiled.

* * *

Kendall held Danny close to his chest while he entered the pool trying to make as small of a splash as possible. He felt something grab his finger and squeeze it tight. He looked down to see Danny holding on to his finger with his whole fist and he was staring up at Kendall with big green eyes.

Kendall smiled and kissed his son's head. Kendall will always remember the first time when Nicole and Daniel did that, it was the first moment were he felt like a dad.

Brona came up beside Kendall. "You ok?"

"Yeah." Kendall smiled and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Who knew that we'd have a family at eighteen?" Brona asked.

"I know. They're the best thing that's ever happened to me." Kendall admitted. Kendall looked into his lover's sapphire eyes. "Besides you."

"No, you're the best thing that's happened to me. I mean I am older then you so technically you came into my life and good God I'm turning into Logan!" Brona exclaimed. "Logan, man I'm turning into you!"

"Lucky you!" Logan smiled and Brona playfully hit him.

"How do you put up with her?" Logan joked.

"She's like extremely good in bed." Kendall admitted and Brona nodded in agreement.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Logan replied.

"Yeah well Logan….just don't ask them." Brona told him.

"Plus Brona is smokin' h-h-" James stops when he sees Kendall staring daggers at him. "Well dude would you prefer me to say she's ugly?"

"James if you did Brona would…what would you do?" Carlos asked.

"Break his lucky comb and kick his ass." Brona said and the boys hummed in response.

"Is anyone a little turned on?" James asked and the other three boys put their hands up and Brona rolled her eyes.

"How did I manage not to get raped by you perverts?" Brona asked.

"Well you always managed to get away." Carlos replied and the three other boys nodded.

"Oh and you always seemed to close your blinds." Kendall told her.

"Yeah, you only make that mistake once." Brona admitted.

"How about the three of us take the kids?" Logan suggested. "And you two can have some one on one time in the pool."

"Cause it looks like Kendall Jr. wants to get some alone time with you." James said.

Kendall's eyes grew wide and he started blushing. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh my God."

The three boys took the twins and went to the other side of the pool. Kendall turned to look at Brona.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Brona joked. "Last time you looked at me like that they happened." Brona smiled looking over at the twins before turning back to a very red Kendall.

"Don't speak of it." Kendall told her.

"Dude you're eighteen it's normal. As Uncle Eric once said 'I have two words for ya eight and teen, nothing turns me off.'" Brona said.

Kendall placed his hands on her curvy hips. "You do realise you just quoted one of Eric's quotes."

"Yeah but when I'm with you, I do stupid things."

Kendall smiled and pressed his nose up against her forehead. Brona wrapped her arms around his neck and used one hand to run it through his hair.

"I love you." Kendall said and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"You're the _only_ guy I have _ever_ loved." Brona smiled and kissed his lips.

* * *

Kendall walked into his apartment. He was going to make food for a picnic he was taking his girlfriend and twins on. He started making the food when the phone started ringing and he let the machine get it.

"Hey you've reached Brona and Kendall we're not here right now, so please leave a message after the beep and we'll get right back to you." Brona's voice message played.

"Hey Brona, its Josh."

Kendall stopped what he was doing and turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date sometime….we haven't really talked about it since before you went to Ireland. I know you have kids but I'm not shallow like that. And I don't know what's going on with you and Kendall….."

Kendall quickly ran over to the phone and picked it up. "Kendall! This is Kendall!"

* * *

The three boys and Brona walked up the hall of floor two. James was holding Nicole and Brona was holding Daniel.

"You guys had fun, didn't ye?" Brona smiled. "Maybe when you're a month or two older me, Daddy, your Uncles, Aunts and Grandma Knight will bring you to the beach."

"I'm sure they'd love it." Logan told her.

"I'm going to make dinner now. Do you guys want to stay? I mean and save you the hassle of stealing food from our fridge." Brona said.

"Sure. What you making?" James asked.

"Lasagne!" Brona smiled and then she looked at Carlos. "With a side of corndogs!"

"You're the best." Carlos said and kissed her cheek.

They entered the apartment and Brona and James put the twins in their cradle. Kendall came out of his and Brona's room.

"Hi honey!" Brona smiled.

"See you later." Kendall said and headed to the door but Brona blocked him.

"What? I was going to make you dinner." Brona told them.

"Well ask next time!" Kendall said angrily and stormed out.

"Ok….what was that?" Brona asked.

"Hormones got the better of him." Logan replied and Brona shrugged. "So when is your maternity leave over? We've missed you at work."

"A month but I'm dreading it because I have to spend one on one dance lesson with Mr X to catch up." Brona replied and walked over to the phone to see there was a message.

"You're a fast learner though." Carlos said.

"Yeah and at least you have all the songs recorded with us." James told her.

"Well yeah I helped write must of them!" Brona giggled and pressed play on the answering machine.

"Hey Brona, its Josh."

"Oh no!" Brona said.

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a date sometime….we haven't really talked about it since before you went to Ireland. I know you have kids but I'm not shallow like that. And I don't know what's going on with you and Kendall….."

"Oh please, he didn't hear it! He didn't hear it!" Brona prayed.

"Kendall! This is Kendall!" The machine beeps off.

"**NOOOO!**" Brona screamed. "Gotta find Kendall!"

* * *

Brona ran around the whole Palmwoods three times and there was no sign of Kendall. She had James, Logan and Carlos helping her and they split up but none of them have found them either. They were all starting to get worried.

Brona sighed and decided to head back to the apartment. She'd wait up all night for him if she had to.

She walked into the apartment to see Kendall pacing up and down. Brona goes over to him and takes hold of him by his strong biceps.

"I'm so sorry." Brona said. "Please stop freaking out!"

"I'm not freaking out. Why should I be?" Kendall asked. "Some guy named Josh calls and asks you out. That happens every day!"

"Baby please it meant nothing." Brona said.

"You haven't told anyone we're back together! Are you not thrilled that we're back together? Are you only doing it for Nicole and Daniel's sake?" Kendall asked.

"I've told a good few people. I'm thrilled we're back together. And no I'm not doing it for our babies' sakes, I'm doing it because I love you Kendall. It meant nothing."

"Well only if it meant nothing."

"It meant nothing to me at all."

"Ok."

Kendall smiled which made Brona smiled and they shared a hug.

"I better go get the twins of Mama Knight." Brona told him and she left.

Kendall smiled and leaned up against the back of the couch. Camille and Katie came out of Brona and Kendall's room.

"Did she buy it?" Katie asked.

Kendall turned his head. "Yup! I was never mad."

"I can't believe you're going to ask Brona to marry you!" Camille smiled and Katie squealed.

Katie couldn't help it; Brona was the one she talked to about everything and anything. She learned all the tricks in the books from Brona and Brona was her idol, her hero, her best friend, her sister.

"I know." Kendall beamed.

**A/N: Hello guys! So who is happy? Please review and I'll try to update ASAP.**

**P.S. If you haven't already please check out my one-shot 'Confirmed'**


	24. You Guys Are Serious?

**Chapter 24: You Guys Are Serious?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

**Thanks to **Teshia14 and paulag.2011** for reviewing!**

Kendall was sitting on the armchair in his apartment reading ring brochures but hiding them with a hockey magazine. He was having a really hard time hiding the fact he was going to propose her. Brona knew everything and he was really starting to get really paranoid about it.

Also he had to pick out the perfect ring – it didn't have to be perfect but still there were so many types and his brain couldn't figure out what one his girlfriend would hopefully wear for the rest of her life.

The door to the apartment opened and Kendall quickly jumped over the side of the armchair and landed on the floor with a thud. Hitting his right knee of the wooden floor, pain shot up his leg and he whacked his head of the arm of the chair

"Ow! Now I know why Carlos wears a helmet!" Kendall thought to himself.

"You know I still can see you." A familiar girl's voice said and Kendall peered up from the armchair and let out a sigh before getting up.

"Camille, can you help me pick out an engagement ring for Brona?" Kendall asked and looked at the brochure and then back at Camille. "Yeah, I think this needs a woman's opinion."

"Sure." Camille replied. "Wait you're proposing to Brona right?"

"No Camille I'm proposing to James." Kendall retorted and rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm proposing to Brona!"

"Ok someone's cranky today." The brunette replied.

"I'm sorry….I got five paper cuts." Kendall whimpered holding up his hand.

"Ouch! Did you get them when you thought Brona was coming and tried to hide?" Camille asked. Kendall looked down at his feet and mumbled his yes. "What I meant earlier is….Brona's been planning her wedding forever."

"I know." Kendall admitted.

"So you gotta get the perfect ring." Camille told him.

Kendall felt the weight of the world was on his shoulders and he started heading to the door. "You know I'm just going to ask Katie."

"No, no, no! I'll stop! I'll stop!" Camille said.

Brona and Carlos walked in with the two month old twins. Carlos was pushing the stroller while Brona was eating ice cream and trying to feed Carlos his corn dog at the same time. Kendall quickly hides the ring brochures behind his back.

"Hey!" Carlos and Brona say at the same time.

"Hey!" Kendall smiled.

"Hi!" Camille said. "Kendall do you wanna go to the pool?"

"Oh, all right." The blonde replied.

"Oh perfect, we were just gonna see if you wanted to go." Brona said.

"Oh well, we don't because we got…the…other pl-place." Kendall told her.

Camille and Kendall left leaving Brona and Carlos with confused expression.

"Huh, that was weird…" Brona trailed off and got two bottles from the fridge. He didn't even give her a kiss on the cheek. She was started to think something was up.

"Uh-huh." Carlos replied and studies his best friend's face. "Em….are you jealous?"

"What? No!" Brona replied placing the bottles down on the table and crossing her arms facing the Latino.

"Brona I know you, and you hardly ever get jealous and the facial expression you're wearing- I haven't seen it before." Carlos told her. "So you're jealous!"

"I'm _not_ jealous." The brunette growled.

"You _so_ are!" Carlos teased and stared poking Brona on her ticklish sides. "Come on Cox! Admit it!"

"I'm not!" Brona said and started squirming and giggling. Carlos continued to tickle her then she pinched the pressure point in his shoulder and he fell to the ground still in Brona's grasp. "I'm not jealous!"

"You're….not!" Carlos shrieked and Brona let go. "You so are!"

Brona turned back to face him and started to chase him around the couch.

* * *

Kendall and Camille are in the seventh jewellery shop looking at engagement rings in a display counter.

"Nothing! This is the nine millionth ring store we've been too and I can't find the perfect ring!" Kendall told Camille and they move over to another display counter. "Ugly ring! Ugly ring! Ugly r-" Kendall stops when he sees one of the jewellers watching him. "It's a lovely collection."

"Hey, aren't you worried that some fan or something will see you looking at engagement rings and tell the world by twitter or Facebook or something?" Camille asked.

"Y'know I'm so glad I asked you to help me." Kendall admitted and they went over to another display counter. "This is hopeless! Oh wait I like that one!"

"Oh thank God!" Camille said.

They two looked at the ring. The enticing precious stone ring holds the most vivid green oval cut emerald stone encased in four discrete claws and adorned with two glittering princess diamonds on either side that lead to the slender warm gold shoulders for a glamorous finish.

"Em excuse me miss, can I see that one?" Kendall asked a lady who looked in her twenties; she was tall and had long red hair and blue eyes.

"Yes." She replied and took the ring out carefully.

"Wow, it's beautiful." Kendall admitted.

"Get it Kendall!" Camille told him. "She'll love it!"

"I'll take it. How much is it?" Kendall asked.

"Eight thousand five hundred." The jeweller replied.

"We'll give you fifteen dollars." Camille said.

The lady looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Em, yeah…..no."

"Well pay eight thousand five hundred dollars." Kendall told the lady and handed her his credit card.

"You can pick it up tomorrow." She replied.

* * *

Kendall entered the apartment and saw Brona sleeping on the couch. He quietly tiptoed over to her and kneeled down beside her and gently tucked the strands of brown hair that covered her face behind her ear. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

He turned around to see she must have fallen asleep watching TV.

"Friends. Again? God that girl's obsessed; she must have seen every episode single episode about a billion times! Ah well can't blame her." Kendall thought to himself before turning back to the sleeping girl.

Kendall gently started to shake her arm. "Baby wake up." Kendall watched her eyes flutter open and smiled. "Hey sleeping beauty." Kendall gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Brona let out a yawn. "Hey. What time is it?"

"It's three." Kendall chuckled as she let out another cute yawn. He got on the couch, pressing his body into the brunette's so there was not even air between them. He ran one hand through her silky hair. "You're so beautiful."

"No I'm not; you just want to do it." Brona said burying her head into the crook of his neck.

"No…you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on." Kendall told her and felt the hand that he had on her waist being found by her hand. As she normally did, she traced her fingers on his palm in a heart shape before entwining their fingers together.

"In fairness, you don't know a lot of people." Brona said jokingly. "Mmm I love you."

"I love you too." Kendall replied and Eskimo kissed her. "You know that right?"

"Yeah I know." Brona told him. "God Kendall, how did we get so mushy and cheesy?"

"We're in love." Kendall replied, caressingher baby-soft cheek with his hand gently. "And I don't know if you noticed but I'm actually quite cheesy."

"No! I haven't." Brona said sarcastically and ended her sentence with a small giggle.

"Whatever…..Jerry!" Kendall retorted, calling her by her father's name.

Some people said Brona was just like her Father, other's said she was like her Mother. She had inherited her witty, blunt, and sarcastic sense of humour and his old rebellious ways. Also, just like her Father, it was in her nature to burn anyone any chance she got. Her Mother thought her to have a good heart and to not care what people think although her mom did teach her to be strong and tough.

"Oh my God…you did not just go there!" Brona gasped and they both sat up. She didn't mind being resembled to her Dad because it was the truth but its Kendall were talking about and he had to get a punishment.

Kendall got off the couch and started backing away slowly but hitting his leg of the table meaning he had no were else to go. Brona stood up and looked him straight in the eye and Kendall gulped.

Kendall acted fast tackling her playfully on the couch by her waist. The brunette fought back by putting his hands behind his back and holding them by the wrists. She pushed the blonde down on his stomach and only used one and to hold on to his wrists. She sat on his waist and started slapping his backside playfully while laughing.

"Still thirteen are we?" Kendall asked turning his head to the side so he could speak and breath.

Brona slapped him again. "Still don't know when to shut either."

Kendall rolled over so he was on his back and he pulled Brona down on top of him holding her by the waist. Brona giggled and her hair fell down over the sides of his face. The blonde tossed them over again so they were on their sides.

Kendall captured her lips and thrusts tongue in between her parted lips. He ran his tongue over every inch of her sweet mouth. The kiss turned dirty when a line of spit rolled down Brona's lips and the blonde took care of that by licking it up.

The two were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kendall told Brona to ignore it and he went to sucking on her neck.

"Nrgghh Kendall." The brunette moaned as he bites a sensitive spot.

"Oh wait! I have my key!" A male voice said from behind the door.

The couple then parted, Kendall went to one side of the couch and Brona went to the other one. The three boys and three girls entered the apartment and went over to the couch to confront the pair.

"Did you not hear us knocking?" Jo asked sitting on the arm chair beside Lucy.

"No, we were probably just so engaged in this TV programme that we didn't hear it." Kendall admitted and they all nodded.

"Why do you two look sweaty and guilty?" Carlos asked. "Did you eat my candy?"

Brona raised an eyebrow. "What candy?"

"Oh um….not the candy I have hidden in the supply closet." Carlos replied smiling. He's smile soon fades to a line when he realises what he just said. "I'll be right back…." Carlos leaves and the gang start talking.

"Hey Camille want to come to the set of New Town High with me, Brona and Lucy tomorrow, to act as extras?" Jo asked.

Camille looked over at Kendall who shook his head something that went unnoticed to everyone except Brona who felt an awful feeling in her gut once she saw their glances. She sunk in her seat and bites her lip resting her head on Logan's shoulder.

"Sorry Jo, I have plans." Camille replied which made Brona shudder at the thought that was in her head which she tried to get rid of. "Maybe some other time."

* * *

Brona and Kendall were woken up from their sleep by a baby crying. They were spooning; Brona's back nestled into Kendall's chest, Kendall's leg thrown over hers. They both groaned seeing that it was the middle of the night and they both needed their sleep.

Kendall kissed the side of her head before whispering in her ear. "Go back to sleep baby, I'll take this shift."

"Mmm you sure?" The brunette asked as they untangled from each other.

"Yeah, you were very tired today." Kendall replied. "Go back to sleep and I'll be back in a bit."

Kendall gently rolled out of bed rubbing is eyes and yawning. He grabbed a t-shirt to clothe his chest and he walked out into the living room closing the bedroom door behind him.

He flicked a switch for the lights to come on. He walked to his left and entered the nursery to his baby girl asleep but fidgeting and to see and most definitely hear his baby boy crying.

Kendall walked over and picked up Daniel, holding him correctly. "Hey little man." Kendall gently kissed his head and he started heading into the kitchen. "Shh we don't want to wake up your sister or your mom."

Kendall gently rocked the baby as he walked into the kitchen which seemed to calm him down a bit. He checked for the obvious signs of what was causing Daniel such discomfort. "Most be hungry." The blonde placed Daniel into his seat which was on the table. Kendall made up his son's bottle correctly and feed it to him.

"Hey Danny can you keep a secret?" Kendall asked. He looked down to see the baby boy had wide green eyes full of content as he sucked on his bottle slowly. "Of course you can! It's Nicole who can't keep a secret." The blonde chuckled and kissed his sons head. "Anyways, hopefully someday soon, if I every work up the courage, I am going to ask the girl I love to marry me."

Kendall stopped feeding Daniel and started to burp him. "And do you know who she is? She's your mom. And she is the single most amazing girl in the world and I am so lucky to have her." Kendall started walking back to the nursery.

He gently placed Daniel in his crib, placing the blue knitted blanket on the baby boy properly and kissed his head. "Goodnight."

Kendall stopped at Nicole's cot seeing that she was still fidgeting in her sleep. He raised an eyebrow and decided to pick her up and comfort her. "Hey princess. Shh go to sleep."

Kendall hummed along to BTR's song Worldwide and slowly rocked her until the point where she wasn't fidgeting anymore. He tucked her in saying his goodnight and going back to bed.

* * *

Kendall and Camille smiled as they walked back into the lobby. Kendall got the ring today and he was so happy that it was out of the way so he could just propose anytime he wanted to. Camille was happy too. She couldn't wait for her two best friends to get married; she loved them both to pieces and prayed for both of them to get back together every night they were apart. Also they didn't have to sneak around anymore, even if this did only last three days, but the brunette could tell her friend was worried.

Kendall walked into 2J to see James, Logan and Carlos playing the Xbox. Kendall walked in front of them and smiled while they groaned.

"What's the big idea man?" Logan asked.

"Move your fat blonde ass out of the way!" James yelled.

"He's just mad because we're playing without him." Carlos said.

"Guys." Kendall began wondering if he should continue. "I'm going to ask Brona to marry me." The guys stop playing and look at each other wondering whether or not they should believe their ears.

"Em maybe we should pause the game." Carlos suggested.

"Is this, is this for real?" The pretty boy asked.

"Yup, I got a ring." Kendall told them and pulled the velvet box out of his pocket and showed them the emerald engagement ring.

"Oh my God!" James said voice going really high pitched which caused the three other boys to stare at him. James coughed. "I mean um…(deep) oh my God!"

"So you two are really serious?!" The smart boy joked.

"Yep, pretty much." The blonde replied with a slight chuckle.

"You-you're gonna get married?!" Logan smiled. "I mean… We're gonna be brothers-in-law!"

Logan hugs him and Kendall hugs him back raising an eyebrow. "How will we be brothers-in-law?"

"Cause, you know, Brona is like my baby sister." Logan told him. This was the truth her and Logan were very close. Sure she was very close with James and Carlos too but she and Logan had a secret no one else knew.

"I was gonna wait 'til uh, it was official y'know? But I got so excited I just had to tell you guys because you're my best friends." Kendall admitted as he gave James and Carlos hugs.

"I think I'm going to cry!" Carlos admitted and Jo and Lucy walk in.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lucy asked. The three boys urge Kendall to tell the two girls.

"I'm going to ask Brona to marry me." Kendall smiled.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh Kendall!" Jo shrieked and hugged him.

"You guys are gonna be so happy!" Lucy said and hugged him.

"I know." Kendall smiled.

Carlos picks up an empty tissue box. "Where's all the tissues?!" He throws the box down in disgust.

"Check out the ring." Kendall said and showed the ring to the two girls and they gasped.

"Nice!" Jo smiled.

Camille and Katie walk in to see the happy moment. "Hi."

"Hey-hey Camille and Katie!" Logan said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Kendall's gonna ask Brona to marry him!" Carlos shrieked.

"I know." Katie admitted.

"Oh I know too, I helped pick out the ring." Camille replied.

Kendall laughs and turns around to see the three boys unhappy.

"You told them before you told us?" James asked folding his arms.

"Well, she walked in when I was looking at the ring brochures. You can understand that, right?" Kendall asked. "And Katie is a sneaky girl."

"That's strike one!" Logan replied.

**A/N:** I'll try to update soon! Please review!


	25. Third Time Lucky?

**Chapter 25: Third Time Lucky?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush! Who wants to buy me Kendall Schmidt for Christmas?**

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the looooong wait….I think it was long….. Well anyways this chapter is extra-long because of the wait and it's a special chapter! So I would like everyone to review if it's no trouble!

Also who likes the new pic for the story! It took a lot of photo shopping and it still doesn't look the best! But it's ok….And guess who the girl is! Besides Brona obviously! ; )

***IMPORTANT*: **Also I changed Brona's father's name from Jerry to Steven! So I'm going to change that in the past chapters too! Also James' father is now called Michael, Carlos' father is Fez but his real name is Carlos. And that is all!

Thank you to Teshia14, Jatie and Dally fan forever, and btrfanfiction1516 who reviewed! Thanks guys!

* * *

Kendall looked at the girl that lay asleep in his arms. He loved just to hold her or cuddle with her; it was one of the best feelings in the world. He loved mornings like these, when he'd wake up before her so he could see her without her make up on.

The blonde watched as Brona's eyes slowly flickered open. Her whole face lit up instantly, when she saw him. Kendall gently stroked her cheek with his finger before kissing her sweetly. The brunette hummed in content.

"Good morning, handsome." Brona whispered as he Eskimo kissed her.

"It sure is, beautiful." Kendall replied as he started to thread his fingers in her silky brown hair while he looked into her eyes and smiled. "Baby, I love you."

"I love you too." The brunette said while smiling.

"And if I get to spend every morning of my life waking up to you, I'll be the luckiest man in the whole entire world." Kendall admitted and his girlfriend smiled kissing his cheek. "So….." Kendall rolled over and started looking in his draw for the ring, but he couldn't find it so he became a little panicky.

"Em babe, is everything ok?" Brona asked now sitting up in bed watching Kendall tear his draw apart looking for something.

The blonde glanced back quickly giving her a reassuring smile before looking again. "Yeah everything...is fine." He continued to search but the ring was in no sight.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jo was climbing a ladder while Logan held her by her hips as she hung up a banner saying 'congratulations' while Carlos and Lucy made breakfast and Camille and James put up balloons.

"Ok, how does that look Logan?" The blonde asked as she finished tying the banner to one of the beams of the kitchen.

The smart boy backed up to see if it was straight enough. "Yeah it's perfect babe!"

"Now is it normal perfect or Brona perfect?" Jo joked.

"It's Brona perfect." Logan replied and helped his girlfriend down from the ladder.

James raised an eyebrow when he heard a strange sound coming from the bedroom. He quickly tied the balloon that was in his hand. "Guys what was that?"

"I don't know." Lucy replied. "Are the twins ok?"

Carlos walked into the nursery to see the twins awake but they were only making cute little baby noises. The Latino picked both of them up, one in each arm, and brought them out into the living room placing them into the crib beside the couch.

"Yeah, they're fine." Carlos said.

"Huh, must have been something from upstairs." Camille admitted and they others nodded in agreement.

"Mmm Kendall."

"Or Brona and Kendall having morning sex." James said.

"No, no, no! You can't do it after you've proposed to someone!" Jo exclaimed.

"Maybe he didn't propose…" The pretty boy suggested.

"Well how could he when he hasn't the ring?" Camille asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked placing her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"Well he asked me to mind the ring last night." The actress replied and took a velvet box out of the pocket of her dress. They all grew wide eyed and started taking their decorations down as fast as they could.

"RIDE ME!" They heard Kendall yell.

"Faster!" Lucy said as they partially tore the decorations down. James and Jo took the decorations that were already down and threw them into 2J.

"Kendall! Kendall! Kendall!"

"That's everything." Carlos sighed and sat down. Lucy handed him a plate of breakfast.

"Quick everyone get a plate of breakfast and act natural!" Lucy ordered and they did what they were told.

The three girls and Carlos sat at the table and eat breakfast while James leaned up against the counter and Logan made it look like he was cooking.

Kendall and Brona entered the living room, hands entwined. Kendall was in his boxers and a T-shirt and his hair was a mess and Brona was wearing Kendall's shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Done already?" James asked while smirking and Brona blushed.

"James!" The others hissed and the pretty boy shrugged.

"Break anything?" James replied and Brona walked over and hit him in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"I'm going to take a shower." Brona told them and started to head to the bathroom but was yanked back into a warm familiar body. Kendall nuzzled his nose lovingly into her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Want a shower buddy?" The blonde whispered in his girlfriend's ear before nipping at the back of it.

"Mmm…..I think I'm good." Brona said kissing his cheek and escaping from his embrace.

"It was worth a shot, right?" Kendall asked and Brona just gave him a teasing smile before going into the bathroom.

Kendall went over to his twins and picked up Nicole. "Hey anyone want to feed a baby?" There was a chorus of 'I do's' from the kitchen. "Ok Lucy you're up."

Lucy goes over to the crib and picks up Daniel and joins Kendall in the kitchen and he hands her one of the bottles he made.

"So will we be seeing bridal magazines anytime soon?" Logan asked quietly as he took a bite of his toast.

"Nope." The blonde replied popping the 'p'.

"Did you try?" Carlos asked raising an eyebrow.

Kendall made a bottle while he answered. "Yes, see I thought I put the ring in the top draw of my nightstand-"

"But it wasn't there so you made it look like you were searching for your condoms?" James questioned.

"Yup. Now has anyone seen the ring?" Kendall asked hopefully.

Camille took the velvet box out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "Yeah, you gave it to me last night, remember?"

The blonde started feeding his daughter and looked at the table, where Camille put the ring, and sighed in relief. "I remember now! Thanks Cami!" Kendall said and kissed her head.

"So are you going to try again today?" Lucy asked as she feed Daniel in her arms.

"Well yeah." Kendall admitted as he sat on the back on the couch and watched in awe as his daughter sucked on her bottle contently. "I mean the sooner I propose, the sooner we can start our lives together. You know I've thought about this stuff, like were going to have four more children. Oh and how we would get a place outside LA were our kids could ride their bikes and stuff. We could have a cat that had a bell on its collar and we could hear it every time it ran through the little kitty door. Of course, we'd have an apartment over the garage where you guys could grow old."

"Aww…." They all cooed.

"You should propose to her at a hockey game." Logan suggested as he took a spoonful of Lucky Charms. "You know, it's like our game and y'know we've seen people propose at hockey games so go for it."

"Thank you Logie!" Kendall said and gave him a hug/handshake.

"Yeah but if you hurt my baby sister I will kill you." The smart boy warned him.

"I won't hurt her again. That was the worst mistake of my life." Kendall admitted remembering the cold lonely nights where he couldn't hold the girl he loved the most in the world and tell her he loves her.

"So did you asked Steven if you could marry his 'Princess'?" Carlos asked.

"Yup." Kendall admitted proudly.

_Two Days Ago_

Kendall sat patiently on the couch in the Cox's house. He drove up to Minnesota to talk to Brona's father about proposing to Brona aka Daddy's little Princess, which she hated to be referred to as.

A man who had a brown Afro, with side burns, and a pair of sunglasses came out to the living room. He was wearing an old pair of jeans and a Led Zeppelin t-shirt; he was carrying two beers in his hands. He sat down in front of the blonde, placing the two beers on the coffee table in between them. The man was none other than Steven Cox.

"Hey Kendall, how much?" Steven asked taking out his wallet and then his cheque book.

Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow. "How much what?"

"How much do you need to bail my little girl out of jail?" Steven replied.

"Brona's in jail?!" The blonde questioned.

"Oh….then did Leo get lost and you found him in California?" Steven said before he took a sip of his beer.

"No I saw him an hour ago." Kendall responded and took hold of his beer.

"Ok this would be a lot quicker if you told me why you are here." The brunette told him and leaned back in his seat. "By the way I like your t-shirt." Steven looked at the t-shirt the boy was wearing. Kendall looked down at his t-shirt that said 'The Little River Band Suck' which he wore to win over Jerry.

"Well they do suck! And so does Pat Boone, Styx, Peter Frampton and Andy Gibb." Kendall admitted also saying it to win Jerry over.

"And what about ABBA?" The father asked and sat his beer on the table.

"If your daughter asks I love them." Kendall admitted and Steven smiled.

"I used to like you Kendall." Steven admitted and sat in a slouched position and clasped his hands. "Then you knocked up my little girl and I liked you a little less but when I saw you were going to be there for her I liked you again. Then you cheated on my daughter and I hated you. Then you called her a slut and a bad mother and I despised you. Then my daughter forgave you so I went back to neutral feelings. Now I remember you are one of my best friend's son and I actually like you."

"Thanks, I also have a present." Kendall told him and he took out a Rolling Stones t-shirt and a bag of 'stuff' out of a bag.

"Oh I ripped my Rolling Stones t-shirt when I was fixing Diamond's car." Steven said referring to Michael Diamond, James' father. "And I was running out of 'oregano'." Jerry and the rest of the gang stopped smoking 'stuff' when their children were born but they do still smoke it when they are all in Point Place for tradition purpose…..

As Steven admired his presents Kendall quickly blurted out, "I want to ask for Brona's hand in marriage."

"What?" Steven asked blue eyes going wide in surprise. He stood up and made which made him look a threating in a Zen way. He scoffed before starting to yell angrily, "_You_ wanna marry Brona Justine Maria Cox? My little girl?"

"Y-y-yes." The blonde said and stood up too. "Look, I love her more than anything in this world – she is my world. I've been in love with her since like forever and I'm sorry but if you don't give me your blessing that's ok because nothing you can say or do will ever stop me from loving her!"

Steven crossed his arms. "You have my blessing."

"Huh?" Kendall's face moulded into a shocked expression.

"You don't know how many boys have ran through that door after I yelled at them, but you, you didn't, that shows courage." Steven said and patted the blonde's shoulder lightly.

"So I can ask her to marry me?" Kendall asked.

"Of course you can." The brunette replied happily. "Just don't knock her up anytime soon."

Kendall's smile faded into a thin tight line. "So now wouldn't be a great time to tell you the news…." Steven's expression went back to Zen and he crossed his arms and looked the boy up and down. "I'm kidding, I'm just so giddy!"

* * *

The three boys and three girls stood outside the hockey stadium patiently soaking up the sun as Kendall brought Brona to buy tickets.

"I can't believe our two best friends are getting married!" Carlos exclaimed as he took a bite of his corndog.

"I know!" James admitted and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Who do you think he'll pick as his best man?" The three boys fell silent and exchanged glances at each other.

"Great conversation guys…." Lucy trailed off and wondered who Brona would pick as her maid of honour.

Kendall and Brona walked over to the group hand in hand with the tickets for the hockey game.

"You ready?" Brona asked as she pushed a few lose strands of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." The others said when they were snapped out of their daze.

* * *

_Half Time_

"Please turn your attention to the big screen on the score board. Someone has a special question to ask." The intercom announced and everyone turned their heads to the big screen. On the screen there's written 'Hannah, will you marry me?' and goes on to show a guy kneeling down in front of a girl holding out a ring to her.

Brona rolls her eyes. "Oh how lame...oh, it's so tacky, and impersonal."

"Really?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow and turned his full attention to her.

"Oh, it's the worst way to propose!" The brunette admitted and eats some of the popcorn her and Camille were sharing.

Kendall looks at her strangely shocked. "Excuse me..." The blonde gets up and goes to sort things out.

* * *

Brona walked into 2K, she was coming from the hockey game where Kendall ditched her, and saw Kendall passed out on the couch. She walked over to the couch and looked down at him. The blonde had one hand over his head and his other hand tightly clutched a baby monitor.

The brunette sat down on the edge of the couch and gentle caressed the boy's cheek. "Wake up." Kendall's arms grabbed her waist and pulled her on to his lap. "Whoa!"

Kendall's eyes flickered open. "Oh hey baby!"

"Don't hey baby me!" Brona replied and hit his chest. "You ditched us at the game and we had to walk because you took the car!"

Kendall sat up right and nuzzled his nose into her sweet smelling neck and hummed in content. "I'll make it up to you."

"How?" The brunette whispered threading her fingers through his golden locks.

"Me. You. Fancy restaurant. Tonight. Romantic." Kendall replied and lightly kissed her lips.

"Forget how to say sentences?" Brona asked jokingly.

The blonde opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by someone crying. The couple looked down at the baby monitor, which was in Kendall's hand, to see it was the one or both of the twins. Brona got up and walked into the nursery and brought out the twins and placed Nicole in Kendall's arms while she rocked Daniel.

"I think he's hungry." Brona admitted. "Do we have any milk ready or is it gone?"

"All gone." Kendall said as he tickled the two month old girl.

"Crap! Remind me again why I picked to feed my babies with my breasts?!" The brunette questioned and Kendall shrugged.

James, Logan, Carlos, Jo, Lucy and Camille walk into to see Brona breast feeding and the boys whistle.

"Oh God!" Brona shirked and stopped the feeding and quickly fixed her blouse. "Hello, people who don't live here."

"Hi! Hello!" They all replied and went to the cupboards or fridge.

"I gave you a key for emergencies!" Brona admitted and placed one hand on her hip.

"We were out of Doritos." Camille replied taking a packet from the cupboard.

Daniel started fidgeting uncomfortably in his mother's arms from hungry. "I'm going to feed him in our room." The brunette said and left. The gang sat down around the coffee table and begged Kendall to show them the ring again.

"God that is the most beautiful engagement ring ever!" Logan admitted smiling.

"Okay, well tonight's the big night…..I hope." Kendall admitted and kissed Nicole's head.

"Okay listen, how are you gonna ask her?" James asked sipping his beer.

"It is going to be perfect. I am taking her to her favourite restaurant. Then when we're going home I'll take her to the place where we had our first kiss." Kendall replied.

"Ohh…" Lucy cooed.

"That sounds perfect!" Carlos admitted.

"Yeah." Kendall replied passing Nicole on to her Godfather, Logan.

"You're gonna mess it up let me do it." James told him.

"I'm not gonna mess it up." Kendall said and then started thinking before he added, "This time…"

"If she says no, can I have the ring?" Camille asked as she admired the ring.

"She's not gonna say no." Kendall told her narrowing his eyebrows.

"If!" The actress replied.

"Hey!" Brona comes out of her room and Camille quickly hides the box in her bra.

"Hey!" The gang replied. Brona shoots the other brunette a glance before continuing to the bathroom.

"Camille can I have it back please?" Kendall asked holding his hand out.

Camille looks down her top. "Oh look at that, it's gone."

"Camille!" The blonde groaned.

"Ugh fine!" Camille replied and gave it to him.

* * *

Kendall's head was lying against the kitchen table as he waited for Brona to get dressed. He heard the door creak and he turned his head to the door of their bedroom. "Whoa!"

"Really?" Brona asked. She was wearing a sheer sleeved short cream laced dress with black Chuck Taylor converse.

"Yes! You are so fucking beautiful!" Kendall replied taking hold of her hands and took in her full appearance be for kissing her cheek softly and pressing their bodies together so there is no space between them.

Brona took hold of his tie and started playing with it. "Not too bad yourself." The brunette pressed her lips softly against her boyfriend's and softly moved them in perfect sync to his for a few seconds before pulling away.

Kendall looked at his watch. "We better go babe." The blonde pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear before gently caressed her cheek.

"Yeah." She replied taking her hand of his tie and gently tracing a heart, over the palm of his hand. "Let's bring the twins over to 2J."

The couple walked across the hall with their babies. Brona opened the door to 2J to see Katie and James playing on the Wii, Logan passed out on the couch and Carlos banging on the hockey dome game.

The hyper Latino saw them and literally bounced over to them. "Hey guys! Oh look at them! Aww they're so cuuuute!"

"You got high without me?!" Brona questioned which earned her a strange look from Kendall, James and Katie.

"_You two get high_?" The three asked.

"On candy!" The brunette replied in a 'duh!' tone.

"Oooh!" The others replied.

"Ok so you have all the emergency-" Brona was cut off by James who was currently taking Nicole into his arms.

"We know. We know." James replied kissing her cheek. "You wrote out a list earlier and we still have it." James said pulling it out of his pocket. "This is smaller than your children so I'm pretty sure if I didn't lose this I won't lose the kids."

"Well a baby needs attention-" The brunette was cut off by Kendall covering her mouth and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Bye guys! Have fun!" Kendall said and they exited the apartment.

"Why couldn't he have done that twelve years ago?" Carlos asked jokingly.

"She used to bite then." Katie replied.

"Oh and who else would feed us?" James questioned.

* * *

They got into the restaurant, Kendall telling the waiter their reservations, and they got led to a table. The waiter came back and took their orders. Once the food arrived, Kendall and Brona dug in. The whole meal was talks and laughs. Them talking about old memories about their childhood, and all their time together. The couple finished off their meal, and as they left the restaurant Kendall began to feel nervous.

"Hey Ken, are you ok?" Brona asked as they walked to the car.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The blonde replies and scratched the back of his neck. "See I have a surprise for you and I'm not sure how you're going to react." Kendall opened the passenger door for her and she crossed her arms.

"Can I not drive?" Brona said and gave a small pout.

"No, do you want us to die?" Kendall asked.

"Hey! I'm a very good driver! I drove a Ferrari once!" The brunette replied.

"I know! But you're fast and it scares me!" Kendall replied and kissed her cheek which made her pout turn into a smile.

"Aww all boy no man." Brona smiled and sat in the seat and Kendall closed the door smiling.

"Wait! What?" The nervous boy questioned. Kendall got into the car and took out a blindfold. "Ok time for the surprise."

"What is it with you and blindfolds?" Brona asked.

"They're surprising?" Kendall shrugged and put it on her.

* * *

Kendall held his girlfriend's waist tightly as he led her to her surprise. "You ready for your surprise?"

"Hell yeah!" The brunette replied and gasped when he took the blindfold off of her. Brona smiled and kissed his cheek. "Were we had our first kiss…"

The couple were in the Palmwoods' Park, where the gazebo was were the two shared their first kiss while watching a firework show. Brona looked down at her dress and giggled seeing that the outfit that she was wearing tonight was the outfit she was wearing the night of their first kiss. What are the chances of that, she thought.

Kendall led her up onto it and they lay down on a blanket. Brona studied her surroundings, there were loads of twinkly lights, there were chocolate coated strawberries on a plate with a bottle of champagne, Hey Princess by Allstar Weekend was playing on the stereo (which was one of their songs, they shared their first kiss listening to it), and her favourite sight of all her cheesy guy, Kendall.

"I have a strange feeling of déjà vu." Brona told the blonde who was currently lying on his side, facing her.

"Shut up." Kendall replied playfully and gently shoved her by her arm. She giggled and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought you would have learned by now!" The brunette started. "The phrase 'shut up' doesn't process in this little head of mine!" Brona giggled.

"Yeah, but I've noticed!" Kendall replied kissing her nose. "It's cute."

"I know!" The brunette giggled resting her head on the crook of her boyfriend's neck.

"Babe?" Kendall asked as he fixed his position so that he was lying on his side but looking down at the brunette.

"Yeah?" Brona replied locking her eyes with green ones.

"I want to ask you something….." The blonde said as he got up and stood on his own two feet. He took hold of her hands and pulled her up. He looked down at the hands that were in his before he looked into her eyes and smiled nervously. "Ok, I know I say this every day, but I love you." Kendall started; Brona gave him a small sweet smile. "I love you so much that it hurts. I sometimes can't believe that your mine. It's like I'm dreaming. Whenever you cry, I hold you until you let it all out. Whenever you are down, I do anything just to see that beautiful smile of yours. You make me so happy and if you'll let me, I'll try to make you as happy as you make me for the rest of your life. I would do anything in the world for you Brona, I love you so, so much baby."

Brona now had tears rolling down her eyes, not really understanding what Kendall's sudden behaviour came from.

"Brona, I love you, okay. And I would do anything for you. You know that right?" Brona nodded her head as Kendall took one last breath before getting down on one knee, pulling out a small box from his pocket. The girl gasps as her tears began to fall down faster. "Brona, baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and on. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours every day when I wake up. I want to hold you in my arm forever and never let you go. So Brona Justine Maria Cox, An phósfidh tú mé?" Kendall finished and opened the box revealing the engagement ring and Brona gasped.

"Tà Kendall Donald Francis Knight!" Brona replied and Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking that as a yes." The blonde replied and he took hold of her left hand kissing it before and gently sliding the ring on her ring finger.

Kendall crashed their lips together wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. He felt Brona's hands creep slowly up his chest before lopping around his neck. Kendall's lips moulded perfectly over hers and they moved in perfect sync with hers. The blonde worked up the courage to deepen the kiss and poked his tongue out at her bottom lip and Brona granted him access by parting her lips and the fight for dominance was on. It still always surprised Kendall how much of a fight his girlfriend, correction, fiancée put up.

All that talking does pay off; Kendall thought jokingly as he moved his hands up and tangled them in her hair. They parted from the kiss and leaned so close so that their foreheads were pressing against each other.

"I love you." Kendall whispered intertwining their hands together.

"I kinda guessed that." The brunette replied giving him a beautiful wide smile.

"So was it how you imagined it to be?" Kendall asked kissing her nose.

"No. The way I imagined it to be was Ashton Kutcher proposing to me, at the age of twenty-eight, on the top of the Eiffel Tower." Brona admitted chuckling. "This was so much better."

"I knew you would somehow pick me over Ashton." Kendall giggled.

They just stayed there in each other's arms for a while, soaking in the precious, beautiful moment.

**A/N: **If I do say so myself Awwwwwwwww! I'm such a sap! Well I'm concentrating on my Christmas Story 'Fairytale in New York' which is for anyone who ships Kames!

Also I want you guys to vote if you want a Christmas story with me using the characters in this story or a That 70s show Christmas fanfic?

Also, also if anyone wants a Christmas present...I'll write you a one-shot or something with any paring that you want! From Jagan to Jendall, from Kenlos to Lomille, from Jatie to Logan/OC….I think you get the idea…..Just PM me guys and I will try to have to done before or during the winter break!

Also, also, also which me good luck! My last days of exams are tomorrow! It's a bitter/sweet day because they are going to be the four hardest subjects!

Please review & I'll try to update soon!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	26. She Brings Rock N' Roll And Crazy Back

**Chapter 26: She Brings Rock N Roll and Crazy Back**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Ok so here is two pictures of what Brona looks like. **( wwwDOTgoogleDOTie/imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=641&tbm=isch&tbnid=L_Q2oZv6l-kURM:&imgrefurl= thehungergamesDOTwikiaDOTcom /wiki/File:Blue-eyes-curly-hair-globes-pretty-girl-snow-thinspiration-white-Favimcom-69980DOTjpg&docid=E8h53hPZOn1CsM&imgurl= imagesDOTwikiaDOTcom/thehungergames/images/f/fa/Blue-eyes-curly-hair-globes-pretty-girl-snow-thinspiration-white-Favimcom-69980DOTjpg&w=465&h=699&ei=5knoUOfGC4KnhAfc5ICYBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=2&vpy=120&dur=1808&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=138&ty=297&sig=106323679569763641756&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=102&start=0&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0,i:125)**

And here's the other one.

**( wwwDOTgoogleDOTie/imgres?num=10&hl=en&tbo=d&biw=1366&bih=641&tbm=isch&tbnid=WihnYjh2ziPKHM:&imgrefurl= wwwDOTrteDOTie/presspack/2010/10/25/mission-beach-usa-new-series/&docid=6J-AvgDFOBJR9M&imgurl= .ie/0003caba-180DOTjpg&w=180&h=188&ei=RUvoUPWSJYWLhQe8vICwBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=228&vpy=154&dur=828&hovh=150&hovw=144&tx=106&ty=88&sig=106323679569763641756&page=1&tbnh=150&tbnw=125&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:88)**

Replace the DOT with a full stop.

**Thanks you to **Teshia14, paumichyy, and Bec Cullen 1918 **for taking the extra time to review!**

**Also a big thanks to** paumichyy **who was my 80****th**** reviewer!**

Pay close attention in this chapter! ;)

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Brona asked quietly as she laced her boyfriend's – correction fiancé's fingers in between her own.

"Do what?" The blonde asked looking down at the girl who was walking alongside him.

"Get married." She replied dragging her words out slowly and she turned her head slightly so she could see the tall boy's face. "I mean, you would be stuck with me."

"Even more reason to do it." Kendall replied softly and brought the brunette's hand up to his lips to kiss it gently.

"So you think you're man enough to handle me and my messed up family?" Brona asked jokingly.

The young man raised an eyebrow and looked at his soon to be wife. "Well….now that we think about it….." The brunette rolled her eyes and felt her lover let go off her hand. Kendall picked her up bridal style and she started to giggle out of surprise. "I can't wait."

"Mmm." The girl hummed and gives him an Eskimo kiss. "I love you babe." She took time to study his face under the moonlight, the way his gorgeous green eyes lit up and his beautiful that graced his face perfectly, she thought everything about him was perfect and she got to look at every day for the rest of her life.

"Love you too." The blonde replied and put her down back on the ground so he could wrap his arms around her as if to protect her. The couple eventually got to their apartment, being quiet along the way so they could just have a few extra minutes together.

"Brona, I want you to know that I'm _always_ going to protect you." Kendall began wrapping his arms around and she buried her head into his hard chest. "Even if it's just protecting you from getting a bump in the night. I'm _never _going to make you cry again and I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. And when you're crying I will be there, I will be there for you always and for ever no matter what."

"I know, I know." The girl replied cupping the blonde's cheeks softly and gently and pulling him down to smash their lips together in a heated, hungry and deep kiss. The two let out low moans as their tongues danced together passionately. "Ok, now I have to call people!"

"Oh babe, don't go crazy." Kendall said kissing her cheek and taking hold of her hand, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Don't worry." The brunette told him and practically skipped over to the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, mom! I'm engaged!" Brona yelled into the phone and jumped up and down. "Kendall proposed! I'm going to be Mrs Kendall Knight!" She listened into the phone. "Alright, ok. Bye." She hung up and looked at Kendall who was standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Well?" The blonde said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah….it was just a confused Spanish woman." The girl admitted and kneeled on the catch. She held out her hand and should Kendall how it was shaking like crazy. "My hands aren't steady because I'm so excited!"

"Want me to dial for you?" Kendall asked walking over to the back of the couch.

"Please." Brona replied and kissed her fiancé's cheek.

"Alright babe." The blonde said. All of a sudden they heard banging on the door they turned their heads to it.

"Hey are you guys back?" They heard Katie's voice asked.

"Well obviously not Katie or they would have answered the door by now." They heard Carlos say.

"Em Kendall?" Brona said and gave the blonde a slight push to the door. He walked over to answer the door and opened it revealing the gang, Katie, his mother and his two kids.

"Hey guys." Kendall said and smiled widely, taking his twins in his arms. "You guys wanna co-"

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" Brona cut him off and jumped off of the couch. She couldn't help it she needed to tell them it was merely impossible to keep it in. Everyone started to cheer and congratulate the two and of course jump up and down.

"We can really be sisters now." Katie said to the older brunette as she wrapped her arms around her.

"I know." The taller girl admitted as she hugged Katie back.

Brona turned around when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. She saw James, Carlos and Logan standing their smiling widely.

"Can we kiss congratulations?" Carlos asked shyly.

"Of course you can." The brunette replied and cupped Carlos's cheeks to give him a quick kiss on the lips. She moved over to the smart boy and cupped his cheeks; Logan leaned in close to whisper in her ear.

"Like old times." Logan whispered in her ear, earning him a punch in the stomach from the younger girl. Brona rolled her eyes and pulled the boy in by the cheeks literally squashing their lips together.

"Yayee my turn!" James said and grabbed her by the waist smashing their lips together and sneaking in his tongue making the brunette push him away.

"What the hell James?!" Brona asked wiping her lips with the back of her hand before looking at the pretty boy. "You're supposed to kiss me not French me!"

"Sorry, doll." The pretty boy replied calling Brona by one of the old nicknames they had for her.

"It's ok." The teen mom said and gave him a hug.

"My little girl's getting married." Logan said with an added sigh before he joined James and Brona in a hug along with Carlos and Kendall.

After a few seconds everything hit Carlos like a ton of bricks making him pull out of the group hug. Everyone stared at him with raised eyebrows as the Latino stood there in the middle of the kitchen looking like a little boy lost in the mall.

"Carlos, is everything ok?" Jo asked softly as she saw Carlos back against the door.

"Carlos?" Brona said softly as she played with her locket that was around her neck.

Carlos looked at everyone in the room ending with Brona before he stormed out looking like he was going to cry. The Latino ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

"I'll get him." Brona said determinedly kicking off her heels and quickly slipping into a pair of flats that were by the door.

The Irish-American headed straight to the lobby taking the stairs. Her mind started to drift away in thought wondering about her youngest best friend's sudden outburst. She stopped running abruptly when she saw Carlos sitting on the stairs with his head buried in his lap.

The brunette took a deep breath and causally walked over to him. She took a seat beside him and threw an arm causally around him, squeezing the shoulder furthest away from her. Brona bit her lip unsure of what to say so she just rubbed his back in a comforting manner.

"Just go back to your apartment." Carlos said in a quiet voice which was unusually to him. "It's your night."

"No." The brunette replied firmly. No way was she leaving if Carlos wasn't with her. "No, not until you tell me what's going on?"

"You wanna what's going on?!" The Latino asked his voice going all screechy and high. Brona felt the body that was wrapped in her arm disappear. She watched as Carlos stood up before her. "You wanna what's going on Brona? Too much is changing! And it's all too much for me to take! First you tell me you're pregnant, which was great! But then you have to stop going to work, which wasn't great! Then you move out of the apartment! Then you and Kendall break up which was really hard on everyone cause Kendall was moping around the place and your thrust issues came back!" He took a deep breath. Brona swore she heard his begin to crack and she his chocolate eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall. "Now you're getting married! But then you'll decide that you guys don't want to raise your kids in the apartment and you move to a big fancy mansion. The band will break up cause you guys can't be here all the time! And I won't get to see you every day! Too much is changing."

The brunette bit her lip and closed her eyes so she could keep back her tears. Luckily and thanks to her Dad she had mastered the art of Zen, which she was pretty sure was a made up thing so her Dad could hide behind his sunglasses but Zen was good.

"I didn't know you felt that way." Brona said slowly. She raised her head and met Carlos' gaze locking eyes. They didn't say anything for what felt like forever but it wasn't uncomfortable. It felt sort of nice.

The Latino slowly walked over to the Irish-American and sat down beside her, hesitantly putting his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"How long have you felt like this?" Brona asked breaking the silence that was between them.

"It only really hit me now. But it's been building up for a while." Carlos admitted after he chose his words carefully.

"Y'know that you can always talk to me about these things." The brunette said and nuzzled her head into his neck.

"I know I just don't know what happened." The daredevil replied and kissed the top of his best friend's head. "You should go upstairs, you should be with your fiancé now…wow no offence but I never thought Kendall would work up the courage to ask you to marry him."

"Can I tell you a secret? Neither can I." She whispered and they both giggled. Brona stood and held her hand for Carlos to take which he did.

When the two got back to the apartment Brona made just a few calls to her close relatives and decided to call everyone else later. She didn't want to annoy anyone seeing that there were different time zones so tomorrow would be best to make the calls.

Mama Knight had suggested they go out to celebrate so they changed their close and they decided to go to a really fancy hotel for some drinks at the bar and of course they invited Gustavo and Kelly along too. They tried to keep it quiet so fans didn't recognise them which was harder than thought seeing that a whole bunch of fans should up outside the hotel because some text someone who text someone who tweeted about it. It wasn't too bad seeing that they weren't allowed into the hotel.

"Too the happy couple." Gustavo said at the end of his speech and held up his champagne glass. Everyone cheered and hit their glasses with everyone else. "Oh and Brona you start work Monday."

"Remind me." The teen mom told everyone and they laughed. She raised an eyebrow and leaned towards Lucy, who was sitting beside her. "How was that funny?"

"You're the bride-to-be, just go with it." The rocker replied and topped up her friend's glass.

"Y'know Brona, I mightn't be around much before the wedding." James told her and the girl rolled her eyes knowing that a joke was coming.

"Because I'll be driving everybody crazy with this wedding. Hahaha James, hahaha!" Brona replied taking a small sip of her drink.

"So I already said that?" The pretty boy asked quietly.

"Oh yeah Jay." The Irish-American said but kissed his cheek sweetly. She turned to Lucy. "Lucy will you come to the bathroom with me?"

"Sure Bro." Lucy replied and the two girls headed off to the bathroom. Brona looked in the mirror and reapplied her mascara while Lucy reapplied her lip gloss.

"Lucy, I need to ask you something." The pop star said seriously taking her best friend's hands in hers. "Will you be my maid of honour?"

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Yes!" Lucy replied and the brunette pulled her into a tight hug. "Shouldn't you ask your sister?"

"Yes, well, me and my sister always said we should be just bridesmaids for each other and not maids of honour." The engaged girl told the rocker. "Now let's get back to the others; I want to take pics of us all dressed up."

"Let's go!" Lucy said and they left the bathroom to join the others.

* * *

Brona got loads of pictures and uploaded them to Facebook one by one as she took them seeing that the hotel had Wi-Fi. She took pictures with everyone from Gustavo to Mama Knight and a group photo. She also got the cutest one of her and Kendall holding their twins which she set to as her new profile picture on Facebook along with her wallpaper on her phone.

She turned her head over her shoulder to see Kendall and the guys with the twins cooing over them in a 'manly' way. The brunette smiled widely at Nicole and Daniel, they were the best thing that ever happened to her – besides Kendall, Carlos, James and Logan, her family, and a deal with Rocque Records. Brona loved the way her life was going so far all her dreams were coming true. She took a deep breath and pushed away the thought of something bad was going to happen.

Usually when great things happened and her life was going great, an unfortunate event would happen and the tables would turn over night. But it hardly ever did. She heard the gang call her name and she joined them on the dance floor and took hold of Daniel.

"Ahh they're playing Die Young!" Camille shrieked and clapped her hands.

"Here Brona and Kendall." Logan said and he and Carlos took the twins off of them and handed them to Mama Knight and Kelly who were more than happy to hold the two babies. James grabbed Brona from behind while Jo got Kendall and they pushed the two betrothed together. "Dance!"

Kendall shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly pulling as close as possible. He felt hands crept up his chest a loop around his neck.

"We're going to slow dance to Ke$ha?" Brona asked Kendall as she looked across to their friends who were watching them and taking photos and shit.

"Ah well." The blonde replied shrugging their shoulders. "I got you in my arms, so it's all good."

"Oh my cheesy guy." Brona cooed and kissed his nose. "And don't worry about Carlos."

"What's up with him?" The stubborn boy asked.

"I'll explain later." The brunette told her husband-to-be and rested her head on his chest. Kendall sniffed her curly brown hair and squeezed her tightly.

* * *

"Aww look at the teens." Mama Knight cooed. She and Kelly sat at the bar with the baby Knights while they watched the teenagers dance to 'I Love Rock N' Roll' by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts which Brona forced them to dance to seeing that it was one of her favourite songs from the 70s. "Oh I remember when we were young, dancing to that song."

"Who is 'we' exactly?" Kelly asked taking a sip of her red wine.

"Me, my cousin Donna, Brona's father Steven and her uncle Eric, James' mother Brooke and father Michael and Carlos' father Carlos or Fez as we liked to call him." Mama Knight replied and started to feed Nicole her bottle.

"Hmm I bet there was a lot of mischief went on." Kelly mused looking at the teens she called out.

"Oh there was." The young grandmother said thinking back of the years. "Point Place, Wisconsin wasn't as boring as we thought it was back then."

"I thought you were from Minnesota." The assistant told her and Mama Knight nodded her head.

"We moved to Minnesota after a while." Mama Knight replied.

"What's Brona doing?" Kelly asked looking over at the eighteen year old being pulled back by James and Kendall from some other girl and the Jo, Lucy and Camille looked pissed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gustavo asked when he came back from the bathroom.

* * *

"Babe come on, leave her alone." Kendall told his fiancée as he and James pulled Brona back from the girl that had kissed Kendall all those months ago.

"Ugh fine!" The brunette said and added a groan. "If it wasn't for you guys she would be dead!"

"I know baby, I know." The leader of the group replied and kissed her head, wrapping his arms around her tightly. He looked up from the girl and saw James holding onto Camille, Logan holding onto Jo and Carlos holding onto Lucy. The girls wanted to also kick that girl's ass for everything she had damaged. The guys, if they could, would also help but guys don't hit girls. "Well at least you bring Rock N' Roll and crazy back."

"I do, don't I?" Brona asked and giggled slightly. She gave him a quick kiss on the lip. "Mmm I love you."

"I love you too." The blonde replied and pushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear.

"Are you sure you're not gay?" Brona asked and her fiancé raised an eyebrow. "Kidding!"

* * *

Brona walked into her bedroom to see Kendall in his PJs, on the laptop, lying on the bed with the twins resting beside him. The brunette kneeled on the bed beside him scooping the twins up into her arms before lying back on the bed. She kissed their heads gently before resting her head on her husband-to-be's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Brona asked as she looked at the computer screen.

"Ah nothing really. Just messing around on the internet." The blonde replied before shutting the laptop of and turning his full attention to his family. He took Daniel off his mother and brought up his legs to his face a so he could lay the baby boy down there. "How's Nic?"

"I think she's better again." The mother said and started to rock the little baby gently. Nicole was a little sick when they came back from the hotel so they picked up some medicine for her and she seemed better.

"Good." The stubborn boy replied and kissed his son's head. "So any wedding plans made?"

"I want the wedding to be in Minnesota and in Winter. Is that ok?" The brunette asked using her eyes to plead for her.

"Yeah." Kendall said and kissed his fiancée's head.

"And um…can we write our own vows?" Brona asked sweetly.

"Sure." The teen dad replied slowly nodding his head.

The brunette scratched her head. "Ok so what about lilies and – no sex before the wedding- roses?"

"Yeah, wait! What did you say before roses?" Kendall asked and looked down at Brona.

She shrugged. "Lilies?"

"No! No!" The blonde said and started to point at her. "You said no sex before the wedding."

"Yeah I know." Brona admitted quietly before meeting Kendall's gaze. "Don't you want are wedding night to be special?"

"Yeah fine." He replied and picked up the twins to take them to the nursery. When Kendall came back he leaned up against the door and started to sigh and pout. The brunette rolled her eyes and started to examine her fingernails. Before she knew her fiancé tackled her down on the bed.

"One last night?" Kendall asked and placed kisses all over her neck and face.

"I'm not complaining." Brona replied and wrapped her legs around her boyfriend's waist.

* * *

**A/N: **Heeeyyy guuuyyys! I feel really bad that I didn't update since last year! This chapter was a filler but more interesting stuff will happen soon. I hope everyone had a nice Christmas! Please review and I'll try to update soon!

P.S. Check out Bec Cullen 1918 stories!

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	27. We'll Be Fine For Now

**Chapter 27: We'll Be Fine for Now**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **It's been like three weeks and now I'm on my mid-term break so here's a new chapter like I promised.

* * *

**Thanks to **Carlos'sCupcake **and **Teshia14 **for reviewing.**

Kendall yawned sleepily when he woke up. He rubbed his eyes before they adjusted to light. He turned his head to the side and saw his fiancée sitting up against her pillow flipping through a binder and wearing an AC/DC t-shirt.

"Mornin' doll." Kendall said sleepily and wrapped his arms around her small torso.

"Morning." The brunette smiled lazily pressed her lips against his for a few seconds.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he fixed his pillow and sat himself upright. The blonde stretched out his arms, wrapping them around his girl.

"Mmm." Brona mewed and put the binder on her nightstand before melting into the blonde's arms and hugged him tightly, burying her head into his unclothed chest. "A few hours, I had to call people in Ireland. Y'know time difference and shit. It's a real pain."

"I know." Kendall replied softly and kissed her temple. "Does this mean you're not naked anymore?"

The brunette slapped his chest playfully. "Whore."

"The whore you're marrying." The teen Dad teased, pulling the covers up a little more for more warmth. He felt Brona snuggle up to him more and he knew she was really happy this morning. "So what did they say? I think Sydney woke me up with her screaming."

"Yeah, probably! They are really happy." The girl replied and started playing with the bands Kendall wore on his wrist. "Dad text me this morning and he said he wanted to talk to you."

The blonde gulped. Yes, he did ask Steven Cox's permission to marry his little Princess and Steven and the other Dad's had been there for him a lot after his Father died, but this was Steven.

"When?" Kendall asked causally.

"Don't know." The brunette replied shrugging her shoulders. "I think him and Mom, Jim, Tim, Joey and Courtney should come visit sometime."

"Sure..." Kendall replied and kissed the singer's head.

Brona closed her eyes and took in Kendall's scent which made her feel safe and knowing that he was always going to protect her from everything and anything. In all her life she'd never thought that she'd be lucky enough to fall in love with her best friend.

"Do we have to get up today?" The brunette asked as she snuggled up to Kendall and felt his head rest on hers.

"No...let's stay like this forever." The young man replied kissing the top of her head.

"Sound." Brona said and shut her eyes shut that soon opened again by the sound of crying.

She rolled over to see the lights on the baby monitor flashing. The brunette groaned and grabbed the monitor and tried to turn it off.

"I'm too tired to be a teen mom right now." Brona groaned and continued to hit to monitor in hope it would shut up.

The girl had gotten up five time last night to attend to Nicole and she didn't go to bed early because she was...um...busy for the last time till her wedding, also she had to get up early to make a phone call and couldn't get back to sleep. Kendall took the monitor off her and turned it off. He then gave her a 'there' face.

"I'm tired…" She said quietly and her fiancé wrapped an arm around her giving her a squeeze before kissing the top of her head.

"I'll go." The blonde said and got out of bed.

He waked over to a closet and got a new pair of underwear. Kendall shimmied into them before walking over a pile of clothes from last night's activities and picked up his pj bottoms and top putting them on as quickly as he could.

He ran over to the nursery to hear his little girl screaming her little lungs out. The blonde scooped her up into his arms and kissed her head; he placed her head on his shoulder and rubbed her back gently.

"Shh princess..." Kendall spoke softly. "What's wrong?"

_She can't be hungry_, the blonde thought, _Brona fed her an hour ago. Maybe it's her_ _diaper_. Kendall sniffed her. _No it's not her diaper._

Kendall started to rock her gently. "Oh Danny's waking up." Kendall said as he saw his baby boy fidgeting uncomfortably in his cot and little whimpers escape from his lips. The blonde sighed and walked over to Daniel's cot. He picked the baby boy up and he sat down on the chair that was in the room, placing the twins on his lap.

"Em ok…" Kendall said and started to think what to do. What Brona would do? "It's worth a shot. 'Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you, oh, woah. And nothing even matters. And nothing even matters." He sang softly. "It's like one for the haters and two for all of those, who try to shut us down, they don't really know. There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart, no." He smiled when the crying calmed down and the two babies looked up at him contently. "I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes. When we're together, baby, anything goes. 'Cause we don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts, no."

The blonde smiled and got up. He carried the twins into his bedroom and he awed when he saw a sleeping form in the bed. Kendall placed the twins carefully in the middle of the bed. He studied the sleeping beauty, Brona's head was nestled in the middle of the two pillows with her hands on Kendall's pillows, some brown strands of hair fell over her face and she looked so small, vulnerable and innocent.

Kendall got into bed quietly so he wouldn't wake his fiancée. He sat up and pulled his children over to him and placed them in his lap. When Brona had first told him that she was pregnant and he was the father he had no idea what to think. Although 'he was too young' came to mind.

He was stupid leaving her there with no reply, but maybe it was better he left because who knows what he might have yelled at her seeing that he did have anger problems.

The blonde bit his lip when the thought occurred to him. What if he told Brona that he didn't want anything to do with the baby? What would have happen? Probably James, Carlos or Logan would have stepped in and become a father figure instead of just an uncle. He wondered which one would have.

Well ever since three years ago Logan had constantly referred to Brona as his baby sister, so something must have happened between the two. A fight or something, but it was unknown to him and James and maybe Carlos.

James always had a thing for Brona and one time he freaked out because he had a dream about her and he came up with the conclusion that he was in love with her.

And Carlos, well Carlos would do anything for Brona.

Kendall glanced down at the brunette to see her know holding onto his waist and he smiled. She was his and only his. _I wouldn't dare fix the twist in you_, Kendall thought.

/

"A winter wedding, that sounds lovely." Mama Knight admitted happily as she sat down on the couch in 2K. She was with Brona, Kendall, James, Logan, Carlos and Katie.

"Yeah. It reminds me of Mom and Dad's wedding." The brunette replied happily as she remembered all times one of the mother's babysitted her and she made them tell her the story or the times when she'd crawl into her Dad's lap and tell her or how her Mom would say 'Just like mine and Steven's wedding day' every time she saw snow.

"Are you going to have it in LA?" Katie asked flipping through 'The Wedding Book' which was a binder Brona made when she was younger that contained everything she needed to make her wedding the best wedding ever.

"Nope Minnesota." Kendall told her as he took a sip of beer.

"So what's your job Kendall?" James asked chuckling as he looked at the leader.

Kendall looked at his fiancée before pouting. "Staying out of the way."

"Get over it." Brona told him before she started talking about how excited she was about the wedding and planning it while shooting happy glances at the blonde or the twins.

/

"I love you guys so much." Brona said to her two twins who were sitting in her lap. She was sitting on the couch watching TV while Kendall made popcorn in the kitchen.

"And Daddy loves you guys too." The blonde called from the kitchen as he filled a bowl with popcorn. He headed over to the couch and placed the bowl on the coffee table before sitting down beside his fiancée. "And mommy too." Kendall kissed her cheek before wrapping his arms around his family.

"Aww love you too babe." Brona replied happily and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hey Danny, Nicole. Daddy and I are getting married."

"Yeah guys, we're going to be a real family." Kendall smiled. He watched the twins smile and he wondered if the three month old babies actually understood what they were saying.

"So when are we going to tell the fans?" The brunette asked.

"Right now." The teen Dad told her and he took out his new iPhone. He went into the camera and pressed record. "Hey Rushers! It's Kendall here with my beautiful girlfriend." He turned the camera over to Brona.

"Hey guys!" The brunette said smiling and waved.

"Oh and our twins Nicole and Daniel." Kendall pointed the camera down at Brona's lap. They were all snuggled up in their mother's lap and they looked so cute. He brought the camera back up to him and his fiancée. "Hey, Brona what's wrong with your wrist."

She was holding her wrist as if it was injured. "It feels weird. Maybe it's because I'm engaged!" Brona held up her hand showing her engagement ring to the fans. "To him."

"Yup, I'm so lucky." The blonde admitted and kissed her passionately. "We'll talk to you guys soon!"

"Keep rushing!" The teen mom said before Kendall stopped recording.

/

Kendall walked out of the nursery. He had just finished putting up new shelves in the nursery and the twins where over at his mom's. He shoved his hands in his pockets wondering what should her do now. Maybe play video games with the guys or something.

The blonde started heading to the door but stopped when he heard some kind of whimper. He raising an eyebrow, he turned around. Kendall went back into the nursery to check on the twins who were resting peacefully. He shrugged and decided that he probably only thought he heard something.

Kendall walked back out into the sitting room when he heard the noise again. He walked over to his shared bedroom. The door was closed. He slowly turned the knob so no sound was made and opened the door ever so slightly. He peeped in to see Brona on the bed, with her legs brought up to her and her head buried in her knees while she hugged her knees.

Kendall walked into the room and slowly approached her on the bed. He held out his arms and wrapped them around as he sat down on the bed. The blonde held her head close to his shoulder and as he gently rubbed her back.

"Hey babe, what's up?" The blonde asked as he pulled her legs round his waist and held her closely.

He got no answer only soft sobs and hot tears falling onto his shoulder. Kendall cradled Brona closely and planted soft kisses along her shoulder and her neck. He looked at the digital clock over the brunette's shoulder to see that it was 5th of August. Something in his mind clicked.

_The 5__th__ of August. _

What was so familiar about that date, Kendall thought. He started to wreck his brain thinking about the significance about that day but he was interrupted from his thoughts when he felt kisses on his neck and hands trailing up and down his chest. The blonde felt his fiancée's hot lips kiss his cheek before they kissed his lips.

She pushed him back down on the bed as she started to deepen the kiss. Kendall placed a hand on her back and wrapped on arm around her neck while running his fingers through her hair. Brona's hand stated playing with the hem of his t-shirt when Kendall came back to reality.

"Look Brona, you're upset and vulnerable so let's not to this." Kendall said as he pushed her gently off him. "Plus we can't break the no sex pact."

"Shh." The brunette pressed a finger against his lips and locked eyes with him. Kendall saw a fiery passion blazing up inside her baby blue eyes, he wasn't sure if that was Zen to hide her sadness.

_Zen._

_5__th__ of August._

He looked at his lover with soft eyes and reached out to caress her cheek. "It's been five years today, hasn't it?" Brona set her gaze on the bed unable to look the blonde in the eyes. "Babe, I completely forgot."

"It must be nice to able to forget it." She said as she threw her arms around Kendall's neck.

It'd been five years since her father had been sent to jail for a crime he didn't do. Yeah, he got out but it was a hard six months when he was in there. She'd never seen her father so helpless and somewhat scared. And her mom seemed so lost without him and with five children to feed and one parent getting a pay check they had to cut back on a lot and when she said a lot. Times were really tough.

It was all because of her Dad's ex-wife Samantha aka the stripper her Dad married when he was nineteen cause he was drunk and in Vegas. She set up because she wanted revenge.

"That's never going to happen again." Kendall said firmly kissing the top of her head. "Cause I won't let it anything like that happen."

"I love you." The brunette whispered in his ear and kissed him softly.

"I love-" Kendall was interrupted by his phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and answered it. "Hello?" He listened and his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Brona asked when he hung up.

"It's Nicole…" Kendall said quietly locking eyes with her.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliff-hanger. What do you think is going to happen next? Also please check out my three shot 'Love, Minnesota Style' it's for Semi Official One-Shot Day. And if you like That 70s Show, go check out my one-shot called An Unexpected Guardian Angel.

I'm I losing all my readers? It'll mean a lot to me if ya review! :D I'll try to update soon.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	28. Torn

**Chapter 28: Torn**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Here's another chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)

**Thanks to **btrfanfiction1516 **for reviewing! :D**

* * *

Kendall and Brona ran hand in hand to the reception desk at the hospital and started quizzed the receptionist about their daughter. The nurse stared back at them with a conflicted expression not sure which question to answer first. The couple heard a familiar voice call out to them causing them to turn around to see James standing there with a soda in his hand. Brona pulled her fiancé over to the pretty boy.

"What happened? Where's Nicole?" The blonde's green eyes burning through the taller boy's eyes as asked the questions looking for answers.

"Well Nicole's temperature went up to 104 and then she started getting sick and everything so Logan decided we should bring her to the hospital." James replied shakily. "And dude, stop looking at me like that!"

"Oh sorry." Kendall admitted softly and his eyes turned back to a soft gaze.

"Where is she?" Brona asked making the pretty boy look around at the different wings.

"Down here, come on." James retorted walking down the wing where the little Knight was. He brought them down a hallway and they stopped outside a door Carlos and Katie where waiting outside minding Daniel.

"Oh thank God you're here!" Katie cried quickly getting up onto her feet and meeting her brother halfway. "Logan and Mom are in there."

"What's going on?" Brona asked feeling her fear of the unknown quickening her heart beat.

"I don't know." Carlos said rocking his sleeping Godson gently in his arms. "Go in, you are the parents."

The newly engaged couple glanced at each other with soft eyes as Kendall held on to Brona's hand and she laced their fingers together. The brunette took a deep sigh before pushing open the white door revealing Mama Knight and Logan watching a doctor examined their oldest child.

"Hey, what's going on?" Brona asked softly looking at Mama Knight and Logan for answers.

Before they could reply the doctor turned around. He was young, tall, dark and handsome and not Dr Williams. "Hi, I'm Dr Harper, Dr Williams wasn't in today and I'm assuming you're the parents."

"Yeah," Kendall replied nodding his head as he let go of his fiancée's hand and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. "And we love each other very much."

The brunette rolled her eyes, elbowing Kendall in the side causing him to let out cry. "What's wrong with Nicole?"

"Well it's a very bad virus." Dr Harper admitted softly. "But we won't know more until the surgery."

"Wait. Surgery?" The smart boy retorted raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Nicole also has a Heart Rhythm Disorder," Dr Harper said as he scanned the clipboard in his hands quickly before raising his gaze to the worried family. "It's causing her heart beat to be too slow. We can leave but its best we can get in there ASAP. But it won't cure her illness."

Kendall took a deep breath shutting his eyes for a mere second before opening them again. It pained him to even think about asking but he had to know this was his little girl. "What are her chances?"

"To be honest, the surgery is very tricky but once it's over and all goes to plan her heart will be back to normal but there is a chance that the surgery mightn't go to plan….and she could die."

"Oh my God…." Brona whispered and cuddled up into the blonde's welcoming chest, holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. She felt Mama Knight's hand grip her upper arm in a comforting manner.

They spent a half an hour in the examination room listening to Dr Harper explained his diagnoses and treatment in more detail. After he was done explaining he told the teen parents that they could spent a few more minutes in the room with their daughter before they had to exit the room.

Kendall and Brona approached the little cot that their little princes was in. Their hearts hurt for Nicole as she fidgeted uncomfortably and she looked like she was in so much discomfort. The blonde held out his hand and Nicole took hold of one of his fingers in her tiny hand.

"We love you so much Nicky." Brona said softly as she gently caressed her baby girl's cheek. It really hurt her deeply that she couldn't do anything to help her daughter. The brunette hated feeling helpless, she could not stand it.

The couple left reluctantly after a few minutes and watched their daughter be wheeled away to a place where they keep sick babies. The big family followed and waited outside the room at the small little waiting room there.

Brona took Daniel of his Godfather's hands. She cradled him closely to her chest as she sat down on one of the seats.

_"I know it's going to be hard being a teenage mom…." Brona said to her Godmother, Courteney after she quizzed her about why she wasn't with Kendall._

She knew it was going to be hard, but not this hard.

This all felt so unreal, like Brona would wake up in a minute and this was all a dream, well more like a nightmare. She sighed knowing that it wasn't a dream, that her daughter was going to get surgery on her heart tomorrow but she would still be sick for a while and she had no idea what to do.

This was all so overwhelming for the brunette.

_"And a bad mother too!" Kendall yelled at Brona, letting his temper get the better of him._

Maybe her angry ex-lover was right when he said that to her even though he told her he didn't mean it afterwards making her feel more and more torn as she thought about it. Brona took another deep sigh and looked down at her baby boy who was looking up at her with big green eyes and playing with his hands. She couldn't help but smile down at him.

_"I'm going to love you so much that no girl will ever be good enough for you." Brona told the new born boy as she cradled him in her arms the first night she had him._

The girl smiled, she did love him so much along with his sister. The brunette kissed her son's soft cheek and saw Kendall glace at her making her pat the seat next to her for him to sit near her.

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you, forever and on. I want to see that beautiful smile of yours every day when I wake up. I want to hold you in my arms forever and never let you go. So Brona Justine Maria Cox, An phósfidh tú mé?" Kendall finished and opened the box revealing the engagement ring._

The blonde smiled softly as he walked over to the seat and down. He threw is arm around her shoulders, letting her head fall onto his shoulder and he put his free hand under Daniel's head for support. Kendall rested her head on top of hers.

"You know everything is going to be ok." Kendall whispered to his fiancée as he looked down at his baby boy. She didn't say anything she just nodded and gave him a small smile.

_A fifteen year old Kendall and Brona were just sitting in the brunette's mom's car. The brunette had just came out of her ex-boyfriend's, Chip, house because she had to collect her stuff. She bit her lip letting a few tears escape._

_"Oh man, you're crying." The blonde said softly, moving over to comfort his best friend and crush. "Brona, come on, it's going to be fine ok?" He tucked a few strands of brown hair back from her face. "This whole thing is going to be fine, alright?_

_Brona rolled her eyes and scoffed but more tears escape. "Nice fairy tale you're writing there, Kendork."_

_"Brona I'm trying to help you out here, so you've gotta just listen to me." Kendall replied pulling her closer to him making both their cheeks tilt pink. They always cuddle in bed and snuggle on the couch but ever since Chip and Brona got serious they stopped, plus new found teenage hormones… "You have to know that you can do better than Chip."_

_The brunette sniffed. "But what if I never find anybody else?" She asked wiping her tears before turning to look straight into her best friend's green eyes._

_"Oh you will man, you'll find somebody great. See I myself don't like you," Kendall said lying his ass off, he 'loooved' her in Carlos' words. "But if I didn't know you and I'd never talked to you, I'd think you were totally beautiful, hot and downright sexy."_

_"Thank you Kenny." Brona replied smiling her perfect smile which Kendall loved seeing and making appear. She leaned forward, placing a gentle hand on one of his cheeks while she kissed the other one. _

_The blonde wrapped his arms around her tightly taking a sniff of her hair that smelt like strawberries. "Anything for you doll."_

"Hey guys, how are you?" Logan asked sympathetically as he, James and Carlos gathered around their two best friends and their kid.

"Fine, it's Nicole that isn't." The girl replied as she looked through the window to see her daughter in a cot.

"Hey, you're invincible." James told his best friend softly.

The Latino nodded in agreement. "Making Nicole invincible."

_"I can't believe it!" A fourteen year old Brona said with an added groan at the end of her sentence for emphasis at how annoyed she was. She was sitting up in her hospital bed while her grandmother, Kitty cleaned her cuts._

_"Hey, anyone of us could have fallen of the water tower." Hortense replied, speaking in a gentle tone as he moved to his best friend's bedside along with Kendall, James and Carlos._

_"Yeah, but I'm like the first girl EVER to fall of it!" The brunette winced as Kitty spread the stingy spray on one of her cuts._

_"Sorry sweetie." Kitty said softly as she placed a plaster on one of her granddaughter's cuts. _

_"And the first one of us." Brona added throwing her head back onto the pillows on the bed. _

_Steven and Michael ran into the hospital bedroom that their children and their friends where in. They had gotten a phone call from Steven's mother, Kitty that his daughter fell of the water tower._

_"Hey Dad." Brona said and pouted cutely. _

_Steven pushed his aviators up on his nose. "It's ok I'm not mad, princess. I fell off the water tower too."_

_"Good, cause I don't have the energy to be cute right now." The girl replied. _

_Kendall scoffed. "Are you kidding? You're always cute." The blonde admitted, he still hadn't realised he had a MAJOR crush on her. _

_Michael stepped forward in front of his son, James, to see his best friend's daughter. "Wanna a kiss on the cheek from your crush?"_

_"For the millionth time, I don't have a crush on you!" Brona admitted but Michael leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek._

_Michael smiled his big goofy smile. "You know what you are the first one to fall of the water tower since me." The older pretty boy said placing a hand on the injured girl's shoulder. "Charlie fell of the water tower before and died then I fell of the water tower for like the millionth time I didn't die, so I'm invincible! Making you invincible too."_

_Brona nodded her head slowly. "That's grrreat…"_

"Just because I survived shit, like the water tower." The brunette pointed out to her friends. "James, Carlos, you two fell of it too."

The Latino started to laugh. "Haha, yeah. And then when you and me tricked James into falling off again."

"You're off the point, _jackass_." The pretty boy said causing Logan to hit him in the shoulder and motioned to him that he just cursed in front of Daniel and Brona and Kendall didn't look too happy. "He's a baby."

"I don't care! Babies are very intuitive!" The raven haired boy told him making James apologise.

* * *

"Brona, I don't want to either." Kendall admitted lovingly caressing her cheek. "But we have to eat."

Brona sighed, glancing at her baby girl that was being checked on by a nurse. "Yeah, you're right." She walked over to the chairs and picked up the baby seat by the handle that contained Daniel sleeping soundly.

They walked to the cafeteria and spotted their friends and family sitting at a table with two chairs that weren't taken making the teen parents smile as they approached the table.

"Hey, sit down." Mama Knight ordered but spoke gently and pointed to the two empty seats that were opposite each other.

Brona sat on the booth seat so she could have the baby seat beside her. She turned to her son when she heard him cry. She gently took Daniel out of his baby seat and started to cradle him softly and gave him a soft kiss on his head. The brunette knew he was hungry but she really didn't like feeding in public.

As if Mama Knight had just read her mind, the mother said, "I went home a while ago and got you a few things. The bottles of milk that were in your fridge is one of them."

"Thank you." The teen mom replied as she took the small backpack off of her second mother.

She took out a bottle and started feeding her son who looked so content while he was being feed. His green eyes were wide and glimmered with happiness. The brunette looked up, locking eyes with her husband-to-be, who held his arms to take Daniel.

Brona gently passed him onto his Dad and watched him fed their son happily.

_Brona woke up in the middle of the night craving ice cream. She put a hand on her baby bump; she was quite big now seeing that she was four months pregnant. She looked down beside her to see her long-term boyfriend sleeping beside her. She gently started to shake his shoulder calling his name causing him to stir and slowly open his eyes. The blonde looked up to see his pregnant girlfriend looking down at him._

_"Hey, babe." Kendall said his voice husky from sleep. "Everything ok?"_

_Brona shook her head slowly. "I'm craving ice cream."_

_Kendall smiled lovingly, tucking some of her hair behind her ear before he got out of bed to get ice cream. He came back a few minutes later with a big sundae he had thrown together. Kendall got back into the bed beside his lover._

_"Wow, you got have just brought me the tub and spoon." The brunette admitted._

_The blonde put some ice cream on a spoon and fed it to her. "You're too good for just a tub and spoon." She awed as Kendall got more ice cream onto the spoon and shoved on her face making her shriek from the cold as he laughed at her. "It's really good isn't it?"_

_Brona nodded as she got the other spoon of the nightstand and took a big scoop of ice cream and flung it at her boyfriend's face. They both laughed at each other before sharing a sweet kiss._

* * *

Brona looked through the glass that was on the wall, which was separating her from Nicole. She looked at the monitor that was monitoring her heart rate and all the wires that were attached to her. It was scary.

The brunette placed her hands on the cold maxi glass as she wondered why she couldn't be there with her. She was her mother; she needed to be with her. Brona glanced at the clock to see that she would be made go home soon. Stupid rules. She felt a hand softly be placed on her shoulder making her turn around to see Logan.

"You doing ok?" Logan asked, voice dripping with sympathy and kindness.

"Yeah." The brunette just flashed a small smile with a small nod before wrapping her arms around her old friend as she looked through the glass. She could ask Logan all her questions and he would answer them honestly but it could go either way. It could make all her doubts go away or they could be confirmed.

"You're not fine, are you?" The smart boy replied putting an arm around her shoulders and the other one around her back, gently swaying from side to side. He felt her shake her head against him. "You're beautiful." Logan said knowing that she was smiling now.

_A fifteen year old Brona knocked on the door of the Mitchell's house. A few seconds later it was answered by Logan all dolled up in his tux. He gasped as he took in Brona's appearance; she was wearing a long purple dress that complimented her figure and skin tone. _

_"Hey. Wow, you look beautiful." The smart boy admitted softly._

"_Oh my God, so do you." The brunette replied smiling as he put on a corsage on her. _

* * *

Kendall and Brona walked out of the hospital with their little boy with them but their little girl left behind. They had to leave 'visiting hours' were up but they were Nicole's parents they should be with her. They got into the BTR Mobile and drove home.

The couple and their baby walked into the Palmwoods lobby only to be ambushed by a bunch of paparazzi. None of them were in the mood for pictures right now. Brona buried her head into Kendall's side and the blonde helped her around them and the headed for their apartment.

* * *

"That was Lucy." Kendall said as he entered his bedroom to see his fiancée lying in bed with their crying baby boy. He awed as he watched Daniel cry, it was one of the most heart-breaking sound seeing that it was because Daniel missed Nicole. "She was just calling to see if Nicole was ok."

"Everyone's so kind." The brunette admitted as she rocked Daniel gently.

"Yeah." Kendall said putting on a t-shirt before approaching the bed. "Want me to bring his cradle in her tonight?"

"Please." Brona replied.

It only took the blonde a few minutes to bring in his son's cradle into their bedroom. They tucked the three month year old baby in before they went into their bed. Kendall draped his arms around Brona's waist as she buried her head into his chest while also having her arms around her. The eventually drifted off.

* * *

**A/N: **I liked the flashbacks! I just thought they fitted nicely. Also for those of you who didn't read the other stories, Logan took Brona to prom when Chip and her broke up because it was two weeks before prom and neither of them had a date. And I tried doing research about illnesses and viruses and all that but I'm no doctor or expert so some things are probably wrong. Also did anyone else like the Michael and Brona moment at the hospital flash back? I liked it. Review and I'll try to update soon! :D

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	29. Walls Rebuilt

**Chapter 29: Walls Rebuilt **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **This chapter kinda had a mind of its own but I hope you enjoy.

**Thanks to **Jatie and Dally fan forever, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest, Teshia14** and **Guest** for reviewing! I reached over 90 reviews! Thank you! :D**

**Also check out **btrfanfiction1516** stories! They are reeeeaaallllyy great!**

* * *

When Brona woke up the first thing she saw was a t-shirt and the first thing she felt were strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up to see her fiancé fast asleep. She sighed knowing that she had to get up to get ready for work. Yup, work.

Gustavo told her there was no need that she should stay with her family. But she wasn't allowed in the hospital till eleven o'clock anyways and she told him she would come early. The brunette needed the secessions anyways there's been enough delays.

But she now immediately regretted her decisions seeing that she was so cosy and warm cuddling up against Kendall. She glanced at the time over the blonde's shoulder to see the digital clock. It was six thirty, half an hour more in bed. The brunette sighed, cuddling up to her lover clinging onto his t-shirt softly and planted a kiss on his collar bone.

"You're up, aren't yeah?" The blonde asked opening his eyes smiling down at the shocked looking girl.

"Babe go back to sleep." Brona ordered cupping the back of his head and letting it rest on her shoulder.

Kendall started fake gasping for air. "C-Can't….b-breath…"

"Good." She replied rolling her eyes.

* * *

Brona sighed as she pushed the heavy door of Rocque Records open. She had just gotten ambushed by a bunch of paparazzi and she was in her sweats and her hair was just in a messy bun. Why couldn't the world just leave her alone? Everyone was asking her how was she ever since yesterday, well the brunette was fine. Just fine. See this is why she had walls in the first place and why she regretted not keeping them there always.

With her walls no one could hurt her. They protected her. Brona bit her lip trying to shake those thoughts from her head; she knew no good could come of those thoughts.

She spent the next hour dancing her ass off with Mr X who was one of the most annoyingness people in the world but the brunette knew how to handle him. Kelly walked into the studio looking worried at Brona.

"Brona, go home." Kelly said softly. Kelly knew Brona wasn't herself, you could tell by her eyes. Her eyes were usually bubbly and full of life, now they were just dull.

"Ok, Kelly." Brona replied as she wiped the sweat of her forehead with a towel.

"But we're not done with the dance secession and you have not got the whole dance right yet." Mr X intervened crossing his arms.

Brona and Kelly both rolled their eyes at the dance instructor. The brunette turned back on her heel to face him and did the whole dance routine perfectly. She always got it right the first time then she would get wrong on purpose the next few times just to piss him off. See, she knew how to handle him.

"There, was that _ex_-cellent?" The young mother asked raising an eyebrow at the speechless dancer. "I thought so."

* * *

Brona groaned as she entered 2K throwing her duffel bag on a chair that was at the kitchen table. She watched her fiancé come out of there room and he just stood in the doorway looking at her with a soft gaze which made her just want to run over to him letting him hold her while she just cried about everything. But she didn't.

"Hey." Kendall said softly walking into the sitting room and over to the couch. He kneeled down on it and faced the kitchen which had Brona in it.

Brona tilted her head slightly as she walked over to the couch. "I'm going to take a shower."

The blonde nodded waiting for a kiss but he didn't get one, she just walked straight into the bathroom. He sighed, it wasn't a big deal. Kendall turned his head back to the TV. Although his eyes were glued on it he wasn't watching it. His thoughts were elsewhere.

The blonde's thoughts lingered on his daughter and her surgery that was scheduled for four o'clock today. His daughter was half Knight, half Cox, which meant that she was a fighter. But it wasn't up to Nicole; it was up to the damn surgeons.

His thoughts then changed to his fiancée, which made him turn his head slight to the bathroom door but he quickly looked back at the TV. Kendall knew Brona had 'walls' the first time they were built was when her Granddad had a heart attack then they remained up for a while. They would come and go. It was mostly him, the guys, her family –except for her bitch of a cousin, Matilda- and her best friends. But they were stubborn and it took a lot of work to make the brunette trust anyone.

Personally, Kendall blamed her first boyfriend Chip, who cheated on her with a bunch of different girls but Brona only knew about the one. And the blonde would like to keep it that way.

Kendall did admit he had walls at times, sure everyone has walls. With him he's just be totally pissed and try ignore everything, everyone. He did want the world to just leave him alone and stop asking him how he was. It was really annoying sometimes and it was constant.

The blonde groaned and threw his head into his lap running his hands through his strands of hair. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned around to see Brona with a towel wrapped around her body that Kendall wanted to rip off and then make love to her. Not because he was one of those guys who wanted to fuck every chance the get, but because he loved her. And everything about her. Sex with her was the best; even though she's the only girl he ever made love too. But isn't sex better with the girl you love?

Kendall shook his head viciously wondering how his thoughts went from Nicole's surgery to walls to sex. He looked at Brona walking to their bedroom usually he'd follow her and watch her get ready and tell her constantly that she shouldn't wear makeup. But right now, he didn't feel like it.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was one in silence. Kendall drove keeping his eyes focused on the road trying not to let the thoughts in the back of his head conquer his mind. He also glanced a couple of times in the rear view mirror, checking on Daniel, who was playing with his teddy bear while holding onto Nicole's bunny. Brona at her head leaning against the window while she focused on the blonde's hands. She never really realised how much she loved those big white hands. The brunette loved when he'd cup her cheeks or when his hand would hold hers.

A small smile was about to grace her lips but the car stopped in the parking lot of the hospital. She sighed; this was the last place she wanted to be. She watched Kendall unbuckle his seat belt and open the door on his side before getting out of the car. The brunette waited for a few seconds hoping he'd be romantic and open her door like he always did.

But he didn't. Brona looked out her window to see Kendall walk up to the hospital not caring that she or his son wasn't with him and he looked sort of pissed. She didn't mind that he didn't open the door, it was the fact that he walked off without them was what bother her.

The brunette rolled her eyes before opening her door and slamming it shut. She opened the back door and took out the baby carrier, where Daniel was strapped in securely.

"Bitch. What crawled up his ass?" She said under her breath as she walked casually up to the hospital as she did she started to think if her fiancé was pissed at her or was he just upset about Nicole.

She was upset too because Nicole reminded her of Leslie and she lost Leslie. Brona did admit that she was vague with him before they left for the hospital, answering all his questions or statements with 'whatever', 'that's cool', or just a simple shrug.

Brona pushed her thoughts aside as went through the doors of the hospital. She went straight to reception trying to remember what hallway she had to through. She looked around but all the hallways looked the same. A small giggle left her lips when she saw a packet of fruit smackers open that where dropped on the floor with a few of the sweets scattered on the floor.

_Carlos_, the brunette thought shaking her head smiling as if it was only something her little buddy could do. Brona took out her iPhone and took a picture of it, uploading it to Instagram.

_I got lost #onlyme but thanks to helmet I found my way! ;) #hanselandgretel_

She walked down the hallway to see the guys, Mama Knight and Katie, who were asking Kendall questions. Brona watched Carlos look at his phone smiling and she walked down to them.

"Hey Hansel." Brona said to him as she placed the baby carrier on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

"Hey Gretel." Carlos replied playfully, putting an arm around her waist.

"Did you guys not come in the same car, or something?" James asked raising an eyebrow looking at the engaged couple seeing there was a time gap between the two arriving.

Kendall shook his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets looking down at the ground. Katie scrunched up her face in a confused expression as she glanced at Brona and Kendall. Something didn't feel right… The smart girl shook it off knowing that it was best let sleeping dogs lie in this case. She decided that she'd distract herself with her nephew while saying silent prayers for her niece.

Dr Harper came over to them wearing surgical scrubs and holding a clipboard. "Hey guys. Would you mind filling out a few forms before we start surgery?"

"No problem." The young mother replied taking the forms and pen off him before sitting down. She scanned the forms briefly before looking up at Kendall. "Kendall!" She called snapping him out of his thoughts and making him sit down beside her to help her with the forms.

It only took a few minutes to fill them all up and they handed them back to Dr Harper who thanked them.

"So we are going to start the surgery in a few minutes, I'll be sure to send a resident to update you on Nicole hour or so." The doctor told them with a sort of confidence in his tone.

"Thank you doctor." Mama Knight said kindly forcing a smile to grace her lips and Dr Harper left.

* * *

Brona's feet where tapping the floor and her fingers were drumming in her lap impatiently. She sighed when she looked up at the clock seeing that Nicole's surgery was far from over. She felt her stomach rumble and looked around to see Kendall hadn't come back from the vending machine yet.

"Hey, I'm going to meet Kendall at the vending machine." The brunette said to Katie who was playing on her iPad. All the others were asleep. "Want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good." Katie replied politely giving her a small smile. "I'll mind Danny for you."

Brona nodded slowly before bringing herself up onto her feet. She walked slowly over to where the vending machines. As she walked she fixed her hair but she stopped abruptly. Brona felt her heart sink in her chest as she saw Kendall talking to another girl at the vending machine.

The brunette didn't mind her fiancé talking or being friends with other girls but he was _flirting_ with her. Brona watched the small blonde girl twirl her hair around her finger as she talked to Kendall and he was acting all cool.

Brona bit down on her lip, slowly turning on her heel and walked back to Katie. She sat back down wordlessly and she looked pale. Katie looked at her concern written all over her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" Katie asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." The older girl retorted shakily and her lip began to tremble.

"You're not fine, are you?" The brunette said wrapping her arms around Brona allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder. Katie felt her shake her head against her shoulder.

* * *

"Hey baby sister. Where's Daniel?" Kendall asked handing his sister her packet of skittles.

Katie took them off her older brother. "Brona was going to the cafeteria to get a muffin so she brought him with her."

"Right." The blonde replied scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

He turned on his heel and walked towards the canteen. Kendall spotted Brona in the queue looking happily down at their son. He smiled happily but said a silent prayer for Nicole. But Kendall's smile soon turned into a frown when he saw his fiancée look at her engagement ring for a few seconds before shaking her head.

Kendall ran a hand through his short strands of hair before walking away.

* * *

A few more minutes and Nicole's surgery would be over. Butterflies were lingering in everybody's stomach as the seconds turned into minutes. Kendall and Brona wanted to hold onto each other for dear life but both of them were too proud. Brona sighed and rested her head on Logan's shoulder making Kendall jealous but she didn't notice.

"The Knights?" A female voice said softly causing the bunch of people turn their heads.

_Good or bad news?_

* * *

**A/N: ** I heard this song called it _Comes and Goes by Greg Laswell _and I think that describe Kena's (Kendall and Brona) relationship. What do you think is going to happen next? Who is more to blame? And what do you think about the whole thing? Also I'll be updating Big Time Devils soon! :) Please review and I'll try to update soon.

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	30. Distance

**Chapter 30: Distance**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Here you go! Another chapter! :)

**Thanks to **btrfanfiction1516**, **Jatie and Dally fan forever** and **Teshia14** for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

"The Knights?" A female voice said softly causing the bunch of people turn their heads.

Brona stood up quickly, her eyes wide with fear. "Yes. How is she?"

"Well-" The nurse was interrupted by the worrying teenage mom.

"Oh no!" The brunette said starting to hyperventilate.

Kendall stood up hesitantly and awkwardly wrapped his arms around her before she pushed him away. He raised an eyebrow and she just tilted her head to the side glaring back at him. The blonde rolled his eyes before turning to the nurse.

"Sorry, you were saying." Kendall said playing with the hem of his old flannel shirt.

"Well the surgery went great-" The nurse was interrupted again by the same person.

"But?" Brona asked stepping forwarding and raising her eyebrows.

"How did you know there was a but?" The nurse replied, looking back down at the clipboard in her hand.

"I have a sense for these things." The brunette told her nodding her head. "It was either but or butter."

"Well anyways, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this. But even though surgery went well, Nicole's in a coma." The nurse said, saying the last few words softly.

"Oh my God." Brona responded bringing her hand over her mouth and letting tears trickle down her face. She went over to James who pulled her into a gentle hug.

"Hey, it's going to be ok." The pretty boy whispered rubbing the girl's back gently. He rested his chin on her shoulder and caught Kendall looking totally pissed off.

"Can I see her?" Kendall asked once he stopped looking over at James and Brona hugging. God, she was being such a bitch lately. It really was getting under his skin.

"Sure." The nurse replied before looking over at the blonde's fiancée and inviting her along. The engaged couple followed the nurse down a tight corridor. They walked side to side much to each other's displeasure.

They put on pink overcoats before they were allowed in to see their daughter. They entered the room that had six babies in little special cots with monitors hooked up to them. Brona spotted her daughter over in the far left corner and went over to her.

A gasp escaped her lips when she saw Nicole. She looked so small, so innocent and so vulnerable. Nicole's eyes were shut, her little hands made fists and she had wires all over her chest. This brought back memories to Brona about her little sister Leslie, who died at six months old. She was not going to let that happen again.

Brona shivered when she felt someone's breath gracing her shoulder. She turned her head to see Kendall standing right beside her, looking down at their little princess. She took a deep breath. She felt so helpless; there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"I'm so scared, Dad." Brona said into her mobile phone. She was sitting down on her bed with her knees brought up to her chest, Daniel was in his cot and the door was shut.

_"It's going to ok." Steven replied softly taking a deep breath. It was really hard on him and Sandra to be so far away from their youngest daughter and their grandbabies. This just made it that much harder. _

"How do you know that?" The brunette asked clearly irritated making Steven assume a lot of people had already said that to her already.

_"Cause your mother said so." The father told her. "And you know your mother is physic…ish."_

"Yes, but mom wanted to make denim furniture one time!" Brona reminded him running her fingers through her hair. "So you know…it mightn't be fine."

_Steven took a deep breath and scratched the back of his neck. "Come on, man. Where's my positive daughter?"_

Tears started streaming down the young mother's cheeks. "Daddy, what…w-what if s-she…." She couldn't finish the last part; it was just too painful for her.

_Wow, Steven thought. That moment he no longer imagined the almost adult woman Brona is. Instead he saw the image of his little girl when she was actually a little girl with her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a Princess tiara and holding her teddy bear. "Princess, she's a fighter. Just like you."_

The brunette sniffed but more tears followed. "T-that's what you said about Leslie!" There was no reply. A few minutes past which felt like years to Brona and there was still no answer. "Dad? Daddy?"

_"…Still here, Princess…" He replied softly and Brona swore she heard his voice crack. "I'm not going anywhere."_

"Dad, no Zen." Brona told him when she realised he wasn't trying to hid his emotion.

_"No Zen when it comes to you, Princess."_

* * *

Brona sighed contently as she picked up her cup of tea. The warmth of the tea caused her finger tips to turn slightly red. She raised the cup up to her lips and took a mouthful of the warm beverage making a small smile grace her lips. There was nothing better than a good cup of tea.

Brona sat down on a chair at the small round table. She took out her phone and went through all the recent texts she had gotten from her friends and family.

The brunette felt happy that she had so much support behind her but it wasn't enough. The one person that she wanted by her side was nowhere to be seen. He's been gone for less than a day but it felt like forever. She had to admit, it was partly her fault but he doesn't have the right to go around flirting with other girls. Heck, Brona wouldn't be surprised if he was down in the lobby right now sticking his tongue down some randomers throat.

She bit her lip at the thought of it and she felt tears prick her eyes but the brunette just shook her head. Looking back on their relationship, Kendall did cheat on her when he thought she cheated on him. He just came to the conclusion with even talking to her first.

"One more chance Kendall." Brona said firmly to herself. She was sick and tired of always being with a guy that made her heartbreak and made her regret her decisions. "Just one more." The feminist inside made that decision. If he cheated on her one more time, he'd be no good for her.

A baby started crying making the brunette snap out of her thoughts. She stood up and quickly made her way to the nursery to see Daniel crying. Brona quickly picked him up and comforted him before bringing him back into the kitchen and giving him his bottle.

She smiled as she looked at the baby boy. He had the cutest little face ever, and so did Nicole, that just could brighten up Brona's face. They are the light of her world, the reason she woke up each morning, and the two greatest joys ever given to her. Because of them, Brona's filled with so much love that she's been able to shower it on everyone else around. Ever since the twins were born, her smile has never been wider.

But of course there was a downside. One of her children was particularly dying in hospital and she couldn't be there because of stupid rules. She had the right mind to go into the hospital and pretend to be a doctor just to be beside her daughter. Brona's eyes grew wide, that's actually not a bad idea. But she shook her head knowing that it would go terribly wrong.

She heard the door open and she turned her head to see Kendall standing in the doorway. He took a deep breath before sitting down at the small table that seated four.

"Ok, look. What's up with you?" Kendall asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you on your period or something?"

Brona gasped. Her eyes were as wide as her mouth and she looked at her fiancé horrified. "Kendall!"

"I'm sorry. But you're being a total bitch lately." The blonde said softly looking down at his hands that were clasped together on the table.

"Nothing's wrong with me, asshole!" She shot back before getting up and going into the nursery. She reappeared about a few seconds later but with no baby. "And you know I can be a bitch a times! It's who I am!"

"No it's fucking not who the hell you are!" Kendall yelled as he got up from his seat and marched over to her. "You are the total opposite of a bitch! You are a….the anti-bitch!"

"Oh come on! We all know I'm a bitch at times." Brona said shrugging her shoulders and the blonde just nodded in agreement. "By the way you're being a jackass."

"Yeah, cause you're ignoring me!" The young father replied raising his voice and pointing his finger at the brunette.

Brona shook her head. "No, you're ignoring me!"

"How can you guys be if you're yelling at each other right now?" A smart male's voice asked causing Brona and Kendall to turn their heads to door to see Logan, Jo, Camille, Lucy and James covering Carlos' ears with his hands.

Kendall and Brona looked at each other angrily before storming off in different directions. The brunette went to the bedroom while the blonde went to the bathroom, both slamming the door.

The six looked at each other before exiting the apartment and going to Lucy's. They would have gone to 2J but they didn't want Mama Knight and Katie to know that Brona and Kendall were fighting.

All of them were silent once they were seated in Lucy's apartment. They all exchanged awkward glances, wondering what to say. It wasn't usual to walk in on the couple fighting and they didn't want it to be the usual thing either. The awkward silence was broken by an innocent voice.

"Why were they fighting?" Carlos asked sounding like a little five year old who just walked in on his parents fighting and a little pout on his face as he looked up at his older friends.

"Cause they've hit a rough patch." Logan spoke up, scratching the back of his neck before looking back at the Latino.

James who looked depressed spoke next. "Mom and Dad used to fight like that before they got divorced."

"Yes." The smart boy said nodding in agreement. "But your parents do not count because they are on and off again all the time."

"Hey, that explains you." Camille told the pretty boy, trying to lighten the mood a little but all she got was a scowl from said boy.

"Guys, every couple have fights." Jo explained softly, speaking from memory of when her parents had little fights. "It wouldn't be normal if they didn't."

"Jo's got a point." Lucy added running her hand through her black hair.

* * *

Brona got into bed, pulling the cover over her body and lay on her back. She watched Kendall do the same. The two rolled over on their sides so that they weren't facing each other and there was a huge gap in between them. It felt weird not cuddling up against each other, reminding them of those cold lonely nights that they experienced when they broke up a few months ago.

The engaged couple didn't talk to each other after the fight. They just looked at each other or watched TV with each other, etc. It was like they were almost just trying to put up with each other. They didn't want to fight with each other and they wanted to tell the other person that but they were afraid what they might think.

_Life is too short to be fighting with the one you love._ Brona's mother's words rang through her head. She was probably right. Even though Sandra was a little weird but Brona liked to think of it had outgoing, she did have good advice.

_You can't say things you don't mean to a person you love. Who knows what will happen before you can take it back? _Kendall's mother's words rang through his head. The blonde sighed knowing that his mom didn't want him to make the mistakes she made.

* * *

Kendall yawned when he woke up but he didn't open is eyes, instead he realised there was no girl in his arms. A small smile graced his lips before rolling over to wrap Brona in his arms, totally forgetting about yesterday. But when he put his arms out all he felt was air.

The blonde's eyes instantly popped open to see that there was no one there. He rubbed his eyes before instantly throwing his legs out of his bed and running to the nursery. His heart beat quickened with each step taken towards the cot.

Kendall breathed a sigh of relief and ran his fingers through his short strands of hair when he saw his baby boy sleeping soundly in his cot. The blonde walked out of the room and came up with the assumption that his fiancée was probably just in the bathroom.

"Lose something?" A female's voice asked making Kendall turn around to see his mom still in her pyjamas standing in the doorway of 2K.

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

* * *

Kendall looked back at Mama Knight still wearing his confused expression seeing that he was standing outside Katie's and Brona's room, well Brona's old room. She just nodded in response. The blonde took a deep breath before slowly twisting the knob and pushing the door gently open.

He looked over to the bed on the left to see his baby sister fast asleep. Then he looked at the bed on the right to see Brona sleeping with Danny in her arms along with a teddy bear that Kendall gave her when she was sick.

"What the…" The blonde muttered under his breath before turning back to his mother for answers.

"Well, she said she couldn't sleep in her own bed so she asked could she stay here the night." Mama Knight explained softly placing a soft hand on her son's shoulder. "Are you being a dillhole?"

"What the hell mom?" Kendall replied raising an eyebrow.

Mama Knight crossed her arms and stared hard at her son. "I know you have anger issues and she has wall issues so you can't just go yell at her."

"She yelled at me first!" The blonde snapped back making his mother shake her head disapprovingly. "Sorry mom. I snap sometimes."

"I can see that." The mother said. "Now go and get ready for the hospital." She ordered and guided Kendall to the door of 2J. "And you shave of that stubble, Kendall! You haven't shaved for three days and I can't stand it." She added as she closed the door.

Mama Knight straightened herself up, walking back into the kitchen and getting a glass of orange juice. A thought came to mind making a small giggle escape her lips. "It was like a minor case of menopausal Kitty." She said referring to the woman that was like a second mother to her when she started menopause. It really scared the shit out of her and her friends.

* * *

"Oh, you shaved." Brona said when she came into 2K seeing Kendall eating a bowl of Lucky Charms at the table.

"That's cool." The blonde replied in a casual tone making the girl roll her eyes. He added a shrug before continuing, "Who cares?"

"I see what you're doing!" The brunette told him pointing a finger at him.

Kendall shrugged again and using the same tone he said, "Whatever."

"Ooh, I have tasted my own medicine and it is bitter!" Brona retorted before marching angrily towards their shared bedroom and she turned back. "And can't do Zen! You're bad at it." She slammed the door shut making Kendall roll his eyes. "Very bad at it!"

The phone rang making Kendall get up of his seat and answer. "It's Kendall." He listened closely to the caller making his eyes grew bigger and his stomach do a flip. His eyes darted to the bedroom door. "We'll be there." The blonde said before hanging it up and rushing to his bedroom while shouting, "Brona!"

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Brona asked Dr Harper once she found him. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand, looking apologetically at the doctor. "Oh sorry." She added, she didn't really want to curse in front of the person who had somewhat power over her daughter's life.

"It's fine." Dr Harper reassured her before getting down to business. "Nicole is getting worse."

"No, you're lying!" Katie yelled making everyone turn to her with shocked looks on their faces. Katie usually is a cool and collected kind of girl but right now she was all over the place.

"Well, we have to open her up again and this is a very tricky procedure." The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "She has little chance of survival if we don't do the surgery but the chances of the surgery going perfectly are very little too."

"Do the surgery." Brona said after a few seconds of silence. Her statement was answered by a bunch of whats coming from her supporters. She didn't care what they thought, it was her gut feeling.

The blonde bit his lip before looking down at the brunette with a look of uncertainty on his face.

"Look, the chances are both the same for both options." Brona explained slowly while making serious eye contact with all her friends and fiancé. "IF she dies because we didn't do something, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. But if we do the surgery and she dies…at least we tried."

"Do the surgery." Kendall told the doctor who nodded before leaving the gang.

"All we can do now is hope and pray." Brona said softly.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was literally a roller-coaster to write, but I hope you somewhat enjoyed it. Thank God it's the weekend! Still have to buy my mom a mother's day gift but I'm broke! ;) Oh well homemade cards never get old. Anyways please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and what you think, or want to happen next! :)

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	31. Give Me Love

**Chapter 31: Give Me Love**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Here you go another chapter for you guys! :)

**Thanks to **btrfanfiction1516, SHY** and **Teshia14** for taking the extra time to review!**

**Also I reached one 100 reviews thanks to **Teshia14 (my 100th reviewer)**! So I would like to thank all my readers who ever reviewed because I've never got 100 reviews before. So thanks again and keep reviewing!**

* * *

_Give a little time to me or burn this out, we'll play hide and seek to turn this around. All I want is the taste that your lips allow._ ~ Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran

Brona's foot taped the floor of the hospital impatiently as her fingers drummed on her leg nervously. Tears that haven't fallen stung her eyes as she thought about everything that happened the last few days. She shook her head disapprovingly. Her baby girl was having life threating surgery and all she was doing was sitting around feeling sorry for herself.

Maybe she wasn't ready for being a teenage parent. It was scary as hell. All her friends and Kendall had finished their final exams while the brunette had to do them in September. At times like these she often wonder what if her life would have been if Kendall and her waited just a little bit longer.

Brona was snapped out of her thoughts by a familiar voice saying hey. She turned her head to the side to see Kendall sitting beside her with a coffee in his hand.

"We need to talk." He said casually, looking into her eyes.

She nodded in agreement. The blonde stood up and held out his hand, which Brona accepted. He brought her outside the hospital and they walked around outside in the warm Californian sun.

"What's wrong with us?" Kendall asked slowly.

"I don't know." The brunette replied in almost a depress tone. She hesitantly entwined her fingers with her fiancé's before continuing. "It just feels forced now." After she said that, she looked down at the stony ground as they walked. "Why did you propose to me?"

"Cause I loved you and I just got you back and I had no intention of losing you again." He replied before studying of what he could see of Brona's face. She was wearing an almost numb expression sending a shiver down Kendall's spine.

Brona raised her gaze slowly. "Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

"You used the past tense." Brona said in a heart breaking tone.

The blonde's mouth dropped, quickly letting go of his fiancée's hand and grabbing her gently by the elbows and he looked her straight in the eyes. "No baby. No."

"I'm a really shitty girlfriend." She stated slowly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No you're not." Kendall said firmly, wrapping his arms around her tightly and pulling her into a loving hug. "You are the best. It's me to blame. I took you for granted." Before Brona could say anything the blonde interrupted her. "You and I were really in love and you trusted me. Brona, I let you down, and I'm sorry."

"We can't keep doing this, Kendall." Brona replied quietly shutting her eyes tight. She opened them again to see the blonde's green eyes staring her down.

"I know." He told her, his voice cracking. "You can keep the ring."

"Friends?" The brunette asked, her voice matching Kendall's.

"_Best_ friends." Kendall said wrapping an arm around her waist and they began to start walking back to the hospital entrance. "With benefits."

"In your dreams, Ken." Brona replied airily.

* * *

"Wow…" Carlos said sitting down on a chair in the cafeteria along with James and Logan. "So…they're just over?"

"Uh-huh." The smart boy replied biting his lip. "It's weird."

"Too weird." James added, bringing the mug of coffee to his lips and he took a sip. "Is it just me or are they the on and off couple?"

"No, it just comes and goes." The Latino told his best friend.

"That's the same thing." The pretty boy said angrily.

Logan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "At least they can stop their fighting and be there for Nicole."

* * *

"Nooo…" Lucy gasped when Camille announced about Brona and Kendall's break up.

"Stop lying Camille!" Jo said angrily, setting down a cup of coffee in front of Lucy before sitting down on beside the rocker.

Camille, who was sitting in front of the other two girls, shook her head. "I'm not lying, Jo! James just texted me."

"But-but what about the wedding?" The blonde actress asked raising an eyebrow.

"Josephine, I know you're blonde but if people breakup, do you think they are going to get married?" Camille said in a logic tone.

Jo crossed her arms and scowled at the brunette. "Hey!"

"Aw! I was going to be the maid of honour." Lucy said disappointedly and sulked.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Sandra said as she looked at her phone. She was sitting on her husband's lap and was in the basement of her parent-in-law's with her and Steven's friends.

"What?" Brooke asked, taking her eyes of the TV to look at Sandra.

"Kendall and Brona broke up." The blonde announced causing everyone in the room to gasp and look at her.

"What?!" Steven replied, peeping over his wife's shoulder to read the message.

"She's single?" Michael asked excitedly causing everyone one in the room to look at him in disgust.

"Man, if I could reach I would hit you so hard." Steven growled making the pretty man's smile to disappear.

* * *

"Wow, someone's hungry." Brona commented as she watched her son drink her bottle quickly. "Hey Danny, me and Daddy broke up again…I'm sorry but we didn't work anymore." She gently kissed his forehead and held him closely to her chest.

Mama Knight walked over to the brunette and sat down beside her. "How you holding up?"

"Well when I'm with Danny I have to be strong." Brona told her, looking up from Daniel and to the woman she considered as a second mother. "I'm dying inside."

"Aww sweetie." Mama Knight said softy, throwing an arm around the teen's shoulders.

"We couldn't keep going on the way we did, y'know?" The brunette admitted. "I really stopped feeling _those_ kind of feelings for him."

"Well you haven't kissed him in the past few days and…" The older mother stopped when she saw the look Brona was giving her. Mama Knight saw the emerald engagement ring on Brona's finger. She raised an eyebrow. "You're still wearing the ring?"

The brunette bit her lip, unsure of whether to answer or not. Mama Knight caught onto this and nodded her head slowly.

"Just because you dated my son, doesn't mean I'm going to stop being there for you or stop loving you." The red haired woman told the young mother.

"Is it bad I don't want to take it off?" Brona asked glancing down at the ring.

"I don't know…" Mama Knight said and let the teen rest her head on her shoulder.

* * *

Brona watched Kendall play on his phone from the corner of her eye. They didn't really talk much since this morning and there still felt like there was a distance. Why was it so hard?

She stood up instantly when Dr Harper started walking them towards them, wearing his surgical scrubs. Brona looked at him hopefully but her gut told her that something was wrong.

"We thought the surgery would be over by now." Dr Harper admitted softly to the two parents. "But it's more complicated than we thought." He added making the two teen's faces fall. "We are going to be here for a lot longer. I advise that you guys go home and we'll call if there's any news."

* * *

"I can't take it!" Brona admitted finally cracking with worry. She got up of the couch and started pacing up and down the lobby in front of her friends. "I hate not knowing!"

"Drink a smoothie." Logan suggested holding up the pink drink. "It seems to be working on Kendall; he's on his tenth one."

Kendall who was sucking hard on his straw and looked stressed heard this. "I'm freaking out!" He said in his freaking out voice.

"Guys, we have no idea what you two are going through." Camille told them softly. "But freaking out isn't going to help."

"You're one to talk." Everyone in the lobby commented making the method actress pout.

"I just really want her to be ok." The worried mother said softly as she took a seat beside Daniel's Godfather who was currently holding him. "It just wouldn't be the same. She's my daughter and I love her and Daniel with all my heart."

"You gotta think positive, ok?" Lucy told her in a kind tone, placing a gentle hand on Brona's knee.

"How can I when my world is falling in?!" Brona asked, panic evident in her voice making Kendall rush to her side and kneel down beside her. "I mean you're going to get a girlfriend and then someday she'll be your wife and then you're going to start a family of your own and then I'll be here trying to raise twins with no time for a boyfriend. And I have needs."

"Hey that's not going to happen. Even if I do get a girlfriend I'm not going to forget about you and the twins." Kendall said softly, resting his head on his friend's lap. "I bought the cheap condoms."

"What?!" The brunette yelled.

"Shh…" Kendall hushed her, not wanting her to kill him.

Brona calm down and started threading her fingers in the blonde's hair. There was the sound of a phone ringing but it stopped and that could be heard was Bitters' voice.

"Kendall, it's for you." Bitters announced making the blonde quickly run over and take the phone.

Brona stood up and keep eye contact with Kendall as he talked on the phone. He hung up making Brona sighed when the blonde shook his head softly. He walked over to her, placing his hands on her hips.

"Brona…" Kendall said softly and gently. Brona bit her lip trying to not to let tears fall. "She's ok and awake."

"Oh my God!" The brunette gasped wrapping her arms around Kendall's neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slight up and spinning her around causing everyone in the lobby to aww, even Bitters.

Kendall placed her on the ground and they placed their foreheads together and they keep hugging. Brona bit her lip as she looked into those green eyes. She pressed her lips softly against Kendall's, he kissed back. They parted after a few seconds. Everyone was still awing.

The two stood awkwardly beside each other, hands in their pockets. They both looked at each other hungrily. Kendall wrapped his arms around her waist and Brona wrapped her arms around his neck, at rapid speeds. Kendall smashed their lips together and thrusting his tongue in between Brona's sweet lips. His tongue found hers and twirled them together before giving it a small tug.

"Eww, not again…" The pretty boy said in disgust as he watched his friends go at each other hungrily.

"I love you Brona Cox." The blonde said, pressing his nose against hers and they went back to hugging.

"I love you too Kendall Knight." Brona replied happily and they stayed hugging in the lobby for a while.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! This was based on Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran. Love that song! :) Short and sweet ;) Do you really think I'd let them break up? I was actually tearing up when I was writing the beginning. Also the engagement is back on so there will be more drama. Please review, what did you think?

Peace out ~ Mystery Girl 911


	32. It Makes Us That Much Stronger

**Chapter 32: It Makes Us That Much Stronger**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **I read Homecoming over again and I was like blah…so I rewrote this! Enjoy! :)

**Thanks to **Teshia14, Jatie and Dally fan forever, btrfanfiction1516, guest** and **guest** for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

"Guys it's getting late…" Logan said, coming up behind his two best friends, who were still hugging in the lobby. "Maybe you should stop hugging and we can go to your apartment."

"You have your own key, Logan." Kendall replied. He knew that Logan's statement wasn't for his and his girlfriend's benefit. Ignoring his best friends, Kendall nuzzled his nose against his girlfriend's ear.

Logan looked at James, Carlos, Lucy, Camille and Jo, who were nodding their heads happily before they ran off to 2K. The raven haired boy turned back to the couple. "Ok, thanks for the permission." He said before running off to the apartment like a five year old running towards the candy store.

Brona's eyes that were closed popped open. She tilted her head up and looked at Kendall. "We should go."

"They'll be fine." Kendall reassured her before kissing her forehead.

"Kendall, they're going to mess up our apartment. They'll get stains eve-" She stopped suddenly as if she was getting a vision. "-Carlos just spilt orange juice."

"He has a sippy cup for a reason." The blonde admitted slowly. He looked down at Brona, who did not look impressed. "Ok well go but first…" Kendall got down on one knee and took hold of the brunette's hands. "Brona Justine Maria Cox...um…can't remember the Irish…will you do me the great honour in marrying me…again?"

Brona smiled widely. "Yes! Kendall Donald Francis Knight I will! Again!" She said, helping him up and she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I'm never letting you go…again." He told her firmly.

"Ok." The brunette said before she got really serious. "Cause this is where I wanna be, okay? No more messing around. I don't wanna mess this up again."

"Me neither, okay? We are - we're done being stupid." Kendall replied, cupping her cheeks, which made her smile.

"Okay. You and me, alright? This is it." Brona said, looking deeply into his emerald eyes.

"This is it." Kendall confirmed before kissing her again.

"You know…" A voice said, causing the couple to turn around to see Bitters at his lobby desk. "I should start charging you two for kissing in the lobby. It's disgusting."

"At least we're not forty year old virgins." Brona shot back instantly.

"Oh no…" The blonde muttered under his breath knowing shit was about to go down. Thanks to fast thinking, he took hold of his fiancée's wrist and gave it a slight tug. "Hey let's go back to the apartment." But Brona wouldn't budge. "Carlos, orange juice, spilling everywhere."

"This isn't over." The brunette told Bitters before she started walking along side Kendall with their arms around each other.

"You're a complex girl, Brona Cox." Kendall admitted as they walked to their apartment. "You're sweet but you can be a bitch. You're a rebel but you have a good heart. You're innocent but some of the things you do aren't innocent. Plus you can a feminist and you don't like messes…and there's no opposite to that."

"Have you ever heard the song Bitch by Meredith Brookes?" She asked and watched him nod. "Well there you go. But you love me, right?"

"Yup, more than anything in the world." Kendall said, kissing the top of her head.

"You're so cheesy." Brona replied, smiling and she opened the door to apartment 2K. She sighed in relief when she saw her place was still in good condition and the gang were occupied with watching TV. "Hey guys!"

Their heads turned around to see their friends. "Hey!" They all said before turning their heads back to the TV.

Brona and Kendall smiled before both sitting down on the couch beside Jo. Lucy and Camille were sitting on the arm chair; Logan was sitting on a stool while Carlos and James sat down on the floor.

"Here's Daniel." Camille said, handing her Godson to his mom. "He's such a good little boy."

"He is." Carlos agreed, looking back at his Godson.

Brona cradled the little baby close to her smiling. "I love him so much."

"So much that no girl will ever be good enough?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! But not as much as your mother." The brunette told her friend, who nodded in understandment. "She ruined you." She added good-naturedly making Logan stick out his tongue playfully.

"We should get some wedding planning done." Lucy suggested after a new episode of Catfish the TV Show was over.

"Yeah." Brona agreed, nodding her head along.

James', Carlos', Kendall's and Logan's eyes widened at the thought and they all groaned. "Can we leave?"

"Nope." Jo replied popping her 'p'. "Hey, it's not like it's the month before the wedding." She added making the boys' frowns disappear.

"Ok, I want it in winter…so what about January?" Brona asked her fiancé.

Kendall gave her a 'come on' look. "Even if I say no you'll just pick January." He said before kissing her cheek softly. "Yeah January's good."

"So that's…" Jo trailed off and started counting in her head. "…give or take five to six months."

"Now we need a venue and a reception." James said. He knew a bit about weddings from his mom being the occasional wedding planner and from growing up with Brona. Also watching Don't Tell the Bride with Brona.

"Well we're going to Point Place for Christmas…so we can stop at Minnesota on the way." Brona replied.

"Christmas is in December, your wedding's in January won't you have to go down sooner?" Lucy asked looking up from the small notebook she was keeping notes in.

"I suppose…but that's why someone invented the internet." The blonde told her. "We can't leave LA anytime soon. Nicole's still in the hospital, we promised Gustavo we'd work harder and Brona has exams coming up soon."

"Hey we're Big Time Rush; people will do anything for famous people." Carlos said, making everyone –except Brona- shake their heads.

"Carlos that was shallow." Brona told her Latino friend. "I did not raise you like that."

The phone started ringing and Kendall reached over and answered it. "Hello?" He listened and answered every now and again before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Brona asked, turning her head to her fiancé.

Kendall smiled. "The hospital, Nicole's allowed to come home tomorrow."

Brona's face lit up and she wrapped her arms around the blonde. "That's great."

* * *

Kendall smiled when Brona came into their shared bedroom holding their son. She sat down beside him on the bed and kissed his cheek. The blonde just looked at her smiling making Brona blush and push her hair behind her ear.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing." Kendall replied as he took hold of Daniel.

"It clearly isn't nothing." Brona told him. She knew when something was up and something was up. "Come on tell me!"

"Just that I love you and you're so pretty." The blonde said, kissing her cheek.

Brona looked down at her hands. "Kendall my period's late."

"Huh?" He asked nervously. The last time he heard something like that was in health class and it meant…his green eyes widened and he stared at his fiancée. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, I took the test and it was positive." Brona told him, her eyes started to water as Kendall wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, it's going to be ok. We did this before." The blonde soothed, rubbing her back and squeezing her tightly. She started crying and kissed her head.

Soon her crying sounded a lot like laughing. She raised her head and she had a big smiled on her face. "Can't believe you fell for that."

Kendall tried to speak but all that came out of his mouth was high, frustrated shrieks. Brona just smiled and told him she loved him before taking Daniel in her arms and lay down. The blonde rolled his eyes before settling down beside her.

"Goodnight babe." Kendall said wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her nestle her back into his chest. "Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Brona chipped away at her nail polish, little red flakes fell. She looked at her fiancé, who was sitting down beside her, holding Danny. They were at the hospital waiting to get their little girl back.

Dr Williams, who was in today, came out of her office making the teens raised their gaze. "Hey guys, would you like to come in?" The two nodded and they walked into the room.

"Well?" Brona asked her eyebrows knitted close together and a hopeful smile on her face.

"I think someone's missed you." Dr Williams said smiling and she went over to a cot that was in her room.

She picked up a baby that was in a pink blanket and walked back to the two parents, who were smiling. The doctor handed the little girl to Brona, who gently took her in.

Dr Williams smiled as she watched the happy little family reunion. Brona was holding onto Nicole and Kendall was holding Daniel close to his sister. The two teens were wearing big smiles while holding their children.

"Aww, you guys are just so adorable." Dr Williams admitted, grabbing a chart of her desk. She scanned it briefly before looking up at the teens. "Make sure Nicole is wrapped up, especially if she's outside. I'm going to prescribe medicine for her and that is to be taken two times a day. Also it might be a few hours before she eats anything."

"She seems lighter." Brona admitted, tearing her gaze away from the baby and looked at the doctor.

Dr Williams nodded slowly. "Seeing that she wasn't eating properly, so she lost weight. But not too much." She said reassuringly when she saw the worry in the young mother's eyes. "You're lucky you brought her in when you did so we could feed her through the IV and she wouldn't be malnutrition."

"So can we go home?" Kendall asked hopefully as he looked down at the little baby girl. The blonde smiled when he saw that mischievous glint back in Nicole's blue eyes, which she inherited from both parents.

"Uh-huh." The small red haired woman replied. "How about an appointment on Monday next week and if you have any problems don't be afraid to give me a call."

"Thank you, doctor." They both said giving her a smile.

"No problem." She replied happily. Something caught her eye and she remarked on it. "Is that an engagement ring?"

Brona smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Well congratulations you two!" Dr Williams said happily.

* * *

Brona smiled down at the twins. She was sitting in the back seat of her car that she hesitantly let her fiancée drive. The twins were so cute. Even though the twins had different coloured eyes you could see the mischievous glint in both their eyes, which they inherited from their parents.

"Hey, Kendall?" Brona said, looking up from the twins.

The blonde turned his head back for just a split second before he continued driving. "Yeah?"

"Well before I have my exams in September, I was wondering if we could get Nicole and Daniel christened." She suggested.

Kendall pursed his lips together while nodding his head. "Ok babe."

"Yayee! More presents!" The brunette cheered and she saw Kendall in the review mirror raise his eyebrows. "I mean yayee! God!"

* * *

"And surround these children and protect them from evil." Pastor John said looking at the family that was gathered in the church. Jo was holding Nicole with Logan standing beside her and Camille was holding Daniel with Carlos standing beside her. "Who are the Godparents?"

"Hortense Henry Mitchell."

"Josephine Marie Taylor."

"Carlos Geraldo Garcia."

"Camille Emily Roberts."

"Do you renounce Satan and all his empty promises?" Pastor John asked Logan and Jo. "Do you vow to protect this child to stay of sin and shield her form evil?"

"I promise." Logan replied before looking over at his beautiful Goddaughter and smiling and then he looked at Brona and Kendall and smiled at them.

"I promise." Jo said, looking down at Nicole while gently rocking her.

"Do you renounce Satan and all his empty promises?" Pastor John asked Carlos and Camille. "Do you vow to protect this child to stay of sin and shield her form evil?"

"I promise." Carlos said happily, tearing his gaze from Daniel.

Camille nodded, smiling. "I promise."

The Pastor motioned to the Godmothers to pass the twins over to their parents. Jo passed Nicole to Brona while Camille passed Daniel to Kendall. Brona held her baby girl over the font.

The Pastor dipped a little jug into the font and started pouring the holy water over Nicole. "I baptise thee Nicole Leslie Knight in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost."

Brona pulled back her daughter and swapped with Kendall so that she was holding Daniel now. She held him over the font.

Pastor John dipped a little jug into the font and started pouring the holy water over Daniel. "I baptise thee Daniel Jack Knight in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost."

* * *

"Hey." Brona said to her Godmother, Courteney, before giving her a hug. The two were outside the church along with their other family.

"Hey Brona." Courteney replied happily, slightly pulling away to get a good look at the younger brunette. "Or should I say Emily Throne?" She added when she saw the red dress her niece was wearing.

"I've missed you." Brona told her, breaking the hug.

" I remember you're christening." She said, putting an arm around the other brunette's waist and the started walking on the path. "You were so small…God, were have the years gone." Courteney added before wiping a tear from her eye.

The brunette shook her head. "No, no. Don't cry. If you start crying mom will start crying then I'll start crying."

"Shut up!" Courteney said, smiling. "This is how I reminisce." She looked up to see Kendall holding Nicole with a big smile on his face while he played with her. "You sure know how to pick them."

"I do, don't I?" Brona replied, looking over at her fiancé, her best friends and her babies. "But sometimes I worry he's gay **(A/N: I have nothing against them)**."

The raven haired woman laughed, letting her Goddaughter rest her head on her shoulder. "Don't worry. So how are you two? The last time I was here you were worried that if you got back together it might tear you guys apart if you broke up again."

The singer smiled and let out a small sigh. "Y'know it comes and goes and waves."

"Like hot and cold?" Courteney asked, raising an eyebrow. Brona shook her head. Her and Kendall weren't the on and off couple. They didn't break up over the littlest thing. "Like ships in the night?"

"We're just naming songs, aren't we?" Brona giggled.

"Like ships in the night. You keep passing me by…" The older brunette started to sing making to younger one laugh.

"No Courteney, don't." Brona warned her even though she was laughing.

"We're just wasting time trying to prove who's right." Courteney sang, nudging the teen to sing along. "Come on you earn your money by doing this."

"If it's just you and me…" The teen started to sing as she pointed to her aunt and then back at her. Courteney joined in. "Trying to find the light. Turn the lights down low. Walk these halls alone. We can feel so far from so close. Like ships in the night."

"You keep passing me by." Courteney sang, pointing at her niece.

Brona shrugged. "We're just wasting time."

"Trying to prove who's right."

"And if it all goes crashing into the sea."

"If it's just you and me trying to find the light." The both sang trying to make up dance moves. "Like ships in the night. You're passing me by; you're passing me by…Like ships in the night."

"Y'know everyone's looking at us." Brona told her Aunt when she saw all her family and friends looking at them like they were weirdoes. "It's like Thanksgiving 07."

The two just laughed and joined the others. Brona ran over to Kendall, who held his arms out making the brunette jump into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He put her down on the ground and threw an arm around her neck.

"Picture!" Jennifer told them, holding her camera. The two teens looked at her unsure. "Kendall Donald Knight you get in that picture!"

"Yeah, and so will you Brona Justine Cox." Sandra said to her daughter, she too also had her camera and was eager to get at least one nice picture.

"Ok, fine." Brona replied, standing beside her fiancé. "But what's with the middle naming?"

Kendall wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and he kissed her cheek while she smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. They took the picture but then Brona realised something. "We need more pictures!"

* * *

Brona walked over to her Grandmother, who was sitting down at the table in the restaurant. "Can I see?" Brona asked Kitty and motioned to the digital camera.

"Of course you can, Brona." Kitty replied, handing her the camera. "Y'know you're Grandpa hasn't called anyone dumbass today."

"The day's still young." The brunette commented.

She turned on the camera and started flicking through the pictures making her laugh and smile. The first one was a picture of the twins in their white outfits, the second one was Kendall kissing her cheek, the third one was of her, Lucy, Camille and Jo looking like Charlie's Angels, the fourth one was of her, Kendall and the twins and then the fifth one was of the four boys holding her up.

"Sorry sweetie, I would have gotten more but I'm still not great with all this new technology." The short blonde woman admitted.

"That's ok." Brona replied happily.

The rest of the night was just fun and laughter along with everyone joining in one of Brona's and Courteney's random sing-alongs.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! I was sick and that's why there wasn't a new chapter for a while. Except for the previous chapter 32 but that was blah. Also I haven't been to a Christening in a while so I watched Carl's Christening in Revenge. :p Review and tell me your thoughts! I'll try to update soon :D

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	33. Imagine What I Could Do If I Applied Mys

**Chapter 33: Imagine What I Could Do If I Applied Myself**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Chapter thirty three! :)

**Thanks to **btrfanfiction1516** and **Jatie and Dally fan forever** for taking the extra time to review.**

* * *

Brona and Logan walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby. The two discussed the brunette's problems at work seeing that she constantly missed and worried about the twins even thought they were in the trustworthy hands of Mama Knight.

"So it's normal for me to feel like that?" Brona asked, turning her head towards her smart friend.

"Yeah as normal as it felt for you to feel horny during your fourth month of pregnancy." He replied making the brunette girl giggle at the memory. "Oh man you were so hard up you practically came on to me."

Brona rolled her eyes. "You wish."

"Hey, I could've had you if I wanted you." Logan told her firmly as they walked out of the elevator.

"Oh yeah? Come and get it." She replied, wiggling her eyebrows seductively.

The smart boy raised an eyebrow. "What are we doing?"

Brona pursed her lips together. "I have no clue."

The two friends just laughed before continuing their way to the pool to meet the others. Brona stopped Logan when she spotted their teacher Miss Collins at the reception desk talking to Bitters. The young mother quickly took hold of Logan by his wrist and pulled him over in the direction of the nearest couch. Being confused and slightly stubborn, the smart boy stopped walking making the teen girl roll her eyes before tackling him so they fell behind the couch.

"Hey…" Logan said awkwardly seeing that he fell on top of her. Logan examined their positions. His arms were on either side of Brona's head, and his face was right above said girl's. One of his knees was wedged between Brona's legs, and the other lay on the outside.

"Hey." She replied and he started to get up but Brona stopped him by pulling him back down on top of her. "Logan, no."

"What? Huh?" The smart boy asked, still baffled about what's going on. "Brona, do you owe someone money?"

"For feck sake Logan, keep your voice down." Brona whispered angrily. "And it's more like people owe _me_ money. By the way Logie you owe me ten dollars."

"What's going on?" He asked before letting out shriek when the teen girl's hand went towards his pocket.

"Stop squirming." She told him quietly as her hand went into his pocket trying to get hold of his wallet.

"What's going on here?"

Their eyes widened when they heard a familiar voice and they realised what they were doing looked bad. They looked up and saw Miss Collins looking down on them. Her blonde curls slightly covered her face as her blue eyes looked at them in disgust.

"You guys are in a public place." She said, shaking her head disapprovingly. The two teens tried to explain to the teacher that it wasn't as bad as it looked but she wasn't buying it before she stated it wasn't any of her business of what the two did in their own time. "Moving on, Brona I scheduled your exams for the 5th of September that is next Wednesday. Is that date ok for you?"

"That's perfect, Miss." Brona replied, her cheeks still pink from embarrassment. "By the way how did you know we were here?''

"Bitters saw you two duck behind the couch." Miss Collins explained making them nod their heads. "I gotta a go maybe you two should get up. Bye…"

Logan hopped up and held his hand out for his best friend, who smiled gratefully before accepting the help and she got up. The teen boy looked at her ready for her explanation of what happened.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Brona began to explain. "I didn't want to run into Miss Collins."

"Why not?"

"Because before I went on maternity leave for school Miss Collins told me she would have me take my exams that I wanted to do in September. Well Logan it's September and I'm doing my exams." She explained making Logan nod in understandment.

"But anyways Big Time Rush is going well so it doesn't matter if you do badly." Logan told her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah but it would be nice to have education to fall back on." Brona admitted. "If BTR fails I want to be an actress but if that doesn't work out I'll need an education so I can run Daddy's music store, Grooves."

Being the smart nerd he is Logan had a gut feeling that wasn't the only thing she was worried about. "What else?"

She took a deep breath. "Red said if I don't do well his assumption would be confirmed..."

"What 'assumption' does your Grandpa have?" Logan asked sounding a tad irritated. The girl wasn't finishing her stories the way he liked them and it was annoying to him to have to drag them out of her.

"That Kendall's a distraction and that he's running my potential because I can do we better by myself…and if I don't get straight As I'm not allowed to marry him…" Brona said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Come on Red won't let his favourite Grandchild to be miserable-"

"Logan his exact words were 'I did not fight for my country using coral as toilet paper and stick my foot up someone's ass in Iwo Jima so my granddaughter could marry a dumbass.'" She replied, shaking the scrawny boy.

"We better start studying..."

* * *

Kendall came into apartment 2K pushing a stroller followed by James and Carlos. They stopped in their tracks when they saw Brona and Logan looking in a science book and they appeared to studying.

"What you guys doing?" James asked, raising an eyebrow before grabbing a chair.

"Studying." The two replied simultaneously not even moving their eyes from the book.

"Why?" Carlos asked and grabbed a cold beer from the fridge.

"Cause my exams are next Wednesday and I _have_ to do well." Brona explained, looking up from the book to see the three boys with confused looks on their faces.

"Babe, even if you don't do well it's ok because I'll support you if BTR fails and you become a waitress or something." Kendall told her, taking a seat next to her.

The brunette girl looked at him outraged and hit him in his shoulder making him groan. "It's not the 60s! Now you're stressing me out!"

The blonde gently placed his hand on top of hers. "You're going to do fine. Remember when you took Spanish in Minnesota?"

_The gang with Brona's friend Leah were hanging out in the parking lot outside school where kids were looking at their report cards or lighting up cigarettes. They all scanned through the report card. Some of them were disappointed, some were happy and others were shocked._

_"Hey, check it out." Carlos said, pointing to his report card. "I've got an F on my report card."_

_Logan raised an eyebrow. "An F? What did you fail?"_

_"English." Carlos replied, furrowing his eyebrows together as he looked closer at the report card._

_"Isn't that...what we speak?" Kendall asked, peeping over his friend's shoulder._

_"Hey, I got a B in Spanish!" Brona told them happily while smiling widely. She then scrunched up her face in a confused expression. "When did I start taking Spanish?"_

_"My parents said if I got an F they'd ground me." Carlos said making everyone sympathise with him._

_"Dios mio, no es bueno." __Brona commented before making her confused expression. "When did I learn that?"_

"Oh yeah." They all –except Kendall- said.

"It was a onetime thing…and all the other Spanish tests I don't remember taking." Brona told them, running a hand through her hair. "Now I would appreciate it if I could go back to studying." She added making them all nod and stay quiet. Carlos took another sip of his beer making the brunette look at him. "Give me that."

* * *

Brona walked into her bedroom to see her fiancé lying on the bed playing on his phone. How did her Granddad get the idea that he was a dumbass, she'll never know. She closed the door before she walked slowly over to the bed before falling on the bed. Kendall looked away from his phone and let out a small chuckle.

"Brona, you ok?" He asked, putting his phone down on the bedside locker before moving closer to her. Kendall gently lifted her body up so now she was kneeling on the bed. He cupped her cheeks making her look into his eyes.

"Yeah, it's just my back and neck is _killing_ me." She replied and took of her hoodie before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

"I can help that." Kendall told her, placing his hands on her back.

Brona rolled her eyes. "If you suggest breaking our no sex pact I will kill you…even though I wanna do _it_."

"No I was going to suggest a back massage."

The brunette awed and gave him a quick kiss. "That's so romantic."

Kendall held up his finger meaning he'll be a minute before he went to his bedside locker. He took out two candles and placed them on the two bedside lockers before lighting them and dimmed the lights. The blonde sat up against the pillows before tapping a spot in front of him for Brona. The brunette smiled and did what she was told.

Kendall grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head. He gently placed his hands on her back and gently massaged her. The girl let out a sigh of pleasure.

"Oh I forgot to ask, how many groomsmen do you have?" Brona asked as her fiancé continued to massage her.

"I don't know." Kendall replied shrugging his shoulders before rubbing a little harder causing her to moan lightly. "I figured I wait until I found out how many bridesmaids you were having."

The brunette pursed her lips together. "Ok, well. Lucy's my maid of honour. Jo and Camille are bridesmaids. Oh and I want to ask my sister, Courtney. Oh and Katie, and my cousin Amy. Also my cousin Mila so that's…seven."

"Right so…James, Logan and Carlos. Then I guess I could ask your brother, Joey…I need three more people. What about Guitar Dude?" Kendall asked, pausing the massage for a second so he could see Brona's reaction.

"Well see I'm inviting Leo to the wedding and I think Guitar Dude might be his son." She replied, turning her head slightly so she could look at her boyfriend.

The blonde nodded in agreement. "What about my cousin Derek?"

"You forgave him?" Brona asked, referring to the time Derek made a move on her when she and Kendall were going out.

"No. Damn this is hard." Kendall admitted and continued to massage his fiancée's back. "My cousin's Matthew and Ross?"

"Oh I like them." The brunette said nodding her head along. "One more."

"What about Roy? Remember him?" Kendall asked, nuzzling his nose into her neck. When Kendall's dad died his mother signed him up for the Big Brother programme and he got Roy.

Brona wiggled out of his embrace so that she could face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. "Sure."

Kendall didn't hear what she said; he was caught up in her blue eyes that showed a spark of child-like and a spark of romance and a hint of seriousness. They kept drawing him in. He kissed her passionately.

"You know how I said no breaking the sex pact?" Brona asked, looking deeply into his sparking green eyes. "How about a good old fashioned make out and a bit of second base?"

Without a second thought, Kendall devoured her lips and pushed her down on the bed making her giggle before they connected their lips together.

* * *

Brona looked down at her twins, who were in the cot beside her. She was sitting at the kitchen table with James, Carlos and Kendall while Logan made her pancakes. Today was the day of her finals and then she'd have the results soon. She still hadn't told Kendall that there might be a chance she wouldn't be able to marry him.

A thought struck her. Who was Red to tell her who she could and couldn't marry? In a fit of anger she got up and picked up the phone. The brunette quickly dialled the number and held it up to her ear.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi, Granddad?"

_"Hi Brona. Look I know I gave you an earful the other day but it's because I love you and I don't want you making a mistake you'll regret."_

"Y'know what?! You can't tell me what to do. You can try but you'll fail. I'm going to marry him no matter what you say. So you can shove your thoughts up your ass along with your foot!"

The boys stopped what they were doing and they turned to Brona, who was yelling into the phone. There was a long pause making the brunette start getting all fidgety.

_"Well done, sweetheart. You stood up for yourself and that's all I wanted. You can marry him."_

"I don't know what to say."

_"I still think he's a dumbass."_

"That's fair." Brona said while watching the four boys put their pancakes on their faces and pretended to be monsters.

* * *

Brona walked down the hallway followed by James, Logan, Carlos and Kendall, who were telling her she was going to do fine but she was just ignoring them. She got to the classroom and opened the door. She glanced over her shoulder and saw everyone.

"Good luck." They all said happily making the brunette smile before she went into the classroom.

The classroom was fairly empty, except for Miss Collins, who was laying out the test. Brona made her way over and placed her bag on the floor beside her desk before wishing her teacher a good morning.

"Good morning." Miss Collins replied chirpily. "You ready?"

Brona nodded her head. "I think so."

"You're in a very upbeat mood for someone, who has to get all As to continue her music career." The teacher said making the teen's mouth drop. "Good luck."

* * *

Brona paced anxiously up and down the hallway of Rocque Records. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that she didn't do well. The boys, Gustavo and Kelly were sitting on the couch watching the girl pace up and down.

"This is just making me anxious." Gustavo told them and they nodded in agreement.

Kendall got up and wrapped his arms around his fiancée. "Babe, look it's going to be fine-" He stopped when he saw the dirty look Brona was giving him. "-and I love you."

"Letter for a Brona Cox." A male voice said. They all turned around and saw the mail man.

"That's me." Brona replied and the mail man handed her the letter. She thanked him before shoving the letter into Kendall's hand and ordered him to open it.

Kendall opened it slowly and scanned it briefly. "All As but…one A minus."

"Oh thank God!" Brona said wrapping her arms around him.

"See I told you." The blonde replied, kissing the top of her head.

"Next up graduation party!" The other three boys cheered.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! I hope you all had a nice Easter and got loads of Easter eggs and stuff! :D Also who likes the new picture for the story? Well I'm unsure about the ending of this chapter but what do you think? Review? :D

Peace out ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	34. A Kiss Missed But One Discovered

**Chapter 34: A Kiss Missed but One Discovered**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Big Time Rush!

**A/N: **Enjoy!

Also check out **btrfanfiction1516 **stories they're amazing!

**Thanks to **btrfanfiction1516 **and **Madame Violette **for reviewing!**

* * *

_To carry a secret is to play with fire. Try to pass it on and you risk hurting someone else. Hold onto it and eventually you'll get burned. ~ Emily Throne, Revenge._

Brona rolled her eyes at Lucy's question but she saw everyone else was intrigued to find out the answer, even Kendall. She sighed deeply before leaning forward to pick up her lemonade that was in the coffee table in the Lucy's living room. She placed the straw in between her lips and took a sip while making teasing eye contact with the gang.

"Come on, Brona." Jo demanded, eyeing the brunette and smiling in a desperate manner. "Tell us!"

Brona shook her head and placed the cardboard cup on the table. "Nah, I think it's best to let sleeping dogs lie." She said, watching her fiancé from the corner of her eye.

Catching on to her thoughts, Kendall softly kissed her cheek and smiled. "Babe it's ok. I won't get jealous." The blonde said causally, lying his ass off. Of course he wouldn't be ok with her answer, he'd be paranoid.

"See." Lucy told her friend. "So once again, if Kendall didn't knock you up -even though we love Daniel and Nicole with all our hearts, they are beautiful- and you guys broke up, which BTR boy would you date next?"

Brona bit her lip, stealing another glance at her fiancé before deciding to answer. "Hmm, well I guess...James."

"I missed out." James said, wrapping his arm around Brona. He looked at her seductively and in a sexy voice he whispered, "There's still time...meet me in the bathroom."

Brona just giggled before taking the pretty boy's arm off her shoulder.

"James?!" Two voices questioned making Brona look straight across from her to see Logan and Carlos were not impressed with her answer.

"Well Carlos you're my little buddy slash partner in crime." Brona explained to the pouting boys. See, she knew to let sleeping dogs lie. "And Logan, you know why I didn't pick you." She added making the smart boy nod.

"Ok." Lucy said, quickly changing the subject. "Weirdest place you have ever made out with someone." She added before spinning the little arrow that stopped at Logan.

Logan pursed his lips together tightly trying to think of a weird place he made out with someone. He wasn't really into kinkiness so this was hard. Something clicked in the smart boy's mind and he thought of an answer. "In Minnesota, in a dark cold alley." He replied and watched Brona shake her head.

"With who?" James asked, taking a sudden interest to the boy's answer.

"Carla." Logan retorted by saying the first name that popped into his head but he instantly regretted it seeing that he knew no Carla from Minnesota, which made him regret a certain night that happened.

"Carla Burke?" Brona asked and made Logan's answer sound more real.

The smart boy nodded his head happily. "Yup!"

Lucy nodded in approval as she got all the information she needed. She flicked the spinner again and it landed on Brona again.

"On a snooker table." She replied instantly, while smirking as she remembered the moment.

Kendall felt a surge of jealous making him turn his head to look at his fiancé. "With who?" He demanded.

Brona threw a skittle in her mouth and ate it before answering. "Michael Dawson." She said, referring to her second boyfriend.

"Seriously?"

"How was it?"

"Really?"

Brona shook her head at the many answers her friends were asking her. It was no big deal, really. She just made out with a guy on a snooker table that's all. "Just spin the spinner." The brunette ordered and Lucy hit it again.

For the first time it landed on Kendall. He smiled and quickly thought of his answer. "In the swirly slide." Kendall said making his fiancé blush and giggle at the memory.

Lucy, Jo and Camille stayed quiet as they watched their other friends argue over how the engaged couple shouldn't have made out in the swirly slide. Their eyes widened when Kendall let it slip that not only did he and Brona made out in it but they also did _it_ in the swirly slide.

"This Swirly Slide is sacred." James told the two in disgust. "You don't do anything in there you wouldn't do in a church." He added before thinking over his statement and changing his mind. "No, wait-in a Cemetery." The pretty boy shook his head and thought of a different example. "No, wait-in the teacher's lounge. Man, I've done it everywhere."

"How about we change the game?" Jo suggested clearly sick of her friends arguing and hearing where James had sex.

"I like that idea!" Brona said instantly.

Kendall took an interest to her reply and how fast she had replied. "Why?" He asked suspiciously.

The brunette shrugged in reply. "No reason." She said and watched everyone look at her. Brona buried her head in her hands before letting out a load groan. "Leave me alone!"

Lucy rolled her eyes at her friend's vagueness. "Let's just play a nice simply game of truth and dare." The rocker said and watched everyone nodded in agreement before spinning the arrow again, which landed on Brona, who groaned.

"Why can't you live me alone?!" Brona yelled at the little piece of plastic before smiling inwardly.

"Truth or dare?" Camille asked, wriggling her eyebrows.

"Truth."

"Is Kendall the only guy in BTR that you've kissed?" Lucy asked quickly. She always wanted to know from the day she first met the five friends, who knew each other all their lives, their scandals and secrets that only half of them knew.

Everyone gasped at the question and everyone exchanged shocked glances.

"No." Brona replied truthfully making the boys look at her in surprise and Lucy, Camille and Jo gasped. "It was Christmas. There was mistletoe, we were six and we asked what this green plant was. After all the explaining some I had to kiss Logan on the cheek and somehow James had to kiss baby Katie on the cheek." She said, adding the last part just because she could.

"Aww, so cute." Camille admitted.

Lucy nodded in agreement but she didn't look completely satisfied. "That's cute and everything but I was talking about lips and tongue action."

Brona knew this was it. This was the moment she had been dreading ever since a certain someone told her they broke a certain code that she didn't even know existed. Taking a deep breath, the brunette shot a sympathetic glance at a certain boy and mouthed 'I'm so sorry'.

He shifted nervously in his chair, his hands intertwined with each other repeatedly as he fidgeted with them. He watched the room, corner to corner, as if he was looking for an escape before Brona could breathe a word. But he knew she wasn't one to blame.

Guilt was proven evident when she raised her gaze from her lap so she could look at her friends. "I broke up with Chip Sanders I made out with-" Brona paused to take another deep breath. "-Logan."

The room with fearfully silent and everyone's eyes fell on Kendall. The blonde slowly turned his head to his so-called best friend. Logan gulped when he saw angry and jealously blazing up in Kendall's green eyes. No one could predict what was going to happen next.

Brona placed a hand on the blonde's thigh, knowing that the fiery blaze was spreading like a wildfire inside her fiancé. Before she spoke she looked at Logan, which brought back a few memories seeing that she had seen him wear that face before. He looked terrified. "Kendall-" She was cut off when Kendall took her hand off his thigh and pounced forward at Logan, tackling the raven haired boy to the ground and making the stool he was sitting on fall to the side.

Kendall and Logan started to roll around on the floor, fighting for dominance. If the brunette won, he would hold his friend down at try to talk to him. If the blonde won, God only knew what he would do.

"I was in love with her then and you knew that." Kendall yelled at the smaller boy as he found the strength to top him making Brona push James and Carlos over to them, to stop the boys.

Brona got up from her seat and made her way over to the fight, followed by the other girls. But they made sure to keep their distance. "I made the first move." Brona admitted truthfully as she watched James and Carlos start tugging on the blonde. "He wouldn't shut up!" She added in frustration.

James and Carlos now had a struggling Kendall in their grip. But it wasn't long till the blonde pushed them off.

Brona looked at Logan, who was still lying on the ground, propped up on his elbow looking petrified. Her heart broke when she saw the trauma in his glossy brown eyes. It reminded her of the time when he was being bullied.

She got down on one knee and extended her hand to Logan, who allowed her to help him up. They stood shoulder to shoulder in front of Kendall and Brona felt Logan tremble in fear beside her.

"Answer these questions." Kendall gritted through his teeth as he flooded his arms. "How long did it last?"

"Half an hour." His fiancée replied truthfully.

"Did you like it?" The blonde asked, his green eyes burning into the two on trial. He sighed when all he got from the two of them was stutters. "I can't believe you kissed her first!" Kendall yelled before storming out of the apartment.

* * *

Brona came over to Lucy's couch from the kitchen holding a mug of tea in her hands. She carefully placed it down on a red coaster, in front of Logan and took a seat beside him on the couch. She turned to him, looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Logan, I'm so sorry." The brunette said softly as she slowly put her arm around him.

"No need." Logan muttered, staring down at his lap. "It wasn't your fault."

Silence soon settled in the room because everyone –except Brona and Logan- was afraid that if they opened their mouth to speak there would be trouble. But one person couldn't hold it in any longer.

"HOW!?" Carlos blurted out, causing the others -including the ones who wanted to know the answer- glare at him. "I know I found out about it but all you said to me was 'He wouldn't shut up!'."

"You knew?!" The rest asked turning their heads to the Latino, who smiled sheepishly.

Brona and Logan exchanged glances before nodding their heads.

_Logan shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. He was walking the streets of the town he lived in search of one of his best friends. Brona hadn't been seen since four o'clock today and it was now four o'clock at night. Her worried family and friends decided to search for her seeing that the police weren't allowed to search for a missing person till they were gone for twenty four hours. _

_Logan stopped in front of the dark alley way in between the local supermarket and pharmacy. He sighed seeing that he had no flash light or no wallet, just in case he got mugged. He didn't think that he would have needed a torch seeing that his path so far had been it by street lights._

_The raven haired boy braced himself and reminded himself who he was doing this for: the girl, who helped him through a lot. He started to walk down the alley way in an aware state of mind so he'd be ready for anything. _

_Logan heard something shuffle and soft sobs at the end of the alley way so he keep going. He saw a familiar girl with brown hair that was pushed behind her ears except for her side fringe that hung loosely down beside her cheek. The brunette's skin was pale and her eyes were closed with small tears seeping through and making their way down her cheek while her hands were in the pockets of her black Hollister hoodie and her back was leaning against the concrete wall while her feet were a few centimetres from the wall._

_"Brona?" Logan said softly, approaching a little bit closer to see the girl's face._

_The girl opened her eyes revealing that they were blue and wiped her tears. "Oh hey Logan."_

_"What's wrong?" The smart boy asked and came over to her._

_"Oh you know…stuff." Brona replied before sitting down on her jacket up against the cold wall. "Everyday stuff." She added as Logan took off his jacket lay it down on the floor beside her and sat down. "Everyday stuff like me catching Chip doing it with the head cheerleader Lindsay because I wouldn't sleep with him."_

_"Oh my, Brona I'm so sorry." Logan said putting an arm around her and kissed her temple sweetly. He raised an eyebrow when he watched her bring a glass bottle to her lips and take a sip. "You know I never liked him and thought you were too good for him and- what are you drinking? Is that beer?"_

_"Coke." She replied casually and shrugged. "The bus boys found me and took me out."_

_"Really Brona? The bus boys?" Logan questioned, clearly outraged. He knew Brona wouldn't get drunk or get high but still the bus boys were trouble and he didn't want her hanging around with them. "They're trouble and you know that."_

_Brona rolled her eyes as her friend went on about the bus boys and how they were trouble. She wasn't really listening. She was just looking at him, wishing he'd shut up. The brunette gently placed a hand on the boy's soft cheek and leaned forward making Logan stop talking and stare at her._

_Brona pressed her lips against his as she shut her eyes. She never expected his lips to be so soft and kissable. The brunette smiled as she moved her lips against Logan's hoping he'd kiss her back._

_Logan's brown eyes were still opened wide in shock. He had no idea what to do so he slowly started to kiss her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly closing his eyes._

_"Mmm…" The girl hummed when she pulled slightly away and looked into his brown eyes. "You're a good kisser, Logan."_

_Logan smiled sheepishly and before he knew it they were full on making out._

Brona laughed at the expressions on her friends were wearing. "Don't worry, it was nothing. We had a long talk and then when we were going to LA, which was the day after Kendall and I started dating Logan told me he broke a code. I had no idea what he was talking about so explained it was some kind of guy thing."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows together as he thought and frowned. "Yeah and Kendall must be pissed." He said as he thought how much his blonde friend was in love with Brona before they started going out. "He did 'like' you for a year and I never got the chance to apologise." He added making everyone stare at him.

Logan got up from his seat and headed for the door ignoring everyone asking him where he was going. The boy knew with his luck that he'd find Kendall in the last place he'd luck but today things were different.

Kendall was sitting on a couch in the lobby and he looked pissed. His elbow was resting on the arm rest while his head rested against his hand. His face was scrunched up and his eyes were focused on his pink smoothie that was on the table.

He took a deep breath before walking over to the blonde. Logan put his hands in the pocket and watched his friend raise his gaze. "Hey." Logan said softly.

"Hey. Do you want this smoothie?" Kendall asked and leaned forward to pick up the plastic cup. "It came for me but it would probably rather make out with you!" He added angrily.

"Kendall, come on nothing really happened!" The raven haired boy replied, taking a seat beside Kendall. "I just…I don't want you to be upset."

The blonde sat up properly and looked at Logan furiously. "How can I not be upset? Okay? I finally fall in love with this fantastic girl and have her love me back and it turns out that she wanted you first!"

"Yeah for like a half an hour one night! Kendall, she wants you for the rest of her life!" Logan explained firmly and paused for a second. "You're so lucky! Look what I missed out on by not keeping up making out with her! Although you know what? It could never have worked like you guys did, because you guys are perfect for each other. Y'know, we look at you and-and we see you together and it just…it-it fits. Y'know? And you just know it's gonna last forever."

Kendall stared at his friend in amazement before remembering what he did earlier. "I'm sorry for fighting with you earlier."

"It's ok." Logan replied smiling. "But I think there's someone else that wants to know you're ok."

* * *

Kendall opened the door to his apartment to see Brona sitting on the couch watching TV while holding their twins. He smiled as he slowly approached the couch.

"And that's Monica." Brona said pointing at the TV and took a happy glance at her twins that were looking back up at her with glistening eyes. "She's played by my Aunt, which is your Great Aunt." She added and looked back up at the TV. "Now she's kissing Chandler…but you don't need to see that."

Brona got up from her seat and headed to the nursery followed quietly by the blonde. She put them carefully into one cot, smiling.

"Hey…" Kendall whispered in his fiancée's ear as he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You're not mad?" She asked as she turned around in the blonde's arms. The brunette looked into his sparkling green eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Not anymore." The blonde told her softly, his heart stopped when their bodies got closer like lightning striking out of the blue. He couldn't resist but kissed her, tenderly. Nipping on her bottom lip with his sharp teeth, then the tip of his tongue soothed the stinging burn he had caused with his nipping.

"Kendall…" Brona moaned, snaking her arm up and burying one hand in his hair, losing herself in the kiss. She never get over how electrifying and sweet kisses his felt. Or how they made love. Or how she easily got goose bumps from his hard and gentle caresses. Or how her knees nearly buckled when his tongue slipped easily into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Kendall pushed her gently backward until she hit the wall and then he pressed their bodies together, their lips not detaching even once. There came a noise from across the room.

The twins were the ones making noise. Kendall and Brona worried out of their minds, thinking something was happening and hurried across the room. They peered into the crib, and were surprised to see that Daniel and Nicole were up, their eyes wide as they smiled up at the mobile above them, their tiny little hands reaching up as if they could touch it.

"Was that you, guys?" Kendall asked, puzzled. He spun the mobile around for him and the twins grinned, opening their mouths. And they heard that noise again.

It was the twins laughing.

"Are you laughing at us?" Brona asked, smiling brightly as she heard her babies laugh for the first time.

"I don't know whether to be offended or not." The blonde whispered over at her, and Brona laughed before cupping his cheeks and placing a soft kiss on his lips but it was interrupted by another squeal of laughter.

"No more laughing for you." Brona chided a smile on her face. "You should be taking your nap."

"How about we make dinner?" Kendall suggested, wrapping an arm around her small waist and pulling her close before they walked out of the room.

The brunette looked at him with raised eyebrows. "_We_?"

"Fine, me." He replied before placing a soft kiss on her temple.

"Much better." Brona chirped happily and sat down at the table.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guuuys! Sorry for the wait but a lot has been going on. My granny just got off hospital yesterday and we didn't hear from my cousin in Texas for a while until yesterday and he's ok. I just love the quote at the beginning. It's so true. Anyways I have a few questions. I know what chapters I want to do before I end this I have loads in mind but there's a few I'm unsure about. They are:

**A Halloween chapter**

**Their Eighteenth Birthdays**

**Dealing With Hate**

So tell me if you want them or not. Also please review and tell what you thought of this chapter, they mean a lot to me. Can I get more reviews? I hate begging for them and I checked the traffic on the last chapter and there were 69 visitors so please review.

Also (this is the last also ;)) it might be another while till I update because I have another story that I started before this and it has two chapters left so once that's done this story becomes my main focus.

Peace out ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


	35. We're All Alright

**Chapter 35: We're All Alright**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush!

**A/N: **Enjoy! :)

**Thanks to **Rusher19111, Guest, Guest **and** PrincessVoliet01 **for reviewing!**

* * *

Brona zipped up her duffel bag and smiled happily to herself. She looked over to Kendall, who was in the middle of his packing. His definition of packing was clearly different from hers. The blonde just dropped his clothes in his bag any old way making a frown arise on her face.

Kendall noticed and he smirked inwardly. He raised his gaze to meet his fiancée's, dropping a t-shirt into the duffel bag. "You ok there?"

"Can I pack your bag?" Brona asked immediately causing the blonde to laugh with a broad grin on his face. "What? Maybe I wanna steal you boxers or something."

Kendall kneeled down on their bed and took hold of her hands in his with a devilish smirk on his face. "Well if you want to steal my boxers, take the pair I'm wearing." He whispered seductively in her ear, his hot breath tingling on her skin, before licking and nibbling at her earlobe.

The brunette hummed in content as she let go of her fiancé's hands and snaked them up his back. Without warning, Kendall quickly wrapped his arms around her and threw her down on the bed where he lay down beside her.

"I can't wait for this weekend." Kendall admitted honestly, turning on his side slightly to look at his soon-to-be bride and he took hold of her left hand with his right hand and slowly laced their fingers together. "You and me alone in tent back in Wisconsin."

"You can feed me roasted marshmallows!" The brunette said excitedly, blue eyes glistening as she looked at Kendall adoringly.

"Ok!" He replied simply before kissing her cheek and rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. Kendall watched as she looked down in ecstasy, her lips forming a smile and a soft shade of crimson appeared on her cheeks. "What?" Kendall asked softly, bringing his hand to her chin and gently raised her gaze so that they were looking into each other's eyes. "What?" He repeated once more, smiling.

"It's really nothing but…" Brona paused as she got lost in those beautiful green eyes. "I always thought you'd be good to me and it's the truth and it just makes me happy."

Kendall beamed before happily brushing his lips softly against hers before whispering, "Just you and me alone this weekend…"

* * *

Brona and Kendall frowned deeply as they stared at their three best friends, who were standing in the kitchen of their apartment with packed duffel bags at their feet and their arms up in the air while their lips formed broad beams.

"WOOHOO CAMPING TRIP!" They cheered loudly, causing the two babies, who were soundly asleep in their living room cot, wake up. "Oh, sorry!" The trio added quickly when they heard the twins crying their little eyes out before attending to them.

"Who would have guessed you two would be teen parents of twins when we were going on our last big _high school_ blow out." Carlos said, cradling the crying baby boy close to his chest in attempt to calm him down.

Brona chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I always guessed James would knock up some poor girl and everyone would be like 'Oh My God' and I'd be like 'I saw this coming'." She told them while giving James, who was at the fridge getting a beer, a teasing look.

James took the cold beer out of the fridge before turning to the side and placing his folded arms on top of the fridge door, which he was looking over to see Brona standing in front of the couch with her fiancé's arm slung around her shoulders. He cocked his head to the side and smirked, "Your mom," The pretty boy said before closing the fridge door and heading over to his friends.

"Well I'm going to go invite Jo, Lucy and Camille to come." Brona said, picking her hoodie off the edge of the couch and put it on over her t-shirt. "No way I'm I spending time with you guys in the woods alone." She told them in a teasing tone. Brona then turned to Kendall and smiled at him happily. A grin appeared on his face to before crashing their lips together for a sweet kiss before Brona left their apartment.

Carlos, who was now sitting on the couch in between James and Logan, smirked and let out a small laugh while Kendall walked slowly over to the side of the couch with a numb expression on his face. "Maybe we should have told her we already invited-"

"What was that?!" Kendall said outrageously, causing the four boys to look up to see the blonde's arms stretched out to his sides and his green eyes widened. "We were going _alone_!"

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's statement and gently covered his Goddaughter's little ears with his hands. "It's not like you guys were going to do anything."

Kendall's mouth dropped as he stared at his friends. "Yes we were! We just couldn't do _it_!"

"Yeah but in the _woods_?" James questioned, his face was scrunched up in a puzzled expression and took a small sip of his beer.

The blonde frowned once more before sitting down on the arm chair with his arms folded across his chest. "Still!"

* * *

Kendall came out of the nursery, where he had just put Nicole and Daniel down for a nap, to see James, Logan, Carlos, his sister and his mother sitting at the kitchen table while his fiancée grabbed a packet of biscuits from the cupboard.

He smiled before sitting down on the empty seat that was situated in between Carlos and Katie. "Hey guys."

"Kendall, I was just telling them about when we went camping the day before Graduation." Mama Knight told her son, who smiled in response before pulling his before pulling his lover onto his lap. "It's the same place you guys are going to."

Brona, who was in the middle of wrapping her arms around Kendall's neck, groaned loudly when she heard this and looked at her surrogate mother. "Eww, Dad and Brooke didn't have sex there, right?" She asked, triggering misperception.

"What?!" They all -including Mama Knight- said turning their gaze from Mama Knight to the brunette.

"Uncle Eric tells me _everything_." Brona replied, which made her surrogate mom nod and smile because she understood. But her smile soon faded when the seventeen year old smiled deviously and winked at her.

"Wait!" James said, his hazel eyes darting between Mama Knight and Brona while holding up his hands. "Why would my Mom and your Dad…" He paused, creating an awkward atmosphere and his cheeks flushed pink. "You know…"

Carlos smirked at the pretty boy's behaviour. "Do _it_?"

James looked at his Latino friend aghast. "Parents don't do _it_!"

Ignoring the sub-conversation, Kendall looked up at his fiancée with raised eyebrows. "But that's impossible. Brooke and Steven hate each."

"Yeah, don't they hate each other?" Carlos asked but it was more a question to himself than anyone else.

"They hate each other." Katie replied and the four boys and Katie looked at the two people who knew.

_Eric along with his girlfriend, Donna, and one of his best friends, also Donna's cousin, Jennifer, was walking down the stairs to the Cox's basement while talking about Donna's new Catholic high school. She had run away to California for the summer to live with her mom but she came back because she missed Point Place. _

_"I can't believe they're makin' you wear those knee-high socks every day." Eric teased, poking at his girlfriend's shoulder._

_Donna rolled her eyes although she was giggling. Jennifer just rolled her eyes at the love sick couple's behaviour but she was glad they were back together. She flashed a smile before opening a door revealing Eric's fraternal twin brother on top of Brooke with their lips attached and their hands roaming each other._

_"What the hell?!" Jennifer yelled, taken back from the sight of her two best friends making out._

_Steven's and Brooke's eyes popped open at the familiar voice as they parted from the kiss. "Oh my god," Brooke said._

_Eric covered his eyes with his hands. He had just seen his twin brother and the midget devil, who hated each other, playing tongue hockey. "I'm blind! _

_"Brooke!" Donna yelled in shock, clasping a hand over her mouth. _

_Brooke brought her hands to Steven's strong chest and pushed him up. "Get off me." _

_Steven got off the bitchy raven haired girl and looked at the half the gang, smirking when he saw Donna wearing a tight white blouse, a green plaid skirt and knee-high white socks. "Great outfit." _

_Brooke, who was still sitting on the old, beat-up couch, swivelled around to see some of the gang. "Ok. So, um, what exactly did you see?"_

_Eric started to walk behind the couch running his hands through his hair while shivering. "Hands…tongues…yours…his. It was horrible!"_

_"You were like Siamese twins joined at the beard." Donna said, seeing that Steven had grown a beard over the summer._

_"Hey. It was her fault, man." Steven replied immediately before looking at Brooke. "She threw herself at me." He added before getting off the couch, grabbing his aviators off the table and putting them on._

_"No, no." Brooke said appalled as she looked at the stoner. "You were on top of me." _

_"You pulled me. I've done a lot of partying." Steven told them. "So, you know…my balance is off."_

_Eric, who was still in denial, was shaking his head violently. "This is impossible. You two hate each other."_

_"Michael is gonna freak out." Jennifer admitted, looking at the two on trial briefly before looking at Eric and Donna._

_Eric gasped and his hazel eyes widened. "Michael!" _

_"Settle down, Esmerelda." Steven replied sitting down on the old lawn chair. "Michael doesn't need to know about this."_

_"Yeah," Brooke said, agreeing with the guy she never agreed with. "Look, it's just a meaningless fling, ok? We can stop whenever we want."_

_"Then maybe you should." Eric said bitterly._

_Brooke rolled her brown eyes and looked up at the geek. "Why do you even care?" _

_"Because you're breakin' up the band, Yoko!" Eric yelled, referring to Yoko Ono, who he believed broke up The Beatles._

_The basement door opened revealing Fez eating a packet of Good and Plenty with Jack, holding his new Led Zeppelin record. Fez looked Donna up and down before a big smirk played on his lips. "Well, naughty ladies wear plaid."_

_Donna shook her head, holding up her hand to the Latino. "Fez, please,"_

_"That's right." Fez replied, wiggling his eyebrows seductively. "Beg for it sexy schoolgirl."_

_"Fez! Jack! We just caught these two frenching like a couple of French people at a frenching festival." Jennifer yelled, looking briefly at Steven and Brooke before running over to her boyfriend._

_Hearing this, Fez jumped and his Razzles went everywhere. "What? That's impossible."_

_"You two hate each other." Jack clarified, wrapping an arm around Jennifer's waist._

_Eric looked at the two, awkwardly. "I said, like…I just said that."_

_"Okay, you…are gonna tell us how this all happened right now." Donna told the two, running a hand through her red hair._

_Steven, seeing his opportunity, smirked at the red head. "Oh, I like it when you order me around in that uniform."_

"Mama Knight, you seriously need to learn how to knock." Logan said when the story ended, remembering all the other times Kendall's mom had walked in on something they all wished she hadn't.

"What? My knocking ability is perfectly fine." She replied but frowned when she saw her teenagers giving her a 'yeah right' look.

* * *

_Mama Knight was in the middle of putting her Snicker Doddles in the oven when her phone buzzed. She took it out from her jean pocket to see she got a text message and she opened it._

_Michael got his hand glued to Eric's car ~ Steven Cox_

_The mother laughed when she opened the picture attached to the text message of the pretty idiot Michael Diamond. Mama Knight looked up from the mobile phone to see Brona walking down the hall with her arms folded across her chest and a pout was on her face. _

_"Your son's a perv." The teen girl said angrily before storming out of the apartment._

_Raising an eyebrow and curiosity kicking in, instead of following the brunette to see what was wrong she tried walking quietly to her son's shared room. But her new high heels that she was trying to break in but they kept making noises of the hardwood floor._

_Mama Knight rolled her eyes before kicking off her new shoes and heading to the boys' room. She wrapped her long fingers around the cold doorknob before twisting and opening the door sharply. _

_"Ah, I've seen better." James admitted as the four boys flicked through the pages of this month's Playboy but were interrupted by a woman saying, ''Oh my God''._

_"Mom," Kendall said in horror before throwing the magazine away as his mother took a quick exit._

* * *

_Mama Knight was carrying a basket of laundry while humming a BTR song. She, Katie and the three other boys had just got back from their different places and she decided to catch up on the laundry. She opened the door to the guest bedroom revealing Brona and Kendall asleep, naked and spooning under the covers, the smell of sex permitting the air._

_Mama Knight let out a bloodcurdling scream as she dropped the laundry basket, waking up the two teenagers. Brona's blue eyes widened when she saw her surrogate mother standing in the doorway and she quickly pulled the duvet cover over her chest. _

_"M-mom…" Kendall said in shock as he removed his arms from his girlfriend's hot, sweaty body. "I-it's not w-what it looks like." He added causing Brona, who was still staring at Mama Knight in horror, to smack his chest._

_"T-the phone!" Mama Knight yelled, quickly adverting her eyes from the pair and to the fallen laundry basket. "It's ringing!" She added as she backed out of the door, closing it behind her._

* * *

_Brona and Mama Knight were carrying boxes down the hallway of Camille's uncle's apartment. He had just moved into the Palmwoods and Camille had asked them all the help out. _

_"What do we do with these boxes?" Brona asked as she pulled the one she was holding closer to her chest, trying to get more grip._

_"Let's put them in there." Mama Knight replied, tilting her head towards the room on her right. _

_Mama Knight opened the door revealing Camille's uncle drying his back. The two women's mouths dropped open in horror but Camille's uncle didn't seem to mind._

_"Whoopsy Daisy." He said simply before they dropped the boxes and ran to their apartment._

* * *

Mama Knight flushed red as she got up out of her seat. "Y'know what I'm going to leave now," She said before grabbing her jacket and heading across the hallway.

* * *

Brona and James were sitting on the two chairs that were situated on Brona's Grandparents' porch in Wisconsin enjoying their milk and cookies while watching their two Dads fixing up the old van. The two talked about the trip and how excited they were but the conversation took an interesting turn.

"So my Mom and your Dad, huh?" James said making the brunette cock an eyebrow.

"No offence James but your Mom has been with Michael, Fez and my Dad. She made her way around the group." Brona replied, bringing her glass of milk to her lips and taking a small sip. A thought then occurred to her causing her to shrug her shoulders. "Who am I to talk?"

The pretty boy couldn't help but look at her, smirking and slightly intrigued. "You know how you said that if you and Kendall broke and you that you and I might have ended up together?" He asked casually, watching her nod in response. "We would have been a hot couple."

"Yeah, but I don't think you would have been able to get me." She admitted truthfully, as she looked into his hazel eyes. "I'm a piece of work James Dylan Diamond." She teased.

"Hey I could have had you if I wanted you." James replied his voice held gravity.

Brona just flashed a smile at him before placing her glass down on the small table and went inside the house to get the others. James put his hands in his pockets and slowly got up from his seat and walked over to his Dad.

"Dad, you think I could get Brona?" James said, asking the guy who taught him everything he knew.

"Well if I wasn't after her…probably." Michael replied, forgetting that his best friend/Brona's father was standing right next time.

"Shut up, man!" Steven yelled, punching the pretty man hard in the shoulder. "You're older than me and I'm her father."

James decided to back off and let Steven beat the crap out of his Dad. Yup, this camping trip he would prove to Brona that he could have got her even if Kendall was in the way.

* * *

**A/N: **The ending could have been better but I'm rushing it because today's my birthday and I got the rest of it done last night so I just had to post it today. Well anyways hope you enjoy and I'll try to update soon. Review?

Peace out ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


	36. Hell's Freezing

**Chapter 36: Hell's Freezing**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Heya :) Another chapter!

**Thanks to **Rusher19111, Conor** and **Teshia14** for reviewing!**

* * *

Blue met blue creating a tense and an unbearable, for some, atmosphere in the kitchen. Two girls of different ages and hair colours stood in front of each other, their blue eyes boring through each other. Neither one of them were going to give up any time soon.

Steven Cox entered the kitchen, craving a beer but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his youngest daughter, Brona and his older sister, Laurie. Both had hands on their hips, holding intense eye contact and never blinked, which made the hair on the back of Steven's neck stand up. This wasn't good.

The craving for the cold beer vanished and Steven decided to get the hell out of his Mother's kitchen. He quickly turned on his heel he went out the way he came in, through the slide door.

"No," Brona said clearly, her voice held gravity.

"Yes!" Laurie shot back instantly, taking a hand of her hip and pointing at her niece. "You will." She added, her blue eyes narrowing.

"Yeah," Brona scoffed, and started heading towards the living room door, passing by her Aunt. She pushed the door open and turned her head back. "When hell freezes over." The brunette said before walking into the living room, were Carlos and Kendall were sitting on the yellow couch watching TV.

"Please, Brona!" Laurie begged clasping her hands together and holding them out in her front of her while sticking out her bottom lip. "It would mean the world to me."

Brona looked at her Aunt and frowned deeply before groaning in annoyance. "I know, I know. I just can't, ok? Last time was the final straw!" She said, walking over to her Aunt that had the long blonde hair.

"I know and I'm sorry about what happened," She replied honestly, and searched her niece's eyes as she placed a hand softly on her shoulder. "But it's camping and you don't have to bring her home. You can just leave her there. No one will mind."

Kendall turned his head around to face the niece and aunt. "Wait, what are you arguing about?"

"We're not arguing," The two replied immediately, staring the blonde down, whom then through his arms up in defeat. "We're having a disagreement."

"Laurie wants us to bring Natalie camping with us," Brona explained, watching the blonde boy nod, meaning he understood all the distress. "Cause apparently my family doesn't want her around for a weekend…or anytime. I wonder why?" She said, saying her last sentence sarcastically.

Carlos, who was frowning, the Latino was depressed lately, now looked confused and somewhat neutral. "Wait, hold on," He said, making the three people who were in the room look at him. "Brona you're inviting Natalie, she's loose with the boobs and I'm depressed!"

Laurie turned to look at her niece, a winning smile playing on her lips. "Carlos wants her to come and Brona you're the nice one."

The brunette shut her eyes for just a moment before groaning in annoyance once more. "Fine! She can go but if she's not home with us don't blame me!

Just as Laurie was about to thank her niece, the white door swung opened and a girl came skipping in. She had blonde hair that was let down in loose curls and in her blue eyes you could tell she had 'experience'. She was wearing a pair of denim arse shorts and a tube top that showed of her belly. This girl was nobody else but Natalie Pearson.

Natalie was mean, cold and very, very deceiving. She could play most men like a fiddle for things she wanted but others times it's because she's a big slut. All of her family -even her parents- disliked her, some even hated her. But she was family, unfortunately and according to Kitty, "you can't hate your family, but you can dislike them".

"Hi Mom," Natalie said sweetly causing her mother to roll her eyes. "Hi my favourite, famous cousin! How are you?" She asked making her cousin wanted to puke. She looked over to the couch to see Carlos staring at her, probably undressing her with his eyes, and Kendall, who was just looking at the three and figuring out that despite the blue eyes and blonde hair, Natalie didn't look a thing like her family. "Hey Kendall! Looking really, really sexy."

Brona's jaw dropped when she heard this and she took a threatening step towards her cousin. "You stay away from _my_ sexy fiancé!" She replied shoving her engagement ring in Natalie's face.

"Natalie go home and pack," Laurie said, immediately receiving an eye roll before the teen girl turned on her heel and disappeared through the white the door that led to the kitchen. Laurie turned back to Brona, who was looking at her outraged. "Nothing is going to happen like last time…so good luck!" She added before running out of the room.

Brona groaned in annoyance and was about to go on a long rant before a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and yanked her back into a warm body.

"It's going to be ok," Kendall whispered in her ear before blowing hot air into her air, sending pleasuring shivers running through her body.

Brona tilted her head back and smiled faintly. "I know," She said softly before turning her gaze on the Latino, who wanted Natalie to come.

Carlos clicked his fingers, suddenly realising the fact his best friend didn't want her cousin to come, minus the fact she strongly disliked her. His chocolate coloured eyes soon grew wide and his head slowly turned to look at Brona. "I'm going to get coke…" He said slowly before making a hasty exit.

"We are going to have so much fun this weekend that you won't even notice she's there," Kendall said in attempt to cheer his fiancée up. He didn't like it when she was upset. "And we can always lock her in the van or something."

Brona giggled when he said that. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You always know what to say or do to make me feel better," She said honestly, making him smile before they shared a quick kiss.

The room was filled with the faint sound of crying and the two turned their heads to the left to see the lights on the baby monitor flashing.

"I'll take care of this one, babe," Kendall said, giving her another peck on the lips before going over to the coffee table and picking up the baby monitor. "Then I'm having a nap, wanna join me?" He asked, walking towards the stairs.

Brona smiled at him before relying, "In a few. I just have to do a few things."

Kendall nodded his head before blowing her a kiss and headed upstairs. Brona's smile quickly faded when she turned around to see Natalie had returned.

"Hey, you wouldn't have seen my bra around by any chance?" She asked while chewing arrogantly on a piece of gum while James walked down the stairs.

Brona raised an eyebrow at the question but that soon disappeared when she decided to burn her cousin. "Oh my God! You're classy enough to even own a bra?" She asked excitedly as James joined her side.

Natalie glared at the brunette. "You better watch your back."

"Yeah?" Brona asked said causally, folding her arms over her chest. "Well you better stop spending so much time on yours." She added earning a defeated groan from her cousin.

"Natalie," James said, acknowledging the girl, who nearly ruined everything. "Long time no doing _it_." He added causing Brona to roll her eyes.

Natalie smirked, "Maybe for you," She said teasingly before turning around and waltzing out of the room.

"Huh, me and Natalie," The pretty boy said watching her leave before looking down at his best friend he was going to seduce this weekend. "We really had something?"

"Yeah," Brona replied, nodding her head slowly before she looked up at James. "The ointment took care of that, right?" She asked, sighing in relief when the pretty boy nodded.

Brona smiled and patted his back before heading upstairs. She headed towards her own room to see Kendall gently rocking Daniel in his arms. Brona stopped for a moment and leaned up against the door to watch the moment.

Kendall was such a great Dad even for his young age. He was so supportive and he loved Daniel and Nicole so much. Brona had no idea what she would do without him. He was her rock and she was so glad he came back the night she told him that she was pregnant.

Kendall kissed Daniel's head before placing him the crib. He took hold of the edge of the crib as he looked down at his twins that were three months old. He loved them to bits and wouldn't trade them for the world. Yes, he and Brona didn't have the normal teenage life but when had their lives ever been that normal since they moved to LA.

Brona quietly walked into the room and over to the crib, earning the attention of her boyfriend. She rested her head on his shoulder wrapping her arms around his chest and he wrapped an arm around her waist, his fingers tips gracing the cloth of her dress.

* * *

Kendall opened the doors of the old van that was in the driveway, Red and the dads, mostly Red, had been working on this morning. His eyes scanned over the insides and when he was happy with what he saw he smiled and looked back at Steven.

"Nice work, Steven," Kendall commented before sitting down on the floor of the van and let his legs dangle down.

"Well I did put in a good ten minutes," Steven replied, taking a seat beside the guy his youngest daughter was going to marry. He took his aviators off and wiped them with the hem of his AC/DCt-shirt as he gazed at Kendall. "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow, turning his head to the side to look at Steven. "Didn't we have that talk?"

"Yeah, but you knocked her up meaning guys must have had sex so your intentions might have changed and you're marrying her," He explained, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Look, my intentions will _never_ change for her," Kendall stated firmly as Steven listened to him intently. "Just because we did _it _didn't mean I was going to leave her and I'm not just with her because I got her pregnant. I really love her and I want to protect her even if it's just from getting a bump in the night. I wanna see her beautiful smile every morning when I wake up and I just want to hold her in my arms," Kendall paused for a brief moment to reflect on their relationship. "I know I have made some awful mistakes but I'll never make them again."

Steven smiled lightly. He knew Kendall meant it, every word of it. He patted Kendall on the shoulder. "And I know you're not going to make them again," Steven said encouragingly as he started to get up and he put his sunglasses on. "Kendall, I'm sure you're making your dad really proud." Steven added, before walking back into the house.

Kendall smiled at the thought before lying back down on the carpeted floor of the van that had a strange scent of smoke. He decided to ignore it and he knelt up to reach over to the radio, turning on the 90s radio station to hear _There She Goes _by _The La's _was playing and he started singing along.

"You're a really good singer," A voice said, startling the blonde causing him to hit his head of the roof of the van.

"Oh! Aaah!" Kendall hissed placing his hand at the top of his head where it ached. He turned around to see Natalie in the door of the van. "Hello...Natalie...what are you doing here?" He asked uneasily.

"I'm bored, there's nothing on TV," She replied nonchalantly as she looked around the van. "So this is the ride that's bringing us to the lake, huh?

Kendall nodded his head slowly. "It is,"

She crawled over beside her cousin's fiancé knowing that her top was showing of a lot of cleavage. "It's really uhhh roomy..." She whispered seductively.

"Listen...Natalie...uhhh I don't think you should be in here...with me…alone…with no witnesses," Kendall told her honestly, feeling guilty when he felt himself harden a bit.

Natalie pushed him down slightly and sat down in his lap, straddling his waist and running her hands down his chest. "Gosh, I sure do feel close to you Kendall!"

"Uhhhhhaahhhhuuuuaa...listen Natalie...I...I...I…don't think my _fiancée_, Brona, _your cousin, _would like you sitting on me," Kendall replied feeling his throat close up a bit as the blonde's face inched closer to his and his jeans became tight.

"I think you like me sitting on you," Natalie teased, her hands finding the location of his nibbles and she started to grind down hard on the area of Kendall where she was sitting. "In fact I know you do!"

"Ok…" Kendall replied, little beads of sweat forming on his forehead. "I haven't had sex in a long time…but that's not the point!"

Natalie pressed her lips against his, her eager tongue forcing through his lips that were pursed together tightly. "Shut up Kendall!" Natalie ordered as her hand palmed him through his jeans bringing him to a full erection. "This is your lucky day..." She added as her hands started working on his belt buckle.

Kendall quickly pushed Natalie off him and quickly jumped out of the van. He started to fix his belt as he made his way to the kitchen where Logan was sitting at the round kitchen table drinking a glass of milk, Brona was holding a plate of brownies and Kitty was making tea.

Logan spat out his milk instantly when he saw Kendall and a certain part of him sticking out. "Jesus, Kendall!"

Brona placed the brownies on the table and looked up at her boyfriend, her mouth dropping. "That's what you were doing in the van?!"

"Brona, we need to talk!" Kendall replied urgently as he took hold of her hands.

"What's all the commotion about?" Kitty asked, turning around from the counter and gasped when she saw Kendall, quickly turning back around and letting out her special laugh like she did when she was in an awkward situation.

Brona took hold of his hand and led him to the white door that led to the sitting room. She slowly opened the door and peeped in to see Red sitting on his pea green chair watching the news while Donna, Brooke and Eric sat on the yellow couch watching the TV too. She sighed and kept her fiancé close behind her as they entered the living room quietly.

Brona quickly walked towards the stairs with Kendall following close behind while she kept her eyes on the four people. They got to the stairs without being noticed and they slowly climbed. As Brona placed her left foot on the sixth it squeaked.

Her eyes widened and she pushed Kendall forward and he tripped in front of her. "Go! Go! Go!" She said and the two ran up the rest of the stairs.

Kendall sighed in relief and headed to their room. He walked in the open door before he threw himself on the bed and tossed over so he was on his back. His eyes drifted over to the door were Brona was standing with her arms crossed over chest and waiting for an explanation.

"Did you get lonely?" She teased, laughing before closing the door.

_If only, _Kendall thought to himself as he looked at his fiancée unimpressed. Brona clapped a hand over her mouth in attempt to stop laughing. She slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

"Need a…hand?" Brona asked awkwardly as she looked down at her lover, who still was wearing his unimpressed expression. "I'm sorry for laughing now let me help you."

Her hand reached down for his buckle but his hands quickly took hold of hers. His emerald eyes boring through her sapphire eyes as he slowly sat up on the bed.

"Um, Brona, Natalie came on to me," He replied, keeping their eyes locked.

Brona rolled her eyes before giving him a reassuring smile. "She comes on to everyone. I think she even came onto me once."

"No," Kendall said, triggering more misperception with his brunette. His gaze softened and he gave the small hands he was holding a small squeeze. "She showed cleavage, sat on top of me, felt my nipples, grinded down on my dick, made out with me and palmed me through my jeans…" He added watching her adorable, confused expression become overlapped with a sad one. "I was just in the van minding my own business and she came along and did stuff to me. I told her to stop and she didn't so I pushed her off me and ran! But it meant nothing to me because you make me harder even when you're just wearing sweats…and I love you!"

Kendall sat in silence watching her head turn away to look at the ground. He wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her over and over again.

He sighed when her arms wrapped around his torso and she gradually pulled herself onto his lap, resting her head on the crook of his neck. Kendall slowly wrapped his arms tightly around her enjoying the fact that her body always fit perfectly into his. Kendall gently drew patterns on her back trying to sooth her.

"Look, I'm so sor-"

"No," Brona said, cutting the blonde off as she leaned back slightly to look at him. Her eyes searching his and she knew he was telling the truth. "Don't be sorry. That was practically sexual assault. Oh my God! You poor baby!" She added pulling him into a comforting hug.

Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow before placing his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back so he could look at her. "So you're not mad at me?"

"No of course not, I trust and love you and I'm not going to let my stupid whore of a cousin get in the way of that," She replied honestly before chuckling. "Do you want me to be mad at you?"

"Maybe," Kendall teased, giving a quick peck on the lips. "Maybe you should teach me a lesson." He added wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Maybe I should," Brona said, inching closer towards his face until their lips met and slowly but passionately brushed against each other.

The brunette's hands took hold of Kendall's biceps and gently rubbing them as he gently rubbed her outer thighs before his hands made their way to her ass. His big, white hands cupped her ass and gave it a squeeze, eliciting moans and giggles to escape from her lips.

Skin met skin as they rolled around on the bed, hurriedly ripping off the clothes preventing them from feeling each other. Hot breath mingled with the subtle scent of sweat and the clashing of lips and teeth. The mattress creaked beneath them when they fell backwards, and Brona laughed at the noise.

The sound of little adorable whimpers made the couple part from the hungry kiss and for Kendall to lean up so he was hovering over his girlfriend. The two turned their heads towards the cot to see that the twins had stopped making noises. They shrugged before Brona placed her hands at the back of Kendall's head, pulling it down and pressed their slightly parted lips together before letting their tongues fight for dominance. But as soon as Brona had Kendall's t-shirt taken of him and when Kendall had unhooked the brunette's bra and tugged on her jumper the twins made tiny little noises again.

"I think some people needed to remind us of their existence," Brona said, removing her hands from his lustrous, blonde hair.

"Fine," Kendall said, groaning playfully as he slowly drew back from his lover and knelt up on the bed. "I'll leave Mommy alone."

Without warning, the brunette smacked his chest hard, which made him cry out in pain. He looked at Brona with a hand on the place she hit and a hurt expression gracing his face. "What was that for?!"

"The celibacy! I forgot about and you remembered!" She said her blue eyes had a blazing glint in them that made Kendall smile sheepishly. "I want our wedding night to be special."

"So do I but I mean I don't think I can take it anymore, I love you," He said honestly as Brona sighed, knowing where he was coming from. "I might just have to surprise you when you're sleeping."

"Don't," Brona replied firmly, holding her right hand up to him and her eyes were wide and serious. Kendall just laughed, shaking his head. "Ok you know what, if it happens it happens."

"Agreed," Kendall said before flashing a devilish smirk.

* * *

Logan yawned and rubbed his eyes as he made his way through the white door that led into the kitchen, his mouth dry and craving the taste of something to drink. The smart boy was in a warm, long sleeved, pyjama top and a pair of long, pyjama bottoms while his hair stuck up in every direction.

The Cox's had been very kind to let him and Carlos, along with Brona, stay the night so they could all go camping as soon as possible in the morning. James and Kendall stayed over next door in Eric and Donna's house seeing that Donna was Mama Knight's cousin and Eric was Brona's uncle but the blonde most likely snuck over to sleep in the same bed as his fiancé and in the same room as his kids.

Logan bit his lip when he saw that Carlos was still up wearing a tank top and pair of long, pyjama bottoms and talking to…Natalie, who was wearing a very short nightie that showed of a lot of cleavage. Logan didn't know where Natalie came from. He knew all of Brona's relatives on the Cox side and they were nothing like her.

Although he knew Laurie was slutty and bitchy, -still bitchy, not as bad- when she was younger but she was like the Virgin Mary in comparison to her daughter. Laurie wouldn't go out with one of her cousin's best friend, take up all his time, make him ditch his cousin all the time, misled him, wait till he is madly in love with her and then BAM, breakup.

"So, we are going to the big lake, huh?" Natalie asked Carlos, who nodded in response. The blonde was bored, she already did James, Kendall wasn't in the mood but she will try again later, Logan wouldn't do anything with her, he was too nice so Carlos was the only one left to play with. "It is real fun up there. My senior year, I set the record for most topless rides on the rope swing." She told Carlos, who smiled at her.

Logan listened to their conversation attentively as he poured himself a glass of orange. When Natalie decided that she better go back home, which was five minutes later, Logan sat down at the table beside Carlos to have a serious talk with him.

"Don't even think about it," Logan warned him, his brown eyes narrowing as he stared at the Latino.

Carlos bit his lip and decided to play innocent. "Don't think…about…what?" He said slowly and received an eye roll from Logan. He threw his hands up in defeat. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Carlos, you care about Brona, right?" He asked, watching his friend nod his head in response. "And remember what Natalie did to James? Well, just keep Brona and James in mind."

Carlos exhaled deeply, something was bothering him. Logan could tell. The Latino looked at the smart boy with a soft gaze and Logan gave him a reassuring smile.

"Well I'm depressed Natalie's loose with the boobs and maybe I won't if Brona would take her top of every once in a while!" Carlos replied, quickly as he stared the raven haired boy down. "I mean she won't mind and I really don't think she'll mind…" he trailed off, leaving a sense of mystery behind in the way he said, "I really don't think she'll mind…". Carlos took his helmet from the table and stood up from his seat.

Logan's brown eyes widened with worry and he pointed at the Latino before replying, "You're up to something!"

"Maybe," Carlos winked at him before walking away while placing his helmet on top of his head and disappearing through the white door.

Logan got up and decided to go back to bed. He knew tomorrow was going to be a very eventful day. Little did they know they were going to repeat history.

* * *

**A/N: **Can't wait to write the next chapter when they go camping. :D What did you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen? Lemme know. Also I finished The One with the Runaway so that means this story is my main focus.

Review? :)

Peace ✌ ~ Mystery Girl 911


	37. So Close To You

**Chapter 37: So Close To You**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: ** I don't know why but this took me awhile to write. So this chapter was inspired by the fifth season finale of That 70s Show with my own twist. But anyways I hope you enjoy. Also there is a joke that some Jews may find offencive so I would like to apologise in advance if you are a Jew and offended but I did not write it. The writers from season 5 of That 70s Show did and I had to inculde as it's a repeating history chapter.

**Thanks to **Teshia14 **and **Prof-the F.R.I.E.N.D.S fanatic **for taking the extra time to review!**

* * *

The sounds of birds and nocturnal critters were all that could be heard as the sun set and many pairs of worried eyes shot a look in the direction of two young men, James and Kendall as the two got up out of their seats. Brona's, Logan's, Camille's, Lucy's and Jo's, the only ones witnessing as Natalie and Carlos went down to the lake, breathing became laboured as their heart rates sped up dramatically knowing that this was going to end badly.

Kendall threw James a swift punch aimed for the pretty boy's face. But thanks to fast reflexes, James ducked and missed the punch by just a second. He charged into the blonde, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist and tackling him to the ground. Kendall hit the ground with a thud sound and groaned out in pain and discomfort.

Kendall grabbed his so-called friend by his broad, strong shoulders and pushed him off. The two quickly got up on their fight ready for the next hit. The blonde shot James another punch and this time succeeded to hit him in the pretty boy's face. The brunette groaned and brought his hand to his nose that was stinging with pain. But James didn't spend another second lingering on his pain before he punched Kendall repeatedly in the gut.

"Back off man, Brona doesn't want you!" Kendall yelled with his bushy eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes darkened with anger and the sparkle that was usually in his eye wasn't present while his temper was set ablaze.

"She has feelings for me and you know it!" James shot back as he was receiving a big shove from the blonde causing him to retrieve a couple of steps.

Brona hurriedly fumbled to her feet and sprinted over to the fight. Without hesitation in her movements even though there was fear running through her mind she got in between the two in attempt to intercept the fight before speaking up.

* * *

_But it was not your fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line. I really fucked it up this time. Didn't I, my dear? – _Little Lion Man by Mumford & Sons

* * *

Very early in the morning a layer of grey mist and the smell of smoke filled the room, which was the basement of the Cox's. Sitting in the middle of the cold basement in the seating area were six adults in their usual sitting places. Steven was sitting on his old lawn chair. Beside him were Michael, Brooke and Jennifer, who took a seat on the couch beside each other. Beside them Eric sat on another lawn chair with Donna on his lap and Fez sat on a small stool.

"Oh man, remember are last high school blow out?" Eric asked, laughing so hard that small tears seeped through his eyes. He brought his hands to his eyes and wiped away the little drops of moisture.

"Dramaaa," Donna said in a sing song voice while making jazz hands before bursting out in laughter for no apparent reason.

"Oh yeah," Brooke replied before looking at Michael and Steven. "You guys fought over me and I had fun watching you guys go through hoops for me. Also Fez and Laurie did it and Eric and Donna were moving to Madison for college the next day. While Jen and Jack went skinning dipping and we stole their clothes! Oh and you guys missed your graduation ceremony,"

"Wellll our kids won't be up to anything like that, man," Steven said and watched everyone nod in agreement.

But little did they know the history of Steven, Brooke, Donna, Michael, Eric, Fez, Laurie, Jennifer and Jack was being repeated in the kitchen upstairs…

* * *

In the Cox's kitchen, Carlos, Brona and Camille were sitting at the kitchen table deep in conversation, Jo was sitting on the stool by the bar reading a magazine, Logan and was unloading groceries from a shopping bag by the sink while Lucy put them in a cooler, Kendall was occupying himself by throwing an red apple in the air and catching it with one hand next to Logan, and James was walking towards Brona with boxes of cookies in hand.

"Hey Brona," James said with a nod of his head. Brona raised her gaze to see the pretty boy's face, giving him her attention, "You're going to love these cookies on the camping trip there sweet and tasty just like me," he added, before letting out a small chuckle.

Kendall raised an eyebrow at the pretty boy's flirty manners and he knew it couldn't lead to anything good. If James desired a certain girl he would get that girl. He was one of the most charming, endearing, flirty not to mention idiotic guy Kendall knew. But he was a pretty idiot. He did have The Face.

Kendall walked over the table and stood behind his girl (key word: his) bending down slightly to wrap a shielding arm around her and kissed her temple. "James, this apple is kind of like you too," Kendal said, holding out the red apple to the pretty boy.

"You mean juicy and delicious," James replied, winking at Brona before quickly snatching the apple from Kendall and taking a bite.

"No," the blonde mused, smiling smugly. "Red and bruised," he added before giving James a hard punch in his firm shoulder causing a groan to be heard from the pretty boy's mouth before the blonde exited through the sliding door.

James eyes fell on a packet of weenies that were left on the table. He grabbed them off the table and hurriedly walked to sliding door that was open and looked outside. "Yeah! Well these hot dogs are like you too Kendall, there…ugh?" he paused for a moment trying to think of a good comeback. Kendall could not get the last word. He turned around swiftly, eyes instantly finding Logan aka a total genius.

Logan caught onto James' stare and a burn came to mind even though the weenies weren't that type but the blonde probably wouldn't find out. "Kosher,"

James turned back to the sliding door and yelled, "Yeah! Kosher!" James then left the kitchen through the open door but came back two seconds later, misperception evident with his face scrunched up into a confused expression. "Wait, what's a Kosher?"

"It means blessed by a Rabbi," the smart boy said as he took a packet of marshmallows out from the shopping bag.

James left the kitchen once again and they heard him yell, "BURN!"

Jo pushed her magazine aside as she glanced over at the table before hopping of the high stool she was sitting on, feet hitting the kitchen floor with a thud. Lucy stopped packing the food in the cooler and took a seat at the table along with Jo.

"Brona," Lucy said softly, her brown eyes held a soft gaze. "Are you sure you want to go camping, these idiots are going to be competing for you the whole time," she added. The rocker knew that it was very annoying to have to guys competing for you. She had to put up with Carlos and James on the first day she moved into The Palmwoods and it was really aggravating.

"Lucy, they're not fighting over me," she replied, shaking her head at the idea. It nearly made her laugh. There was nothing to fight over. She as with Kendall and James was one of her best friends. "I mean there's nothing to fight about. I'm engaged to Kendall and we're getting married,"

"Well did you say anything to James that might have misled him?" Jo asked, opening a packet of Oreos as she kept eye contact with the brunette. She knew that James picked up on things and miss interrupt.

"Well…" Brona trailed off remembering the events of yesterday.

_"You know how you said that if you and Kendall broke and you that you and I might have ended up together?" He asked casually, watching her nod in response. "We would have been a hot couple,"_

_"Yeah, but I don't think you would have been able to get me," She admitted truthfully, as she looked into his hazel eyes. "I'm a piece of work James Dylan Diamond," She teased._

_"Hey I could have had you if I wanted you," James replied his voice held gravity._

"You know, what this could be fun and I could teach them a lesson," Brona mused thoughtfully, placing a hand on her chin.

"A lesson, huh?" Camille replied, sounding captivated. There was nothing she loved better than messing with the four boys after they messed with them.

"Yeah, James has to learn he can't have every girl he wants," she explained logically as the girls nodded in agreement. "Also I gotta see if Kendall truly trusts me before I marry him," Brona said slowly and if you listened really closely you could hear an almost sadness in her voice. It was an awful thought knowing that your boyfriend didn't thrust you and Brona wasn't sure she wanted to be married to that.

Carlos draped an arm around Brona's shoulders in attempt to comfort her and to cheer his partner in crime up. "You know if you really want to mess with them you should do it with me," he said, a broad grin appeared on his face. "Hey talk about humiliating," the Latino added with a chuckle as Brona shook her head and nestled her head into his neck as her slender arms wrapped around his chest, her brown hair tickling his skin.

* * *

"Be good you guys," Brona whispered to her children, who were fast asleep in her arms and swaddled in blankets so the cold of the autumn air wouldn't get to them while they were outside in the driveway.

Even though they were three months old, Brona still wasn't used to leaving them. It broke her heart a little bit every time she had to. She didn't want them to feel abandoned.

"Mommy and Daddy love you and you're not being abandoned," she reassured them, wondering if their tiny little ears could pick up on what she was saying and then understand what she meant in their brains. "We'll see you guys tomorrow," Brona added, placing a kiss on their soft little forehead.

"Bye you guys," Kendall whispered before placing a kiss on their cheeks and watched as Brona handed Nicole to her Dad and Daniel to her Grandmother. Although he knew they were in very good hands –except for Michael Diamond- he was going to worry about them and miss them. "Love you,"

"They'll be fine," Steven reassured her before placing a kiss on his youngest daughter's forehead. "Be good,"

It only took a few more minutes later for the whole gang…and Natalie to pile on to the van. Carlos was driving with Natalie up in the front of the van while the others sat on the floor that was surprisingly comfortable in the back. They sat in a semi-circle. Lucy and Camille were figuring out a map, Brona let James laid his head on her shoulder for comfort, her finger tips lightly trailing over his soft hair, while Logan, Kendall and Jo talked.

Brona's eyes gazed in Kendall's direction and sighed mentally. This was the final test. The test to see if the blonde if he truly trusted her, he really did love her. Brona didn't mind jealously. Everyone got jealous, she had gotten jealous on a few occasions but sometimes she wondered if it was his jealously or if he didn't trust her. The brunette just yearned for Kendall to raise above all the doubt in her mind.

Brona had to admit she loved James from the bottom of her heat. As a best friend. But the pretty boy really needed to understand that he couldn't have every girl he wanted no matter how good looking or charming he was.

She knew it was going to be a long night…

* * *

By the time of five o'clock the gang finished setting up the campsite. It was bright but kind of dark for an August night and the only sources of light came from the beautiful, soon to be set sun and the blazing fire that was lit in the centre of the sitting area, which consisted of logs situated around the warm fire. The only sounds that could be heard was the crackling coming from the fire, the music coming from the guitar and a male's voice singing. Other from that it was complete silences.

The gang was sitting on the logs around the fire. Logan sat causal on the log with Jo sitting on the ground in front of him and Lucy sitting beside him on the log, smirking and giggling. Natalie was sitting on the next log beside them showing of as much cleavage as possible with Carlos sitting beside her and then James sitting beside him playing Kendall's guitar singing Don McLean's "American Pie" only with his own personal lyrics while gazing softly at Brona. On the next log was Brona lying against Kendall's shoulder and his arms wrapped around her while Camille sat on the ground resting against Brona.

"Something touched me deep inside the day that Kendall…lied," James sang softly as his fingers gently glided over the strings on the guitar and earned a glared from Kendall. "So bye, bye Mr Kendall Knight, I'm a hottie and your nottie Brona's gonna be mine. She likes my brunette locks not your dirty blonde twine. Oh, Brona Cox you are so fiiiiine," he sang finishing off the song. James placed the guitar down and looked back at Brona. "Wrote that just for you, Brona,"

"You didn't write that," Kendall replied, lifting his head up off from Brona's, which was resting on his shoulder. "You just ripped it off your Dad who ripped of American Pie,"

"They ripped me off!" the pretty boy yelled, folding his arms. It wasn't fair. You wrote a great song and then you found out that a guy wrote it about forty years ago. How convenient.

"Shut up, man!" the smaller male said, his voice filled with anger. James was such an idiot at times and it really got under Kendall's skin for some reason.

"You, shut up!" James shot back immediately, making Brona roll her eyes because she thought they were being pathetic. Part of her couldn't wait to watch them jump through hoops for her but the other part just wanted all this to be over.

Seeing her opportunity to have some fun by terrorising her friends, Lucy turned around to Logan, who was sitting on the log behind her. "Ok, I'm going to freak everyone out, so go hide in the woods and jump out when I get to the end,"

"Ok," he replied hesitantly. He didn't want to be mean but it was just for a bit of fun. Nothing could go wrong. Logan got off the log and went into the forest while Lucy took his place on the log.

"You know," Lucy said, earning everyone's attention and they turned to look at her. "It really creeps me out being up here after what happened to those kids," she added in an eerie tone of voice but not overdo it. She really wanted to scare her friends.

James' eyebrows furrowed, and his lips pressed together. "W-what kids?" he asked his voice shaky. He never knew anything about kids that were up here…

"Well a bunch of kids, just like us, were camping out up here," Lucy replied picking up a flash light and turned it on, even though it wasn't really that dark and held it beneath her face. "And they disappeared. And all the police could find, were…these _bloody_ _drag marks_ that led down to the lake," she said causing James to gulp and slowly look around the place while Brona cuddled closer to Kendall and take hold of Camille's hand, feeling the actress squeeze it tight. Even though they –except James- knew it was just a story, there was nothing more fun than listening to ghost stories around a campfire and pretending to be scared.

"It was like…" she paused for dramatic effect and looked into the distance before speaking again, "it was like something killed them and then pulled them in," she pondered.

Carlos looked at the rocker with his face scrunched up into a nervous and confused expression. "Maybe it was the Loch ness monster?" he suggested, wringing his hands together nervously.

Natalie shook her head and patted Carlos on his thigh. "No Carlos, the Loch ness monster is in Africa,"

Ignoring them, Lucy continued with her story inwardly smiling at her success so far to scare the gang, well part of the gang. "So the police, like, searched the lake with there, like, sonar and stuff and when they played back the tapes, all they could hear in the background was, like…a whisper,"

"What did it say?" James asked, his eyes scanning from one side of the camp to another. He felt like something was watching it. Something…evil!

"I am the lady of the lake," she hissed in her best ghost voice, pointing the flashlight to James, revealing his scared body langue. "I am the lady of the lake," Lucy said once more before going back to her normal voice. "You'll know when she is coming because she screams before she kills. Let's see if we can hear her," she suggested, waiting for Logan to scream but it was silent. "I said…let's see if we can HEAR HER!"

"Lu-Lucy I'm stuck in a thorn bush," They heard the familiar Logan Mitchell say.

"I heard her," James said both scared and nervous as he pointed over his shoulder, his brain not registering that it was Logan. "She's stuck in a thorn bush,"

"Ugh!" Lucy groaned loudly and folded her arms across her chest before her and Jo got off the log and headed into the woods to rescue the damsel in distress.

Brona started rubbing her hands to get some warmth. It was actually quite cold for August. Well then again she was in the woods of Wisconsin. "I'm kind of cold, I'll reward whoever gets more firewood by," she paused to think for a moment. She smiled brightly and looked at Kendall and James. "Letting them feed me marshmallows,"

Kendall looked down at her, his eyebrows knitted close together. "I'm not going to go running around the woods trying to impress you,"

"I will!" James admitted before fumbling to his feet and jumping over the log he was sitting on before running into the forest behind him.

"Damn it!" the blonde yelled before unwrapping his arms from around Brona, picking up the flashlight just in case he needed it and ran into the forest to get more firewood. James wasn't going to win.

"I'm going to go take a walk down to the lake," Natalie informed them, even though none of them really cared except Carlos. She picked up her hoodie and wandered off.

_She's going to the lake that means topless rope swinging. Now, do you want to spend this camping trip eating smores or watching her glorious breast swinging in the chilly night air? But what about Brona? She doesn't like Natalie much but that doesn't mean that she would like you and Natalie getting it on. Glorious breast swinging in the chilly night air_… Carlos thought to himself while looking down at his delicious looking smore. "I choose boobs!" he said outside earning a weird look from Brona. The Latino shrugged, he didn't care and headed into the forest

* * *

Kendall looked around the forest looking to see if there was any fallen branch lying around or anything. He sighed out loud. James probably was back at the camp by now with all his firewood and probably with his tongue down his fiancée's throat.

The blonde had no idea what his friend's problem was. James was so brazen. Brona was taken and engaged to him. James shouldn't be trying to get her and Brona shouldn't be flirting back. Kendall saw the way she looked at him and the way she lets him rest his head on his shoulder and run her fingers through his hair.

Kendall's jealousy was taking over him but he knew nothing would happen between Brona and James. He trusted her with his life and loved her with his heart…it's just the womaniser he didn't trust for the first time in his life.

* * *

Kendall walked back to the campsite with loads of heavy firewood that weighed down his arms. But thanks to working out, the blonde was able to carry it. Kendall furrowed his eyebrows when James caught his eye. The pretty boy had just slapped Brona's ass aka his fiancée's ass.

In a fit of anger, Kendall threw the firewood he had spent ages collected aside and heard them all hit the ground before sprinting over to the scene. "What the hell?" Kendall yelled tugging on the taller male's jumper and pulling him back from his girlfriend. "You just slapped my girl's ass,"

"It's a free country," James replied simply before sitting back down on the log he was sitting on earlier as Brona sat back down on the other log.

Kendall sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around Brona's shoulders and pressing his on top of her ear so his lips were right beside her lobe. "I love you," he whispered softly, his hot breath tickling her skin. He expected to hear it back but he didn't. This worried him.

"You know? Being here under the stars sitting on the grass, even though it's beautiful here, makes me really glad I'm not poor," Camille said as she scanned the clearing. She couldn't understand how some people could do this all the time. It got real cold real fast but the fire was really warm.

James smiled when he glanced over the fire from where he was sitting. "Check out the fire baby, yeah, if there's one thing I'm good at it is turning a small fire into a big fire. Man, that one guitar shaped log is ROARIN'," he remarked but his smile quickly faded. "Is that my guitar?"

Kendall smiled smugly. He knew it was very uncharacteristic of him to do something mean. But his competiveness and jealousy got the better of him and win he saw the pretty boy's guitar there and no one around…he just couldn't help himself. "Yep, nice warm sound,"

"You're dead!" James growled his hazel eyes narrowing as he looked at the blonde, who had the same angry expression on his face.

The sounds of birds and nocturnal critters were all that could be heard now as the sun set and many pairs of worried eyes shot a look in the direction of two young men, James and Kendall as the two got up out of their seats. Brona's, Logan's, Camille's, Lucy's and Jo's, the only ones witnessing as Natalie and Carlos went down to the lake, breathing became laboured as their heart rates sped up dramatically knowing that this was going to end badly.

Kendall threw James a swift punch aimed for the pretty boy's face. But thanks to fast reflexes, James ducked and missed the punch by just a second. He charged into the blonde, wrapping his arms around the smaller male's waist and tackling him to the ground. Kendall hit the ground with a thud sound and groaned out in pain and discomfort.

Kendall grabbed his so-called friend by his broad, strong shoulders and pushed him off. The two quickly got up on their fight ready for the next hit. The blonde shot James another punch and this time succeeded to hit him in the pretty boy's face. The brunette groaned and brought his hand to his nose that was stinging with pain. But James didn't spend another second lingering on his pain before he punched Kendall repeatedly in the gut.

"Back off man, Brona doesn't want you!" Kendall yelled with his bushy eyebrows furrowed and his green eyes darkened with anger and the sparkle that was usually in his eye wasn't present while his temper was set ablaze.

"She has feelings for me and you know it!" James shot back as he was receiving a big shove from the blonde causing him to retrieve a couple of steps.

Brona hurriedly fumbled to her feet and sprinted over to the fight. Without hesitation in her movements even though there was fear running through her mind she got in between the two in attempt to intercept the fight before speaking up.

"Ok, ok, ok you guys stop it!" Brona told them, stretching both her arms out at her sides pressing her hands against their chests and the stopped. "This isn't fun for me anymore!" she added, triggering misperception.

Kendall backed up a bit as he looked down at his fiancée. His eyebrows were furrowed together while his nose scrunched up and his mouth formed a small o shape. Although he looked confused, he looked angry too. "What? What do you mean, _fun_ for you?"

Brona shook her head and replied casually, "I didn't say that," she bit her lip, knowing that this wouldn't be passed that easily.

"Yeah, you did," James said, raising his left eyebrow. "What are you trying to do?"

"You're getting your kicks off of watching us jump through hoops for you," Kendall stated, pointing at her. He felt so stupid. It was so obvious, looking back, what she was doing.

"We didn't jump through hoops," the pretty boy replied, shaking his head. He pointed at himself with his thumb while a small graced his lips. "I'm good at that I would have won that,"

"All right, I'm done with this, Brona," Kendall told her, his flaming green eyes burning through hers. "Tell him to back off,"

"No tell Kendall to back off," James said angrily before giving the blonde a good shove.

Brona braced herself before taking a deep breath and looking at James. "James you're an idiot and you need to stop being a womaniser _all _the time," she told him making his smile turned into a pout. She then turned to Kendall with a look of exasperation on her face. "And you," the brunette said, pointing at him with her index finger. "You're like the biggest dumbass in the history of dumbasses! Like I would ever get with James-"

"Hey!" James whined his pout bigger now and his arms were folded over his chest. She could be so mean.

Brona turned around to him. Her look of anger was replaced with an apologetic on her face and her blue eyes had softened. She saw the look of hurt on his face and she felt bad. "James you're great and I love you but I'm with Kendall," she nearly had to bite her down on her lip to save her from adding ''for now''.

"So wait," he replied, holding up his hand as a thought occurred to him. "If you and Kendall weren't together and you didn't have kids I could get you?" he asked, searching her eyes for clarity.

"Probably," Brona said before focusing her attention on Kendall, who was standing there hands on his hips waiting for his explanation while they tried to block out the others, especially James, who was celebrating. "Where was I? Oh yeah…like I would ever get with James while I'm _engaged _and _in love _with you! I'm always going to be faithful to you and if you can't see that then I have no idea what we're doing," she admitted honestly, her heart hurting as it beat very fast in her chest. She ran a hand through her long brown hair. She just shook her head before running off towards the lake.

"Let's go," Jo said, getting off her seat with Camille and Lucy by her side.

"No you guys stay here," Kendall told them before chasing after his fiancée. His heart was pounding in his chest as he ran through the forest. He tried to see if he could hear her but all he could hear was the thud of his feet hitting the hard ground and the occasional snapping of a branch.

He stopped for a moment to see if he could locate where he was. Kendall looked around the clearing and saw a lot of tall trees but he wasn't sure what kind they were. He looked ahead of him to see the lake. He walked towards it slowly.

The familiar figure of a brunette that was sitting on a log caught the seventeen years old eye. He approached the brunette to see that it was the girl he was looking for with her eyes shut, hands gripping onto the log that she was sitting on and a look of tranquillity on her face.

"Hey," Kendall said softly and quietly and watched as she turned her head around and opened her eyes. "Look I'm sorry-"

"Don't be," Brona whispered patting a spot on the log for him before moving over. She waited for him to sit down before continuing. "Look I did what I did to see if you trust me and it's clear you don't so I can't be with someone, let alone marry someone who I know doesn't trust me,"

"But I do trust you," he replied firmly, taking hold of her hands gently rubbing them with her thumbs. "With my life,"

"Well you don't show it," Brona told him, taking her hands out of his and looking out at the lake. "I want to be with you. I can't imagine my life without you again but I can't be with you if you don't trust me,"

"Brona look at me," Kendall said, placing his right hand on her left cheek as he gently pushed it towards him so she had to look at him. "I trust you. I just let jealousy get the better of me sometimes. And you know what; I have no idea why I let it get the better of because I know no other guy can make you feel the same way as I make you feel. I love you," he said before he smiled at her. "You're not mad at me anymore, are you?"

"Well it's kind of hard when you keep agreeing with me," she told him trying not to smile at him but he looked so cute when the moon lit hit his face and he smiled so his adorable dimples appeared.

"You're right, I agree," he replied resting his forehead against hers, listening to her laugh and telling him to cut it out. "You're beautiful,"

"Stop it," Brona said trying her best to stop giggling. "I'm going to kick your ass…" she chuckled as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips before continuing to look into his sparkling green eyes.

"So we're ok?" the blonde asked, searching her blue eyes for clearness on the subject because ''I'm going to kick your ass'' isn't the clearest phrase in the world.

"Yeah we're ok," she whispered, rubbing their noses together. "We always are,"

* * *

Kendall and Brona decided to take a walk around the lake on the moon blanched land. Kendall suddenly stopped walking, causing Brona to look back at him in curiosity. He tugged on her hand he was holding until his brunette beauty walked closer to him.

Kendall took hold of both her hands and studied her face in the moon light, making out all her beautiful features in the light. A wave of happiness washed over him as he watched Brona smile lightly.

The blonde brought his hand up towards her face and gently tucked her hair behind her ear. He then cupped her cheeks, which fitted perfectly in his big, white hands.

Brona's breath hitched in the back of her throat and her heart began to soar as she studied his face in the moonlight. Blue eyes met green eyes and there was no stopping it.

They shut their eyes closed as they smashed their lips together. Brona's arms wrapped around his neck, pushing her body into his and felt his body heat radiate off him as he tenderly brushed his lips against hers.

Kendall flicked his tongue out and parted her sweet tasting lips before entering her wet cavern, the taste of strawberries occurring on his taste buds. His tongue found his fiancée's and they twirled together.

Kendall's hands slowly went from her cheeks to her shoulders and then slide to her back. No protests. The blonde then wrapped his arms tightly around her waist so he could have her body as close to his as possible. No protests. His hands slowly went lower and gently cupped her ass before giving it a hard squeeze, eliciting giggles from her.

"They're probably all asleep," Brona whispered against the blonde's soft lips before kissing them again.

Kendall hummed in content as she kissed him but then his eyes popped open and looked at her in disbelief. "You mean?" he said and watched her nod while smiling. "You sure?"

"Yeah…I think," she replied before pressing her body against his.

"If you ever want to stop, tell me," Kendall told her, unwrapping his arms from around her and picking her up bridal style while she quickly wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Let's go!" Brona said before Kendall ran back to the campsite to find everyone asleep and went into their tent.

* * *

**A/N: **Well I hope you enjoyed it. Also if you haven't please check out my other story Big Time Devils and if you like Friends and That 70s Show I also have a bunch of new stories up. And I have a few ideas for one shots and stuff coming soon. Also I'm on my holidays! Woohoo! :D

Review?

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	38. High School Never Ends

**Chapter 38: High School Never Ends**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Heya! I like this chapter. Can't wait to write the next one! Enjoy!

No reviews?

* * *

The early morning sun shone through the windows of the hippie van that was formally owned my Michael Diamond. One big, blue sleeping bag was placed in the middle and two bodies were in it lying side by side. The male was grinning ear to ear while the female, who accompanied him didn't look as pleased.

"That was incredible, huh?" Carlos asked, turning his head to the side to see Natalie staring up at the roof and her blonde hair spread out over her pillow.

"It was okay," she replied with no emotion.

Carlos nodded his head, his smile still in place. "Okay is good enough for me,"

* * *

Later on, in a tent, another couple were starting to wake up. Brona's face was pressed against Kendall's unclothed chest while her left hand had a soft grip on his side. His strong arms were wrapped around her small frame tightly, enjoying the sensation of feeling her breathing. He brought his hand up her back, his fingertips lightly touching her soft, velvet like skin. The blonde gently twirled the ends of her dark brown hair that was tickling her skin around his fingers before it made its way to her cheek.

"Baby, you awake?" he asked quietly, his voice husky from just waking up. Kendall shrugged before gently pressing his lips against hers in attempt to wake her up. It was a success and he slowly felt her kiss back. "Morning, Brona,"

Brona brought her hands to her eyes and rubbed the sleep away. She squinted her eyes a little so they could adjust to the morning light. "Hey," she greeted happily, her voice slightly horse and her lips curling upwards as her eyes fully opened revealing her blue eyes. "Last night…" she added, her smile boarding if possible.

"Amazing," Kendall said truthfully as his big hands took hold of her smaller ones. "Wow, you know I don't know if it's the mountain air or the poison from that thorn bush but I slept great…I know we broke out pact but I don't care,"

"Sex is never off the table," Brona admitted honestly, nodding her head slowly. "We're just going to have to control ourselves until our wedding, Mister,"

"I'll try, doll," he said, smirking widely, which earned him a smack on the chest.

"We better get dressed before anyone else wakes up," Brona told him and he nodded in agreement. The others would probably be up soon and the chances that one of them would want to pull a prank of bringing a bucket of fresh river water to soak them was more than likely so they'd prefer to get soaked in their clothes rather than butt naked. "Can I have one of your t-shirts, please?"

Kendall, who was routing through his small duffel bag for a clean pair of underwear, looked over his shoulder to see that she was in her underwear and a _Hollister_ hoodie zipped up on her. "Why?"

"I like wearing your t-shirts," she admitted truthfully. She loved the way they felt against her skin and they smelled just like Kendall. And that made her feel safe. "So can I have one please?"

"Only If I can have one of yours," Kendall teased before receiving a small shove. He just chuckled before picking up one of his t-shirts and throwing it over his shoulder, assuming she caught it.

The blonde grabbed his_ Obey _tank top and a pair of denim jeans. When he turned back he saw that Brona was already dressed in a pair of denim shorts and his t-shirt on that was tied to the side with a hair tie with a tank top underneath it. She was currently kneeling up on her knees with her hoodie resting on her lap as she looked into a compact in attempt to do her makeup.

Kendall rolled his eyes at his girlfriend's antics as he stood up, his head nearly hitting of the cloth of their tent. He didn't understand why girls wore makeup. Yes, some did look better with it on but that didn't mean that they weren't beautiful already. The blonde was more what matters is on the inside sort of guy.

Brona grabbed her iPhone from her bag to see what time it was. She pulled it out of the pocket it was on and turned it on. Distracted by the cute wallpaper of her twins on the day they were born in hers and Kendall's arms, she didn't notice the white numbers on the screen. But when she did her eyes instantly widened and her jaw dropped.

"Kendall, we're going to miss our plane back to California if we don't get everybody up right this second and pack up our stuff," she told him as she stuffed the rest of her things into her bag. She was hesitant at first because she liked to take her time with packing so she remembered everything and that all her items would fit but she knew that they couldn't miss their flight.

Kendall quickly pulled his t-shirt down over his head making his bedhead even worse. But Brona just giggled at his cute bedhead. It was only a matter of seconds till Kendall had shoved all his belongings in his bag and didn't have any trouble closing much to his fiancée surprise.

"Everything's going to get creased and I'm not going to iron it," Brona replied, standing up on her feet with her arms folded across her chest and a small pout on her lips.

Kendall just chuckled before placing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll do it," he reassured her causing her pout to turn into a small smile. It wasn't fair to Brona that she had to do mostly everything but that was mostly because, according to someone, Kendall did things wrong so he helped out with whatever chores he was able to do. It isn't the 60s anymore!

The two rushed out to see that everyone was still their tents except for James, who was sleeping in a sleeping bag that wasn't in one of the four tents. Carlos and Logan were sharing a tent and two boys is enough for one tent and none of the girls wanted to share a tent with him, which was understandable because even though he's loveable he can be a bit too ''friendly''.

Brona ran over to the middle tent where Lucy, Jo, Camille and Natalie were staying while Kendall ran over to the left one where Logan and Carlos where sleeping. They both unzipped the tents and poked in their heads.

"Logan, come on get up buddy!" Kendall yelled but in a lively way. He saw that the raven haired boy didn't budged so he entered the tent and starting shaking him violently and completely forgetting that Carlos should be there too.

"Guys, we over slept!" Brona shouted in as she entered the tent where her girl best friends were sleeping. "We're going to miss our flight!" she added frantically watching the girls awake.

Camille sat up while rubbing her tired eyes, noticing that Lucy and Jo were still not completely and she saw that James was still asleep when she looked outside. "Brona, I'll wake them up while you wake up James,"

Brona nodded in agreement before hopping out of the blue tent and heading over to the sleeping pretty boy. She knew that he wouldn't be an easy one to wake up so quickly unzipped the sleeping bag and uncovered him, revealing that he was cuddling a big brown teddy bear close to his chest and that he wasn't wearing any pants just underwear.

Feeling the cold reach his special area, the pretty boy's hazel eyes quickly popped open to see Brona standing over him with her hands on her curvy hips and her blue eyes wide but a soft smile graced her lips. James stood up and pulled his pants up casually. Everyone started clearing up, but Lucy, who was too busy pouring herself a drink of tea from a thermos. Logan took the thermos and threw Lucy one of the folded up tents causing her to fall. Kendall grabbed James' burnt guitar and threw it in guitar case while James, folding his sleeping bag, closed it. Everyone gathered the remaining things before running to the can, exiting the camp area leaving it empty except for a teddy bear. James returned to campsite to get his teddy bear then left again once he got it.

They all ran towards the area where they had parked the van yesterday all carrying items in their hands and some even had items under their arms. Some were pleased at how quickly they cleared the campsite and the others were just too tired to give a shit. But all had completely forgotten about Carlos and Natalie. They reached the part off the woods that was near a road within a few more seconds only to see that the van wasn't there.

Brona's eyes widened for the third time that morning as she looked around the clearing. "Wait, wait…guys…guys where's the van?" she asked hoping that one of them would say they parked it in another part of the forest just to have a bit of fun.

James looked at the girl brunette angrily. It was blatant obvious who stole the van. "I think it's obvious, Brona!" he said, still holding his angry gaze. "The lady of the lake stole it,"

Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow and his nose scrunched up. "Why would a ghost need a van?" he asked the pretty boy.

"What's she gonna do, hitch a ride?" James replied, rolling his eyes. God, his friends were stupid. "Who's gonna pick up a ghost?!" he questioned, anger still present in his voice.

"Scooby has a point," Brona admitted, humouring the pretty boy. It really wasn't his fault he was so naïve. She blamed his father.

James smiled in response, feeling very proud of himself. "Thanks Shaggy," he said, which made Brona look at him outraged before she smacked him repeatedly on the chest. "Daphne," he quickly said, correcting his mistake and taking hold of her small wrists in his strong hands and looked in her eyes and he could tell she was still mad. "Cause she's more than a pretty face just like you," James added making a smile appear on her face and he then looked towards Kendall and Logan continuing to reminisce their high school years by comparing them all to cartoon teens that solved mysteries and got referred to as 'meddling kids' more than once. "And Kendall you're like Freddie because of your awesome plans and Logan you're Velma-" Logan pouted. "-Because you're smart and Carlos you're-"

"Oh my God…Carlos and Natalie," Jo said, adding things all up in her head.

Lucy groaned and slapped her forehead, which was a big mistake seeing that she suffered from sinus and because of that she was experiencing a headache. "They probably took it to mess with us," she assumed, running a hand through her black and red hair.

"Aw man, it's…I'm gonna kill them," Logan finally snapped. It was bad enough that he was woken up but now the van was stolen and his hair was falling in front of his eyes. He hated his bedhead!

A thought occurred in James' mind and gripped on to his teddy bear for dear life. "Logan, if I'm right about the lady of the lake, and I think I am, they might already be dead," James said, his voice shaking. He can't even remember what the last thing he said to Carlos was. What if it was something bad and he'll never get the chance to apologise.

* * *

Mama Knight walked into the lobby fuming with her arms folded across her chest and Katie at her side while the other parents of the gang followed her. They were all dressed in formal attire. She stopped abruptly and looked at the other parents, who didn't look happy either except for Steven but Jennifer could never read his face sometimes.

"Oh, I knew the camping trip was a bad idea," Mama Knight stated, sharing her earlier doubts that she thought the kids would rise above like they always though when the odds are against them. "I knew they would miss graduation! It's us all over again!"

"Mom," Katie said, looking up at her mother. "No you didn't,"

Jennifer placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder and gave her a smile. "Katie I love you but you're not helping," she told her, watching her daughter nod in agreement. The mother of Kendall Knight looked back at her friends. "Yeah, I thought they'd be good for time seeing that their plane left at half eleven and it's a four hour flight and the graduation ceremony was at five,"

"You're one to talk," Sandra replied as she strapped her grandchildren in their stroller. "Didn't you guys miss your graduation?"

"Yeah, Jen so take it easy on the kids," Brooke told the red haired woman. Even though Brooke wasn't pleased that their children missed their graduation she wasn't going complaining.

"Fine," she said before taking a seat on the couch followed by others.

"Well at least your son wasn't picked for Valedictorian and then we they called at his name and he wasn't there everyone starts looking at you," Joanna replied bringing a hand to her forehead to express her embarrassment. It wasn't the fact that she was disappointed in her son for being late, teens had to have their fun, but it was the fact she wasn't one to draw attention to herself.

"It wasn't too bad," Steven, who was sitting on the arm chair with the stroller beside him, told her while giving her a sympathetic smile.

Meanwhile, the gang were standing in front of the Palmwoods entrance with looks of exhaust present on their faces. The boys' strands of hair where sticking up in every direction while the girls' all had different hairstyles. Brona' was tied up into a high pony tail but her side fringe was hanging down and there were pieces of straw and hay in her hair while she held her pair of destroyed black converses in her right hand. Lucy's hair was left down and had hay and straw through it and only a few strands of hair were out of place. Camille's hair was a bit frizzy and Jo's hair had muck and straw through it. All had a bit of dirt on them.

"Wow, what a great day…" Logan said sarcastically as they entered the Palmwoods. "Not only did we get to miss our own graduation and flight home and paid extra for another flight home but we got to ride to the airport in the back of a pig truck," he added in disgust when he got a whiff of his new scent.

"Yeah, when we went around a corner, one of those pigs almost went to third base of me," Jo said, shivering at the memory. Not one of her happiest moments.

Brona pulled on the hem of her tank top that made her feel grungy. "You know what? I need a shower," she added before she sniffed in the scent of everybody else. "We all need showers,"

"Where the hell have you been?" they heard a male voice call and they all looked towards their parents, who were sitting in the lobby while talking to Gustavo. "What happened to you, dogs?!" the music producer questioned when he saw the state of the teenagers.

"You know what? I can't talk right now; my converses have something BROWN ON THEM!" Brona snapped back holding up her pair of converse that was covered in what she hoped and prayed was muck.

Mama Knight stood up at of her seat ready to give her lecture. "I have waited 18 years for my graduation picture. I want you all back here at 5 o'clock sharp in your caps and gowns ready to say cheese IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Fine!" the teens all grunted before going their separate ways.

On their way to the second floor the four teens bumped into the two people they were ready to kill, Carlos and Natalie. Carlos was wearing a pair of grey skinny -not too skinny- jeans along with a white shirt, a blue tie and a waistcoat that matched the colour of his jeans. Natalie was sporting a pair of leather arse shorts and a white crop top. They both looked very, very clean.

"I'd kill you both with my bare hands if I didn't have to save my favourite pair of converses!" Brona groaned before pushing past them and pulling Kendall with her.

* * *

The pool was buzzing with excitement as a graduation party was in full swing. The pool was decorated with balloons and streamers along with a big banner with ''Class of 2012'' written on it in big letters hanging up over the door to the lobby. There was DJ and right now _Hey Porsche_ by Nelly was blasting out of the speakers.

"You're a dumbass," Brona told Carlos, who was standing beside her by the snack table filling up a cup with punch.

Carlos looked up from the red drink. "And you are your grandpa," he commented before putting the ladle back into the glass bowl and handed Brona one of the two drinks he had poured.

"Whatever," she replied with a roll of her eyes and fought back a smile. Carlos just smiled at her before nudging her in her arm with his elbow causing her smile to appear. "Just, why? Why would you worry me little buddy?"

"Um, well I slept with Natalie numerous of times-" he told her making her shiver in disgust and cringe at the thought.

"Eww! Too much information, 'Los," Brona said, cutting him off while trying to get the image of Carlos and her cousin out of her mind.

"We had a little road and air trip and just when she thought I was the best boy in the world and was ready to settle down I told her I wasn't interested," he explained, watching the brunette's lips curl upwards which made him smile back. "I know how much she hurt you that time so…payback,"

Brona placed a hand over heart and buckled her knees slightly as her face lit up while a proud smile formed on her lips. "Revenge? You're coming along," she commented before her smile was replaced by a smirk and she gently patted his shoulder.

Brona's vision suddenly went black which gave her a shock. It only took her a split second to realise that there was a pair of hands placed over eyes and a warm body pressed against her back.

"Guess who?" the familiar male voice whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin.

A wide smile played on Brona's lips. "Um…would it be my fiancée?" she asked and the hands slipped away. She turned around to see Kendall with a board grin on his face before he placed his hands on her curvy hips.

"Damn! You're too good," Kendall replied before yanking her body closer to his by pulling her in by the hips. He gently brushed his lips against hers for a couple of seconds before wrapping an arm around her waist, placing a hand on where her spine curved. "You look lovely," he commented as he took her in. She was wearing a red round neck tee that was tucked into a black skirt that went above the knee and had a few red and white flowers printed on it and to complete the outfit was a pair of red converses.

"Not too bad yourself," Brona replied with a wink as she admired his dark skinny –not too skinny- jeans with a crisp white shirt and a black jacket over it.

"Ahem," Carlos coughed, looking at Kendall with big brown eyes and a look of offence present on his face.

"You look good, Carlos," Kendall commented, pulling his fiancée closer to his side. "Way cuter than Brona," he added and as the words came out of his mouth her knew they were wrong. "That came out wrong!" he said, looking down at his girlfriend, who just chuckled at the blonde's cuteness.

"Hey," James, Logan, Camille, Lucy and Jo greeted the three once they got back from the DJ where the requested a song.

The gang started to reminisce about their last school year together. They talked fondly about all the laughs and smiles, they discussed the sad moments with tears in their eyes and they chatted about the surprises along the way. But the Kendall and Brona took the cake in every topic with Brona's pregnancy. It had made them smile to think about a baby joining the gang. It made them laugh about the time of the Pop Tiger Awards when Jo was nominated and Brona had found out she was pregnant but tried to keep it a secret. It made them sad when they talked about the time when Brona was seven months pregnant and they broke up. And the surprise was clearly the pregnancy as a whole.

As it got later the gang decided to dance. Kendall grabbed Brona's hand and brought her out to the dance floor. Brona wrapped her slender arms around the blonde's neck while his strong arms wrapped tightly around her waist. They pressed their foreheads together, enjoying the closeness. They were so content.

"Remember the last pool party the Palmwoods had?" he asked when he remembered the very special night that he was positive he would never ever forget.

"Uh-huh," Brona replied, nodding her head slowly as a smile appeared. How could she get? It was a magical and special night for them. "We said ''I love you'' for the first time,"

"It's also the night we ''expressed our love for each other'' for the first time," Kendall said, using the term Brona used about a year and a few months ago. "Do you regret that night?" he asked, raising an eyebrow and searching her eyes for the truth. It was question that burned on his mind a lot and he wanted a truthful answer.

Brona was able to see her mom and dad along with her friends' parents with Daniel and Nicole fast asleep in their carrier seats. She smiled brightly. They were truly a product of hers and Kendall's love. Did she regret having them? No, they just made her life better.

"No, I don't," she retorted making Kendall's lips curl upwardly. "I'll never regret that night, ever,"

* * *

**A/N: **Happy ending! :) I really liked the part when James started comparing them to the Scooby Doo gang. I don't know why. I just do :p I made a plan for the last few chapters and I think there's about eight or something left and I can't wait to write the next chapters. Also I noticed that I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so if you're interested in the story let me know. But I'm still going to finish it off! :D Hashtag: Determined!

Also if you're a That 70s Show fan it would mean a lot to me if you check out my two-shot Let Her Go and my new story Mean.

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	39. Black And White

**Chapter 39: Black and White**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Heya! :D New chapter.

* * *

"Would I be a bad bride if I said no?" Brona asked the shopping assistant as she looked into the long length mirror to see herself in a white satin strapless A-line court train draping wedding dress with her hair up in a messy bun. This was the seventh dress she had tried on and she hadn't felt happy or radiant in any of them. She honestly had no idea what she wanted and the brunette had been planning her wedding ever since she can remember.

The shopping assistant that went by the name Claire shook her head as a broad grin appeared on her face. "No, not at all," she said sweetly. "It's perfectly normal for brides to be choosy with their wedding dresses. So is there anything specific you're looking for?"

"Um…" Brona mused as she looked in the mirror, her hands trailing down the dress as she gently swished side to side to see the dress at all angles. "No more white. Just off white,"

"Okay, well I'll look," Claire replied, tying her raven coloured hair up into a high pony tail. "Feel free to look around," she added before heading off to the end of the store.

Brona picked up the dress by the sides before turning around on the raised platform to see her Mom, Jo, Camille, Lucy and Niamh, who Brona invited from Ireland to go wedding dress shopping with them in Manhattan. Her Mom, Sandra, had a small smile on her face but her blue-green eyes gave her away in the way they eyed the dress. Jo smiled widely, nodding her head a long slowly indicating that she loved the dress. Camille just shrugged, whatever Brona wanted she'd be happy with. Lucy had a smile present on her face but she hated the dress. Niamh had her arms crossed over chest as she tilted her head sideways, pursing her lips together tightly.

Brona's smile faded instantly. "I hate it," she admitted immediately. She would never say it to the shop assistant. She had always had trouble with them. When shopping assistants looked at her with hopeful smiles on their faces while their eyes lit up when they saw her and they made a huge fuss over her that made her feel bad about hating the outfit she was wearing, the brunette would end up telling her mother she wanted it. Sandra would then be happy to buy her youngest daughter the outfit but then would have to return it the next day because Brona hated it.

The five women she brought along immediately nodded their heads in agreement once they heard this. "I hate it too," they all said simultaneously as they all eyed the dress one more time.

"Guys, honest opinion," Brona replied, looking down at the dress she was wearing once more before looking back up to see that they were all biting their lips as if they were afraid to say something. Brona glanced at the five women, reading all-overs their faces like words in a book, searching tediously for the truth. Brona then pointed at her mother with her index finger. "You don't like the dress but you think I like lovely," she said bluntly before pointing at Jo. "You love the dress," she then pointed at Camille. "You don't care as long as I'm happy," her slender finger than pointed at Lucy. "You just hate it," Brona then looked at Niamh and placed her hand down by her side. "And you're on the fence,"

The five of them looked back at her dumbfounded. They never knew that Brona could read people that well. This made them realise that they were going to have to give her their honest opinion on all the dresses she tried on.

"How can you read people so well?" Sandra asked, approaching the platform her daughter was standing on and extended her hand to her.

Brona simply smiled brightly taking hold of her mother's hand. "I can't but I've known you guys for so long I kind of copped on," she replied before hopping down gracefully of the slightly raised platform with a tiny thud. "I'm going to change. Can you guys look around and see if there's any dress you think I might like, please?" Brona asked politely, creases appearing on her forehead as she looked at them in a pleading way.

They nodded their heads before heading off in separate directions but before Niamh could set one foot in front of another Brona caught her hand and yanked her back. Niamh turned back with her eyebrows raised.

"Will you untie me?" Brona asked hopefully as she turned around and pointed to her back to show Niamh the ribbon that was laced at the back of her dress.

"Sure," Niamh replied before she escorted her friend in the direction of the changing rooms. A broad beam appeared on the blonde's lips as she looked at Brona. "Thanks so much for bringing me to New York,"

"We always talked about going to New York together so when Courtney called me about this boutique in Manhattan I thought of you," Brona admitted honestly.

Niamh let out a small chuckle even though her smile was still intact. "You're so cheesy,"

"Shut up," the brunette replied playfully before drawing back to the purple curtain that hid the inside of the changing room that had her normal clothes in. "Untie me please and can you wait for me?" she asked before hearing the blonde hum a yes as her hands gracefully worked the laced ribbon.

When Brona emerged from the dressing room, she was dressed in a navy Hollister hoodie, a light pink t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans while she slipped into her pair of converses. "Let's find _the _dress,"

* * *

Kendall took the last sip of his coffee from the Styrofoam cup before tossing it in the trash can on the path outside a _Ralph Lauren _store, where Brona's older and only sister worked while she attended college. He was able to navigate his way through the store from the directions Courtney texted him without getting lost but occasionally getting stopped by a fan or to for an autograph or a picture but the blonde didn't mind.

Once he made it to the men's section he saw a young woman that was about two or three years older than he with long blonde hair and blue eyes that were scanning the suits on the rack. When she saw him a smile appeared on her face and she waved him over.

"Hey Courtney," he said before enveloping his soon to be sister-in-law in a big hug.

"Heya," Courtney replied wrapping her arms around him and hugged him for a few seconds before parting from the embrace. "Wow, you and Brona getting married,"

"I know," Kendall said with a broad smile present on his face.

"So now," the young woman started, taking hold of Kendall's hand and bringing him over to the rail she was looking at earlier. "These are all the tuxedos that we make and if there's anything that you like, we can make you a deal…anything at all," she added before taking three of them and holding them by the hanger. "But these are the three that Brona pre-approved," she said making the blonde male's lips curl upwards.

"Okay," Kendall replied, scanning the three tuxes for similarities and differences. He raised his right bushy eyebrow and glanced at Courtney, who was still holding up the suits. "Um…they're all the same,"

Crease lines appeared on Courtney's forehead as her nose scrunched up. "You're such a dumbass!"

"Okay, is dumbass a family word?" he said, chuckling but his chuckle soon died down once he saw the dirty look Courtney was giving him. "Do you have one that makes me look like James Bond?" Kendall inquired, his green eyes shining like emeralds as he looked hopefully at Courtney.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to be Spiderman?" she asked, glancing briefly at Kendall before hanging the suits back on the rack.

Kendall scoffed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Would Brona let me wear a Spiderman costume up on the altar while we're saying I do?" he retorted with his head tilted sideways.

"Fiiine," Courtney exclaimed, throwing her arms up in defeat. "I'll get you a cool tuxedo that will make you look like a James Bond,"

* * *

Brona held five dresses by their hangers as a smile etched on her lips. She really loved the five dresses. That was now a big problem. How was she going to pick one? The five women she brought along with her to help her held up a dress each.

Sandra was holding up a high waist beaded wedding dress, which featured a sweetheart neckline with applique detail, detachable lace wrap in long sleeves. A striking waist sash with bead embellished to waist, creating a slimming effect and decorative wrap button through top fastening to reverse. The stunning lace hem with slight train added the feminine touch.

The dress Jo was holding up was light, smooth, and romantic, made with taffeta, which was crisp, smooth plain woven fabric made from silk. It was featured by the beaded lace fabric on the top and A-line design skirt on the bottom.

Camille was holding up a tulle sweetheart applique pleated ball gown wedding dress. Lucy was holding up a chiffon sweetheart applique ruching A-line with a train wedding dress. Niamh was holding up a chiffon strapped V-neck beading A-line wedding dress.

"There all ivory, which I like," Brona said as she compared the dresses. Brona had her hand on her chin thoughtfully as her eyes examined the dresses before she dropped her hand and a wide smile appeared on her face. "Yeah, we're going to be here for a while…" she said, her smile fading.

* * *

"Not too bad," a female voice called making Kendall stop admiring himself in front of the mirror in his tux for the wedding that made him look like a James Bond. He turned around to see Brona standing by the door of the hotel room.

"The name's Knight," Kendall replied, wiggling his eyebrows seductively as his fiancée approached him chuckling lightly but she looked amused. "Kendall Knight,"

"So I guess that makes me a Knight girl," she replied as eyed him up and down, approving how dressy clothes make him more handsome. Everything hugged him just right, especially the clean white shirt around his torso. The brunette wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands find their place on her back, pulling her in close.

"I guess it does," Kendall told her, smirking teasingly. He scooped down and captured her lips in an intense, deep kiss that lasted several seconds before they parted. "So did you get your wedding dress yet?" he asked, taking hold of her hand in his and led her over to the bed so they could sit down.

"Well I narrowed it down to three," she replied, sighing in annoyance and frustration. "Three very beautiful wedding dresses and I can only pick one, which has to be perfect because Ken I only plan on doing this once,"

"Then pick the one you feel and look the most radiant in," Kendall said, taking her hands in his and kissed both of them. "The one that when you have it on you'll have such a big, beautiful smile on your face," he added before looking up and kissing the top of her nose, making her lips form a smile. "Like that,"

"You always know what to say," Brona said sweetly, taking her hands away from his and gathered him in a hug. "Um I have to go back to the shop will you pick up Danny and Nicole from Carlos, James and Logan?"

"Yup," Kendall replied popping his p. "Love you,"

"Love you too," Brona admitted truthfully before kissing his cheek.

* * *

"This is _it_," Brona admitted. She hadn't seen the dress on but it felt right. Feeling stunned and lightheaded, Brona wandered over to the mirror in the shop followed by the five women she brought along and the shop assistant. She untied her hair from its messy bun, letting her brown hair fall to her shoulders. Brona stared at herself in the bathroom mirror.

She was blown away by the beautiful woman staring at her in the mirror. She was wearing high waist beaded wedding dress, which featured a sweetheart neckline with applique detail, detachable lace wrap in long sleeves with a striking waist sash with bead embellished to waist, creating a slimming effect and decorative wrap button through top fastening to reverse. The stunning lace hem with slight train added the feminine touch and trailed onto the floor. Her blue eyes shone brightly with love.

Brona was going to marry the man she loved in this dress.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've decide to cut down some of the ideas I have in my head for this story so I can finish it off and start new ones and no one seems interested in this story anymore so does any want:

- A thanksgiving chapter

- A Christmas chapter

I want to write them but to be honest they'd be a bit of a waste of time if no one's interested in them. But they're chapters to come.

Review?

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


	40. A Day To Remember

**Chapter 40: A Day to Remember**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Big Time Rush.

**A/N: **Hey guys! :) It's a very special chapter. Okay, so the other chapters I wrote just didn't work out for me. I wrote the Christmas chapter but it was just too silly to put up so I came up with this. Also this is Brona's wedding dress: **wwwDOTfotologDOTcom/weddingalice/16400000000001091 8/#profile_start**

Replace the DOTs with periods/full stops.

**Thanks to **Madame Violette, moorethanenough, Austin Morgan **and **Rusher19111 **for reviewing!**

* * *

Brona stood in front of the long mirror in the hotel bedroom. Her brown hair was styled in loose curls, cascading around her face with a simple veil placed at the back of her head. Her makeup was done perfectly by her older sister and made her baby blue eyes stand out. They made her look innocent and beautiful. Her wedding dress made her look slimmer and the ivory colour was stunning against her lightly tanned skin. She felt good. She looked good, for the first time in a long time.

Another set of butterflies were released in her stomach as she took note of all these little details. She was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. The man that had always been around and it took her fifteen years to figure out that he was the man for her.

A small chuckle escaped her lips when she realised she referred to Kendall as a man. More like man-child, she thought playfully.

"Oh my God," Brona heard a woman's voice say behind her and she glanced over her shoulder, with her curls following, to see her mother standing there in awe. "You look beautiful," Sandra admitted, clasping her hands in front of her as her lips curled upwards while trying her best not to cry, yet.

"Thanks, mom," Brona replied, walking over to her mother and enveloping her in a tight hug. "For everything," she said softly, burying her head in her mother's shoulder. "For the all the support with my career, the unexpected out pregnancy and now a young marriage,"

"Well, you never really were a normal child," the blonde woman said playfully as she pulled back a little from the embrace she could look at her daughter. "Maybe it's because you didn't have a normal family."

"Yeah, having a wonderfully weird mom can mess you up," she admitted, looking in her mother's shiny green eyes that she hope she wouldn't see tears coming out off just yet. Brona didn't have her mom's hair or eyes but everything else she inherited was from her along with a good heart. "How's Daddy?"

"Zen," Sandra replied, rolling her eyes. She had been married to Steven for so long and yet she couldn't read him when he was in Zen. Only his little grasshopper could. "I think he needs his little Princess to break the curse."

Brona's eyes shone with happiness, "You mean you're giving me permission to make Dad cry?" she asked hopefully.

"Brona, don't make him cry," her mother scowled, while gently stroking her arm.

"It's my wedding day and I want one tear from him," she replied, folding her arms across her chest making her mother giggle.

"First, let me show off my beautiful daughter," Sandra said, linking their arms together and escorting her to the door without a word of protest. The blonde woman opened the door that led to the living room and went out in front of her daughter. "Here comes the bride," she said giddily, earning the attention of all the parents, bridesmaids and one of the groomsman who had just arrived.

Brona entered the room and everyone gasped at the vision in white. She looked undoubtedly radiant in her high waist beaded wedding dress, which featured a sweetheart neckline with applique detail, detachable lace wrap in long sleeves. A striking waist sash with bead embellished to waist, creating a slimming effect and decorative wrap button through top fastening to reverse. The stunning lace hem with slight train added the feminine touch and trailed onto the floor.

"Oh my God, Brona!" Camille said happily, bringing her hand to her mouth as she stared at her best friend.

"I wanna wear this every day," she replied, slightly swaying as a broad beam sprung onto her lips.

"You look so beautiful," Lucy admitted as she and the other six bridesmaids dressed in coral approached their best friend.

"I'm so happy for you," her older sister, Courtney, said, a single tear trailing down her cheek.

"Oh my God! Brona!" Logan said, taking a closer look at his best friend, who looked so beautiful.

"Thanks, Logan," she replied happily. "How are Kendall and the twins?"

"Kendall's got his tux on and the Nicole and Danny is doing fine," he reassured her.

* * *

Kendall, who was sitting on the bed, stood up instantly when Logan walked in to the room. "How is she?"

"She's . . . beautiful," Logan said with a big, bright smile playing on his lips. "Brona can't wait to marry you."

Kendall smiled hearing this. He couldn't wait to marry her. It was killing him that he couldn't see his lover because of her suspicious belief that it was bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. But maybe it was like a minor version of their no sex before the wedding pact, which they broke only once.

He turned around to see Nicole and Daniel, who were eight months old, sitting on the bed with smiles on their faces as they were being entertained by their uncles James and Carlos. They may have been unexpected but they were the best mistake he had ever made, the products of his and Brona's love.

James, who was the best man because Carlos and Logan were Godparents, raised his gaze to Kendall with a smug smirk plastered on his face. "So only one girl for the rest-"

"Stop it," the blonde replied rolling his eyes at the pretty boy.

* * *

Kendall stood at the top of the aisle, beside the priest, dressed in his proper attire for the indeed special occasion and waited patiently for the groomsmen and bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. The wedding was taking place in a garden of the hotel in a classier marquee. It was the sort of thing Rachel and Tony got married in, in _Home and Away_. It had all the chairs laid out and all the people he and Brona knew and loved were sitting down.

His stomach did a flip as his eyes focused on the end of the canvas where the bridesmaids and bride would appear any minute. But what if Brona didn't show up? What if she realised this whole thing was a big mistake? He shook his head at the thought. Kendall knew she loved him and there was nothing to be worried about.

The instrumental version of _Here without You _by 3 Doors Downfilled Kendall's ears as he saw the groomsman and bridesmaids walk down the aisle in pairs, starting with Mila and Matthew and ending with Lucy and James. It was so weird seeing Lucy with no red streaks in her hair. She died it fully black so it wouldn't clash with the coral dress.

Kendall's eyes instantly went back to the end of the venue waiting eagerly for the arrival his bride.

At the end of the canvas and standing behind its wall were Brona and her Dad, Steven. Steven was dressed in his new suite with his tie loosened slightly. He was holding his youngest daughter's bouquet while she was stressing over forgetting something.

"Princess, you look beautiful," Steven said with a smile before it faltered. "Isn't that all that matters?" he deadpanned.

"No," Brona said, making the curly haired man roll his eyes. She looked up at her Dad and gave him a small apologetic smile, hoping it would make up for her turning into Bridezilla during the last few minutes. "Thanks for shaving, Daddy. I know you were trying to grow your beard again."

"No problem, Brona," he replied as a memory triggered in both of their minds.

_A thirteen year old Brona sat down on the couch beside Steven, who was watching TV. She looked at the newly grown beard. First it was just some stubble she thought her father was just having a lazy day and would shave it off tomorrow and now it was a scruffy beard._

_"Dad, does your beard define you?" Brona asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Steven turned his head to the side to look at her before he reached for his can of beer. "Yeah," he said, opening the can and bringing it to his lips and added, "It hides my male model good looks," and took a sip of his beer._

"Okay, you have something old," Steven stated, pointing to the locket that was hanging around Brona's neck, which she hardly ever took off ever since it was passed down to her. "Do you have something new?" he watched Brona nod her head and point to the simple gold _Tiffany's_ bracelet.

"Kendall got it for me and it has sapphire diamonds too so it's my something blue too," she said proudly with a broad grin.

"Do you have something borrowed?"

"Crap!" she replied, slapping her forehead. "I forgot to borrow Jo's strapless bra." She added realising that the bra she was wearing was her own.

Steven raised an eyebrow at the statement, "Okay . . . well I need my bra," he said, making his little girl chuckle. "But you can have . . ." his words trailed off as he reached into his pocket and took out a long gold chain that had _The_ _Rolling Stones_ logo hanging on it. "My lucky Stones chain,"

"I love it," she said truthfully. "But won't it clash?"

"The beauty of _The Rolling Stones _chain," he replied as he stood behind her and she held her hair up. He brought the chain to the front and then brought the clasp to the back so he could close it. "Is that it can be invisible," He closed it and let it drop down her dress so it could not be seen. He then held out his arm for his youngest daughter. "Ready to walk down the aisle?"

"Yeah," she replied, linking their arms together as she took a deep breath.

_This was it . . ._

Brona was escorted inside by her dad and she could feel those butterflies fluttering around in her tummy again as _By Your Side _by Tenth Avenue North filled the room and everyone looked at her in awe. But no one else matters and she couldn't feel the nerves anymore when her baby blue eyes met those emerald green eyes.

_Holy . . . _, Brona thought as her examined every inch of her handsome lover. There was just something about him in a new pressed suit and dress shoes that made him irresistible. Maybe it was the way is jacket suited his broad shoulders or how his crisp white shirt hugged his torso perfectly. Or maybe it was just the blonde himself. She was so lucky in every way to have found him.

_Wow . . . , _Kendall thought the second she stepped into the venue. She looked so beautiful. He was fighting the urge to run over to her and hold her in his arms. Last night was hell not having her lying in bed with him. It was so cold without her.

The second their eyes met, their smiles got bigger and brighter and they both glowed with happiness. The father and daughter stopped at the top of the aisle and Steven pulled his little girl's veil back so her face wasn't covered. Brona smiled and kissed his cheek before he kissed hers. He looked at Kendall whose eyes were focused on his youngest daughter and Steven could see love and care shining in them.

"Take good care of her," Steven told him, his voice held gravity and he shook Kendall's hand firmly.

"I will. I promise," he replied, briefly glancing at his bride before looking back at her father.

Brona walked up a step or two so she could stand right beside her husband-to-be and took hold off his hand, entwining their fingers together. Kendall and Brona set a soft gaze to their sides; a smile creeping over each other's along accompanied with a blush for the brunette.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her skin and a soft blush crept across her cheeks.

The bridal party stood at the altar, embroiled in refined garments for the special occasion. They all exchanged looks of ecstasy with each other as the groom and the bride pronounce their love to each other in their wedding vows. Kendall held his bride's small hands in his large ones, his thumbs gently rubbing her knuckles as their eyes connected and shined with happiness when they looked at each other.

"Kendall, I've known you for so long and when I look back on all the good, the bad and the ugly times I went through, you were always there by my side," Brona said, her blue eyes became glossy from the unshed tears. "You were there supporting me, looking out for me and when the time came you defended my honor and that was before my stupidity lifted and I realize you were the one for. The _only one_ for me. You're my prince, my soul mate, my friend and I love you so much,"

"Brona, if there is anything I really know is that we belong together," Kendall stated, his hands giving hers a tight, loving squeeze has he searched her blue eyes and that's how he knew she loved him. "Every second I spend with you makes me realize that more and more and also how lucky I am to have you and that you gave me more than enough second. You are truly amazing and you've always let me follow my heart and not control me . . . all the time," he said, making everyone, even his bride, chuckle and he watched as a single tear of joy trailed down her check. "All I want to do for the rest of my life is love and protect you because you are my other half," he added, letting go of one of her hands and gently brushing away the tear with his thumb.

When the words 'you may kiss the bride' left the priest's mouth, Kendall didn't hesitate to obey. His hands took a firm hold of his bride's curvy and pressed his lips against hers, letting them explore. Brona's hands looped around his neck naturally as her eyes fluttered shut and lips moved in perfect rhythm against his. The sounds of applauding and the song _By Your Side _by Tenth Avenue North filled their ears as they parted from the kiss but still in each other's embrace.

The sounds of amused giggles were heard behind them so they turned their heads to see what the commotion was all about. They saw Jo holding Nicole and Carlos holding Daniel while the rest of the bridal party wore bright smiles as they watched the twins, who were grinning widely at their mom and dad as they clapped their little hands together.

A smile instantly sprung onto Brona's lips and she rested her head on Kendall's chest, listening to his heart beat softly. They were really a family now.

* * *

**A/N: **I cried while I was writing the vows. :') Two more chapters left! But don't worry I have tons of stories, one-shots and stuff coming up soon. Check out my profile to see what's coming up soon. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and please review :)

Peace✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
